


Un evento inesperado

by Hiisae



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: AU Moderno, AU humano, Alpha Amity Blight, Arranged Marriage, Boscha es todo un personaje, Conflictos familiares, Drama, Eda es la madre adoptiva de Luz, Eda tiene una cafetería, Embarazo, F/F, Gus Beta, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Luz Noceda, Omega Verse, Omega Willow, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy, ¿Luz Clawthorne?
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 126,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiisae/pseuds/Hiisae
Summary: A pesar de mantener una relación secreta por algo más de un año, Amity y Luz están bastante bien. Con el cumpleaños de Amity y la nueva noticia que recibieron, quizá ya no tanto.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 159
Kudos: 261





	1. La noticia

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Quería escribir una historia Lumity larga y pensando en las cosas que podía hacer por alguna razón esta idea extraña vino a mi mente y no se fue, así que aquí estamos jaja.
> 
> Espero actualizar seguido, ya que pienso en esto como un ejercicio para obligarme a ser constante.
> 
> Advertencia: Está es una historia omegaverse. Cabe aclarar que jamás he escrito omegaverse y no sé muy bien del género, así que me tomaré libertades creativas.
> 
> También publicado en otras plataformas bajo mi nombre de usuario.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El comienzo de todo.

—¿Qué te parece?

Amity miró con detenimiento el coche frente a ella: un flamante auto color gris de aspecto deportivo, caro, último modelo seguro, impecablemente aparcado en la entrada principal de la mansión Blight. No segura de cómo sentirse o cuál era la reacción que su padre esperaba de ella decidió hacer lo más seguro: caminar y tocar el cofre, fingiendo admirar los detalles y accesorios que venían integrados. Pareció estar en lo correcto, su padre lucía complacido, incluso sonrió, un gesto que no era común en él.

—Es bonito —admitió Amity. No era mentira.

—Es tuyo. Feliz cumpleaños, hija mía.

Podría ser un gesto lindo, al menos si alguien lo veía desde fuera, solo un padre con demasiado dinero regalarle un coche a su hija menor por su cumpleaños, pero Amity sabía que no era así. Nada era gratis, todos los regalos venían con obligaciones invisibles que tenía que cumplir o eran un símbolo de estatus para recordarle a la gente a su alrededor que eran menos que ella. Su padre le dio una ligera palmada en el hombro y algo hizo que la chica tuviera la valentía de mirar a su progenitor a los ojos, estaban fríos, sin expresión o señal de amor.

—Gracias, padre —respondió firmemente, ignorando la sensación desagradable en su estómago. No sabía cómo iba a tolerar el desayuno.

—Puedes usarlo para ir a la escuela hoy, es momento que Edric y Emira dejen de llevarte. Conseguiste tu licencia estas vacaciones, ¿no?

—Sí. — Amity sabía que otra respuesta sería inútil. Abogar a que no había nada de malo en que sus hermanos la llevaran solo haría enojar a su padre, y decirle que odiaba conducir solo lo haría peor.

—Bien, vayamos al desayuno, sería desafortunado que llegaras tarde al primer día.

El señor Blight se dio la vuelta y entró al interior de la mansión dejando una sensación pesada en el ambiente. Las sirvientas de la entrada hicieron una pequeña reverencia al ver a sus empleadores entrar y a Amity le sorprendió la inmutes de sus semblantes, sobre todo porque su padre era alguien de porte muy fuerte. Finalmente, él las ignoró y cruzó el final del pasillo con dirección al comedor principal, mientras Amity lo seguía mucho más lentamente y consiguiendo algo de distancia.

La chica se detuvo a mitad de su recorrido para admirar un cuadro familiar aparatoso que estaba a mitad del corredor. Recibía a los visitantes y presentaba a la familia Blight: Amity en el centro, con un porte seguro e impenetrable, mientras a su lado estaban sus padres, con semblante calmado, y mucho más discretamente detrás y con iluminación muy tenue, tanto que podías ignorarlos si te lo proponías, Emira y Edric haciendo un intento de sonrisa. Su estómago se revolvió nuevamente, un año había pasado desde la toma de esa foto, probablemente la renovarían pronto.

Al llegar a la cocina Amity encontró a su padre sentado en la cabecera leyendo el periódico. Su madre estaba sentada a su lado tomando una taza de café y solo sus hermanos se dignaron a mirarla.

—¡Hey, Mittens, feliz cumpleaños! —gritó Edric, muy animado, sentado a unos asientos de sus padres.

—Nuestra hermanita ya cumple 21 años, ¿quién lo diría?, por fin mayor de edad en toda la regla. —Emira suspiró con ternura.

Amity contuvo las ganas de decirles que dejaran de burlarse de ella. Su padre por otro lado no ocultó su molestia; sus feromonas de ira comenzaron a inundar la habitación a pesar de no expresar algún comentario de disgusto, quizá porque sabía que era inútil reprocharles algo a Edric y Emira. "Suertudos" pensó, al ser sus hermanos betas no les importaba hacer enojar a sus padres, pues no sentían nada. Ella siempre pagaba los platos rotos, soportando ese ambiente sofocante y por consecuencia estando de mal humor.

—¿No vas a agradecerles a tus hermanos sus felicitaciones? —preguntó la señora Blight, y Amity arqueó una ceja. Generalmente ella era aún más estricta con ellos.

—Gracias —dijo simplemente Amity, sentándose al lado de sus hermanos pero más cerca de sus padres que ellos, mientras un sirviente le servía una taza con café y la entrada del desayuno.

La chica estaba a punto de tomar su tenedor cuando sintió su celular vibrar en su bolsillo. Miró rápidamente a sus padres y al ver que estaban ocupados leyendo decidió arriesgarse y mirar su teléfono. Al desbloquearlo vio que era un mensaje de Luz, pudo ver una imagen de ella sosteniendo un pastelillo con una vela que mostraba el número 21, y una pancarta llamativa de fondo con el mensaje "¡Feliz cumpleaños!", todo acompañado de una extensa felicitación acompañada de muchos corazones y caritas sonrientes. No pudo evitar sonreír tontamente al terminar de leerlo. En respuesta, Amity le envió un corto agradecimiento, junto a más corazones y caritas sonrojadas. Luz le respondió inmediatamente un "te amo" con más corazones y caritas. Amity un "yo también te amo", con muchos emojis de corazones cruzados por flechas.

Casi suelta el celular al sentir a Edric pisarle el pie, aunque el chico no lo hizo con demasiada fuerza. Amity estaba a punto de reclamarle en voz alta hasta que vio un mensaje entrante de Emira diciendo "Quita esa mirada tan tonta de tu cara o padre y madre sabrán que algo sucede". Amity tragó saliva y rápidamente guardó el teléfono. Para su fortuna sus padres no habían notado nada de lo que había pasado, y respiró hondo para calmar su corazón, tampoco quería irradiar alguna reacción física que llamara su atención.

Cuando termino su entrada los sirvientes trajeron su plato fuerte, pero antes de poder comenzar a comer su padre la llamó —Amity, ven a la firma bancaria cuando termines tus clases. Tengo a algunas personas que quiero que conozcas, habrá una reunión de negocios y me gustaría que estuvieras ahí. Tú la dirigirás.

—Bien, padre. —Solo alfas asistirían, sabía que era para ponerla a prueba.

—Edric, Emira, —Los gemelos ni alzaron la cabeza, pero no por descortesía, sino por algo vergüenza por la forma en que eran tratados, como el segundo plato—, arréglense antes de nuestra llegada, el fotógrafo vendrá después para la nueva foto de la entrada y no quiero hacerlo esperar.

Al terminar el señor Blight se fue inmediatamente a trabajar, mientras Emira, Edric y Amity terminaban de arreglar sus cosas, los primeros para el trabajo, pues recién se habían graduado de la universidad y estaban en su primer trabajo, un cargo no demasiado alto en una de las tantas corporativas de sus padres, y Amity para el primer día de un nuevo ciclo escolar. Tenía que dar una imagen impecable, sobre todo como hija de una de las familias más reconocidas de la ciudad y probablemente del país.

Amity fue llamada por su madre, que se acercó a corregir su abrigo mal acomodado. La chica sintió la misma presión que sentía con su padre, pero peor, y más que nunca envidió a sus hermanos. Ser beta debía ser una bendición. Su madre le sonrió después de darle una extenuante inspección y volteó a ver un espejo cercano a ellas, incitándola a que se mirara. Amity miró el reflejo de su madre y poco después el suyo, e hizo mala cara. Si estar cerca de su madre y padre era un sufrimiento no imaginaba como debería de sentirse la gente en su presencia, considerando que era una alfa hija de dos alfas, alguien con más presencia y feromonas de lo normal, una especie de monstruo "puro" o "limpio de inmundicia". Esa era su maldición, a pesar de que sus padres la trataban en un pedestal, pues mucho estatus, poder y orgullo venía acompañado cuando hablaban de ella. Por intentar tener un hijo como ella es que se rebajaron a casarse el uno con el otro, un alfa con un alfa, algo no tan común o bien visto, y lo peor es que funcionó.

—Mittens, tenemos que irnos o se nos hará tarde. —Interrumpió Emira, con tono respetuoso al notar a su madre.

—Con cuidado, hija mía —susurró la señora Blight, antes de agacharse y besar a Amity en la frente.

No hubo despedida para Emira y Edric, pero era rutina. A Amity no le parecía justo, que sus hermanos fueran tratados como basura solo por nacer diferentes a lo que sus padres esperaban de ellos. La chica contuvo un suspiro cuando salieron al patio lejos de la mirada intrusiva de su madre, e intentó alejar esos pensamientos mientras agarraba incómodamente las llaves de su nuevo coche. Realmente no quería irse en ese auto tan ostentoso.

Antes de dar un paso sintió la mano de Emira acariciándole la cabeza. La sonrisa de sus hermanos la reconfortó y alejó momentáneamente su soledad, algo que solo ellos y Luz podían lograr.

—Conduce, Mittens, puedes hacerlo. —Edric se acercó a su oreja, susurrándole ahora—. Y estaciónate en la siguiente calle, yo tomaré el volante a partir de ahí. Tú vienes sola de regreso, ¿de acuerdo?

No había malicia en su voz, solo preocupación genuina.

—Bien —respondió Amity. Quizá su cumpleaños no sería tan malo.

***

Eda entró rápidamente a la cocina al escuchar un fuerte estruendo. No se equivocó, daba la impresión de que un tornado había pasado por el interior de la casa con toda la masa y crema pastelera en la mesa, sillas, gran parte del piso y las paredes. Se sobó la sien al ver a Luz trepada torpemente en una escalera plegable intentando quitar una pancarta de feliz cumpleaños. No sabía en qué concentrarse, si en el desorden y en que Luz tenía que irse pronto a la universidad, o en regañarla porque parecía que estuvo a punto de caerse.

—Hey, niña, ¿qué diablos pasó aquí? —Al final decidió ir por lo primero.

—Oh, ¡Eda! —Luz saludó animadamente desde las escaleras, intentando recomponerse como si nada hubiera pasado—. Nada, una graciosa historia. —Lanzó una pequeña risa, intentando volver a bajar la pancarta, pero sin éxito, estaba demasiado alto—. Uy...malditos brazos de nerd y Hooty gigante, debí haberla colocado yo y no pedirle ayuda.

—¿Quién cumplió años? —Eda se acercó a tomar un poco de la masa y comerla. No estaba mal debía de admitir—. Wow, esto es bueno, ese pastelillo luce bien también, quizá debería ponerlo en el menú de la cafetería.

—¡Gracias!, y es el cumpleaños de Amity —sonrió Luz mientras bajaba ágilmente de la escalera, rindiéndose en bajar el letrero.

—Ah, la niña Blight —dijo Eda de forma pensativa, más para sí misma que por otra cosa, pero con algo de desdén.

—¡Eda, ya hablamos de esto muchas veces! —gritó Luz algo molesta, y Eda solo se rio de lo adorable que se veía su hija adoptiva. Aunque la chica lo intentara no podría ni intimidar ni a una mosca; no por tonterías biológicas, sino porque ella era demasiado noble.

Aún lo recordaba con tanta claridad, como hace un año Luz regreso a casa tomada de la mano con una chica de pelo bicolor, castaño con verde. No necesitó que le dijeran su nombre para saber que se trataba de la hija heredera de los Blight, y cuando le dio la mano su olor lo confirmó, ese aroma asociado a la corrupción e inmundicia de las élites. La alfa venía pensativa y cabizbaja ese día, pero la miró directamente a los ojos cuando se presentó y afirmó ser la pareja de Luz, y Eda tenía que darle crédito por eso. Quizá por ello no fue demasiado dura con ellas, fingió pasarlo y no hacer preguntas intrusivas, ¡solo le dijo a Luz que su vida era cosa suya, y amenazó a Amity de que la vigilaría muy de cerca!

—Qué rápido pasa el tiempo —murmuró Eda, algo ida y pensativa—. No la odio, creo que me cae bien...podría decirse que tiene mucho valor.

Aunque Eda no hizo preguntas no era tonta, se mantuvo cerca, muy cerca. Las observó detenidamente durante el transcurso del año, y no tuvo que esforzarse mucho pues pasaban mucho tiempo en su casa o en su cafetería, La Casa del Búho. Sabía que Luz era una buena chica, la crió lo mejor que pudo, con valores, autoestima, amor y enseñándole que su condición de omega no definía quién era o su valía ante otras personas, que sus instintos biológicos no lo eran todo. Confiaba en Luz y por eso decidió darle el beneficio de la duda a Amity, pues sabía que su hija no se dejaría manipular o engañar por una persona de corazón podrido.

No encontró nada en Amity más que una chica adolescente con mucho dinero, demasiadas obligaciones, poco tiempo libre, pero que sin duda amaba y respetaba a Luz. Era gracioso, como una alfa de su porte se comportaba de forma tímida e inocente frente a su hija, y ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultarlo. Amity confió en ella implícitamente en pequeños gestos como ese, y nunca juzgó a Eda a pesar de los rumores y su mala reputación. Abrió su corazón a Luz también, y era todo lo que Eda podía exigirle.

—Aunque siempre me molestó que me dijera Dama Búho. —Eda se quejó mientras se acercaba a la cafetera y servía una taza, recordando que la primera vez que la saludó uso ese nombre.

—¡Fue un accidente!, y no la corregiste... —Luz lucía tímida y entrañable —. Y bueno, así te presentas con los clientes de nuestra cafetería, ¿no?

—Estoy bromeando, niña —dijo Eda, riendo un poco.

Sí, Eda sintió confianza, pero también preocupación. Se quedó pensativa mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café recordando que Amity cumplía 21 años. Cierto, sabía que Luz era una buena chica, y sabía que Amity a pesar de todo también lo era, o no había hecho nada para dudar de sus intenciones, pero, ¿qué era lo que seguía? Ambas tenían una relación estable que no daba señales de acabar, aunque muy discreta, quizá demasiado, y ya estaban por salir de la universidad. La familia Blight no iba a estar contenta, y definitivamente no iba a tolerar a Luz o a dejar que Amity hiciera lo que quisiera siendo que era la única alfa de su familia según los rumores que circulaban por la ciudad. Amity era una buena chica, pero Eda no la veía capaz de darle la espalda a sus padres, como ella antiguamente hizo en el pasado.

Un reloj sonó ruidosamente sacándola de sus pensamientos, la alarma habitual para que Luz no se retrasara para la escuela. La universitaria se sobresaltó, diciendo algo como que Willow no tardaría en llegar a la parada de autobús, así que corrió apresuradamente por todo el lugar intentando acomodar las cosas en su lugar mientras se arreglaba el cabello para lucir presentable. Eda suspiró con resignación, parecía que le tocaría limpiar la cocina.

—Lo haré yo, mejor apúrate —insistió Eda con desganas. Ya la pediría a Hooty, el mesero–guardia de seguridad de la cafetería que le ayudará, era su culpa después de todo.

—¡Bien! —Luz corrió un poco para alcanzar su bolso que estaba en una esquina de la cocina, se lo colocó y se acercó rápidamente a Eda para besarle la mejilla y abrazarla —. ¡Te quiero mamá, nos vemos!

Eda solo le sonrió y le dio palmaditas en la cabeza —Sí, sí, yo también, ahora ve. No olvides el pastelillo de Amity y tu desayuno —dijo pasándole dos bolsas de papel.

—Eh, creo que solo el pastelillo, tus pasteles de zanahoria me dieron dolor —contestó Luz sobándose su estómago, haciendo una pequeña mueca de incomodidad mientras tomaba la bolsa del pastelillo de cumpleaños.

—¡Hey! Pues se vendieron como pan caliente. —Se quejó Eda, para después sonreírle con orgullo, como si no fuera nada—. Bueno, agarra algo para desayunar y llévatelo.

Al final Luz optó por una opción que parecía segura, unos bollos rellenos de crema pastelera. Esperaba que estos no fueran demasiado malos, Eda no era reconocida por ser una buena pastelera pero no era demasiado mala, y últimamente todos sus desayunos le causaban dolor de estómago. Comió uno mientras se apresuraba a la parada de autobús, aunque poco después detuvo su paso al cansarse rápidamente. Era extraño, últimamente pasaba mucho, la chica esperaba que eso no afectará su rendimiento para el equipo de porristas, pues habría partido de rugby pronto.

—¡Luz! —gritó Willow cuando la divisó, saludándola desde la distancia e instándola a que se apurará, pues el autobús se acercaba peligrosamente a la parada. Luz hizo un esfuerzo que le sacó el aire de los pulmones, pero alcanzó a subirse al camión.

—Uff, eso estuvo cerca —dijo Luz, cansada y con náuseas repentinas que afortunadamente pasaron pronto.

—¿Mañana difícil? —preguntó comprensivamente Willow, mientras ambas se sentaban en unos lugares libres al fondo.

—Y que lo digas, ¡es el cumpleaños de Amity! —De pronto Luz se calló repentinamente, recordando que estaba en un lugar público. Willow también tenía cara de espanto, pero volteando a ver alrededor nadie les estaba prestando atención, de hecho no había mucha gente, quizá porque esa ruta era para la Universidad de Hexside, que era principalmente para las familias adineradas de la ciudad donde todos tenían auto—. Ups.

—Me pregunto cómo han durado con una relación secreta un año siendo que no eres la maestra de la discreción. —Willow alzó una ceja.

—Muy buena pregunta. —Luz le guiñó el ojo—. No lo sé... ¿quizá organizar nuestros tiempos? No nos vemos mucho en la universidad al estar en carreras diferentes, eso ayuda, solo compartimos el taller de lectura y casi siempre estamos en la Casa del Búho. En las fiestas del equipo de rugby siempre está rodeada de gente al ser la capitana, y yo estoy con Gus y Viney.

—Es...sorprendente. —Willow se quedó callada —. Sé que sales desde hace un año con Amity, pero sigue siendo irreal, como no las veo tanto tiempo juntas...digo Gus y yo hemos pasado algo de tiempo con ustedes, pero entiendes a que me refiero.

Luz le dio otra mordida a su bollo reflexionando las palabras de Willow. Sí, podía entenderlo, aunque para ella no era así. Amity había dejado muy en claro que su relación tenía que ser un secreto no por vergüenza, sino porque no quería que sus padres se enteraran y Luz entendió. A pesar de eso, la chica no sentía que pasaba poco tiempo con Amity, todo lo contrario. Casi siempre encontraban algo de tiempo en las horas muertas para verse y Amity pasaba casi diario a la Casa del Búho, a veces minutos, a veces horas, además, lograba quedarse en su casa a dormir al menos dos veces al mes. También estaban esas cosas de alfa y omega donde se ayudaban mutuamente como pareja, pero eso no tenía que decirlo.

—Bueno, no importa, ha sido agradable hacer las pases de alguna manera con Amity. —Willow sonrió tímidamente.

Luz le devolvió la sonrisa —Amity siempre ha tenido un gran corazón.

El resto del trayecto se hizo corto. Con Willow siempre había algo que hablar y era algo que a Luz le encantaba. Ambas eran grandes amigas desde la infancia, las mejores, aunque ahora no estaban en la misma carrera. Para fortuna de Luz ambas chicas compartían muchas actividades juntas así que no se sentía sola, ella no era conocida por ser popular o tener muchos amigos después de todo. Además, siempre tenía confianza para contarle preocupaciones omega que a veces no podía decirle a Eda.

Al llegar a Hexside siguieron juntas al compartir clase. A Luz le gustaba mucho la universidad, era bonita y un sueño hecho realidad, había logrado entrar con mucho esfuerzo al obtener una beca y según Eda, un esfuerzo suyo en hablar con el director que era un íntimo amigo suyo. Sonrió ampliamente dispuesta a tener un buen día hasta su próxima hora muerta en conjunto con Amity, pues habían quedado de verse y Luz estaba emocionada de darle el pastelillo que le preparó de cumpleaños.

Lamentablemente no fue así. Al término del primer periodo corrió a vomitar al baño ahuyentando a una chica que estaba tranquilamente arreglándose el pelo. Vomitó mucho, tanto que no sabía de donde salía tanto y se acarició el estómago con algo de dolor y la mirada perdida. Maldijo los bollos de crema pastelera y pensó que era hora de decirle algo a Eda, aunque era raro que ningún cliente hubiera reportado algo a esas alturas.

—¡Luz! —Willow llegó corriendo al baño algo asustada—. ¿Dónde estás?

—¡Aquí! —gritó Luz, antes de volver a sentir náuseas y volver a vomitar, espantando más a Willow.

—Luz, sé que culpas a los postres de Eda, pero así ha sido toda la semana, ¿y si estás enferma? —Willow suspiró, mirando con preocupación a Luz, y de vez en cuando a la puerta vigilando que no viniera alguien.

—Puede ser. —Luz tomó aire, por fin las náuseas desaparecieron completamente. Se paró intentando recobrar la compostura un poco aturdida mientras le bajaba a la taza del baño y caminaba hacia el lavabo.

Willow lucía inquieta, se le acercó a su oído y susurró discretamente —¿Ya tuviste tu ciclo?

—El pasado, y el nuevo no debería de llegar pronto —respondió como si no fuera nada—. Además, Eda monitorea bien esas cosas. —Luz suspiró un poco deprimida—. Quizá deba ir al doctor, pero no quiero molestar a Eda...la cafetería ha estado bien últimamente, pero vamos al día, sobre todo como es mi último año en Hexside y es un poco más caro.

—Podrías venir con mi papá, su consultorio no está lejos de aquí y estoy segura de que no le importará revisarte un poco. —Willow le sonrió comprensivamente—. Tienes una hora muerta antes de verte con Amity, ¿no?, deberías aprovechar.

—Sí...suena bien. —Luz le sonrió y la abrazó—. ¡Gracias, Willow, eres la mejor!

—¡No hay de qué! —respondió Willow felizmente—. Puedes decirle a Gus que te acompañe, tengo clase a esa hora.

Luz se recompuso rápidamente, corriendo de nuevo a los pasillos buscando a Gus. De seguro todo estaba bien, sus pequeñas náuseas matutinas no le impedirían que fuera un gran día.

***

Amity miró su reloj de mano un poco impaciente mientras golpeaba el piso repetidamente con uno de sus zapatos. Treinta minutos, treinta minutos llevaba sentada en la banca de ese parque y estaba comenzando a impacientarse, y no por esperar, claro que no, la paciencia era una de sus grandes virtudes, pero sentía su estómago un manojo de nervios, ¿cómo no?, si Luz había estado actuando extraño desde la mañana para después citarla en ese parque y no en La Casa del Búho, como era usual.

Todo había cobrado un giro bastante extraño. Después del mensaje de la mañana Luz desapareció como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra, para después cancelar repentinamente la reunión que tenían programada por el cumpleaños de Amity de una forma bastante sospechosa, superficial y con más emojis de los necesarios.

Parecía que algo le pasaba a Luz y no era difícil saberlo, la morena era como un libro abierto después de todo, más claro que el agua que no le gustaba y no sabía mentir. Cuando Amity le escribió preocupada si estaba bien Luz afirmó estarlo, diciendo que le daría una nueva hora para verse porque la habían llamado las porristas, para después corregir que "Willow tuvo una emergencia" y después le contaría. Al preguntarle a Willow no le respondió a pesar de que estuvo en línea algunas veces, y al preguntarle a Gus tampoco lo hizo. Muy sospechoso.

Estuvo de mal humor todo el día y no pudo esconderlo, fue notado por todo el mundo haciendo la situación aún peor. La gente la veía aterrada y con miedo, por lo que no tuvo más opción que pasar todo el día con Boscha para su desgracia, la única persona lo suficientemente valiente para acercarse. No podía dejar de preguntarse qué era lo que le pasaba a Luz y por qué hoy de todos los días, siendo que era su cumpleaños y Luz estaba más emocionada que la misma Amity. Además, le envió otros mensajes en el transcurso del día intentando insistir un poco más, pero solo recibió respuestas superficiales disfrazadas con caritas sonrientes.

La mañana fue lenta y tortuosa sin recibir noticias de Luz. Cuando se hizo tarde y salió de la firma bancaria se rindió en poder ver a su novia al no tener noticias, pero para su sorpresa un mensaje de Luz apareció mientras el fotógrafo en la mansión Blight los colocaba para el nuevo retrato, citándola en una hora y en un lugar. No quiso preguntar por qué en ese parque de todos los lugares, siendo que no lo frecuentaban muy seguido a pesar de estar cerca de la casa de Luz, pero decidió no insistir porque ya era ganancia tener una oportunidad para saber qué estaba pasando, y realmente la duda la estaba comiendo por dentro.

—¡H-Hey, Amity! —La voz de Luz sacó a la chica de sus pensamientos. Amity no sabía en que momento se había acercado tanto sin que lo hubiera notado. Definitivamente estaba hecha un desastre.

—Hey —contestó Amity, repentinamente nerviosa. Se cruzó de brazos intentando no aparentarlo y soltó una risa que se escuchó torpe, muy torpe.

Un silencio las inundó, uno muy incómodo, y no era gracias a las feromonas por los nervios que estaban soltando las dos.

—Uhm... ¿estás enojada conmigo? —preguntó Luz, de pronto avergonzada mientras apretaba sus manos entre sí y jugaba con sus dedos pulgares. Tenía la mirada baja y un repentino sonrojo inundó sus mejillas—. Por...cancelar.

Amity se sonrojó un poco, el gesto tomándola completamente por sorpresa y sintiéndose menos nerviosa y más dócil. No respondió, no por estar molesta, sino porque se quedo admirando a Luz. Por alguna extraña razón la chica parecía más pequeña y bonita de lo habitual ahí parada junto a la banca, como si una capa de brillo la estuviera rodeando. Quizá Luz lo notó, porque le sonrió tímidamente y se acercó para acariciarle la mejilla. Amity se relajó sintiendo la mano de Luz en su rostro y respiró hondo por primera vez en el día, restregando más su cara como si fuera un gato.

—No estoy molesta, solo preocupada —dijo finalmente Amity en un susurro, sus ojos cerrados.

Amity volvió a sentir los nervios de Luz y abrió sus ojos para voltear a verla. La chica no lucía especialmente triste, pero tampoco feliz, sus ojos no la miraban fijamente y reflejaban confusión y algo de angustia. La alfa la tomó de las manos en espera de hacer algo parecido a lo que ella sintió antes, transmitirle algo bueno, una sensación parecida a la protección y seguridad, y parece que funcionó. Luz le sonrió y se sentó a su lado un poco más animada que antes.

—¿No tuviste problemas para venir? Es algo tarde, lo siento —preguntó Luz, un poco más feliz mientras se acariciaba su nuca.

—No hay problema, es mejor así, no hay mucha gente. Mis padres creen que tuve práctica de rugby. —Realmente esa era siempre su coartada, sus padres pensaban que practicaba diario y no era para menos, Amity tenía un desempeño impecable en todos los partidos—. Me cuestionaron un poco por la hora, pero les dije que estaría con Skara. Ella accedió a ayudarme y es mi coartada. Además, estuve ocupada todo el día con asuntos de mis padres.

—Oh, ¿fue tan malo? —Luz lucía intrigada. Todo parecía normal, como si la mañana fuera un mal sueño.

—Bueno, lo de todos los años, la foto "familiar", además tuve... —Amity se debatió sí decir la reunión de negocios de la firma bancaria. No le gustaba mucho hablar de cosas laborales de la empresa con Luz, le daba una especie de ansiedad, y podría ser porque la idea de sus padres es que heredara todo—. Eh, tuve recados por parte de mi padre, pero nada especialmente difícil.

—Oh, bien. —Pareció que Luz no notó nada, aunque seguía teniendo la mirada algo perdida en el horizonte—. ¡Ah, cierto! —Luz sacó de su mochila una bolsa de papel que le estiró a Amity muy emocionada—. Sé que no lo dije cuando te vi, pero bueno...te lo explicaré, primero, ¡feliz cumpleaños!

—G-Gracias —alcanzó a decir Amity mientras tomaba tímidamente la bolsa. Al sacar su interior pudo ver dos cosas, la primera un pastelillo con crema batida que lucía algo aplastado, pero al darle un mordisco sabía muy delicioso y, sobre todo, un aroma casero. Lo había hecho Luz y solo eso era suficiente para agitar su corazón. La segunda cosa era un lapicero bastante bonito de Azura que arrojaba luces de colores personalizable—. Es bonito, lo agradezco.

Luz le sonrió —Me alegra que te guste. No es mucho...digo, de seguro tus padres te dieron algo más increíble, pero...

—No te compares a mis padres. —Amity la interrumpió, suspirando, mientras tomaba el lapicero entre sus manos—. Esto es bonito y me gusta, lo usaré para escribir en mi diario...y quizá algunos fanfics que luego te mostraré.

Ambas chicas se rieron, felices y entusiasmadas, pero terriblemente nerviosas. La presión se volvió a sentir en el ambiente y no era para menos, Luz había sacado el tema nuevamente a la superficie. Al menos no era nada grave, o eso suponía Amity, pues Luz se había comportado amable y amorosa, le había deseado feliz cumpleaños y le dio un regalo, así que algo tan malo no podía ser. En la mañana temió haber sido el problema, haber hecho algo que hubiera incomodado a Luz, pero por fortuna no parecía ser así.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa? —balbuceó Amity, a pesar de que intentó usar la voz más firme que pudo.

Luz enderezó su espalda repentinamente, sus orejas se pusieron rojas como siempre que estaba avergonzada y sus labios se apretaron fuertemente. Sus ojos se abrieron con más preocupación y angustia, pero Amity solo esperó. De pronto, Luz se rio fuertemente, de forma nerviosa mientras volteaba a verla por fin directamente a su rostro.

—¡Sabes Amity!, hoy pasó algo gracioso...muy gracioso. —La voz de Luz se hizo cada vez más pequeña entre más hablaba.

—¿Qué pasó?, ¿está todo bien? —Amity alzó una ceja. No quería presionar a su novia, pero si no insistía jamás llegarían ahí—. Me dijiste que algo le sucedió a Willow, pero sé que mentiste. —Luz tenía una expresión de culpabilidad y Amity solo suspiró, mirando al horizonte—. No estoy culpándote o algo, entiendo que quizá es algo que no podías decirme en ese momento, pero debe-...

—Creo que me diste.

Amity se detuvo repentinamente sin habla, volteando a verla sorprendida —¿Qué?, ¿a qué te refieres?

Luz se lamió sus labios y se quedó pensativa un momento, para después verla a los ojos —Creo que estoy embarazada.


	2. Charlas incómodas y mentiras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz piensa sobre lo sucedido. Amity espera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigo sorprendida por la cálida bienvenida que tuvo la historia, muchas gracias ; v ;
> 
> Como este fic es mi ejercicio de escribir diario espero actualizar relativamente pronto jaja, más de una semana no pasa.

Luz recogió la botella de agua que había comprado de la máquina expendedora con un gesto bastante inseguro. Se mordió el labio, volteando a verificar si alguien la estaba viendo, pero no, no había nadie; los transeúntes continuaban su camino como si nada, sin siquiera prestarle un poco de atención. La chica suspiró aliviada mientras salió corriendo hacia el cruce de la calle con la botella agarrada fuertemente entre sus manos, esperando llegar al otro lado antes de que el semáforo cambiara.

Había un sinfín de razones por las cuales estar paranoica, tantas que Luz no podía decidir dónde comenzar a enumerarlas. Primero, le había mentido a Eda diciendo que iría a clases, aunque no era una mentira total ya que su escapada no fue algo planeado. Segundo, le había dicho a Willow que no la esperara para irse a la escuela sin darle algún dato adicional, así que obviamente estaba bombardeándola de mensajes desde hace unas horas, mensajes que por supuesto estaba ignorando. Tercero, había ido hacia el otro extremo de la ciudad lejos de la comodidad de su zona, y ahora estaba algo perdida. Cuarto, había dejado en visto el mensaje de Amity donde le deseaba buenos días, terrible.

Sin duda lo último era lo peor. Luz sabía mejor que nadie que Amity podía ser muy insegura y ahí estaba, alimentando ese sentimiento cuando realmente estaban bien, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la inesperada revelación de ayer. Claro, eso no exentaba que había muchas cosas pendiendo de un hilo en ese momento y ambas lo sabían. Luz quería algo de espacio, pero ignorarla era un error; la cuestión era que cada vez que abría su chat e intentaba escribir una respuesta algo le impedía pulsar el botón enviar. Sus mensajes no parecían lo suficientemente sinceros, y eso era algo que su novia no merecía en ese momento.

—Ah, las náuseas —gimió Luz, quitando la tapa de la botella y tomando un sorbo con resignación. Fue de ayuda, el agua en su estómago se sintió bien, como si se llevara todo su malestar.

La chica estaba cansada, llevaba caminando toda la mañana. Afortunadamente, poco tiempo después llegó a su destino. Contempló impresionada el hospital frente a ella, era enorme, uno privado, sin duda el mejor de todas las Islas Hirvientes. No era para menos, era imponente y de acabados impresionantes, digno de encontrarse en el corazón de la zona rica de la ciudad. De pronto se sintió torpe, como si no encajara, o quizá era toda esa avalancha de blanco por los doctores y enfermeras que entraban y salían del mismo, además de los pacientes con uniformes que paseaban en la explanada.

No sabía que estaba haciendo ahí, tan lejos de su hogar. Era estúpido, faltar a clase por alguna especie de deseo infantil. Lo que debía hacer era ir a la escuela y enfrentar su día con la mejor disposición, pero no se sentía como lo correcto, no podía simplemente seguir como si nada hubiera pasado. Luz lo vivió el día pasado y esa mañana intentando evitar a Eda y la culpa la comía por dentro. Charlas incómodas donde Willow, Gus y Amity fingían que era un día normal cuando realmente querían preguntarle si había tomado una decisión sobre lo de ayer era lo menos que necesitaba en ese momento.

Quizá por eso estaba ahí, en espera de conseguir algún consejo.

El miedo la había invadido desde que se enteró, la necesidad de hablar con alguien. Por alguna razón, pensando en las personas a las que podía consultar solo una le vino a la mente. Para su desgracia, era la opción menos adecuada.

Luz tomó aire y guardó la botella en su mochila. Cruzó las puertas del hospital sin ninguna pizca de duda y caminó hacia el único lugar posible, la recepción. Hizo una pequeña fila y no sudó, lo cual era un gran logro. Cuando finalmente fue su turno la recibió una mujer de aspecto amable.

—Buen día y bienvenida, señorita. —Incluso le sonrió—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

—¡Buen día! M-Me...me gustaría ver a la jefa de enfermeras...Camila Noceda.

—¿Tiene algún inconveniente? —La recepcionista ya no lucía tan feliz, sino cautelosa—. Estoy segura de que yo o alguno de mis compañeros podremos solucionar cualquier situación que le haya ocurrido.

—¡N-No pasa nada! —respondió Luz, quizá demasiado entusiasmada—. La jefa es... ¿un familiar mío? Bueno, ¿podría decirle mi nombre?, ¿por favor?

La recepcionista la miró como debatiéndose quéehacer. La cara de Luz ayudó, ya que la súplica estaba marcada en todo su rostro —Muy bien, ¿podría indicarme su nombre?

—Luz...Luz Clawthorne.

—Iré a preguntarle a la enfermera, siéntese un momento en nuestra sala de espera.

El momento en que la recepcionista se dio la vuelta se sintió lento para Luz, muy lento. Podría haber sido solo un segundo, pero muchas sensaciones la invadieron de golpe: preocupación, tristeza y sobre todo miedo, temor al rechazo. Fue como si el futuro se le hubiera revelado ante sus ojos y le dolió. Sin darse cuenta se abalanzó sobre el mostrador tomando la manga de la recepcionista ante la mirada incrédula de esta, otros trabajadores cercanos y la misma Luz.

—Y-Yo...lo siento mucho —alcanzó a decir Luz, con las orejas rojas de vergüenza—. ¡Lo siento mucho!, ¡así está bien!

La chica salió corriendo del hospital ante la mirada estupefacta de todos. Corrió por algunos metros hasta un parque cercano donde encontró refugio en una banca apartada. Al sentarse respiró agitadamente sin tener muy claro lo que había pasado. Aun así, tenía certeza de una cosa, y es que había sido una tonta. Ir a ver a su madre biológica con la cual jamás había hablado en su vida y que la abandonó en un orfanato cuando era bastante menor no era una buena idea, sobre todo, no sabía que estaba pensando al presentarse en su trabajo. Se vería como si la hubiera investigado, lo cual era verdad, ¡pero no dejaba de sonar terrible!, tenía motivos razonables para hacerlo, pero eso no lo hacía mejor.

—Este día no puede empeorar —murmuró Luz, con aspecto bastante desanimado sacando la botella de su mochila y dándole un sorbo—. ¿Por qué vine?, debí hablar con Eda...

Algo la había impulsado a ir al hospital desde el momento en que el padre de Willow le había dado la noticia. Luz siempre quiso conocer a su madre biológica por distintas razones: descubrir cómo era, hacerle saber que estaba bien, saber algo más sobre los demás miembros de su familia o de la misma Camila, quizá con mucha suerte saber por qué la había dejado en el orfanato. Había intentado contactarla una vez en el pasado, cuando descubrió que su apellido de nacimiento era Noceda y que solo había una persona con dicho nombre en la ciudad. No lo logró claramente, por razones similares a las de ahora.

No podía explicar por qué, pero ahora parecía un buen momento para conocerla. Se sentía como si ella tuviera las respuestas o al menos fuera una guía para obtenerlas. Tenía sentido, Camila era alguien vinculada a ella, una conocida de alguna forma, pero totalmente ajena a su vida y podría dar un juicio parcial. O quizá solo estaba siendo tonta, emocional, y quería saber por qué su madre hizo lo que hizo. Había algo en la historia familiar de Luz que le dificultaba tomar una postura sobre su situación.

La chica tomó el último trago de agua y se recostó en la banca como si fuera una cama o un sillón. Cerró los ojos e intentó calmarse, haciendo un esfuerzo en dejar de sentir el paso del tiempo. Se sentía bien desconectarse de todo, evitando pensar en el presente y en el futuro, dejando vagar su mente por recuerdos pasados. Pensó en Eda, no en la mujer dueña de una cafetería, sino en la Eda que conoció hace muchos años en el orfanato, aquella joven en sus 20's que daba espectáculos de magia para los niños residentes de la casa hogar. Nadie le prestaba atención más que la misma Luz, que nunca se perdió ningún espectáculo.

Le sorprendió que la adoptara. Hablaban todos los días después de su presentación, o al menos es lo que recuerda vagamente Luz. Si la memoria no le fallaba, poco antes de que anunciara su adopción había logrado que Eda le prometiera enseñarle magia. Aun así, eso no sonaba una razón lo suficientemente convincente para adoptar a alguien. Por las razones que fuera lo hizo y Luz lo apreciaba. Era la mejor madre que podría haber querido.

No quería decepcionarla. Parecía como si no pudiera romper más lo que tenía con Camila, así que era una opción segura para confesarse y pedir un consejo, pero Eda no.

Con resignación Luz se levantó y emprendió el camino de vuelta a casa. En el trayecto le respondió a Willow diciéndole que se sentía un poco rebelde, que por eso había decidido faltar y que no se preocupara. Funcionó, o al menos los mensajes y las llamadas de ella y Gus dejaron de llegar. Se debatió sí contestarle a Amity, pero llegó a la conclusión de que aún no era el momento de hacerlo. Dejó el teléfono y vio como las calles cambiaban de edificios altos e imponentes a casas más pequeñas y modestas, a su viejo y confiable barrio.

Al llegar a la parada de autobús fue directo hacia su casa. Cruzó algunas calles hasta visualizar La Casa del Búho a lo lejos.

—¡Oh, Luuuz! —saludó Hooty con su tono característico de voz. Él era el guardia de seguridad de La Casa del Búho, un hombre demasiado alto, robusto, intimidante y a la vez...manso. ¿Por qué una cafetería necesitaba un guardia? Luz sospechaba que era la mala reputación de Eda como deudora—. ¿Qué te tiene tan temprano en casa?

—¡Hola, Hooty! —respondió Luz logrando satisfactoriamente no parecer sospechosa. Lo que menos necesitaba era que Hooty la retuviera demasiado tiempo—. ¡Nada, nada! Solo...eh... ¡ya sabes!, cosas de adolescente...hablando de eso, iré a ver a Eda.

—¿No quieres escuchar la impresionante aventura que me ocurrió ayer de camino al supermercado? —Hooty se acomodó, como cada vez que iba a dar uno de sus largos sermones.

—¡Quizá después! —Luz lo apartó y cruzó rápidamente la puerta de la cafetería, aunque parece que a Hooty no le importó, pues siguió contando su historia como si nada hubiera pasado.

Un repentino olor a café inundó su nariz y la chica se dio cuenta de que no había comido nada en todo el día y se moría de hambre. Estuvo a punto de acercarse a la mesa de exhibición y agarrar algo, pero había muchos clientes en el local y de seguro Eda la regañaría. Luz nunca se lamentó tanto que la popularidad del recinto incrementará mucho con el paso de los años, pero era positivo claramente, Eda amaba este lugar, se notaba en su decoración poco usual donde todo estaba adornado de búhos. Incluso el nombre del lugar fue dado por los clientes, no fue algo planeado.

—¡Hey, niña! —Luz se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Eda. La mujer estaba sosteniendo dos tazas de café y dos platos de desayuno que estaban en sus brazos y de forma milagrosa no se habían caído—. Es temprano, ¿no deberías estar en clase? —Le sonrió mientras caminaba a dejar el pedido a su respectiva mesa.

—Sí...es una graciosa historia. —Luz jugó con sus dedos pulgares un poco incómoda. No podía dejar de bajar la mirada.

—El director Bump me llamó preguntando si te habías resfriado porque habías faltado a clase —dijo Eda una vez que había atendido a los clientes. Tenía una mirada severa y recriminadora que pronto cambió a una de alegría —. ¡Bien hecho, niña! Estoy bastante orgullosa. Tu primera escapada...a tu edad Bump me había reprobado por faltas, pero mi hermana logró convencerlo de quitármelas con trabajo comunitario que al final evadí porque lo hacía muy mal.

Luz entró en pánico cuando Eda se alejó y comenzó a caminar hacia la máquina de café. No podía permitir que la evadiera de nuevo.

—¡Eda! —gritó Luz, aunque poco después se arrepintió al notar la mirada sorprendida de su madre. La chica volteó a ver a los lados, pero afortunadamente la música de ambiente ayudó a que su conversación pasara desapercibida para los clientes—. Yo, eh...necesitamos hablar.

—...Está bien —respondió Eda, alzando una ceja con curiosidad—. Llamaré a Hooty para que se haga cargo un momento, ve adentro.

Era eficiente que la cafetería fuera a la vez su casa. Luz cruzó de mala gana la zona de servicio, una barra donde estaba la cocina y el refrigerador de los postres hasta llegar a la puerta que daba directo a la sala. La cerró y se sentó en un sillón con cara cansada; ni siquiera escuchó cuando Eda entró y se sentó frente a ella con una taza de café en sus manos.

—Bien, habla niña, que pareces como si fueras a explotar pronto. —Luz suspiró y la volteó a ver. Ella no estaba mirándola directamente, sino a su taza. No podía decir si eso era bueno o malo.

Luz no sabía por dónde empezar, más bien, estaba segura de que esto era una terrible idea. Debería haber venido con un plan, ideas más claras al menos, no por el impulso de no saber qué hacer y la presión de estarle mintiendo a su madre. Luz se rascó la nuca y desvió la mirada hacia el techo. Pensó en su travesía de la mañana y de pronto pensó en su infancia. Si no podía confiar en Eda, entonces había algo mal con ella. Suspiró.

—Q-Quiero confesarte algo —murmuró la chica torpemente, su voz llena de nervios.

—¿Qué es? —Eda respondió con voz llena de desinterés, pero viéndola fijamente. No parecía especialmente intrigada ahora, pero sin duda estaba prestándole atención.

—Como decirlo... —Luz se llevó una mano a la barbilla. Sabía que era en vano, solo estaba intentando ganar tiempo. Al final, decidió ir directamente—. Ayer ocurrió algo.

—¿Bump te mando a detención? Niña, sé que nunca te has metido en problemas, pero todos tenemos un momento así en nuestras vidas y...

—Estoy embarazada.

—...es normal, yo estuve muchas veces... ¿qué? —Eda se quedó muda y no se movió por algunos segundos que parecieron eternos para Luz. Con extrañeza, la mujer se llevó un dedo a las orejas e intentó limpiarse el oído—. Lo siento, no estoy segura si escuché bien, ¿qué dijiste?

—Que yo... —La voz de Luz sonaba más pequeña con cada palabra que pronunciaba—. Estoy embarazada.

Después de unos segundos sin escuchar nada, Luz decidió voltear a ver a su madre con mucha incertidumbre. La cara de la mujer era todo un poema, estaba llena de sorpresa y parecía estar pensando detenidamente en algo. Cuando finalmente llegó a una realización chasqueó los dedos, parecía iluminada de pronto.

—Ah, ¿así que eso era lo que hacías con la niña Blight cuando se encerraban en tu cuarto? —Eda parecía muy feliz con su descubrimiento, incluso se rio.

—¡Eda! —Luz gritó, repentinamente avergonzada. Ella esperaba muchas posibles respuestas, pero esa no—. Te cuento esto, ¿y es lo primero que vas a preguntarme?

—¡Hey!, tengo que descubrir cómo paso. —Eda la miró con un gesto molesto mientras tomaba un poco de su taza de café—. Pero tienes razón, hay otras cosas que preguntar. Uh, ¿cómo te enteraste?

—¿Recuerdas que hace unos días empecé a quejarme del desayuno? Ayer me sentí mal de nuevo. Willow insistió en que fuera a un médico...bueno, fuimos con su papá, me hizo unos exámenes y pareció sospechar, así que hicimos la prueba dos veces...

—Eso explica por qué traías cara de muerte al regresar. —Eda se llevó una mano a la cara intentando recordar—. ¿Ya sabe la niña Blight? Digo, supongo que es ella, no te he visto con nadie más.

—¿Amity? Sí...le dije ayer. —Luz tragó saliva. La chica todavía sentía el corazón en la garganta de los nervios.

—¿Y qué paso? —Eda la miró con duda, su tono de voz sereno. Para alivio de Luz, no parecía especialmente molesta y no estaba cuestionándola. Que se tomara el tiempo de hacer preguntas parecía una buena señal.

—Le sorprendió. No pasó mucho realmente, a ambas nos tomó por sorpresa y no sabíamos que decir —recordó Luz. No sonaba tan bien, pero era la verdad—. Me preguntó qué es lo que quería hacer a continuación y dijo que me apoyaría con eso...

Eda hizo un sonido afirmativo —¿y...? —interrogó Eda, incitándola a continuar—. ¿Qué es lo que has pensado?

—No lo sé. —Luz suspiró. Sus piernas parecían como gelatina—. Sé que es mi cuerpo, pero es difícil tomar una decisión y no tengo muy claro que hacer a continuación...quizá es por eso qué quería hablar contigo, necesito un consejo.

Eda se quedó en silencio, más pensativa que de costumbre. Miró su taza de café con desdén y se la llevo a la boca, tomándola un buen rato hasta acabársela. Cuando terminó casi la azotó contra la mesa al lado del sofá, pero no en un gesto especialmente molesto, su rostro reflejaba decisión.

—Esto es delicado, niña. No porque estés embarazada o ese tipo de cosas, me preocupa la niña Blight...ya sabes, la parte familiar. Independientemente de si se hace cargo o no su familia lo descubrirá, los conozco, y no creo que les guste mucho —dijo lentamente la mujer mostrando algo de preocupación en su voz —. Pero eso viene después supongo.

—¿No estás molesta? —preguntó Luz con la mirada baja. Toda su expresión corporal reflejaba culpa.

—¿Por qué debería de estarlo? —Eda ahora lucía molesta —. Luz, estoy muy feliz y orgullosa de como te críe y de la mujer que eres ahora. Estar enojada reflejaría que me equivoqué contigo, ¿y sabes qué?, yo nunca me equivoco. —La mujer cerró los ojos y sonrió con autosuficiencia—. La niña Blight tiene razón, es importante lo que tú quieras y a partir de ahí veremos que hacer.

—¿Y si lo que quiero es una molestia para todo el mundo? —Luz suspiró, mirando a Eda como si fuera un cachorro lastimado.

—Bueno, entonces es problema de la gente, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Luz miró a Eda y un sentimiento fuerte la inundó en el pecho. Se sintió culpable de pronto, avergonzada de repente de ir a buscar a su madre biológica horas atrás, cuando Eda es la mejor madre que pudo haber pedido. A veces era extraño, que la mujer fuera su madre siendo que era tan joven, pero tenía razón, a pesar de lo despreocupada y dejada que Eda era nunca le había fallado.

—Quiero tener al bebé —admitió Luz con una extraña seguridad repentina—. Sé que es loco y no tiene sentido, que perfectamente podría no tenerlo, que hay muchas contras...la familia de Amity o que yo estaba a punto de terminar mis estudios, pero quiero. —Luz se lamió los labios, recostándose en sillón y sonriendo por primera vez desde que le dieron aquella noticia—. Quizá sea por esa cuestión omega de la maternidad o no lo sé, pero siento que será divertido. Hemos pasado cosas muy locas juntas, algo más no hará daño.

—Tú tienes la última palabra. —Eda parecía contenta con su respuesta—. Bien, ¡tengamos al bebé!

Luz se abalanzó a abrazar a Eda. Todas sus inseguridades parecían desvanecerse a algún lugar muy lejano y no podía sentirse mejor y más aliviada.

***

—Oye, ¿estás bien?

Amity miró de reojo a Boscha con la vista aún fija en el camino. Su amiga tenía la mirada absorta en su celular y sus piernas estaban recostadas cómodamente en el tablero de su coche. Con suerte podía fingir que no la escuchó, ignorarla como acostumbraba a hacer, después de todo, ella pareció hablar en un tono casual, con la misma familiaridad que alguien hubiera preguntado sobre el clima, pero Amity conocía a Boscha, sabía que había algo más dentro de esa pregunta. La chica no era tonta, de seguro ya había notado que algo andaba mal.

—Sí —respondió Amity, intentando no apretar demasiado fuerte el volante—. Y baja tus pies, puede que el auto sea nuevo, pero es grosero.

Boscha bufó con fastidio y le hizo caso, azotando sus zapatos contra el piso del auto. De pronto observó detenidamente a Amity, solo un momento, como si estuviera examinándola, y le sonrió con burla. No dijo nada más, quizá porque estaba pensando en alguna forma de abordar el tema o simplemente porque quería jugar con la mente de la heredera Blight y volverla loca. Sea lo que sea, volvió a su teléfono y Amity no podía vislumbrar si eso era bueno o malo.

—¡Una foto para Penstagram! —Boscha sonrió, tomando su teléfono y buscando una posición para tomarse una selfie donde saliera bien ella, el coche y la misma Amity. Al principio Amity intentó arrebatarle el celular, pero al poco tiempo se resignó y siguió conduciendo. Parece ser que Boscha tomó la foto con éxito, porque lucía bastante feliz—. Esto es bueno, ¡tu carro es tan fotogénico!

—Supongo —contestó Amity, suspirando e irritándose cada vez más.

—¿Sabes?, me sorprendió que me llamaras —soltó Boscha, y ese pequeño comentario desarmó por un momento a la otra chica. La tomó con la guardia baja—. Creo que nunca me habías pedido que fuéramos juntas a las prácticas de rugby.

—¿Es la primera vez? —preguntó Amity en voz alta, aunque el comentario era más para sí misma. Honestamente la chica no podía recordarlo. Es cierto que Boscha no le caía bien y su "amistad" era más para mantener apariencias frente a sus padres que por otra cosa, pero pensó que le había ofrecido con anterioridad que la acompañara a las prácticas por simple educación—. Pensé que ya lo habíamos hecho. Vivimos bastante cerca, en la misma residencial.

En el fondo Amity sabía la razón por la cual le había pedido que fueran juntas al entrenamiento. Estaba irritable, nadie se merecía lidiar con su mal humor y parecía que Boscha era la única persona que podía soportarla en ese estado. No entendía por qué, así como no entendía por qué quería su compañía en ese momento. Que Boscha sospechará algo era el peor escenario posible, pero ahí estaba, alimentando su curiosidad. Quizá solo quería alejarse del estrés que le causaba no saber de Luz y torturarse con Boscha fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió.

Boscha la miró fijamente, otra vez ese rostro examinador que le revolvía el estómago. Ella era inteligente, muy inteligente, no se le escapaba nada, sobre todo lo referente a la vida de otras personas —Bueno, me alegra que lo hicieras. Maldita Skara, avisó una hora antes que había práctica.

Amity no podía decir si Boscha intentaba evadir apropósito el tema de que no estaba actuando como ella en lo absoluto o solo le estaba restando importancia. ¿Por qué lo hacía?, ¿buscaba recopilar más información o milagrosamente su extraño comportamiento no le interesaba?, aunque esta última parecía ser la opción menos segura.

No sabía cómo había logrado ocultarle su relación con Luz tanto tiempo, Boscha era tan entrometida.

—Habrá torneo pronto, es normal que salgan prácticas de la nada. —Al final, Amity decidió seguirle el juego hasta donde más pudiera.

—Se supone que tú eres la capitana, deberías hacer estás cosas y ser más responsable, no dejárselo a Skara —contestó Boscha, mirándose las uñas en gesto engreído—. A propósito, ella me dijo que querías faltar a la práctica de hoy y que te obligó a venir. Últimamente has faltado un poco, pero no es tu estilo faltar varias veces seguidas.

Amity podía sentir sus manos sudar. Por fin Boscha había hecho un movimiento —He estado un poco ocupada.

—¿Haciendo qué? —Esta vez Boscha uso un tono burlón, no fingiendo ocultar su interés. Por cosas como esta Amity la odiaba. Siempre se sentía como si se burlara de ella.

—Asuntos familiares. —Como siempre, Amity fue con respuestas ambiguas.

—Debe ser duro. Tus feromonas han estado más opresivas de lo usual desde ayer. —Boscha se rio fuertemente y volvió a su celular.

Ahí estaba, una clara señal de que notó su estado de ánimo, pero a la vez no indagando; no por amabilidad o complacencia, sino para hacerle saber que no podía engañarla.

Así era su relación desde que tenía memoria, una constante rivalidad, y lo peor es que no podía escapar de ella. Amity no conocía una vida sin Boscha ya que sus padres eran amigos muy íntimos y siempre las juntaron desde que eran unas bebés al tener la misma edad. Estaba encadenada a ella por eso, obligada a ser su amiga por el resto de su vida. Es cierto, Boscha solo era Boscha, era amable con ella, pero no podía evitar odiarla. Ella no tenía cosas interesantes de que hablar, no le gustaban las mismas cosas que a ella y siempre abusaba de la gente más débil. Además, siempre se aprovechaba de su condición de omega de clase adinerada.

Pero ahí estaba, buscando su compañía. Amity se sentía como una loca total.

—Ayer cumpliste años —dijo Boscha de repente. Cuando Amity volteó a verla la encontró recostada en la puerta, viendo el cristal del copiloto con una expresión pensativa.

—¿A qué viene eso? —preguntó Amity, esta vez mostrando curiosidad.

—Nada, solo me preguntaba si tus padres tenían planes para ti. —Boscha se encogió de hombros. Parecía no decir esa frase con doble sentido—. Ya sabes, los míos están planeando dónde trabajaré, incluso empezaron a decir que me comprometerán con alguien.

Amity hizo un sonido de que estaba escuchando. No sabía muy bien que decir —Bueno, esas cosas son usuales, como miembros de familias importantes así son estas cosas. Los míos harán lo mismo, supongo.

Era la verdad. Aunque para muchas personas cumplir la mayoría de edad era una bendición, para las personas como ella no. Con la adultez no venía la libertad, al contrario, venía todo el peso de sus obligaciones, unas de las cuales no podía escapar tan fácilmente y Amity mejor que nadie lo sabía. Por un momento se preguntó si Boscha tenía un sentimiento similar, pero cambió de parecer cuando la vio de mejor humor, respondiendo mensajes rápidamente en su teléfono celular.

—¡Wow!, Amelia nos invitó a cenar después de la práctica, tenemos que ir —expresó la chica con aire soñador. Amity hizo un gesto de cansancio, una fiesta después de su miserable día era todo lo que le faltaba.

Boscha continuó hablando de sus cosas sin importarle si Amity estaba escuchando o no por un largo tiempo hasta que llegaron al estacionamiento de Hexside. Cuando se bajaron del vehículo Boscha lucía bastante feliz, gritando y alardeando que fue un gran viaje y que deberían de repetirlo más seguido, insistiendo en que la alfa pasaba poco tiempo con ella fuera de la escuela.

Se colgó de su brazo, un atrevimiento que nadie tendría la familiaridad de hacer en público más que ella. Amity detectó un suave olor a grosella, muy suave, y recordó que esa era una de las razones por las cuales no se había vuelto loca después de tantos años. A pesar de que Boscha era una persona irritante, que fuera una omega hacia que tuviera paciencia adicional con ella.

Algunas de las pocas personas que había en los pasillos se les quedaban viendo con curiosidad y Amity sintió una fuerte puñalada en su estómago. Pensó en Luz y en lo mucho que quería caminar a su lado de esa manera, e inevitablemente su mente fue a su mensaje dejado en visto que había estado intentando ignorar toda la mañana. Recordó la mirada de tristeza de su novia cuando le confesó lo que pasaba en el parque, además de decirle que no sabía que hacer. Eso era mentira, en sus ojos, había una decisión sumergida en un mar de inseguridades, y Amity lamentó no poder decirle nada que pudiera reconfortarla. No tenía muy claro qué hacer de todas formas; intentó alejar sus pensamientos de ese momento y había logrado satisfactoriamente que su mente no girara alrededor del tema. No sabía cómo la hacía sentir eso.

Poco después llegaron a los vestidores, reuniéndose con todas las chicas del equipo de rugby femenil. Skara, Amelia y Cat estaban recostadas en unos casilleros riendo y chismeando algo que Amity no tenía ni idea, pero parecía que se estaban divirtiendo mucho. Cuando las vieron llegar se abalanzaron sobre ellas muy emocionadas y las saludaron efusivamente.

—¡Capitán, vino! —gritó entusiasmada Amelia—. ¡Me alegra mucho! Últimamente se estaba tomando muchos descansos.

—Sí, muchos descansos, —dijo Skara de mal humor. Amity solo la vio con algo de culpa. Siempre recurría a ella para que la encubriera, no indagaba en nada, pero algún día iba a cuestionarla—, bueno, eso no importa, ¡estamos todas y por fin entrenaremos!, ¡les patearemos el trasero a todos los equipos esta temporada!

Todas cantaron un himno de victoria y se dieron la mano, a lo que Amity solo levantó un poco su mano derecha con desgana. Quizá daba pena como capitana, pero si alguien estuviera pasando por su situación simplemente no podría expresar ánimo.

—Oye, Blight, eso fue vergonzoso —se burló Boscha—. Cuídate, aunque sea omega voy a conseguir tu puesto como líder del equipo.

—Sí, sí, inténtalo —suspiró Amity con desinterés mientras se giraba a su casillero y comenzaba a sacar su uniforme para cambiarse—. Bien, basta de práctica a medias, no perdamos el tiempo —se volteó hacia todas sus compañeras de equipo usando una voz autoritaria, una que solo los alfas podían alcanzar, y la de Amity era especialmente poderosa y te enviaba un escalofrío a través de tu cuerpo—. Vayan a hacer calentamiento, correr alrededor de la pista hasta que Boscha y yo lleguemos. Una vez hecho eso, comenzaremos a planear una estrategia para la temporada.

—¡Sí, capitana!

Una vez que todas vitorearon a las palabras de Amity salieron corriendo con dirección al campo, Amity se dejó caer de hombros. Estaba exhausta y la práctica ni siquiera había comenzado. Al menos esa era una excelente oportunidad de alejar su mente de Luz, de nuevo.

—Tú también apúrate —dijo Amity mirando de reojo a Boscha—. No estés de floja.

—Yo jamás desaprovecho las prácticas, Blight —se burló Boscha, yendo a su casillero que estaba justo atrás del de Amity. Ella bostezó, comenzando a cambiarse de mala gana hasta que escuchó un gemido de fastidio de su líder que le llamó la atención—. ¿Qué?, ¿qué pasa ahora?

—No había notado que mi chaqueta está horrible —se lamentó la alfa. La chica estaba a medio cambiar, en pantalones y sujetador deportivo. Ella estaba inspeccionando detenidamente su chamarra y observando la cantidad de hoyos que tenía, así como la suciedad y el decolorado—. Menos mal que me di cuenta, no puedo salir a la temporada con esto, tendré que mandar a hacer una nueva. —Amity suspiró de nuevo.

—Quizá si vinieras a entrenar más seguido te habrías dado cuenta —respondió sarcásticamente Boscha, volviendo a la tarea de cambiarse.

Cuando la omega escuchó el casillero de su compañera cerrarse se giró para verla, Amity solo tenía el uniforme básico y el equipo protector, sin su chaqueta—. ¿No te la pondrás ni para la práctica?

—No, solo haré que Skara se moleste más conmigo. Tiene razón, debo ser más responsable como capitana. —Amity hizo mala cara—. Bueno, iré primero. No tardes, quiero irme a casa pronto.

—Bien, bien —dijo Boscha, solo para observar como Amity tiraba su chaqueta en uno de los botes de basura y salía corriendo en dirección al campo.

A pesar de las palabras de la alfa, Boscha se tomó su tiempo. Se acomodó impecablemente su maquillaje aunque sabía que era una perdida de tiempo, pues al final de la práctica sería un desastre. Al terminar y mirarse en el espejo sonrió orgullosa al ver el resultado y notar lo hermosa que era. Cerró su casillero con arrogancia y caminó hacia la salida hasta que se detuvo en el acto.

La chaqueta de Amity se asomaba por el bote de basura y Boscha se quedó quieta, mirándola fijamente. Se asustó, sintiéndose vulnerable repentinamente por alguna razón y volteando a ver a sus alrededores como si la hubieran cachado en el acto. La chica suspiró al notar que estaba sola en los vestidores, que nadie la observaba. El campo deportivo se veía tan lejos, Boscha podía divisar con trabajo a sus amigas corriendo a la distancia y Amity detrás de ellas gritando algo que no alcanzó a comprender.

Boscha levantó su mano y tomó con cuidado el borde de la chaqueta, jalándola hasta sostenerla entre sus manos. La agarró con extrañeza, sintiendo el suave tacto de la tela contra sus dedos y percibiendo los pequeños hoyos y lo gastada que estaba. Era vieja, pero eso le daba un aire encantador. En un impulso se la llevó cerca de la cara y para su sorpresa no olía a humedad, sino una mezcla de jabón con menta y algo dulce parecido al chocolate, justo como Amity.

Pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, porque de nuevo se sobresaltó. Cuando volvió a mirar no había nadie, solo estaba ella, solitaria en medio de los vestidores. Cogió impulso y se llevó la prenda a la cara aspirando mejor el aroma. Le resultó embriagador, su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente y sin darse cuenta se cayó de rodillas. Estaba sonrojada, no necesitaba verse en un espejo para notar que su aspecto ahora era un desastre. La chica no podía creer que una de sus fantasías se estaba haciendo realidad.

La vida le sonreía y no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo. Pronto, su amor se haría realidad.

Boscha se sobresaltó al escuchar como Skara le gritaba a la distancia que se apresurara. Rápidamente se dirigió a guardar la chaqueta dentro de su mochila de entrenamiento y la encerró muy bien en su casillero, asegurándose de colocar un candado.

—¡Voy! —gritó con resignación, para correr directo hacia su equipo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se acostumbren a los capítulos largos, probablemente se hagan más cortos para tenerlos a tiempo, ¿o quizá no?, bueno, tendrán la extensión que tengan que tener jaja.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	3. El momento de la verdad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz manda a llamar a Amity. También ambas chicas deciden hablar con Eda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estaba a punto de no cumplir mi cuota semanal, pero me alegro haber terminado :), espero que el próximo este más pronto, para avanzar más rápido lol.

Amity se recargó en el asiento del coche, admirando la casa de Willow desde el lugar donde se había estacionado. Con pereza tomó su celular y abrió su chat con Luz, sus ojos centrándose en el tan esperado y temido mensaje de su novia donde la saludaba y le pedía hablar con ella. Era una sensación extraña, estaba aliviada y ya sabía lo que iba a decir, pero eso no impedía que se sintiera nerviosa y con miedo.

Luz la citó en casa de Willow, y de todos los lugares posibles esa sonaba como la opción más lógica. Era un lugar privado, no un parque o un restaurante donde alguna persona incauta pudiera escuchar algo delicado al azar; también era de una persona que conocía la situación y que podría darles espacio. Quizá sería menos intimidante si no se tratara de Willow. Amity tenía un largo tiempo de conocerla. Hablar con ella siempre era como hablarles a sus errores del pasado y un fuerte recordatorio de como estaba lejos de ser la figura perfecta que todos pensaban que era. No le gustaba.

Al salir del auto cerró la puerta con demasiada fuerza, no olvidando colocar el seguro. Emprender el camino hacia la casa de Willow la hizo sentir nerviosa. No ayudó a su estrés ver la casa y reconocer que estaba exactamente igual a como la recordaba, y eso había sido hace más de una década. Los mismos colores, los mismos acabados, incluso el gnomo de la entrada y la cortadora de césped roja dejada al lado de la puerta eran idénticos. Subió las pequeñas escaleras de la entrada y quedo frente a la puerta sin saber qué hacer. Después de tragar saliva se aventuró a tocar el timbre.

La alfa se sobresaltó al ver la puerta abrirse repentinamente. Habían sido solo unos segundos, como si Willow hubiera estado tocando la manija a su llegada. La chica la miraba con un rostro de seriedad, o quizá solo era el reflejo del sol en sus lentes. No decía nada, lo cual hizo sentir más incómoda a Amity.

—Hola... ¿está Luz? —Amity saludó con su mano, haciendo un intento de sonrisa que se vio muy falso—. Ella me citó aquí...me dijo que viniera a esta hora. —Por alguna razón sintió la necesidad de aclararlo.

—Sí, se encuentra adentro. —La expresión de Willow no cambió. Tenía ese rostro serio, ligeramente severo.

Amity hizo un sonido de afirmación, no sabiendo cómo debería proceder a partir de ese punto. Al final, sus peores temores se hicieron realidad. Se sentía acorralada, como un animal directo al matadero. No ayudaba el silencio de la otra chica, además del hecho de que no se había quitado de la puerta. Willow estaba a la expectativa.

—Uhm... ¿puedo pasar? —La alfa sintió gotas de sudor caer por su frente. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que Willow estaba enojada, muy enojada.

—Adelante. —Willow abrió más la puerta y se apartó.

Amity entró lentamente y con timidez, como si fuera una invitada no deseada, aunque sentía que la verdad no distaba mucho de eso. Para empeorarlo, la sala de estar fue como un viaje al pasado, estática en el tiempo a la última vez que estuvo ahí hace muchos años. Seguía siendo esa pequeña, humilde casa, con los mismos muebles y decoración a pesar de que los padres de Willow trabajaban mucho. Amity admiró algunas fotografías que estaban junto a la entrada, eran de la infancia de Willow y a cada retrato ella se hacía más grande. Sus ojos se centraron en una en especial, eran Willow y Luz bastante menores, jugando en los columpios de un parque.

—Luz está en mi cuarto. —La voz de Willow la distrajo de sus pensamientos, siendo repentinamente consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor—. Si no lo recuerdas es en el segundo piso, el cuarto del fondo a la derecha.

—Lo recuerdo, pero gracias. —Quizá fue una mala elección de palabras. Hablar de algún indicio de su amistad pasada no sonaba como una buena idea en ese momento. Podría ser que Willow hubiera comenzado a perdonarla, pero ahora esa posibilidad se había esfumado.

Amity tomó una larga bocanada de aire y cerró sus ojos. No pudo evitar notar como Willow se sentó en el sofá de su sala con un gesto de indiferencia —Uhm...tus padres no llegarán pronto, ¿verdad?

—No, no deberían llegar hasta más tarde —respondió Willow, acomodándose el pelo y tomando su celular para escribir algo, probablemente a Gus—. Me quedaré aquí abajo de todas formas para darles privacidad.

—Bien.

La alfa decidió comenzar a caminar hacia las escaleras, pero al dar el primer paso se detuvo en el acto y se encogió de hombros. Volteó a ver detrás de ella y como supuso, Willow estaba viéndola fijamente con expresión seria. La chica se encontraba de brazos cruzados y mirándola con severidad. Era difícil no sentirse pequeña, definitivamente no como la alfa impresionante que sus padres le habían enseñado que era. A su parecer, Willow parecía mucho más aterradora siendo una omega.

—Yo... —Amity comenzó a hablar antes de que pudiera evitarlo, y no sabía por qué—. Me haré responsable de esto, Willow.

—¿De verdad? —Esta claro que Willow no le creía. Su voz escupía rencor, desprecio e incredulidad—. Porque has hecho un magnífico trabajo haciendo eso hasta ahora.

Amity sopló aire por su nariz, repentinamente de mal humor —Escucha, pensé que ya estábamos superando esto, pero...

—No, no me refiero a como me apartaste cuando éramos niñas, —Willow se levantó del sofá y se acercó a ella. Al colocarse frente a frente, la señaló acusadoramente con un dedo—, me refiero a Luz. Es obvio, primero esas tonterías de fingir en la escuela y ahora-...

—¡Esto fue un accidente, no es mi culpa! —Amity se calló repentinamente, recordando que Luz se encontraba en el piso de arriba. Se llevó las manos a la cara y ahogó un pequeño grito de frustración. Podía sentir sus feromonas de ira inundar la habitación, la cara de espanto de Willow era una muestra clara de ello y al contrario de lo que su instinto biológico quería lograr, ver a Willow asustada solo la hacía sentir peor—. Lo siento. —La chica respiró hondo intentando tranquilizarse. Aun así, estaba temblando un poco.

—Está bien, yo lo siento —admitió Willow. Su rostro se mostraba arrepentido, triste y confundido—. Sé que lo tienes duro también.

Amity contuvo su respiración. La repentina confesión de Willow fue inesperada, pero necesaria. Aunque no era su propósito le trajo confort y alivio a su corazón. Se mordió el labio, los dientes clavándose en su piel. Solo hasta que tomo a Willow de los hombros y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos fue que pudo respirar.

—Créeme Willow, yo no podría hacer algo para lastimarla. He sido amable con ella, he hecho todo lo mejor que he podido. —Amity no desvió la mirada ni titubeó—. Por dios, ni siquiera la he marcado. Nunca podría hacer eso, morderla y atarla a mí por siempre, le quitaría su individualidad.

Amity sintió la mirada fija de Willow, tan dura y cortante. Para su alivio, la chica no lucía molesta. En el fondo, parecía que quería creerle a Amity. Al final, Willow suspiró en un gesto derrotado y se apartó, volviendo a sentarse en el sillón. Se veía muy cansada, agotada.

—Es solo...bueno, conozco a Luz. Creo que sabes lo que va a decir. —Willow no la miró directamente, sino a un punto aleatorio de la pared. El rostro de la omega lucía pensativo, casi doloroso—. Estoy preocupada.

La alfa recordó la foto de la entrada. No era secreto que Willow y Luz compartían una amistad antigua. Era normal que Willow estuviera preocupada, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Amity estaba involucrada. Hasta ese momento, Amity había tomado una posición bastante segura respecto a Luz. Siempre lo había hecho, con todo. Todo lo que le dijera a la chica no iba a funcionar, y la alfa lo sabía. Aun así, ella quería que confiara.

—Willow. —Amity la llamó, Willow solo alzó la mirada—. No tienes razones para confiar en mí, pero te dije la verdad, me haré responsable.

—Bueno, no es como si pudiera hacer otra cosa. —La omega suspiró resignada, quitándose sus lentes y sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo para limpiarlos—. Lo siento, no debí molestarme contigo, pero...no me arrepiento. —Willow hizo una pequeña risa, lo cual era una buena señal. Quizá no estaba todo arruinado—. De todas formas deberías ir, esto no se trata sobre mí, ya te he retrasado lo suficiente.

—Está bien. —Amity se despidió con una sonrisa tímida, notablemente más animada—. Uhm...hablaremos después, lo prometo.

Willow asintió mientras le correspondió la sonrisa. Sí, aún tenía mucho que hablar con ella, pero eso podría esperar a después de charlar con Luz. Al menos parecía que Willow no la odiaba ahora, o tan siquiera su amistad no había muerto antes de volver a florecer. Podría no parecerlo, pero eso le importaba mucho a la alfa.

Había cruzado el primer obstáculo, pero todavía quedaba la parte más difícil de todo. A pesar de eso, Amity cruzó rápidamente las escaleras y el piso superior hasta llegar al cuarto de Willow. Una vez frente a la puerta se preguntó si debería tocar, pero el pensamiento era estúpido, así que la abrió lentamente, asomándose con cuidado y con la mente en blanco para ignorar sus nervios. Escuchó a Luz tararear una canción suavemente, y al abrir la puerta completamente la vio sentada en el escritorio de Willow, dándole la espalda, con sus audífonos enormes en los oídos.

Quizá era porque la chica estaba embarazada, pero tenía un buen aspecto. Era como si ella misma brillara, y eso que Amity solo podía ver su espalda. Al acercarse a la mesa vio que su novia estaba haciendo algunas cosas en su libreta de dibujos, algo parecido a un guion gráfico para algún trabajo escolar. Era gracioso, ella peleando con Willow hace algunos minutos y Luz tan contenta, ajena a todo a su alrededor.

—¡Hey, Amity! —Luz sonrió al notar la presencia de la alfa. Se veía aun más deslumbrante en un primer plano, feliz, y era como si todas las preocupaciones de Amity se ahogaran en un mar de sin sentido. Además, la hizo sentirse tonta. Luz no estaba nerviosa, todo lo contrario, todo en ella reflejaba que estaba muy contenta de verla.

—Siento la tardanza —respondió Amity, un poco apenada y sonrojada.

—¡Está bien! Mientras esperaba decidí avanzar con uno de los proyectos del semestre. Una de mis profesoras ya lo encargó y solo hemos tenido la primera clase. —Luz suspiró, con bastante flojera reflejada en su voz.

—Es lindo. —Amity admiró los dibujos de Luz—. Recuerdo tus trabajos del primer semestre, has mejorado mucho.

—No he mejorado tanto como tú. —Amity volteó a ver a su novia interrogantemente, no entendiendo a qué se refería. Luz la estaba mirando con una cara de orgullo y alegría—. Pasaste de escribir fanfics de Azura en internet a una novela para publicación.

—Novela es una palabra fuerte...y no diría que lo publicaría nunca, es más bien un borrador de algo para mí misma —contestó Amity soltando una risa torpe y rascándose la mejilla en un gesto nervioso—. Además, no está terminado, y no he avanzado mucho desde lo último que te mostré.

—Bueno, tienes el resto del año escolar, ¡prometiste que lo terminarías antes de graduarte!

—Sí, lo hice. —Amity suspiró cansadamente mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama, observando nuevamente la espalda de Luz—. Aunque no sé si sea capaz de lograrlo, la escuela estará ocupada últimamente...y tengo la temporada de rugby.

—Siempre has sabido equilibrar eso. —Luz se volteó con el ceño fruncido y dejando el trabajo de lado, prestándole total atención a la chica—. Además, no parece que te emocione mucho lo que estás estudiando, hasta parece aburrirte un poco, quizá terminar la novela sea una buena oportunidad. —Luz se sonrojó, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho—. ¡Lo siento!, yo no...n-no debería decirte que hacer.

Amity se acostó en la cama, agotada, y ni siquiera habían empezado a hablar sobre el suceso de hace unos días. Luz tenía razón, la alfa detestaba su carrera. Sus padres la obligaron a estudiar Relaciones Internacionales con el propósito de tomar el mando de sus corporativos a lo largo del mundo, cuando realmente lo único que quería hacer era estudiar Letras. A la hora de elegir una carrera fue la única vez que intentó ser honesta con sus padres, y fue un desastre total.

—Está bien, prometo terminar el borrador. —A pesar del tono derrotado y pesimista de Amity, Luz tenía una sonrisa muy grande en su rostro.

La omega se paró de su silla y se tumbó al lado de Amity. La sensación estresante de minutos atrás parecía desvanecerse por alguna clase de feromonas que estaba expulsando Luz. Era relajante y agradable, un aroma suave que daba una sensación de tranquilidad como si todo fuera a salir bien y a Amity le gustaba pensar que eso era verdad, aunque jamás se había sentido más insegura de algo en su vida.

—Bueno, ¿querías hablarme de algo? —Amity preguntó finalmente, volteando a ver a su novia a los ojos.

—Sí. —Luz miró el techo con expresión muy pensativa. No obstante, sus feromonas seguían siendo las mismas—. Primero, siento no haberme comunicado contigo hasta ahora. Necesitaba, ya sabes, pensar.

—Lo entiendo —susurró Amity.

—Ayer fue un día complicado, pero creo que llegué a una decisión. —Luz tomó aire y lo exhaló—. Quiero tener al bebé.

Fue la respuesta esperada para la alfa, pero no por eso dejó de enviarle una sensación de miedo mezclada con una burbujeante y cálida en su estómago. Afortunadamente, la pequeña parte de temor se evaporó tan pronto como vio el rostro de su novia y lo feliz que lucía. Amity jamás la había visto así de deslumbrante, quizá solo el día donde Luz le había pedido que salieran juntas, en la fiesta de fin de semestre hace más de un año.

En el fondo estaba aliviada. Recordando aquel día en que se había enterado, su lado de protección alfa la invadió, pero trato de cortarlo y mandarlo a algún lejano dentro de su ser. El aborto era una opción, quizá la más sensata y la más lógica para Luz y para ella, así que no quiso hacerse ilusiones e intentó pensar con la cabeza y no con su cuerpo. Con la declaración de Luz vino esa sensación de tranquilidad. Lo que Amity necesitaba en ese momento era un poco de su lado alfa, no otra cosa.

Amity se acercó a abrazar a Luz, que le correspondió el gesto bastante contenta. Decirle a Luz que la apoyaría en lo que quisiera era la verdad, además de una declaración necesaria, pero lo cierto es que también estaba feliz. Podría ser su lado alfa, pero la idea le emocionaba.

—Lo resolveremos juntas incluso si las cosas se ponen un poco difíciles. —Amity intentó controlar su pequeño entusiasmo repentino—. Quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti.

—Es un alivio saber eso —dijo Luz, restregando más su cara contra la de Amity en un gesto íntimo—. Sé que esto se trata sobre mí, pero no pude dejar de pensar en ti. Ya sabes, las cosas nunca han sido demasiado fáciles para nosotras y entiendo por qué. No quería meterte en una situación delicada y haber arruinado tu vida, —Luz la miró con cariño—, pero no dudé nunca de ti.

Las palabras de Luz, aunque parecían dichas al azar, estrujaron un poco el corazón de la alfa. Parecía que la omega era la única persona que tenía fe en Amity. Hasta ahora, todos parecían desconfiar de ella y aunque tenían razones más que válidas para hacerlo no dejaba de dolerle un poco.

—No arruinaste mi vida. No lo dije en ese momento porque no quería decir algo que te obligara a tomar alguna postura, pero estoy feliz.

Luz se acercó con entusiasmo a darle un beso en la mejilla a su novia y se recostó en su hombro—No sabía si quería ser madre tan pronto, pero pensé en Eda y en cómo me adoptó cuando estaba más o menos de mi edad...y en mi madre biológica y en lo mucho que quiero conocerla. No se sentía correcto no tenerlo, digo, quizá en otras circunstancias lo más adecuado habría sido eso, pero creo que esto es bueno y podemos lograrlo.

—Sí, podemos. —El pensamiento retumbó en la cabeza de Amity. Ella había compartido un sentimiento similar—. Serás una buena madre. Yo no tengo los mejores ejemplos de padres...pero eso es un buen punto de partida de que no hacer.

—Estoy segura de que lo harás bien. —Luz le sonrió—. ¡Además tenemos a nuestros amigos!, Willow y Gus estarán encantados de ayudarnos.

—Me pregunto —dijo nerviosamente Amity, recordando su discusión con Willow.

—Y están Viney, Jerbo y el resto del club de detención, ¡Emira y Edric también!, no creo que se tomen a mal la noticia, no son ese tipo de personas.

—Sí...supongo que sí.

—Quizá tus padres se pongan un poco duros, pero Eda nos apoyará, ya hablé con ella y todo salió bien, ¡oh!, y estamos a punto de terminar la universidad y...

—¿Qué? —Amity se sentó repentinamente en la cama, sobresaltada y hasta cierto punto asustada—. ¿Hablaste con Eda?

—¿Sí? —Luz habló de forma nerviosa, consciente de lo que había dicho—. Lo siento, sé que me dejaste en claro que eligiera lo que eligiera querías que habláramos juntas con ella, ¡pero no sé mentir! —La omega extendió su cuerpo por toda la cama. Parecía exhausta—. Además, necesitaba un consejo.

—No te disculpes, —Amity suspiró. Eda iba a matarla, no tenía dudas—, pero después de esto hay que ir a La Casa del Búho.

—Bien, puedes acompañarme a casa. —Luz sonrió enseñándole los dientes—. De todas formas Eda dijo que teníamos que ponernos de acuerdo en algunas cosas.

—Está bien, entonces hagámoslo. —Amity le habló tímidamente—. Pero creo que podemos tomarnos unos minutos primero.

La alfa volvió a acostarse en la cama y abrazó a Luz de cucharita. Luz recibió gustosa el abrazo, así como las feromonas protectoras y gentiles que emanaba su novia. Era como un respiro en medio de esos días caóticos, algo que ciertamente no dolía. Ahora que la omega lo pensaba, no había tenido mucho tiempo para estar con Amity a solas. No hablaba de la Amity de la escuela, un poco a la defensiva y más dura de lo que acostumbraba a ser, sino de esta Amity, la tímida y entrañable que solo era con ella.

—¿Luz?

—¿Qué pasa? —murmuró Luz, recostándose mejor en la almohada. Comenzaba a darle sueño.

—Te quiero. —Amity igual parecía soñolienta.

—Yo también te quiero —respondió antes de caer dormida. Una pequeña siesta no le haría daño.

***

Eda acarició a King en su regazo mientras veía con seriedad fingida a Luz y Amity, ambas chicas sentadas frente a ella, aunque lo más cercano a la realidad era que se encontraba divertidísima. Amity lucía como si fuera a vomitar y Eda no podía entender por qué le tenía tanto miedo. Era cierto que había muy malos rumores sobre ella en los barrios bajos y en los altos pronunciar su nombre era tabú, pero no era para tanto.

—Tengo una idea de por qué las dos vinieron a verme, pero no haría daño que me lo dijeran. —Eda les sonrió, para después baja la mirada y ver a su perro—. ¿No es cierto, chico? —King ladró.

—Primero que nada, Dama Búho, siento haber venido hasta ahora. Hasta ayer hablé con Luz y nos quedamos dormidas en casa de Willow y-...

—Tienes agallas para dejar que Luz hablará sola conmigo y presentarte en mi casa y llamarme Dama Búho, niña —dijo Eda seriamente, en papel de padre molesto y enojado.

—¡Eda, deja de jugar con Amity! —contestó Luz molesta mientras acariciaba la espalda de Amity para ayudarle con los nervios. Por su parte Eda comenzó a reírse, casi ahogándose por la falta de aire.

—Lo siento, lo siento, solo que la niña Blight es demasiado seria y no pude evitarlo. —Eda se secó una lágrima, incluso había llorado de lo mucho que se había divertido.

—Como decía. —Amity se aclaró la garganta, intentando volver a centrar el tema ignorando las palabras de Eda—. Siento haber venido a hablar con usted hasta ahora. Surgieron algunos contratiempos y-...

—Ahórrate el lenguaje rebuscado, odio esas cosas. —Eda la miró cansadamente—. Sé que vienes de la alta sociedad y así funciona todo allá, o quizá solo tienes en mente que soy de la familia Clawthorne. De cualquier forma, apreciaría que me hables firme, niña, sin rodeos.

Amity la miró de reojo y Eda le correspondió el gesto, le sostuvo la mirada un largo rato hasta que Amity la desvió con nerviosismo. Eda sonrió satisfecha. No tenía nada en contra de Amity, claro que no, podría decirse que la chica le caía bien y tenía el potencial de no ser como el resto de la élite, pero necesitaba saber qué esperar de ella. Una oportunidad como esta no se repetiría fácilmente.

—De acuerdo, lo siento. —Amity lucía apenada.

—Bien. —Eda estaba bastante feliz, a pesar de que su hija la veía con reclamo—. Entonces, ¿qué iban a decirme?

—Queríamos hablar sobre lo que Luz le platicó hace algunos días. —Amity se lamió los labios, dudando un poco si debería decir lo que pensaba—. Y en lo personal quería disculparme con usted.

—¿Disculparte? —Eda alzó una ceja, realmente intrigada.

—Sí, por todo este incidente. —Amity la miró de nuevo, pero esta vez no dudó—. Idealmente esto no debió de haber pasado, y bueno, Luz y yo siempre hemos sido cuidadosas con estas cosas y-...

—Muy bien, acepto tus disculpas, pero no estoy molesta por eso. Estan grandes y ya saben lo que hacen y lo que no. Sus problemas los resuelven ustedes; soy la madre de Luz, no niñera.

—De acuerdo. —Amity tragó saliva—. Miré, hablé con Luz y le deje en claro que estoy de acuerdo con lo que decidió y quiero apoyarla, seguir con ella. Esto no es un motivo para que nos separemos o algo así, todo lo contrario. Sin embargo, me gustaría disculparme también en nombre de mi familia...

Ahí estaba, el tema que Eda había estado esperando. La mujer hizo un sonido afirmativo, pensando en la mejor forma de proceder a partir de ese punto. Miró a Luz que estaba inusualmente callada y tímida detrás de Amity. Eda no quería eso, Luz debía tener un papel activo y saber muy bien en lo que se estaba metiendo, no ser una simple víctima de las circunstancias.

—Niña. —Eda llamó a su hija—. ¿Sabes quiénes son los Blight?

—¿Uh? —balbuceó Luz, sorprendida por la pregunta—. ¿Los padres de Amity? Pues...una familia importante en la ciudad, tienen un banco y un grupo empresarial creo...son dueños de la plaza comercial del centro, ¿no?

—Sí, en términos simples sí. —Eda suspiró—. Luz, no tengo intenciones de decirte qué hacer con tu vida, pero deberías investigar a las personas como ella —señaló a Amity, aunque no en gesto de reproche—. Los Blight son una familia antigua de mucho poder, políticos, pero también comerciantes y empresarios. Son dueños de muchas cosas, me atrevería a decir que de incluso una parte de la ciudad. La líder en este momento es Odalia Blight, la madre de Amity.

—Eso es...bueno, ¿no?

—No, mi niña. —Eda se sobó la sien—. Es malo, muy malo. Tengo la desdicha de conocerla. Esa mujer es el demonio en persona, lo único que le interesa es conseguir más poder y dinero, ah, sin ofender, Amity.

—No, está bien —dijo Amity tímidamente—. Tiene razón, así es mi mamá.

—La llave para conseguir más poder y dinero ha sido el linaje, probablemente la cosa que más le importa en todo el mundo. —Eda apuntó a Amity—. Tanto que siendo una mujer alfa se casó con un hombre alfa. Fue una apuesta arriesgada porque así es difícil tener descendencia, pero aquí tenemos a Amity. Eh, y bueno, sus hermanos, pero son betas, eso debió ser un golpe duro para su orgullo.

—Lo fue, incluso actúa como si no existieran —recordó Amity con arrepentimiento.

—¿Qué tiene que ver esto de alfas y omegas? —A estas alturas, Luz se sentía un poco perdida.

—Las familias de élite son las tradicionales, alfas y omegas. Ellos tienden a comerciar sus hijos alfas y omegas con otras familias para incrementar su poder, ya que los beta son ignorados. Amity es un buen partido en ese sentido, sobre todo porque es conocido que Odalia quiere adueñarse de ciertos sectores comerciales, podría comprometerla con cualquiera. —Eda hizo una expresión de dureza—. Su familia no te aceptará ni por equivocación, y menos dejarán ir a su única hija alfa por la que tantos sacrificios han hecho, ¿entiendes?

—Creo que lo hago. —Luz lucía pensativa, tenía la mirada fija en el horizonte y las manos en su barbilla. Si pensó algo no lo dijo.

—Tenemos que prepararnos para lo peor —dijo Eda. Su estilo no era ser una persona seria y portadora de malas noticias, pero si no era franca con Luz y Amity no durarían mucho—. Se enterarán por más que intentemos ocultarlo y no quiero que peligres, Luz. —Eda miró comprensivamente a Luz—. Temo por tu integridad y tu futuro, sobre todo porque Odalia no es conocida por ser compasiva. Tiene mucho poder, puede hacer lo que sea.

Luz se rascó la nuca nerviosa. Amity estaba muy silenciosa a su lado.

—Niña Blight. —Eda la llamó. Por fin había llegado hasta donde quería llegar—. Seré franca, esto será más fácil si te haces a un lado.

—¡Eda! —Luz se paró repentinamente, acercándose a su madre y encarándola—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Es la verdad. —Eda se encogió de hombros, con una mirada llena de desinterés—. Si se hace a un lado habrá menos probabilidades de que su familia se entere. Ella podrá seguir con su vida normalmente, cumplir con su destino, y tú terminarás la universidad tranquilamente sin que quieran pescarnos el cuello. Amity se casará con alguien y con suerte podrán ir a comer hamburguesas los tres sin que nadie se enteré los fines de semana, cuando Odalia haya pasado a mejor vida. —Eda miró a Amity, que todavía estaba mordiéndose el labio y con la mirada baja, en completo silencio—. Es lo más fácil y lo más lógico tomando en cuenta las circunstancias, pero no creo que quieras eso, ¿o sí, Amity?

—No... —murmuró Amity. Luz volvió a sentarse inquieta y resignada.

—Estoy segura que no eres tonta y lo has pensado bien. —Eda le sonrió con un poco de narcisismo—. Sabes que tengo razón y esa es la única forma, a menos que seas como yo y no quieras seguir el linaje de tu familia y hacer lo que ellos quieran contigo, ¿verdad?

Luz chocaba sus piernas entre sí de forma nerviosa, algo que a Eda se le hizo adorable. Amity no decía nada, pero parecía estar poniendo en orden sus ideas. Eda sabía que esto debía ser muy difícil para ella y sentía empatía, en sus años más jóvenes le había costado mucho trabajo hacer lo mismo. Amity la tenía más difícil. Eda era alfa, es cierto, pero tenía una hermana mayor que también era alfa, así que no era la misma situación. Ella pudo delegarle sus obligaciones, pero Amity no podía hacer lo mismo.

—Estoy consciente de las cosas que me ha dicho— dijo Amity finalmente, con un semblante triste y deprimido—. Mentiría si digo que tengo un plan, porque la verdad es que no. Lo único que sé es que tiene razón, no me gusta ser un instrumento de mis padres y siempre ha sido así. Esto es una buena oportunidad para...no sé, salir de esto y hacer algo más.

—Que atrevida. —Eda comenzó a reírse—. Bien, si no te haces cargo de tus grandes corporaciones, ¿qué es lo que harías?

—Bueno, quería escribir un libro...

—Entonces empieza por eso, solo ten en mente en lo que te estás metiendo, porque si algo sale mal la afectada no serás tú, sino Luz. —Eda se levantó y le habló con tono amenazador—. Quizá ella te perdone, pero yo no. Te estaré vigilando de cerca.

—¡Eda! —gritó Luz. Parece ser que la omega no se tragó el cuento intimidador de Eda, pero aun así estaba molesta.

—No la defraudaré, Dama Búho.

—Ignoraré eso, ¡porque ahora somos un equipo! —Eda aplaudió ante el rostro derrotado de Amity y su hija. La mujer ahora tenía rasgos más suaves, lucía más divertida. "Mentes jóvenes", pensó cautivada. Ahora las dos eran su responsabilidad, aunque no lo diría en voz alta—. Ahora escuchen a una profesional, que tengo algo de experiencia en el negocio de evadir a una familia de élite siendo una alfa.

—¿Estás segura de esto, Eda? —preguntó Luz algo nerviosa—. ¿No necesitamos algo más de tiempo para trazar un plan?

—No, entre más pronto mejor.

Eda caminó hasta la vitrina de la sala donde tenía su vajilla de porcelana y sacó una llave de su bolsillo. Les alzó una ceja a las chicas y abrió un cajón que se veía muy discreto, pues estaba debajo del mueble. Buscó por un momento algunas cosas, parecía no encontrarlas porque tiró al suelo objetos que no tenían un aspecto legal. Finalmente, jadeó victoriosa al encontrar lo que buscaba: dos frascos de aspecto sospechoso. Se los aventó a Luz y Amity y respectivamente, que los atraparon con dificultad.

—¿Supresores? —Luz estaba algo confundida—. ¿Los míos no están bien?

—No, ahora que tendrás un bebé tus feromonas gritarán "hey, esto es de la niña Blight", así que es necesario ocultarlo. —Eda volteó a ver a Amity, que veía su frasco fijamente—. Para ti es lo mismo, deberías expulsar una feromona diferente ahora. Sé que no es común, pero necesito que te tragues una de estas pastillas al día.

—No hay muchas y esto es caro —mencionó Amity un poco sorprendida—. Dama Búho, sé que vengo de una familia adinerada, pero...

—Yo me encargaré de ello, ya saben, negocios del bajo mundo. —Eda les guiñó un ojo—. Es importante que disminuyamos la evidencia, así que nada de verse en la escuela a partir de ahora. También, Luz, te tomarás un descanso de Hexside cuando termine el semestre. Si se vuelve demasiado obvio quizá tengas que salir a mitad del curso.

—Está bien. —Luz no lucía triste, sino determinada, aspecto que alegró a la mujer.

—Regresarás cuando las cosas se hayan calmado. También salte del equipo de porristas, no ahora, pero poco a poco sin que se vea sospechoso, invéntate algo.

—¿Y yo qué hago? —Amity alzó una mano tímidamente, esperando alguna instrucción por parte de Eda.

—¿Tú?, uh...nada —dijo Eda, encogiéndose de hombros nuevamente.

—¿Eso no sería lo opuesto a lo que me dijo que hiciera? —Amity alzó una ceja. Ella respetaba a Eda como persona y como la madre de Luz, pero muchas veces pensaba que solo estaba loca.

—Bueno, pronto se acerca la temporada de rugby, ¿no?, juega, ve a algunas fiestas, haz cosas de adolescentes, no sé. —Eda le hizo un gesto de indiferencia—. Necesitamos un perfil bajo, así que lo mejor es que tus padres no sospechen nada. Se complaciente con ellos, trátalos bien y haz lo que te digan hasta que pensemos en un plan más elaborado. — Eda sonrió sacando un panfleto que Amity y Luz no alcanzaron a leer—. Primero, necesito ir a ver a alguien.

—Pensé que quería un perfil bajo... —murmuró Amity con un poco de nervios.

—En el momento de la verdad necesitamos un aliado, un aliado poderoso, y creo que tengo a alguien discreto en mente.

Amity y Luz se voltearon a ver entre ellas con curiosidad, pero Eda no se veía con intenciones de decir algo más o enseñarles el panfleto que había sacado. Amity vio su reloj de mano y notó que era tarde. El tiempo volaba y necesitaba irse pronto. No parecía que esto último importara mucho, Eda sabía cuidarse y qué hacer después de todo, así que podía dejarlo pasar.

—Bueno, se lo encargo, Dama Búho. Si eso es todo, creo que me iré. —Amity se levantó de su asiento sacudiéndose un poco de ropa. Se acercó a Eda con intención de despedirse tímidamente—. Muchas gracias por todo...seguiré viniendo diario, espero que no haya problema.

—No hay problema, ¡y claro, déjenmelo a mí!

—Iré a dejar a Amity a la puerta. —Luz se paró de su asiento rápidamente, haciéndole un gesto de despedida y una sonrisa a Eda y llevando a Amity hacia la salida.

Cuando ambas chicas se alejaron lo suficiente, Eda se pudo permitir sudar un poco. Miró el panfleto que había sacado, alguna especie de propaganda que le habían entregado en la calle que decía "Corporativo Farmacéutico Clawthorne". Se lo guardó en su bolsillo de mala gana, ya pensaría que excusa decirle a su querida hermana después.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que no haya sido demasiado largo o al menos que no haya problema con eso, solo así van saliendo los capítulos jaja. 
> 
> Gracias por leer.


	4. Plan de acción

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda va a visitar a su contacto y por fin Amity habla con sus hermanos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pude cumplir mi fecha límite con mucho esfuerzo, fue una semana ocupada. Bueno, dejo el capítulo.

Una de las empresas insignias de las Islas Hirvientes era sin duda la compañía farmacéutica Clawthorne. Aunque su negocio de medicamentos para la salud era uno de sus puntos fuertes, sus fuertes ganancias provenían de ofrecer un catálogo amplio y actualizado de fármacos para mejorar las necesidades de alfas, betas y omegas. No había nada mejor, o eso decía la publicidad y las entrevistas con la CEO, Lilith Clawthorne. Eda no sabía si eso era verdad, pero sí sabía una cosa, y es que su familia controlaba ese mercado sin competencia.

Al llegar a la sede central pudo comprobar por qué. Tenían un edificio enorme con una ubicación privilegiada en el centro de la zona más rica de la ciudad. Todo hablaba de elegancia, sobre todo la peculiar elección de hacer una gran parte del edificio con cristales. A Eda no le impresionó, pero podía atribuirlo a que se crio dentro de esas paredes. Aún se recordaba corriendo a través de los pasillos con su hermana siguiéndola de cerca, mientras sus padres trabajaban ya hace muchos años.

Todo eso parecía muy lejano, días que no volverían. Si Eda tuviera que elegir diría que no los extrañaba, pues le gustaba su vida actual. Podía hacer lo que quisiera sin que nadie le dijera nada. Pese a eso, ella siempre sintió culpa de algo, y es de no haber hablado apropiadamente con su hermana Lilith sobre su ida. Solo desapareció, enviándole cartas y mensajes ocasionales en los que mencionaba vagamente sus razones o detalles de su nueva identidad. Tal vez por eso le era tan difícil volver a ese lugar.

Cuando cruzó las puertas automáticas la recibió una recepción donde todo era blanco, incluso el uniforme de los trabajadores. Eda se sentía fuera de lugar, aunque probablemente era su abrigo rojo que resaltaba demasiado. Frunciendo el ceño caminó hacia una de las recepcionistas.

—Bienvenida a la sede de la compañía farmacéutica Clawthorne, señora. —Eda alzó una ceja, notablemente molesta con el comentario. Aún no era demasiado vieja.

—Buenos días —dijo en voz baja, intentando no perder su compostura. Ella tenía que ser amable si quería tener alguna oportunidad de ver a su hermana—. Estoy aquí para ver a la señorita Lilith Clawthorne.

—¿Tiene alguna cita con usted? —Eda suspiró. Como esperaba, esto no iba a ser una tarea fácil. Sin embargo, no le quedaba alternativa más que ver a Lilith por este medio. No sabía dónde vivía ahora y no tenía su número teléfonico, pues lo había extraviado apropósito hace un largo rato.

—No tengo alguna, pero... —Eda intentó excusarse.

—Lo siento, pero como podrá entender no puede pasar a verla. —Parece que la mujer disfrutaba negarle la entrada a Eda, ya que le sonrió con satisfacción—. ¿Qué se le ofrece?

—Soy una conocida suya, ¿es posible agendar alguna cita? —Eda no sabía que decir o cómo explicar la situación sin delatar que era su hermana. Su nombre era tabú, o quizá ya todos habían olvidado que alguna vez había existido—. Puedo dejar mi identificación con usted, estoy segura de que la señorita Clawthorne la verá y tendrá interés en concederme una audiencia —respondió sacando de su bolso su tarjeta la cual obviamente tenía un apellido falso, pero al menos tenía su foto.

—Me temo que eso no será posible. —La recepcionista se encogió de hombros todavía sonriendo—. La señorita Clawthorne es una persona muy importante, señora. Además, no tiene espacio en su agenda hasta dentro de unos meses.

—Es que necesito...

—Si necesita algo puedo referirla con algún departamento —aclaró la mujer en tono cortante—. No hay nada que nosotros no podamos hacer por usted.

Eda revisó sus opciones. Podía ir con otra recepcionista al día siguiente con diferente conjunto, pero sus ojos se centraron en una mujer de aspecto jovial que cruzó unos torniquetes eléctricos y se dirigía al elevador. La alfa sabía como funcionaba el edificio; el acceso a los ascensores solo era con tarjeta de empleado o visitante y las escaleras de emergencias se encontraban muy lejos. Cuando vio a la mujer tocar el botón del elevador, supo que tenía que hacer.

—Entiendo, bueno, muchas gracias por su tiempo. —Eda le sonrió e hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano, antes de salir corriendo hacia el ascensor saltando ágilmente los torniquetes.

La alfa solo escuchó los gritos de la recepcionista llamando a seguridad. Ella calculó bien sus tiempos, pues se metió el elevador segundos antes de que se cerrara y sintió alivio al ver que había sido más rápida que los guardias.

—Vaya, qué calor hace. —Eda se secó el sudor ante la mirada asustada de los dos oficinistas que estaban dentro del ascensor. Rápidamente pulso el botón de detenerse en el segundo piso—. Si alguien viene a buscarme, ¿podrían decirle que yo bajé en el primer piso?, ¡muchas gracias!

Como supuso, al salir aún no había nadie. A su vuelta había unas escaleras de emergencia, pero decidió meterse a una oficina que estaba un poco más lejos. La gente la vio con espanto, aunque a Eda no le importó. Ella cruzó unos pasillos conectados hasta que llegó a una puerta que decía "solo personal autorizado". Metió un código y se alegró de saber que aún era el cumpleaños de su abuela. Llegó a unas escaleras especiales donde subió hasta el penúltimo piso y pensó rápidamente sus opciones. Finalmente, decidió asomarse a la ventana y estaba en lo correcto: a esa hora estaban limpiando los cristales exteriores. Los viejos hábitos nunca morían.

—¡Oye! Préstame esto un momento —gritó Eda al trabajador que se quedó desconcertado al ver a la mujer saltar por la ventana. La alfa se subió a la góndola de limpieza ante la mirada incrédula de este—. ¡Necesitamos subir rápido!

Al subir al último piso movió un poco la dirección para salir al pasillo, no a las mismas escaleras por las que había subido. Le agradeció al trabajador antes de meterse por la nueva ventana y sonrió victoriosa al ver que no había nadie. Rápidamente corrió hasta donde sabía estaba la oficina de su hermana, pero en el proceso escuchó las voces de los guardias de seguridad. La alfa hizo un gemido de fastidio, de seguro la recepcionista había avisado que quería ir a la oficina de Lilith. Lo ignoró, porque ya estaba llegando al lugar. Corrió y cuando alcanzó la puerta sintió unas manos en sus hombros que la sometieron contra el piso.

—Tenemos a la intrusa —declaró el guardia a través de su radio—. Señora entre los 40-50 años, pelo largo gris, abrigo rojo.

—¡Hey, suéltame! —Eda intentó forcejear, pero era inútil—. ¿Ya no les dan capacitaciones de servicio al cliente?, deberían llamarme señorita, no soy tan vieja además. —La alfa intentó expulsar feromonas para aturdir a algunos guardias, funcionó, incluso con los alfas, pero empezaron a llegar más.

—¿¡Qué es este alboroto!?

Una mujer de cabello largo, negro y lacio salió de la oficina de Lilith muy molesta. Eda no podía verla bien porque el guardia tenía apretada su cabeza contra el piso, pero no se parecía a su hermana. ¿Habrían movido la oficina de Lilith? No consideró esa posibilidad y ahora se sentía torpe por eso. Después de acomodarse un poco por fin pudo alzar su rostro y ver a la mujer a la cara. Ella estaba mirándola petrificada, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

—¡Vaya escándalo! —Un hombre salió de la misma oficina a la que Eda había intentado entrar. Parecía todavía más molesto que la mujer—. ¿¡Cómo un extraño pudo llegar hasta aquí!?

—¡Señorita Clawthorne! —La recepcionista llegó corriendo. Estaba jadeando y lucía muy asustada—. ¡Lo siento muchísimo! Esta mujer insistió en verla y me ignoró cuando se lo negué. Contactaremos a la policía inmediatamente.

—Suéltenla —ordenó la mujer de pelo negro, fue entonces cuando Eda reconoció la voz—. Es una sorpresa verte, Edalyn.

—¿¡Lilith? —preguntó Eda incrédula. Ahora que su hermana estaba tranquila pudo oler sus feromonas y confirmarlo. A pesar de tener un aspecto completamente diferente a la última vez que la vio, sin duda era Lilith—. ¡Ese nuevo estilo se te ve tan bien! Es más formal y serio, ¿a dónde se fueron tus lentes? —Eda sonrió.

—¿La conoce?, pero... —murmuró la recepcionista. Ella y todos los presentes lucían muy confundidos.

—Dije que la soltaran —repitió Lilith. Cuando los guardias se dieron cuenta que seguían sosteniendo a Eda la soltaron asustados. Lilith se acercó a su hermana para ayudarla a ponerse de pie y ella aceptó su mano. Ambas mujeres se miraron un momento y Eda se cohibió de repente, mirando hacia otro lado como si no importara. Por su parte, Lilith se dirigió al hombre con el que estaba haciendo negocios minutos antes—. Lo siento, nuestra reunión terminó. Si te interesa mi oferta mi secretaria se encargará de los detalles.

—Aún no hemos terminado —aclaró el hombre.

—Dije que terminamos. —Lilith usó una voz de mando que le dejó la piel de gallina a todos los presentes menos a Eda, que estaba como si nada—. Oye, busca a mi secretaria y cancela mi próxima reunión. —Le habló a la recepcionista—. Si eso es todo, limpien este desastre y déjennos a solas.

Aunque algún que otro presente se veía con intenciones de refutar algo, al final nadie se atrevió a decir una palabra más. Los guardias se fueron rápidamente y la recepcionista parecía hecha un lío. El hombre, aunque ofendido, se fue preguntando a la recepcionista por la secretaria. Cuando todo pareció volver a la normalidad Lilith entró a su oficina en completo silencio y Eda la siguió un poco nerviosa por detrás.

—¿Estás segura que no quieres hablar con tu personal? Admito que hice pasar un mal rato a algunos... —Eda se quedó en blanco al entrar a la oficina. No pudo evitar notar que no se parecía en nada a la de sus padres—. Te tomaste libertades con la decoración, ¿eh?, que agradable. —Eda chifló, completamente impresionada—. Tienes buen gusto, sin embargo.

—¿Otra vez vas a hacer eso? —preguntó Lilith con tono serio sin voltear a verla. La CEO estaba quieta, mirando el ventanal de la habitación.

—¿Hacer qué? —respondió Eda inocentemente, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de su hermana.

—Aparecer sin avisar después de años de no saber de ti. —Cuando Lilith finalmente se volteó, Eda supo la razón por la cual ella no se entretuvo a darles una charla a sus empleados. Su hermana estaba molesta, muy molesta—. Burlas la seguridad del edificio, de mis guardias, ¿y quieres que te reciba con los brazos abiertos?, ¿qué te diga hola como si nada hubiera pasado?

—¡Hubiera avisado!, —se quejó Eda, aunque poco después hizo una cara de culpabilidad—, pero no sé donde vives ahora y perdí tu contacto.

—No puedo creerlo. —Lilith se llevó una mano a cara con frustración.

—De cualquier forma, es bueno verte, Lily.

Podría ser por el repentino apodo de la infancia, pero Lilith se ablandó un poco. Los rasgos molestos de su rostro desaparecieron lentamente hasta que se sentó en su silla con resignación. Por su parte, Eda acercó más su silla al escritorio en un intento de no hacer algo más para molestar a su hermana. Ella también se encontraba tensa y con muchos sentimientos encontrados, pero era buena para ocultarlos.

—La última vez que te vi fue en el funeral de nuestra madre hace 7 años —recordó Lilith. Su voz sonaba torpe, parecía que le costaba poner en orden sus pensamientos—. Y la última carta tuya que recibí fue hace...un año o dos, no recuerdo.

—Lo siento. —A pesar de que Luz era la única razón por la que Eda estaba sentada en esa silla su disculpa era genuina—. Estaba algo ocupada.

—¿Haciendo qué?, ¿administrando esa cafetería tuya y cuidando a esa niña que adoptaste? —El tono de Lilith no era especialmente hostil, pero Eda se molestó por alguna razón.

—Cuando éramos niñas decías que tenía que ser responsable; es lo que estoy intentando hacer. —Afortunadamente, pareció que el tema murió ahí. Lilith se encogió de hombros, pero mostrando rechazo por las palabras de su hermana.

—Si fueras responsable habrías guardado mi número, el cual no he cambiado apropósito desde la universidad para que puedas comunicarte conmigo —dijo Lilith, apoyando sus brazos en su escritorio—. O al menos enviarme una carta a la empresa avisándome.

—¿La habrías leído? —Lilith levantó un dedo a punto de negar la declaración, pero se quedo a la mitad con expresión pensativa—. ¿Viste?, siempre estás muy ocupada, así que esta era la única manera. Igual les traje un poco de emoción a la vida de tus trabajadores, se ve que les hace falta.

—Quizá esto no habría pasado si no me enviarás cartas desde direcciones diferentes para que no pueda responderte o rastrearte.

Eda soltó un quejido mientras se cruzó de brazos. Prefirió no responder porque la deducción de su hermana era correcta y no tenía algún buen argumento para excusarse. Lilith por su parte no dijo nada más, solo se quedó mirando fijamente su escritorio. Parecía que estaba en shock y Eda se sintió mal por un momento, por venir a pedirle favores a su hermana en vez de un deseo de querer verla.

—Parece que te va bien —soltó Eda después de mirar la habitación y notar los diversos trofeos y reconocimientos que había en las paredes. Además, sacó de su bolsillo la publicidad que le entregaron en la calle hace algunos días y lo dejó en la mesa, para que Lilith pudiera tomarlo.

—He intentado impulsar el negocio lo mejor que he podido desde que murieron nuestros padres. —Lilith tomó el papel y lo miró con una expresión de melancolía—. Me gustaría decir que también te va bien, pero la verdad no lo sé.

—Nada interesante, lo que te conté en mis cartas. Tengo una cafetería en las afueras de la ciudad y nos ha estado yendo bien últimamente; un poco de deudas por aquí y por allá, pero nada que unas apuestas no puedan resolver. —Lilith alzó una ceja—. Adopté un perro y lo llamé King. Creo que no te dije, pero mi hija está por terminar la universidad en Hexside, estudia Animación y Artes.

Lilith asintió, prestándole atención a su hermana. Sin embargo, su semblante era pensativo y lleno de interrogantes. Después de unos segundos, la CEO se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia el ventanal de la habitación, mirando la gran vista de la ciudad que tenía desde su oficina.

—¿A qué estás jugando, Edalyn? —preguntó finalmente Lilith.

—No sé de que estás hablando. —Eda la miró, aunque realmente sabía a que se estaba refiriendo.

—Aparecerte así después de que siempre has frustrado todos nuestros encuentros. —La voz de Lilith no sonaba molesta, sino terriblemente triste y nostálgica. Repentinamente se giró y encaró a su hermana—. Ambas sabemos que no viniste a decir hola, ¿qué es lo qué quieres?

La menor se quedo en silencio, viendo a Lilith—Tienes razón —admitió Eda, y al contrario de lo que esperaba, el rostro de Lilith pareció deprimirse un poco—. Vine a pedirte un favor.

—¿La gran Edalyn Clawthorne buscando mi ayuda? —Lilith se rio, burlándose de lo estúpido que sonaba eso—. Debe ser algo realmente duro para que hayas venido a buscarme.

—Lo es. —Eda miró hacia otro lado. Se preguntó cuánto podía ser honesta con su hermana o sí ella se daría cuenta primero.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿le debes dinero a la gente equivocada? —Lilith rodó los ojos, intentando adivinar con las posibles respuestas más obvias—. ¿Por fin descubrieron que evades impuestos?, ¿te atraparon en el mercado negro y necesitas un buen abogado?, ¿te casaste en las Vegas?

—Necesito que me suministres estos supresores, algunos por una temporada —respondió Eda seriamente entregándole una lista a su hermana. Lilith lo tomó con cautela y se puso sus lentes de lectura para verlo mejor. Su cara al terminar de leer fue de extrañeza.

—Si necesitas dinero solo dime. —Lilith desechó la lista, tirándola a un bote de basura cercano sin pensarlo dos veces—. Vender algunas de estas cosas es ilegal sin prescripción médica muy específica y no voy a contribuir a tus negocios.

—Yo no... —Eda se dio cuenta que negar que los vendería no era una muy buena idea, así que se calló rápidamente—. Los necesito, seré cuidadosa, no te preocupes.

Lilith se le quedo viendo a Eda fijamente, volviendo a sentarse en su silla sin quitar la mirada de ella —Edalyn, algunas cosas que me pides son muy costosas. No tiraré miles en efectivo si no me dirás la verdad.

—Lilith... —Eda alzó un poco la voz.

—Estoy harta de permanecer siempre al margen de todo —declaró Lilith acercándose al rostro de su hermana mientras golpeaba la mesa con su puño. Eda sintió su piel erizarse debido a lo sofocante que se volvió la habitación—. Antes pude ser una niña tonta que lloró la pérdida de su hermana, pero ahora no, me hablarás con la verdad o se acabó, Edalyn.

Eda exhaló aire por la nariz, frunciendo el ceño y volteando a mirar el piso en vez de su hermana. Ella sabía que Lilith tenía razón y lo menos que se merecía después de una vida llena de mentirle era la verdad, pero no sabía si podía confiar en ella. De niña, Lilith era su adorada hermana mayor, su fiel compañera de juegos, su mejor amiga, pero no sabía si aún quedaba algo de eso.

—Se trata sobre mi hija, Luz. —Finalmente, Eda decidió ser honesta. Si se equivocaba o no lo sabría después—. Está embarazada y los medicamentos son para ella.

—Edalyn, sabes que no puedo darte esto sin el consentimiento de un médico. Producimos cosas de la mejor calidad, pero meter sustancias al cuerpo de una mujer embarazada no es la primera opción. Ignoraré todo lo que esta en la lista, pero ¿para qué necesitas...? —Lilith sacó la nota del bote de basura y la abrió—. ¿...fármacos para suprimir el apego del omega?

—Sabes que el alfa es necesario en el embarazo y la de mi hija estará ausente...es complicado —confesó Eda nerviosa, todavía viendo el piso.

Lilith entrecerró sus ojos, mirándola con curiosidad —Explícate.

—Es... —Eda se quedó muda. Pensó rápidamente, pero no había forma de mentir sin despertar las dudas de su hermana. Se mordió el labio con gesto derrotado—. Es la heredera de los Blight. Ella es la otra madre.

Lilith lucía aturdida, pero no repitió la pregunta porque parecía muy segura de lo que había escuchado. Ella miró la lista de fármacos que le dio Eda con un gesto de incredulidad y de pronto comenzó a reírse con fuerza, como si le hubieran contado un buen chiste. Eda le hizo mala cara.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Eda con cautela.

—No es nada. —Lilith se apoyó en la mesa, poco a poco dejando de reír—. Cuando Odalia se enteré...

—Eso no pasará. —A pesar del tono serio de Eda, Lilith soltó una carcajada de burla. Ella parecía opinar lo contrario, pero no contradijo a su hermana—. Lilith, te conté algo muy delicado...

La CEO desvió su mirada a una mesa en los extremos de la habitación. Cuando Eda la siguió notó que, además de los múltiples reconocimientos y trofeos, había un espacio de fotos donde sobresalía una de ella y Lilith que había sido tomada durante su primer día en Hexside. No estaban sus padres, amigos o el director Bump, solo ellas dos. Por alguna razón, el hecho de que conservara esa foto le trajo seguridad a Eda.

—No diré nada —confirmó Lilith—. Aprecio la confianza.

Eda observó como su hermana tomó el teléfono de la oficina y le dio vuelta a su silla giratoria, dándole la espalda. Habló con alguien brevemente, algo que no alcanzó a escuchar, y colgó rápidamente. Cuando Lilith volvió a encararla le sonrió, y antes de que pudiera decir algo más un empleado entró a la habitación dejando unas cosas en el escritorio y marchándose sin decir ni una palabra.

—Esta es una tarjeta de visitante con permisos especiales —explicó Lilith, tomando la tarjeta que había dejado segundos antes el empleado del corporativo—. Te permitirá entrar al edificio y a mi oficina...pero agradecería que contactarás a mi secretaria primero; aquí también hay un papel con su número y escribí el mío. —Lilith le entregó los objetos y Eda los tomó con un poco de inseguridad.

—Gracias.

—Esto es una cita con el mejor médico que conozco que puede llevar el caso de tu hija. —Lilith le estiró algo parecido a una receta médica indicando una hora y un lugar, ¿cómo lo había hecho tan rápido?, Eda se preguntaba—. Me contactaré con él para darle instrucciones para prescribir los medicamentos. Te los daré, solo quiero saber las dosis adecuadas. Por supuesto, mi idea es que él siga monitoreándola. Yo pagaré por todo. Cuando tengas la información contáctame para que te diga cuando recoger los fármacos.

—Te lo pagaré eventualmente —dijo Eda en voz baja. Parece ser que la CEO disfrutaba de su repentina vulnerabilidad y eso la hacía sentir molesta.

—Además, aquí están los medicamentos para la hija de Odalia que me pediste. Esos no necesitan mayor prescripción, una diaria, ya sabes. Si se acaban avísame.

—Bien —respondió Eda, tomando las cajas con los frascos.

Lilith miró a su hermana en silencio, con un rostro de satisfacción enorme en su cara —Sin embargo, esto no es gratis, Edalyn. Tú no has sido tan buena conmigo.

Irónicamente, con la declaración de su hermana no sintió enojo, sino alivio, un peso menos sobre sus hombros. Poner condiciones era hacer un trato de negocios, era la seguridad de que Lilith no sería su enemiga o le daría la espalda. Además, después de todo el daño y sufrimiento que le causó era lo mejor. Lo obvio sería que no hiciera un acto altruista con ella.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó Eda, dando un suspiro con resignación.

—Tres cosas. —Lilith sonrió y levantó tres dedos—. La primera es ir a cenar conmigo una vez a la semana.

—¿En serio? —Eda bufó, quejándose y dejándose caer en su silla—. Está bien, lo acepto.

—La segunda es que regreses a la vida pública...

—No, definitivamente no —contestó Eda, parándose de su silla repentinamente y luciendo muy molesta.

—No te estoy pidiendo que regreses a tomar un lugar en el corporativo y que dejes tu vida como delincuente. —Lilith la encaró sin una pizca de miedo—. Estoy pidiendo que aparezcas en fiestas conmigo de vez en cuando, quizá que me ayudes a cerrar un trato o hagas algún mandado para mí. Muchos se preguntan que ha sido de la gran Edalyn Clawthorne, la alfa prodigio de su generación. —Por un segundo, un rastro de resentimiento cruzó por el rostro de Lilith—. Hay que darles de que hablar.

—¿Y qué es lo último que quieres? —Eda se sobó la frente. Si su hermana lo había dejado para el final, debía ser verdaderamente malo.

—Quiero que le quites el apellido Clawthorne a tu hija. —Lilith pudo notar el disgusto de su hermana, así que se apresuró a terminar de hablar—. ¡Qué regrese al que tenía de nacimiento!, tú quisiste que lo cambiaran, ¿no?

—No me puedes pedir eso, Lilith. —Eda ni siquiera sabía donde comenzar a decir todas las cosas que había mal con la petición de su hermana.

—Sé que nuestros padres jamás se enteraron de que se lo diste, y no dejaré que algún intruso llevé nuestro apellido. —Eda le dio la espalda, tomando las cosas y caminando hacia la salida con deseos de no volver a escuchar a su hermana—. ¡Me necesitas, Edalyn! Cuando se enteren, ¿qué harás? —Esas palabras fueron suficientes para detener a Eda en el acto, que se giró a ver a su hermana con expresión enfurecida—. La familia Blight quiere este mercado, lo sabes y esa es la mayor razón de que hayas venido a verme. Si ellos se enteran, yo soy la mejor opción para protegerlas. Además de las cosas les estoy ofreciendo mi protección.

—Te estás pasando, hermana —respondió Eda con frialdad.

—Sabes que la hija de Odalia no le dará su apellido, así que piénsalo. —Lilith miró a Eda retadoramente—. Mira, no me importa lo que hagas, pero el bebé no puede tener el Clawthorne. —La CEO señaló el papel de la cita con el médico que cargaba Eda—. No tienes que darme una respuesta ahora, ahí tienes la cita, si asistes supondré que aceptas mis requerimientos y si no...bueno, supongo que aquí terminamos, Edalyn.

Eda tuvo el deseo de responderle algo, pero su hermana se dio la vuelta y la ignoró. Ante su mirada incrédula Lilith comenzó a hablar por teléfono y hacer cosas del trabajo como si nada hubiera pasado. Eda exhaló aire tragándose su orgullo y saliendo por la puerta. La furia no era una buena compañera, ya pensaría que hacer después. Al menos, ahora tenía el número de su hermana.

***

La noche comenzaba a hacerse presente en la mansión Blight y Amity estaba a punto de agotar lo último que le quedaba de paciencia. Había citado a sus hermanos en su cuarto desde hace quince minutos y aún no habían llegado a pesar de que se los recordó tres veces en todo el día, la última hace media hora. Incluso se había tomado la molestia de decir que era extra importante para asegurarse que la curiosidad les ganará y fueran puntuales, pero esa estrategia parecía no haber tenido éxito.

—Hey, Mittens —saludó Edric sonriente, entrando a la habitación con su pijama puesta y una almohada.

—Llegas tarde —se quejó Amity, suspirando con cansancio y mirando a su hermano desde la cama donde estaba sentada—. Y dije que hablaríamos, no que haríamos una pijamada.

—No me quedaré a dormir, solo era para estar más cómodo. —Edric se acostó en el suelo apoyándose en la almohada. El chico lucía muy feliz y Amity solo rodó los ojos.

—¿Dónde está Emira? —preguntó la alfa.

—No sé, creo que la retuvieron en el trabajo, pero no debería tardar —explicó Edric, bostezando y soñoliento—. Estás interrumpiendo mi hora de la siesta, ¿qué pasó?, ¿no puede esperar hasta más tarde?

—No, padre y madre llegarán del trabajo y no...bueno, no quiero que escuchen, es privado. —Amity se sonrojó un poco. Parece que eso no fue suficiente para despertar la intriga de su hermano, porque no mostró interés en sus palabras.

—¿Acaso te pusieron una falta o algo así? —Edric lanzó una risa burlona—. No creo que te regañen por eso.

Amity estaba a punto de debatir su comentario, pero Emira abrió repentinamente la puerta y entró con un rostro exhausto, frustrado y enojado, muy enojado. Parecía como si fuera a matar alguien, o quizá era su uniforme mojado y el hecho de que estaba cargando sus tacones y no los traía puestos. La beta miró con mala cara a Edric que se estaba riendo de ella y lo piso en el estómago, haciendo que el chico se retorciera de dolor.

—¿¡Qué te pasa bruja!? —Edric se quejó con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

—No te rías de una dama que tuvo un mal día —le replicó Emira, exhalando aire por la nariz y a la vez dedicándole una cálida sonrisa a Amity—. Hey Mittens, siento la tardanza. Me retuvieron en el trabajo. —Poco después, Emira hizo una expresión sombría—. Y al final fue para nada.

—¿Qué pasó? —Edric lucía intrigado esta vez. Amity no evitar sentir lo mismo.

—Nada, mi jefe es un idiota. —Emira jaló la silla del escritorio de Amity y se sentó cerca de sus hermanos, tirando los tacones por algún lugar de la habitación—. Ya sabes, somos los hijos de sus empleadores a los cuales odian, entonces les es sencillo desquitarse con nosotros. —Emira se encogió de hombros—. Se aprovechan del hecho de que nunca seremos jefes.

—Te entiendo. —Edric suspiró, mirando el techo con rostro muy pensativo—. Mamá dijo que esto sería temporal hasta que pueda mandarnos al corporativo de alguno de sus amigos, pero en realidad no nos quiere ver. Le damos vergüenza.

—Eso no es cierto —refutó Amity notablemente molesta por los comentarios de sus hermanos. Los gemelos la miraron un momento con ternura y con rostro iluso, como si fuera una niña que no sabe lo que dice.

—Bueno, ¿de qué querías hablar?, necesito ir a darme un baño. —Emira se recostó en la silla, suspirando y abanicándose aire.

—No te acomodes Em, lo descubrí, Bump le puso una falta.

—¿En serio? —Emira lucía decepcionada, pero no especialmente sorprendida.

—¡Claro que no! —gritó Amity, a lo cual solo ganó una risa de sus hermanos que la hizo avergonzarse hasta el punto de ponerse roja hasta las orejas—. ¿Podrían escucharme por solo cinco minutos?

—Guau, no te enojes Mittens —dijo Edric señalando el rostro rojo de su hermana y lanzando una pequeña risa—. Bien, bien, cero bromas, ¿qué ibas a decir?

La alfa miró a sus hermanos entrecerrando los ojos. Definitivamente no estaban prestándole atención, Emira estaba en el celular y Edric parecía muy ocupado viendo su colección de Azura en una esquina de su habitación. Si por la chica fuera, ella preferiría no hablar con ellos sobre el asunto de Luz, pero se merecían la verdad. Tenía que ser ahora, no se repetiría otra oportunidad así, ella y sus hermanos en casa y sus padres fuera, además de ser el día de descanso de la mayoría de los empleados.

—Primero, no quiero que se alteren, sé que esto podría ser inesperado y delicado...

—¿Por qué tendríamos que alterarnos de que Bump te haya puesto una falta? —dijo Edric burlonamente, a lo que Amity estuvo a punto de pararse a golpearlo.

—Basta Ed. —Emira los detuvo antes de que su hermana pudiera pararse de la cama—. Entendido, no sobresaltarse, ¿qué pasó?

Amity se lamió los labios, sintiéndose muy nerviosa de repente y algo asustada. Su lenguaje corporal pareció por fin llamar la atención de sus hermanos, que dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y la miraron fijamente. Eso no hizo sentir mejor a la alfa, todo lo contrario. Era mejor cuando ellos estaban distraídos y haciendo sus bromas.

—El día de mi cumpleaños... —Intentó comenzar Amity, pero se quedo callada de pronto. Pensó en alguna forma rápida de explicar lo que había pasado, mas no le venía ninguna a la mente. Emira y Edric solo la vieron con curiosidad, incitándola a que continuara.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Edric, con una mirada de intriga.

Amity siguió callada, con las manos tapando la parte inferior de su cara. Había un silencio muy pesado, tanto que los gemelos podían escuchar el sonido de los coches en el exterior siendo que estaban en una mansión. Todos podían sentir la tensión, y eso que Emira y Edric no podían percibir las feromonas de su hermana por su condición de betas.

—Embaracé a Luz.

La alfa no se animó a mirar a sus hermanos a la cara, pero al ver que ninguno de los dos dijo ni una palabra decidió dar un pequeño vistazo. Emira estaba en shock, su rostro era de completa incredulidad, y Edric por su parte estaba sorprendido. El chico intentaba decir algo, pero su voz no salía. Finalmente, parece que el beta logró encontrar las palabras.

—Vaya, sé que te dije que era hora de que fueras un poco rebelde, pero tú sí que lo llevaste a lo grande.

—¡Ed! —lo regañó Emira, parándose de la silla y jalándole una oreja a su gemelo—. Esto es serio, tomémoslo como tal.

—¡Vamos Emira!, ¿en serio eso es todo lo que quieres decir? —recriminó Edric.

—No, también estoy sorprendida, quería preguntar cómo... —Emira se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir y un sonrojo lleno su rostro. Se llevó una mano a la cara con nerviosismo y negó con la cabeza—. Bien, no necesito preguntar eso, es solo...no sé, no te veía capaz de eso Mittens.

Ahora Amity tenía un rostro lleno de culpa —Lo sé.

—No, no. —Rápidamente Emira caminó hacia Amity y se sentó a su lado. La beta la acercó hacia ella y la abrazo por los hombros. A pesar de que su ropa estaba mojada y eso hubiera molestado a Amity en otra ocasión, no dijo nada, ese gesto se sintió como lo más confortante por alguien que no fuera Luz que había tenido en medio de este caos. La alfa dejó su hombro recostado en Emira—. No estamos decepcionados Mittens, solo sorprendidos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien —respondió Amity en voz baja, con un poco de culpabilidad.

—Em tiene razón, somos tus hermanos y estamos aquí para apoyarte. —Edric dejo de acostarse y se sentó en el suelo, dándole una sonrisa confortante a sus hermanas. Emira apreció el gesto de su gemelo, que aunque no parecía ser muy asertivo con las palabras en ese momento se veía que lo estaba intentando.

—Dijiste algo sobre el día de tu cumpleaños —dijo Emira en tono suave y manso mientras le acariciaba la espalda a su hermana—. Han sido unos días desde entonces, ¿quieres contarnos lo que pasó des-...?

—Esa es la razón por la que quería hablar con ustedes —confesó Amity, con los nervios devuelta nuevamente—. Hablé con Luz y decidimos tener al bebé.

Emira y Edric estaban en completo silencio. Solo se miraban entre ellos como si de alguna forma estuvieran comunicándose por la mente y poniéndose de acuerdo en qué decir. Amity ya sabía lo que estaban pensando y si ella misma era honesta, no estaba lista para esa conversación. En su defensa jamás lo estaría, así que era mejor enfrentarlo ahora. Quizá sus hermanos podrían ayudarla, siempre lo habían hecho.

—Si me van a recordar todo lo malo que hay con eso, ya lo sé —aclaró la alfa al ver que su hermano estaba a punto de decir algo—. Sobre todo lo referente a nuestros padres; estoy consciente de eso.

—¿Has pensado en algo? —Emira cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la cabeza como siempre que estaba estresada. Amity se sintió mal por ella, haberle dado la noticia después de un día tan malo en el trabajo debió ser duro.

—Tracé un plan a corto plazo con la madre de Luz, ella es...confiable.

—¿Confiable? —cuestionó Edric—. ¡Esa mujer está loca!, ¿sabes todos los rumores que existen de ella?

—¡No está loca!, y es un buen plan —refutó Amity—. Tomaremos fármacos para esconder los olores y las feromonas y-...

—¿Y después qué? —Al ver que nadie dijo nada, Emira suspiró—. ¿Qué haremos?

A pesar de que había una gran tensión en la habitación, Amity se sintió bien al escuchar a su hermana hablar en plural. Al final, había sido una buena decisión confiar en ellos. Eran unos pesados, es cierto, pero siempre la habían visto como su hermana pequeña incluso con el favoritismo que le dieron sus padres. Ellos tenían razones para odiarla, pero siempre estuvieron cerca, apoyándola.

Edric hizo un quejido, pensando arduamente en algo. De pronto, su mente se iluminó y volteó a ver fijamente a Emira.

—Em, quizá sea hora de que consideres lo que hablamos.

—No, ni hablar Ed. —Emira se cruzó de brazos y miró a su hermano como si le hubiera salido una cabeza extra.

—¿Qué cosa? —Amity los miró con gesto interrogante.

—Nada. —Emira calló a Edric tapándole la boca con una de sus manos antes de que comenzara a hablar—. Tonterías de él, pensaremos en otra cosa.

—¡No son tonterías! —Edric se zafó del agarré un poco molesto—. Piénsalo, Em.

—¿De qué están hablando? —volvió a cuestionar Amity un poco más alto, con claro enojo en su voz. Emira y Edric volvieron a callarse.

—Huir de casa —explicó Edric, y esta vez Emira no lo detuvo. Su gemela solo se quedo viendo el piso con rostro pensativo, como si reflexionará las palabras del hombre—. Iba a decírtelo Mittens, para que huyeras con nosotros.

—¿Huir? —La alfa no daba crédito de lo que estaba escuchando. Era una locura.

—Aquí somos tratados como si no existiéramos, ni siquiera le importamos a padre y madre, pero tenemos que hacer todo lo que digan para no "avergonzar a la familia". —Edric habló con mucho resentimiento—. ¿Qué tiene de malo desear una vida lejos de ellos?, ¡somos lo suficiente grandes y tenemos una carrera universitaria!, sé que puede sonar descabellado, pero lo primero que tenemos que hacer es alejarnos de ellos.

—Ed, eso es... —intentó excusarse Amity.

—Sé que odias tu vida aquí, Mittens, y que los negocios no son lo tuyo. —Edric se levantó del piso y se sentó en el borde de la cama, al lado de Amity. El chico rodeó a sus hermanas con su brazo y habló en tono suave y comprensible—. Ven con nosotros, si estamos juntos podremos hacer cualquier cosa.

—...Admito que si lo hacemos y sale mal incluso podemos negociar con padre y madre en el peor de los casos. —El rostro de Amity se iluminó, de pronto entusiasmada con la idea.

—No. —Emira se levantó de la cama y miró con incredulidad a sus hermanos—. ¿Es en serio?, lo entiendo de Ed, pero no de ti Mittens, hay tantas cosas mal que pueden salir de esto. Yo no lo haré.

—¿¡Por qué!? —Ed se paró y encaró a su gemela, acercándose a ella y mirándola amenazantemente.

—¡Piénsalo, mamá pensará que secuestramos a Mittens o algo así!, si nos descubren será muy malo para nosotros Ed. —Emira lo empujó, molesta por la repentina cercanía de su hermano—. Puede que nosotros no le importemos, pero Amity sí.

—¿Quieres abandonar a Mittens a su suerte? —Ed parecía muy molesto. Su rostro estaba totalmente rojo—. ¡Somos familia Emira, estamos juntos en las buenas y en las malas!

—¡No te atrevas a ponerme palabras que no dije! —Emira parecía como si fuera a golpear a Ed.

—¡Cállense! —Amity se atravesó entre ellos y los separó—. Mamá y papá llegaran en cualquier momento y todavía hay empleados en el piso de abajo.

—Estoy de su lado, Ed; eres mi gemelo y mi mejor amigo. —Emira lucía muy triste, con ganas de llorar. Parece que su comentario la puso muy emocional—. Y Mittens es mi hermanita, solo quiero lo mejor para nosotros.

—No te he visto proponer alguna solución —respondió Ed intentando tranquilizarse un poco. El chico suspiró con resignación y miró a su gemela con arrepentimiento.

—Lo haré, solo necesito algo de tiempo. —Emira desvió la mirada nerviosa.

—Bien, porque si no quieres me iré sin ti y me llevaré a Mittens.

Edric caminó hacia Amity y la abrazó por los hombros. Posteriormente, tomó su almohada y salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Emira solo suspiró, debatiéndose si ir tras su gemelo o no, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Al contrario, la mujer se sentó en la silla y movió su cabeza hacia atrás, mirando el techo.

—Lo siento, no quería que te molestarás con Ed. —Amity lucía muy arrepentida, a lo que Emira estiró su brazo y tomó la mano de su hermana, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sé que Ed no hablaba en serio. —A pesar de las palabras de la beta, ella misma no lucía tan segura—. Sabes que odia estar lejos de mí.

—Sí, lo odia.

—Pensaremos en algo, ¿de acuerdo? —Emira se levantó de la silla y abrazó a su hermana, acunando su rostro en su pecho—. Hagamos lo que hagamos estaremos juntos, lo prometo.

—Bien... —contestó Amity antes de sentir como su hermana se alejaba.

—Iré a tomar ese baño antes de que lleguen mamá y papá, pero esta conversación no ha terminado. —Emira le guiñó el ojo antes de despedirse y salir de la habitación.

Al estar sola, Amity se acostó en su cama. Cuando la chica pensó en decirles a sus hermanos se espero algún regaño o algo de ese estilo, pero no todo lo que había pasado. Ella mentiría si dijera que no había pensado en huir, pero sabía que no funcionaría. Sus padres eran gente tan poderosa que tenían ojos en todos lados y como la Dama Búho había dicho, no la soltarían tan fácilmente. Sin embargo, le gustaba pensar que Edric tenía razón y que ellos tenían derecho a una vida lejos de sus padres.

Amity bostezó, un poco soñolienta. No pasaría nada si se dormía y no bajaba a recibir a sus padres una vez, al menos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partir de este capítulo habrá mucho más drama, me emociona (y espero que capítulos más cortos).


	5. Secretos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz extraña a Amity. Por otra parte, Boscha entra en acción.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy muy feliz de cumplir con mis fechas de publicación. Muchas gracias por su apoyo. Por otra lado, siento que es necesario hacer una aclaración antes de empezar. Me era necesario ponerle un apellido a Boscha. Después de pensarlo se me ocurrió ponerle Boscha Banshee, por lo que así me referiré a ella (el equipo de rugby tendrá otro nombre). Si en el futuro llegan a ponerle a Boscha un apellido entonces vendré a editar este fic.

—¡Por los nuevos integrantes!

Se escucharon gritos de celebración al mismo tiempo que vasos de cristal y latas chocar entre sí. Todo en el restaurante eran risas y bulla, tanto que las pocas personas que estaban en el lugar para comer o pasar el rato se delegaron a otras mesas en el exterior o lejos del equipo de rugby femenil para buscar un poco de tranquilidad.

—¡Salud! —Luz brindó felizmente alzando su vaso de limonada natural ante la mirada divertida de Viney.

—No puedes brindar con limonada, Luz. —Viney soltó una risa.

—¡Claro que puedo! —La chica tomó un sorbo de su vaso con indignación, pero sin dejar de sonreírle a su amiga.

Por su parte, Gus estaba sentado viendo a las chicas en silencio, tomando pequeños tragos de su bebida con una expresión nerviosa en su rostro. Parecía más pequeño de lo que realmente era ahí encogido en su silla, o quizá era porque no era muy fan de las celebraciones del equipo de rugby, a las cuales no solo estaban invitados los jugadores, sino las porristas, como Luz y Viney, los aguadores, como Gus, u otras personas que aportaran a los partidos.

—¿Estás segura de estar aquí, Luz? —preguntó el chico alzando un poco la voz para ser escuchado entre el ruido. Mirando a su alrededor todo eran bebidas alcohólicas y en general un ambiente bastante pesado para una chica con las condiciones de la omega.

—¡Tranquilo Gus! —Viney se acercó a su amigo y lo abrazó por los hombros. Gus tembló un poco, pero Viney solo comenzó a reír en respuesta—. ¡Luz sabe como cuidarse y estamos aquí! Además, solo estamos nosotros tres en esta mesa, no hay de que preocuparse.

Luz asintió mientras le sonrió comprensivamente a Gus. Ciertamente pensó lo mismo que él, y al terminar sus clases se debatió si era una buena idea asistir a la reunión de bienvenida para los nuevos miembros siendo que pronto se saldría del equipo. En parte, decidió ir porque sería sospechoso no hacerlo, ya que nunca había faltado a una celebración. Sin embargo, la mayor razón era otra muy diferente.

Su mirada cayó en otra mesa muy alejada a la de ella. Al lado de una ventana, con la mejor iluminación del lugar, había un grupo bastante grande conformado por las estrellas del equipo de rugby y las porristas más populares. Todas eran principalmente de buenas familias y Amity lideraba esa mesa. La alfa estaba sentada en el centro y parecía como si estuviera divirtiéndose en grande, a pesar de que ella misma decía odiar esas celebraciones.

—En la mañana un chico golpeó la puerta de mi coche con su bicicleta, ¡estaba tan asustado! —Luz alcanzó a escuchar a Amity decir. Por lo que podía ver, la alfa tenía una mirada presumida en toda su cara—. Me disculpé y se sorprendió, ¡es que era tan pequeño y débil que no lo vi! —Toda su mesa comenzó a reírse como si fuera lo más gracioso del mundo, y la omega alzó una ceja.

Los días habían sido complicados desde que ambas chicas hablaron con Eda. Siguieron su consejo de no hablarse en la escuela y Luz pensó que todo estaría bien, pero no consideró que su tiempo juntas fuera a acortarse tanto. El campeonato de rugby acercándose no ayudaba mucho, pues Amity tenía prácticas diarias. Incluso el día anterior la alfa no había pasado por La Casa del Búho por lo ocupada que estaba, y podría parecer tonto, pero Luz la extrañaba mucho.

La omega sintió una sensación rara en su estómago, un fuerte impulso de levantarse de su silla y correr a abrazar a Amity, pero lo detuvo antes de hacer una locura. No sabía por qué se sentía así, si solo había sido un poco de soledad y un día lejos de su novia. No era para tanto. La chica pensó que ver a Amity la haría sentir mejor, pero fue todo lo contrario, se sentía más miserable. Luz se preguntó si el embarazo y su condición de omega tenían algo que ver, pero no tenía a nadie a quién preguntarle, al menos no a nadie en esa mesa.

—¿Estás bien, Luz? —La omega se sobresaltó al ver el rostro de Viney repentinamente cerca del suyo. Ella soltó un pequeño grito que atrajo algunas miradas de mesas cercanas—. Ups, lo siento, pero te llamé y no respondiste. Te ves algo...pálida.

—¡Estoy bien! —Luz rio un poco nerviosa mientras tomaba un sorbo de su limonada. Gus la veía fijamente, como si estuviera analizando sus movimientos—. Solo me acordé de algo.

—¿De qué? —Viney lucía muy intrigada y Luz lamentó la curiosidad de su amiga.

—De...mi cita con el médico, es mañana. —No era mentira. Luz dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza y afortunadamente era un tema del cual también estaba preocupada, pero no tanto como esa necesidad de estar con Amity.

—Pensé que Eda estaba en contra de eso —respondió Viney. Gus casi se aventó en la mesa al escuchar eso asustando a ambas chicas.

—¡Estamos en público, no es una buena idea hablar de eso aquí!

—Relájate Gus, estamos en una de las mesas más alejadas del escándalo y somos inadaptados, nadie nos hace caso. —Viney se encogió de hombros—. Charlar no quiere decir que no cuidemos que decir y que no.

—Si alguien se entera... —advirtió el chico.

—No voy a meter la pata, Gus. —Viney hasta parecía ofendida—. Confiaron en mí y aprecio eso, ¡pero mira a Luz!, está toda estresada y yo lo entiendo con toda la mierda de estos días. Vamos a divertirnos un poco.

Luz sonrió con culpabilidad. Se sentía mal por mentir, pero era una buena oportunidad. Poner a Viney de su lado haría que Gus se relajara un poco y dejará de prestarle tanta atención. El beta era muy inteligente, y si descubría lo que pasaba no dejaría de interrogarla y no quería pasar por eso.

—Le robé a Eda la cita con el médico —contó Luz, a lo que Viney y Gus voltearon a verla—. Ella estaba muy enojada porque, bueno, parece que su contacto le pidió a cambio de ayudarnos...cosas difíciles. —Afortunadamente, ninguno de sus dos amigos hizo un gesto de querer seguir preguntándole. Solo la escucharon en silencio. Era bueno, seguía siendo un tema difícil para ella—. Dijo que estaba de acuerdo con todo menos una cosa; cuando me lo contó pensé que no era para tanto, así que le robé la nota e iré sin su permiso.

—Vaya, ¿te opondrás a la Dama Búho? —Viney chifló impresionada.

—Ella lo entenderá; además, necesitamos esa ayuda —contestó Luz algo deprimida. Por otro lado, no tenía opción. Su lado omega estaba saliendo a flote mucho estos días y las pastillas de Eda no habían tenido tanto efecto, quizá por ser genéricas. Necesitaban a Lilith antes de que la cosa empeorara.

—Suena duro. —La porrista se veía muy triste—. Sabes que cualquier cosa que necesites puedes contar conmigo.

—Desearía que Willow estuviera aquí. —Gus suspiró, recostándose en su asiento y tomando su bebida con gesto cansado—. Ella estaría de mi parte. Hablar de esto aquí no es buena idea.

—Pudo haberlo hecho —se quejó Viney—. Después de que jugó un partido de prueba en el festival escolar del año pasado Cat y Skara han estado rogándole para que se una al equipo como jugadora titular.

—Después de que se enteró de..."la noticia", quiere unirse. —Luz intentó ser ambigua, solo en caso de que alguien estuviera escuchando—. Solo para estar cerca de mí y asegurarse de que esté bien, pero le dije que no era necesario porque me saldré pronto.

—Te extrañaré, me quedaré sola con Gus. —Viney suspiró dramáticamente y con tristeza. Gus solo le frunció el ceño, algo ofendido—. ¿Cuándo te irás?

—Ustedes tienen bastantes amistades aquí al contrario de mí, estarán bien. —Luz les sonrió sin ninguna mala intención—. Hablé con la capitana de las porristas y dijo que necesitan mi apoyo un poco más como la temporada de rugby va a empezar, así que supongo que un mes.

—Eras un miembro valioso del equipo. Hacías maniobras muy complicadas, ¿estarás bien? —preguntó Viney alzando una ceja.

—Sí, le dije a la capitana e insistió en que necesitaba algún comprobante médico para ponerme en alineaciones más fáciles, creo que no me creyó al decirle que estaba enferma. —Luz lanzó una carcajada nerviosa—. Veré eso mañana con el doctor, falsificar uno.

El grupo fue interrumpido por unas risas muy altas que se escucharon desde la mesa de Amity. Luz miró a su novia, pero ella ni siquiera volteó a ver en su dirección. De nuevo, esa sensación de malestar apareció, pero además de su repentina necesidad de cercanía también era una especie de enojo. Lo odiaba. No era justo. Parecía que todos podían acercarse fácilmente a Amity menos ella. Por si fuera poco, sabía que la personalidad de la alfa era muy diferente en la escuela y eso nunca le representó un problema, pero ahora se sentía extraño.

—¿Luz? —interrogó Gus esta vez. Se veía muy preocupado.

—¡Iré al baño!, creo que el desayuno no me cayó muy bien —dijo Luz, antes de excusarse y pararse repentinamente ante la mirada extrañada de sus amigos.

Luz caminó rápidamente hacia donde recordaba que estaba el baño. Cruzó un largo y solitario pasillo lleno de fotos del restaurante, subió unas escaleras y finalmente llegó al sanitario de damas. Después de comprobar que no había nadie dentro y fijarse que nadie se acercaba por las escaleras intentó vomitar, pero nada salió. Suspirando resignada solo se lavó las manos y la cara, pensando que sus nervios solo eran de ansiedad.

—Hola. —Amity saludó tímidamente, a lo que Luz volteó a verla sorprendida aún con agua en sus mejillas—. Oh, lo siento, ¿te asusté?

—N-No, solo no te escuché venir y fuiste tan rápida —respondió Luz algo avergonzada, tomando el papel que Amity le había estirado para secarse. Además de la llegada sorpresiva de su novia, se sorprendió de la rapidez con la que la alfa cambió de personalidad, era totalmente diferente que hace rato—. Eh...¿está bien que estés aquí? —Luz esperaba que su novia entendiera a que se refería. Era riesgoso que las vieran hablando juntas.

—Sí, cuando te vi correr al baño convencí a Boscha de que le invitará una ronda a todas las personas del restaurante. —Amity sonrió con autosuficiencia—. Todos estarán emocionados y pensando en que pedir, eso debería darnos cinco minutos como mínimo. Además, tengo buenos sentidos, si viene alguien lo sabré.

—Oh... —Luz pensó que Amity no la estaba viendo, pero decidió guardarse ese comentario.

La omega se estremeció al sentir los brazos de la alfa en su cintura. Amity había tomado la iniciativa de acercarse y ahora la chica estaba acorralada contra el espejo del baño. Por alguna razón las feromonas de Amity se sentían más fuertes y presentes que en otras ocasiones y Luz no pudo evitar aspirar el aroma. Le daba un poco de pena; era acogedor y le daba una sensación de seguridad. Hace unos minutos estaba tan malhumorada y necesitada de atención, y ahora todo ese malestar se esfumó tan de la nada. Definitivamente tenían que ser cosas de omegas.

—Te extrañé. —La declaración de Amity se sintió tan necesaria que movió algo dentro del estómago de Luz.

Lo que sucedió después pareció ir en cámara lenta. Luz no sabía quien de las dos había tomado la iniciativa, pero ahora se estaban besando. Durante esos días se sintió tan perdida, con una soledad y tristeza tan grandes por no tener a Amity cerca. Leyendo en internet, había visto que algo así pasaba cuando un omega se embarazaba, pero no pensó que fuera para tanto. Ahora, era como si las piezas de un rompecabezas se armaran. Los labios de la alfa eran agradables y cálidos como siempre que se besaban, pero mejor.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Amity con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro una vez que se separaron. Luz tembló por la falta de contacto y sus orejas se pusieron rojas, como siempre que estaba avergonzada.

—Nada —respondió la chica intentando calmar su corazón. Agitó su cabeza en un intento de despejarse, así no era ella—. Solo recordé que nos conocimos en este baño.

El comentario tomó por sorpresa a Amity, que parecía muy pensativa de pronto. Luz le sonrió alegremente. Quizá era por el beso, la tristeza o la nostalgia, pero ese recuerdo llegó de forma repentina a su cabeza. Aún lo recordaba con claridad, como a finales de su primer año en Hexside, concretamente en la fiesta para celebrar que el equipo de rugby ganó las finales de la temporada deportiva, conoció a Amity.

Luz mentiría si dijera que hace años no sentía curiosidad por la capitana del equipo de rugby, pero no era en algo en lo que pensara demasiado. Había muy malos rumores sobre Amity, quizá no malos sobre ella en sí misma, pero en los pasillos era común escuchar que su perfeccionismo le traía dolor de cabeza a algunos, además de que era muy presumida y pesada con los estudiantes que no venían de familias de linaje. Willow le contó unas cosas especialmente desagradables, así que no tenía deseos de relacionarse con una persona como ella, aunque no es como si Amity quisiera ser su amiga o algo.

Todo cambio esa noche a sus 18 años. Habían coincidido en ese mismo baño en una ocasión en la que, al igual que ahora, no se encontraba nadie más. Luz estaba lavándose las manos y observando su pelo recién cortado en el espejo. En ese entonces, Amity había salido de las puertas de uno de los sanitarios y fue al extremo opuesto del lavabo para limpiarse. Luz solo la miró reconociéndola como la líder del equipo. Lo debatió un poco, pero pensó en saludarla.

—Fue un gran juego —comentó Luz por educación más que por otra cosa. Amity se detuvo a observarla de forma extraña, como si le hubiera salido una tercer cabeza.

—Eh, gracias —respondió la alfa secamente, lo cual hizo molestar a Luz. Creyó que por ser la capitana del equipo sería más humilde, pero parecía que Willow tenía razón. Decidió no quedarse callada, porque fuera quien fuera, rica, alfa o lo que sea, nada le daba el derecho de ser grosera con los demás.

—Deberías estar feliz por ganar, pero pareces muy malhumorada. —Amity se enderezó repentinamente y volvió a mirar a Luz, esta vez con gesto sorprendido. La omega por su parte lucía muy feliz, parece que había logrado su objetivo.

—Yo...lo siento. —Amity parecía verdaderamente avergonzada. La alfa se rascó la mejilla y volteó a ver a otro lado—. Ha sido una noche ocupada.

—¡Está bien!, también para las porristas, estoy exhausta —Luz se quejó, mojándose la cara y haciendo un grito ahogado, como mostrando que estaba cansada.

Amity la miró fijamente, no como si fuera un bicho raro, solo con curiosidad. Sin embargo, no mostró iniciativa de seguir la conversación, y Luz por su parte desistió en seguir hablando, pues pensó que ya había hecho lo suficiente. Ambas estuvieron en silencio hasta que Amity terminó de usar el lavabo primero, ya que Luz seguía arreglándose el pelo. La capitana le dio una última mirada curiosa a Luz antes de alejarse por la puerta del baño.

Algo hizo que Luz volteara a ver hacia su dirección, y sus ojos recorrieron una tarjeta que se cayó del bolsillo del short de la alfa. Lanzó un grito nada discreto al notar lo que era, grito que sobresaltó a Amity, que giró detrás de sí para ver que pasaba.

—¡Es la tarjeta dorada coleccionable de Azura de edición limitada! —Luz ahogó otro grito de emoción mientras daba pequeños saltitos en su sitio—. ¡Pensé que solo habían hecho unas pocas en el mundo!, ¿¡Amity, te gusta La Bruja Buena Azura!?

—¡No! —Amity tomó la tarjeta y la guardó rápidamente en su cartera, asegurándose de que esta vez no fuera a salirse. Su cara entera estaba roja de vergüenza y Luz pensó que un tomate podía hacerle competencia.

—No diré nada, lo prometo —aclaró Luz comprensivamente. Podía sentir los nervios de la otra chica desde su lugar y sintió un poco de pena por ella. Dudo un poco, pero puso una mano en el hombro de la alfa en señal de confort—. Sé que no todos aprecian la maravilla que es La Buena Bruja Azura, ¡pero me alegra que nuestra capitana sí!

Amity, al contrario de lo que esperaba, le sonrió. La alfa no dijo nada, pero después de reflexionar por algunos segundos sacó de su bolsillo un sobre de tarjetas y busco una en especial, y se la estiró a Luz.

—Por tu silencio —explicó Amity. Cuando Luz la tomó no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo: era la tarjeta dorada versión Hécate de edición limitada—. Me salieron ambas en el sobre que compré de camino, supongo que hoy tengo bastante suerte. Como la tengo repetida puedes quedártela.

Antes de que pudiera agradecerle, Amity se había ido. La omega solo la miró irse, sintiendo aún más curiosidad por aquella persona a la que llamaban Amity Blight. Había algo en su mirada o en su porte, no sabía qué, pero le intrigaba. En retrospectiva, si Luz lo pensaba, fue un buen encuentro, pero no daba indicios de que fueran a convertirse en amigas. Sin embargo, aquí estaban, en el futuro, un poco más de dos años desde ese momento e incluso iba a tener un bebé con ella. La vida daba vueltas muy raras.

La magia del recuerdo fue rota cuando Amity le dedicó una última mirada amorosa y se alejó. La capitana le besó tiernamente la mejilla y se despidió con la mano, afirmando que le mandaría un mensaje más tarde. Podría ser que se sentía totalmente fuera de sí por sus problemas omegas, pero un sentimiento de ansiedad y tristeza la invadió de golpe. La idea de Amity alejándose le dolió.

—No te vayas. —Luz tomó el borde de la chaqueta de su novia. Su voz se escuchó de lamento y desdichada, pero no le importó.

Amity la miró sorprendida, como intentando entender que había pasado. Luz no era así, ella siempre había sido bastante independiente y libre, no importándole situaciones como esta. Cuando la capitana encontró las palabras para responder se detuvo, mirando de repente la puerta del baño con nervios. Su piel se erizó y Luz no necesito que se lo dijera: venía alguien. La omega no tuvo tiempo de decir algo, solo sintió como Amity la tomó por la cintura y la obligó a meterse en uno de los cubículos de los sanitarios.

Cerraron la puerta con llave mientras Amity le hacía una seña a la otra chica de que se sentará en la tapa del baño y levantara las piernas. Se escucharon unas risas de pronto, de dos chicas para ser más exactos. Amity estaba seria, concentrada, pero no lucía especialmente perturbada, así que era obvio que no las conocía. La alfa se permitió respirar un poco, pues estaba contenido la respiración. Ambas chicas se sobresaltaron al sentir como alguien intentó abrir la puerta.

—Ah, está cerrado —Se escuchó.

Amity volteó a ver a Luz con nervios, pero Luz negó con la cabeza. No las conocía tampoco. Luz vio de reojo como una de las chicas que había ingresado se intentó agachar, como si estuviera comprobando que estaba ocupado. Un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda.

—¡Está ocupado! —gritó Luz, un poco más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido. Que ella hablara era lo mejor, no la conocía nadie, pero si las chicas descubrían que Amity estaba ahí probablemente no saldrían jamás hasta que la alfa lo hiciera. Amity era famosa después de todo.

Luz vio como las chicas caminaron hacia otros baños y suspiró aliviada. Sus ojos se posaron en Amity, que se veía algo incómoda intentando hacerse pequeña y esconder sus piernas. No parecía molesta, así que supuso que su elección de hablar había sido la correcta. Ambas esperaron un momento, y afortunadamente las chicas no se quedaron por mucho tiempo. Cuando Amity sintió que era seguro salir lo hizo y corrió hacia la puerta para asegurarse que no viniera nadie.

—Yo...lo siento, no sé por qué lo hice —declaró Luz con algo de culpabilidad y la mirada baja. Lo que hizo fue muy arriesgado—. ¿Aunque no hubiera sido más fácil que solo una se metiera al baño?

—Sí, hubiera —Amity suspiró mientras se llevó una mano al cuello con cansancio—. Solo...no sé, te veías muy triste y no pude evitarlo, ¿estás bien?

—Lo estoy. —Luz le sonrió. Era una verdad a medias, no una mentira totalmente, pero Amity no tenía por qué saberlo—. Creo que solo estoy sensible por...ya sabes. —La chica comenzó a reírse con nervios—. Mejor regresaré a mi mesa.

—Está bien. —Amity sonrió tímidamente. Se veía con ganas de seguir preguntando, pero se veía algo presionada por la poca privacidad que tenía el lugar—. Bueno, te mandaré un mensaje, ¿de acuerdo? Espero pasar por La Casa del Búho al rato, entonces podremos hablar mejor.

La omega se despidió rápidamente de su novia, solo haciéndole un gesto con la mano de despedida. Cuando Luz bajo las escaleras volteó hacia atrás y como supuso, Amity no venía. Era lo más normal para conseguir tiempo, pero eso no impidió que se deprimiera un poco. La chica suspiró, esperaba que los fármacos de la hermana de Eda pudieran aliviar ese dolor de separación, porque no sabía cuanto más podría soportarlo.

Luz se sobresaltó al escuchar unos zapatos golpear fuertemente contra el piso. Era Boscha, que venía con expresión enfurecida y caminaba directo hacia el baño. Al acercarse a Luz se le quedo viendo extrañada, como esperando algo de ella.

—Disculpa, estás tapando las escaleras, ¿puedo pasar? —preguntó Boscha en un tono que a Luz se le hizo bastante ofensivo. Solo por esta vez prefirió no decir nada y apartarse para darle paso a la chica.

Cuando Boscha pasó a su lado un suave olor a menta con chocolate inundó su nariz. Se congeló y en un impulso se acercó más a Boscha, intentando oler mejor. La jugadora lo notó y se alejó nerviosa y con una expresión de asco en su cara.

—¡Oye!, ¿qué te pasa? —Boscha le hizo una mueca de disgusto—. No hagas eso, rara.

Luz solo miró como Boscha subió las escaleras con la cabeza bien en alto hasta desaparecer de su vista. ¿Por qué Boscha olía como Amity? Luz se apretó el vientre intentando tranquilizarse. Quizá no había sido tan buena idea venir.

En vez de acercarse, parecía que se estaban alejando. Eso fue lo que pensó Luz mientras regresaba su mesa con Viney y Gus.

***

—¡Por fin terminó!

Boscha se aventó en su silla con una expresión de felicidad plena una vez que todos los inversionistas y accionistas salieron de la habitación. Amity la miró de reojo, alzando una ceja ante las palabras de su amiga, pero no le dijo nada, solo siguió llenando unos expedientes con rostro aburrido y cansado.

—Que estemos nosotras dos solas no es excusa para que actúes así —respondió Amity, dejando las hojas en la mesa y sentándose en su asiento, que estaba al lado de Boscha—. ¿Qué dirían tus padres si alguien te ve siendo vaga?

—Relájate un poco Blight, por eso estás demasiado tensa. —Amity frunció el ceño, notablemente ofendida por el comentario—. La reunión se retraso y es la hora de comer, no hay nadie en el piso.

—Sí tú lo dices. —La alfa se encogió de hombros.

—¡Incluso perdí mi cita en el salón de belleza! —se lamentó Boscha.

Amity no contestó nada y Boscha hizo un quejido al ver que estaba siendo ignorada. La omega recostó su cabeza en el escritorio mientras veía fijamente a Amity en espera de que le hiciera caso, pero no funcionó. La alfa estaba tan concentrada en los expedientes llenando algunas cosas sin siquiera ver a la chica por equivocación. Boscha suspiró, pensando en que sus intentos de aproximarse a Amity siempre fallaban.

En un principio, pensó que acudir a las reuniones mensuales de inversiones y accionistas en la sede corporativa Blight sería una buena idea para acercarse más a la chica. Mostrarle que era responsable, sus dotes empresariales, todo debería sorprenderla. Sin embargo, parece que se había equivocado. Ellas fueron tan cercanas de niñas, pero con cada año que pasaba se alejaban más. Todo había empeorado en su segundo año de universidad, donde Amity marcó su distancia más definidamente que antes. Boscha lo dejó pasar en un inicio, pero ahora era molesto.

La omega miró a Amity aún concentrada en esas hojas de papel, y aprovechó su falta de interés para observarla mejor sin llamar su atención. Su mirada se centró primero en su rostro, en sus pestañas largas y en como si piel lucía tan suave. Después, se centró en su ropa, un conjunto de negocios bastante sencillo, pero que se le veía increíble. La envidió, ella misma era un desastre al levantarse en las mañanas, pero Amity lucía tan bien solo con arreglarse un poco. Boscha estaba segura de que su amiga podría vestir un traje de payaso y aun así se vería bien.

El semblante de Amity se transformó en uno de duda. Parece que se había encontrado con algo que no era tan fácil llenar. La alfa se recostó en la silla con elegancia y se llevó los dedos a la cara con gesto interrogante. Boscha maldijo lo atractiva que se veía así. Es cierto que la Amity dominante y seria era guapa, pero a su opinión en los momentos en los que mejor se veía era cuando tenía esa mirada mansa y de compasión. Todos querían una alfa amable, y aunque Amity era el reflejo de sus padres, estaba claro que ella no era una mala chica. Era un gran partido, el mejor quizá.

Boscha cerró los ojos y para su agradable sorpresa pudo alcanzar a oler el aroma de Amity. Las feromonas de su amiga eran pasivas y tranquilas en ese momento, de una consistencia tan dulce que era difícil no embriagarse. La omega disfrutó esa sensación. Era increíble, se sentía mejor que abrazar la chaqueta de Amity, y eso que la alfa se encontraba a unos metros de distancia.

—¿Estás bien? —Esta vez Amity volteó a verla. Lucía un poco extrañada y ligeramente preocupada—. Estás muy callada y tu rostro está...rojo.

—Estoy mejor que nunca. —Boscha sintió mucha satisfacción al sentir que sus palabras eran verdad. Solo por ese momento había válido la pena perder su cita en el salón de belleza.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —Amity le dedicó una sonrisa sarcástica—. Entonces podrías ayudarme un poco. —La alfa le entregó los expedientes que estaba llenando—. Lleva esto a la oficina de archivo. Es en el sótano, la oficina del fondo; mientras yo le llamaré a mi padre para informarle sobre la reunión y entonces podremos irnos.

—¿Hasta el sótano? —preguntó Boscha haciendo una cara de sufrimiento—. ¡Estamos en el séptimo piso!

—Puedes usar el elevador. —Amity rodó los ojos—. ¿Por favor?, te alcanzaré en la entrada.

Boscha suspiró con resignación y tomó las carpetas —Bien, lo haré.

Una vez que la omega salió de la sala de juntas se giró para ver a su amiga. Al mirarla a través de la pared de cristal confirmó sus sospechas. Ella no estaba hablando con su padre, estaba ocupada en su celular con una sonrisa muy sospechosa. Boscha sabía que algo le pasaba a Amity, que estaba metida en algo y ella iba a descubrir qué, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera o dejaba de llamarse Boscha.

La chica caminó con pasos pesados hasta el elevador. Para su desgracia no había acceso hasta el sótano, así que tuvo que bajarse en la planta baja y buscar unas escaleras. Una vez se encontró en el lugar intentó buscar la oficina de archivo, pero no estaba debidamente señalada y no había nadie a quién preguntarle pues era la hora de comida, ni siquiera los de servicio social que se supone que deberían estar ahí. Con fastidio dio algunas vueltas hasta que finalmente encontró la dichosa oficina.

Como supuso, nadie estaba ahí. Boscha suspiró y dejo caer los expedientes en el escritorio mientras se acariciaba la nuca. La omega estaba a punto de irse cuando escuchó un llanto silencioso proveniente de algún lugar cercano. Quizá era su instinto chismoso por naturaleza, pero no pudo evitar buscar de dónde provenía, principalmente porque la voz le sonaba conocida. Caminó lo más lento que pudo buscando la fuente del ruido y finalmente lo encontró, era una oficina cerrada un poco más al fondo de donde estaba. Se colocó despacio contra la pared para no ser vista.

—Tranquila Emira, todo estará bien. —Boscha casi gritó al descubrir que aquel llanto era de Emira. Además, la voz de la otra persona le sonaba conocida. La chica intentó hacer un esfuerzo mental, pero no podía recordarlo. Era de una porrista reconocida, de eso estaba segura. Bueno, no le importaba.

—Eso no es cierto, Viney —alcanzó a decir Emira entre lágrimas—. Ed me odia, desde que nos peleamos ni siquiera me ha dirigido la palabra. —Los sollozos de Emira se volvieron más fuertes. Reflejaban mucho dolor—. No sé que voy a hacer, ni siquiera quiere escucharme.

—¿Qué le has dicho desde entonces? —El tono de Viney era suave y comprensivo.

—Que su plan es una locura, ¿qué otra cosa le voy a decir?

—No sé...diablos, si es bastante complicado, ¿no se te ocurre algo más que hacer?, eres brillante ideando planes.

—No...le he dado muchas vueltas en mi cabeza, pero nada es lo suficientemente bueno.

—Bueno, la situación es complicada, tómalo con calma. —La porrista hacía su mejor esfuerzo para confortar a la mayor, eso era seguro.

—¿Cómo quieres que lo tome con calma? —Emira alzó un poco la voz, y Viney le hizo un sonido de que guardara silencio—. ¡Parece que es la única opción lógica y eso no tiene sentido! Tengo miedo por nosotros, esto no puede salir nada bien.

—Puedes no ir con ellos...

—No puedo hacer eso, sabes que no, jamás me lo perdonaría. No podría ver a la cara jamás ni a Ed ni a Amity...dudo que los volviera a ver en mi vida, y ellos son mi familia.

Aunque ciertamente la conversación era bastante interesante, lo que llamó la atención de Boscha fue esa última parte. Intentó atar cabos sueltos y pensó en esos últimos días donde Amity había estado irritable y extraña. Se preguntó si esa conversación tenía algo que ver. No tenía suficiente información todavía, pero estaba segura de algo, y era que su sexto sentido tenía razón: Amity estaba planeando algo.

—Ed está siendo muy duro contigo, no es justo —susurró Viney bastante molesta.

Emira no dijo nada y hubo un momento de silencio que se hizo eterno, incluso para Boscha. La omega trató de calmar su respiración para que sus feromonas no delataran su presencia.

—Ayer encontré a Ed hablando con Amity intentando poner una fecha...quieren huir de casa después de que Amity terminé este semestre en Hexside. Nuestros padres...

Emira dijo algunas cosas después de eso, pero Boscha no pudo escucharlas. La chica se quedó quieta, completamente congelada y perpleja. Su mente fue rápidamente a los hechos de hace algunos días. El comportamiento extraño de Amity, todo tenía sentido. Sin embargo, esa no era la historia completa, Boscha lo sabía. Había algo más.

La omega salió de sus pensamientos al sentir su celular vibrar en el bolsillo de su falda. Involuntariamente hizo un quejido, maldiciendo la llamada entrante sobre todo al notar que era de Amity, pero volvió a la realidad al notar que había hecho ruido. Boscha contuvo la respiración y se quedó a la expectativa, asustándose al no escuchar nada desde la oficina. Sobresaltada la chica se alejó rápidamente intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Quizá se habían dado cuenta de que alguien estaba espiando, pero tenía que asegurarse de que no se enteraran que fue ella.

Boscha corrió cada vez más rápido entre más se alejaba de esa oficina. Se detuvo un poco antes de llegar a la recepción. No había corrido mucho, pero se sintió como si hubiera hecho un maratón o mucho peor que después de un partido importante de rugby. Las piernas le temblaban y aún estaba un poco en shock. De seguro estaba mal, o esa era la única razón posible por la cual las personas cercanas se le quedaban viendo. Maldijo de pronto su debilidad.

—¿Boscha? —La omega se asustó al escuchar una voz detrás de ella. Al girarse se dio cuenta que era Amity, que traía su celular en la mano—. ¿Dónde diablos estabas?, te marqué cientos de veces y... —Amity se detuvo al notar la cara de la chica. Pudo ser la imaginación de Boscha, pero notó algo parecido a la preocupación en el rostro de la alfa—. ¿Estás bien?, luces...perturbada.

—Estoy bien —respondió la chica evasivamente, en un tono que claramente indicaba que no lo estaba.

—¿Segura?, ¿no...?

Pudo ser lo repentino del momento, pero Amity se quedó muda. Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por la cara de la omega y parecía que esta no se había dado cuenta, ya que solo estaba ahí, con ese semblante molesto y confundido. La alfa mentiría si dijera que no estaba sorprendida y que no quería hacer preguntas. Jamás en toda su vida había visto llorar a Boscha. Ella era fuerte, dominante y orgullosa; odiaba mostrarse como algo menos que eso.

Después de pensar un poco, Amity tomó con indecisión la mano de su amiga. Boscha la volteó a ver todavía en shock y la alfa le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y amable, llena de feromonas protectoras. La guio hacia el estacionamiento, en espera de encontrar un lugar privado lejos de toda la gente chismosa. Había sucedido lo opuesto: entre más se alejaban de la gente, Boscha más contenía su llanto.

Llegar al coche fue un alivio. La omega se sentó en el asiento del copiloto ante la mirada expectante de su amiga. Amity parecía que quería escuchar algo, una explicación o lo que sea, pero Boscha no podía decir nada, las palabras no salían, y aunque pudiera la verdad era que no diría nada de todos modos. Odiaba esa mirada en el rostro de la alfa, así como odiaba sus malditas feromonas. Amity estaba ahí, sentada como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no fuera su culpa que Boscha haya roto su voto de llorar en público.

En otras ocasiones esa situación hubiera sido privilegiada. La omega siempre deseó una muestra de afecto y preocupación de la chica. En tan solo unos segundos Amity le había sonreído, le había tomado la mano como todo una dama, la había protegido y consolado, y no se sentía feliz, todo lo contrario. Ver a Amity sentada en el asiento del conductor con esa expresión mansa le daba náuseas, era como si ella fuera inocente y no estuviera orquestando un plan malvado, como si no le hubiera roto el corazón otra vez.

Detestaba su amabilidad falsa, pero entre toda su confusión tenía clara una cosa: estaba enojada, muy enojada. Amity siempre reclamaba que Boscha era demasiado cruel y mala con los demás, pero la omega pensaba que eso no era nada en comparación a lo que la chica estaba haciendo. Amity le estaba mintiendo a todos. Planeaba abandonar todo sin que nadie se enterara: la universidad, el equipo, sus amigos, su deber, sus padres. A ella. ¿Para qué?, ¿eso no era demasiado cruel?

—¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? —preguntó Amity sin verla directamente. Parecía estar viendo a todos lados menos a ella, pero seguía mandándole esas feromonas confortables. Boscha supuso que solo intentaba ser amable.

—Sí, vámonos.

El resto del trayecto fue increíblemente incómodo. Boscha era una persona que no sabía callarse, así que verla callada era todo una situación extraña. Sin embargo, la omega se sentía bien. Cada metro que recorrían lejos del corporativo le traía paz, le recordaba que ella tenía el control de la situación, que era mejor el conocimiento a la ignorancia. No estaba silenciosa porque estuviera deprimida, todo lo contrario, estaba comenzando a trazar un plan en su cabeza.

La omega miró a Amity, que estaba concentrada en el camino. Sintió ternura. Amity había crecido tanto, ya no era esa niña que presumía sus insignias de estudiante estrella y publicaba cosas cada cinco minutos en Penstagram. Era toda una mujer; más hermosa que antes, más inalcanzable. Así estaba bien, los frutos prohibidos sabían mejor después de todo.

—Llegamos —declaró Amity repentinamente, parando el auto frente a la mansión de Boscha—. Si quieres hablar o algo llámame...¿de acuerdo? —Sonaba tímida incluso.

La omega la miró, soltando una ligera carcajada y le sonrió —Gracias, lo haré.

Boscha se sentía genuinamente mejor. A pesar de haberse entristecido en un principio, ahora se sentía mejor que nunca. Todo tenía sentido para la chica, todo se le había revelado. Que Amity la buscara esos días, conseguir la chaqueta de rugby, su amor no correspondido desde la infancia, haber presenciado la conversación de Emira, como la alfa la consoló. Todas eran señales que le mostraban el camino a seguir, cuál era su deber, y ese era evitar que Amity arruinará su vida y lastimara a los demás.

Caminó sin mirar atrás e ignoró a los sirvientes que la saludaron al entrar a su casa. Encontró a su madre sentada en el recibidor principal y se sentó a su lado, saludándola silenciosamente con un gesto con la cabeza. Su madre se rio y le indicó a una de las empleadas que le sirviera té a su hija.

—Por fin llegas —dijo la señora Banshee felizmente, mirando a la chica con orgullo—. ¿Qué tal la reunión mensual de accionistas e inversionistas?

—Bien —Boscha tomó la taza de té y le dio un sorbo—. Le callé la boca a un tipo que cuestionó nuestro poco aporte mensual.

—Gente inculta, no saben que somos la mano derecha de los Blight. —La señora Banshee le acarició el cabello a su hija—. Aunque Odalia no quiera admitirlo.

Con su madre feliz y complacida, Boscha supo que era momento de iniciar su primer movimiento. Por suerte, lo más fácil venía al principio. Su madre tenía objetivos bastante alineados a ella.

—Mamá —llamó Boscha aprovechando la pausa de su madre para tomar té—. ¿Cuándo me casaré?

—Pensé que no estabas tan interesada en esas cosas. —Su madre no lucía extrañada, todo lo contrario, se veía muy complacida—. Me alegra que preguntes ya que es un tema importante; planeo anunciar tu compromiso cuándo te gradúes de Hexside.

—¿Ya decidiste con quién vas a comprometerme?

La señora Banshee entrecerró los ojos con una sonrisa —Cerramos la lista a dos pretendientes esta semana.

—¿Todavía sigue Amity entre esas opciones? —Boscha tomó un sorbo de té.

La sonrisa de la señora se hizo más grande —Por supuesto, sabes que es nuestra principal opción; hemos trabajado muy duro tú y yo por ese arreglo.

—Creo que deberíamos adelantar el compromiso —anunció la chica volteando a ver a su madre, que la miraba con intriga y atención—. También tengo una idea para hacer que Odalia acepte, surgió escuchando la reunión de accionistas e inversionistas.

El rostro de la señora Banshee se iluminó —Te escucho, hija mía.

Boscha no pudo evitar reír un poco. Todo estaba saliendo de maravilla, sin duda lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por si alguien tiene duda: Viney es alfa, la madre de Boscha es omega.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


	6. Más sucesos inesperados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Luz y Amity les pasan cosas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí estoy de nuevo con la cuota de capítulo semanal. Muchas gracias por sus adorables comentarios :), aunque la mayoría sean de odio a Boscha y no creo que sea spoiler, pero dudo que su opinión de ella vaya a mejorar xd

Luz estornudó con la nariz un poco roja e irritada debido al fuerte sanitizante de la zona de espera del hospital. Se preguntó si su repentina alergia se debía a la excesiva limpieza del lugar, Eda no era la persona más ordenada después de todo, pero lo descartó cuando vio a una empleada desinfectar el piso y el vidrio a su lado por quinta vez desde que había llegado. Consideró por un momento en moverse a un asiento más alejado, pero decidió no hacerlo; ella estaba frente a la secretaria y quería asegurarse de escuchar su nombre cuando la llamaran. Había esperado esta cita con el médico por mucho tiempo, no quería que pensaran que no fue.

La chica suspiró con cansancio. A estas alturas de seguro Eda ya había encontrado la nota que puso en el refrigerador diciendo que iría a ver al médico de Lilith. No había recibido alguna llamada, así que supuso que hablarían de eso al llegar a casa. Se preguntó por un momento si Eda estaría molesta, era normal cuestionárselo; la mujer estaba en contra de que fuera a esa cita diciendo que su hermana era egoísta por hacer una petición tan extraña, pero el pensamiento la abandonó rápidamente. Eda lo entendería. Además, sabía que la molestia de su madre venía de hacerle daño emocional a Luz, no porque realmente le afectara a la alfa que le quitaran su apellido.

Intentó despejar su mente y sacó su celular para distraerse un poco. Lo primero que notó fue la hora. Su médico llevaba media hora de retraso y se preguntó si todos los doctores del sector privado eran así. Su clínica de gobierno era más confiable, pero ahí jamás le recetarían los supresores que necesitaba. Resignada, su dedo bajó por las notificaciones de su teléfono hasta que un nuevo mensaje entrante de Amity apareció.

Era una nota de buenos días, donde la alfa le deseaba buena suerte en la consulta y que por favor la llamara terminando para contarle los detalles. Luz se mordió los labios y le respondió un "claro" con una carita sonriente sacando la lengua. Suspiró, sintiéndose mal de repente. Sus ojos se detuvieron inevitablemente en una pareja sentada a unas pocas sillas de distancia, eran dos mujeres, una de ellas embarazada de varios meses por lo que se podía ver. Ambas lucían amorosas y Luz sintió envidia. Desearía la presencia de Amity en vez de apoyo a la distancia, aunque entendía porque eso no se podía.

Le surgieron ganas de vomitar y lamentó que sus molestias se hubieran intensificado en los últimos días. Eda le advirtió que sería complicado cargar un bebé con un alfa ausente y aunque la escuchó, realmente la subestimó. Era como si estuviera muriendo poco a poco, la omega no sabía si era por el embarazo o por la falta de atención de Amity, pero esperaba que el médico pudiera ayudarla.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —Luz miró a la persona que le dirigió la palabra: un hombre a una silla de distancia. Por su olor parecía ser un omega preñado. Él le estaba sonriendo cálidamente—. No luces muy bien, ¿quieres que llame a una enfermera o que te diga donde está el baño?

—Estoy bien —respondió Luz un poco avergonzada por lo transparente que era—. Algo ansiosa, pero pasará pronto.

—Entiendo a que te refieres —comentó el hombre con aire soñador—. Para estos casos deberías traer a tu pareja, realmente ayuda mucho. La mía tenía trabajo, pero no debería tardar en llegar. —Aunque la intención del hombre era darle un buen consejo, para Luz se sintió como una puñalada en el estómago—. ¡Oh!, disculpa, estoy suponiendo que estás embarazada, como estás en este departamento.

—Sí, lo estoy —admitió Luz con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. "Dios, tierra cómeme", pensó la chica.

Afortunadamente, la secretaria salió a su rescate. Antes de que el hombre pudiera decir algo más el nombre de Luz fue voceado y la omega se levantó rápidamente, casi tropezándose por chocar con el asiento y por lo reluciente del piso. Se despidió del hombre con un gesto tímido y las orejas rojas, y caminó al escritorio.

—¿Luz? —repitió la mujer.

—Sí, soy yo. —Luz lanzó una pequeña risa nerviosa.

—El doctor llegará en un momento, pero puedes pasar al consultorio; vendrá una enfermera a tomarte unos datos. —La secretaria movió unas cosas en la computadora—. El pago ya fue realizado, así que eso sería todo.

—Sí, gracias...

La secretaria le indicó la habitación a la que tenía que ir. Luz se detuvo momentáneamente, teniendo una gran curiosidad de preguntar por el precio de la consulta, pero desistió y caminó hacia el lugar que la mujer le había dicho sin rechistar. Se quedo maravillada por lo lujoso que se veían los pasillos y finalmente, el consultorio. Era muy amplio, nada que ver con las oficinas de medicina familiar. Bueno, la chica no esperaba menos, estaba en el mejor hospital de las Islas Hirvientes.

La omega se sentó en una silla al lado de la puerta esperando tímidamente a la enfermera que vendría. Luz esperó por algunos minutos más, alrededor de diez, hasta que por fin entró una mujer a la habitación. La enfermera llegó apurada siendo consciente de que se le había hecho tarde. Sin embargo, ella suspiró aliviada al ver que no había llegado el doctor. Fue en ese momento que volteó a mirar a Luz con una sonrisa.

—Hola chica, mucho gusto. —Para Luz, fue como si ese momento hubiera pasado en cámara lenta. Todo a su alrededor se ponía negro y el tiempo transcurría más despacio. Sentía tanto miedo que no podía moverse—. Seré la enfermera encargada de atenderte, mi nombre es Camila.

¿Por qué diablos su madre biológica estaba ahí? Luz estaba tan ocupada pensando en sus náuseas, dolores de estómago y en Amity como para acordarse de que estaba en el mismo hospital en el que trabajaba Camila, en aquel al que intentó entrar cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada. Aun así, no tenía sentido, Camila era jefa de enfermeras, ¿qué estaba haciendo ahí, revisando a un paciente al azar?

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Camila con un rostro confundido al notar que Luz no había dicho nada. La chica solo estaba ahí, con esa cara de espanto.

—H-Hola... —alcanzó a decir Luz.

—Parece que el gato te mordió la lengua, ¿te dan miedo los hospitales o las consultas? —Camila le sonrió tiernamente, casi en un gesto maternal. El corazón de Luz se sentía confundido, muy confundido—. No te preocupes, ¡te prometo que todos son amables y profesionales aquí!

—Un poco...y sí, gracias. —Luz maldijo su torpeza. Su capacidad de hacer oraciones largas se había esfumado.

Camila se giró para sacar de una repisa algunos instrumentales, entre los cuales Luz logró ver un baumanómetro y un termómetro. Mientras tanto, la mente de la omega intentaba procesar a mil por hora lo que estaba sucediendo. Seguía sin poder creer que tenía a su madre a tan solo unos metros de distancia. Había pasado tantos años pensando en cómo sería conocerla, cuál era la mejor forma de hacerlo, presentarse, y ahora la tenía ahí sin siquiera haberlo planeado. Era injusto para ella, pero sobre todo para su corazón. No estaba lista para ese encuentro.

Luz la admiró con un poco de brillo en los ojos. Sentía ganas de llorar. Toda su vida había pensado en ella y no porque no quisiera a Eda, claro que no, Eda era la mejor madre que pudo haber pedido y jamás la cambiaría por nada en el mundo, pero siempre quiso conocer el otro lado de la historia. Era natural tener curiosidad por su madre biológica, sobre todo en un mundo donde en linaje alfa-beta-omega era tan importante. Quería conocer más sobre Camila y a la vez conocer más sobre ella misma.

Tenía tantos sentimientos, tantas preguntas que hacer, pero no podía decir nada. Probablemente lo mejor era no decir que era su hija. No era el momento, tenían cinco o diez minutos antes de que llegara el doctor y ella estaba ahí para ver a la paciente, no a Luz como persona. Intentó entender eso y calmar el nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta. Tomó y exhaló aire ante la mirada divertida de la enfermera, que no sospechaba nada extraño.

—Te tomaremos algunos datos para que el doctor sepa que esperar de ti, ¿de acuerdo? —preguntó Camila con un rostro cordial y amable, a lo que Luz asintió con la cabeza tímidamente.

Camila le ofreció el termómetro y le enseñó cómo ponérselo. Mientras Luz cumplía con la orden observó intrigada como la enfermera se acercó a su brazo y le abrochó la banda para tomarle la presión y la frecuencia cardíaca. Por alguna razón el contacto físico la ponía nerviosa. Además, desde esa posición podía observar mejor a la mujer. Tal vez se estaba sugestionando, pero no le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que Camila se parecía mucho a ella. Tenían el mismo color de ojos, la misma forma de la cara, nariz y boca; solo el color de piel era ligeramente más oscuro en la mayor, así como Luz tenía el pelo más castaño.

—Tu respiración está muy acelerada chica, ¿qué tal si nos tranquilizamos un poco? —Luz volteó a ver a su madre, que no dejaba de sonreírle.

—Lo siento...estoy un poco nerviosa.

—Entiendo, ¿sabías que a mí también me daban miedo los hospitales?, y eso que soy enfermera. —Camila estaba intentando ser amable y profesional y Luz sintió vergüenza de no corresponder los intentos de conversación cordiales de la mujer. Aun así, se alegraba. Se notaba que su madre realmente disfrutaba su trabajo.

Mientras le tomaban la presión y frecuencia cardíaca, la chica alcanzó a ver el gafete de trabajo de su madre. Por si estaba equivocada ahora estaba confirmado, esa mujer era Camila Noceda, jefa de enfermeras. Luz hizo un quejido que pasó desapercibido por la acción del baumanómetro. La omega sabía que en algún momento necesitaba hablar con Camila, sobre todo porque volvería a tomar su apellido en algún momento al quitarse el de Eda. ¿Se acordaría de ella en un futuro, qué le había tomado la temperatura y la presión?

—¿Usted es jefa de enfermeras?, es...sorprendente que venga a atender a alguien como yo —comentó Luz casualmente. Lo mejor era dejar de ser tonta y hablar, aprovechar el momento. Quizá sacaría algo de información o haría que su futuro encuentro no fuera tan incómodo—. Ah, lo vi en su gafete —aclaró por sí sonaba sospechoso.

—Que observadora. —Camila le sonrió a Luz—. En efecto, estoy a cargo, asombroso, ¿no? Tu doctor es un íntimo amigo mío y me pidió que te recibiera, después de todo vienes de parte de la señorita Clawthorne. Aquí en el hospital estamos muy agradecidos por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros, es lo que menos puedo hacer.

—Ya veo... —¿Lilith era tan genial? Luz no tenía ganas de conocerla, pero no podía evitar sentirse intrigada siendo que era la hermana mayor de Eda.

—Ah, pero todo nuestro personal está altamente capacitado, no solo yo —añadió Camila con torpeza, tal vez al escuchar lo presuntuoso que sonó su comentario.

Luz se le quedó mirando un momento, soltando una carcajada repentina. Ella podía identificarse con Camila en ese sentido —Bueno, muchas gracias por atenderme.

La enfermera se quedó cohibida de repente, pero hizo una leve sonrisa al notar el mejor ánimo de Luz. La omega por su parte se sentía mejor, más ligera y relajada. Se preguntó si su madre notaría esa extraña tensión en el ambiente o solo era ella.

—Gracias a ti —respondió Camila. Luz no pudo evitar hacer más grande su sonrisa.

El comentario de Luz fue como agua en el desierto, ya que pareció eliminar la incomodidad inicial. Camila siguió tomándole datos a Luz mientras realizaba comentarios ingeniosos que fueron correspondidos por la omega. Ella se divirtió mucho, jamás le había tocado ser atendida por una enfermera tan amable y era bastante grato que se tratara de su madre.

Camila le tomó su peso y la altura para posteriormente hacerle algunas preguntas generales para su expediente: si era alérgica a algo, el motivo de su llegada, cosas de ese estilo. Luz estaba bastante feliz de contestar todo. Ella sabía que era rutina y por motivos médicos, pero le emocionaba un poco la idea de que su madre le estuviera preguntando esas cosas. Si supiera. Tal vez por eso el tiempo pasó muy rápido.

—Eso sería todo, muchas gracias —Camila rio animadamente, terminando de anotar unas cosas en unas hojas—. El doctor no debería tardar en llegar, prometo que generalmente no es así de impuntual.

—No se preocupe, de verdad —admitió Luz un poco avergonzada. Al final ese doctor impuntual le había dado una oportunidad única.

—Cierto, casi lo olvido, ¿tienes a alguien que quieras que te acompañe en la cita? —Camila la miró comprensivamente—. Sé que la secretaria puede ser un poco gruñona, pero puedes pasar a un familiar o a tu pareja si quieres.

—Ah, está bien, vengo sola —aclaró Luz.

Camila la miró con un gesto sorprendido y curioso. Si ella pensó en algo no lo dijo —Bueno, tómalo en cuenta para tu siguiente cita. Eres omega, ¿no?, es muy útil que venga alguien; los hospitales suelen ser un ambiente hostil para gente como nosotros cuando estamos preñados.

Luz asintió lentamente con una expresión deprimida en su rostro. Eda podría acompañarla sin dudar a sus citas, pero preferiría no decirle. Ya le había causado suficientes problemas, sobre todo porque era su culpa que estuviera a merced de su hermana de nuevo, aquella persona a la que tanto quería evitar. Por su parte, Amity era una opción aún más lejana. El hospital era vistoso y un sitio recurrente para familias de élite. La alfa jamás podría acompañarla sin que alguno de sus conocidos se diera cuenta, hacerlo implicaría sospechas y un desenlace no tan agradable.

—Gracias, pero estoy bien así.

La enfermera la miró un poco intrigada, con semblante reflexivo como si estuviera pensando detenidamente en algo. Se notaba que quería decir algo, pero estaba pensando la mejor forma de abordarlo. Algo en Luz le llamaba la atención.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —preguntó Camila, volviendo a su semblante animado de antes. La mujer se levantó de su silla para guardar las cosas que usó en Luz.

—Claro. —Luz se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cómo te sientes?, por el bebé.

Luz alzó la mirada y miró con detenimiento a su madre. No funcionó, no pudo ver el rostro de la enfermera porque la mujer estaba de espaldas. ¿Por qué había preguntado eso? Quizá era por esa pregunta interna que le surgió, pero no contestó inmediatamente. Camila por otro lado parecía esperar con mucha paciencia las palabras de la menor.

La omega miró repentinamente su estómago, plano a pesar de que debía tener un mes de embarazo seguramente. Lo acarició, aunque era consciente que aún no había gran cosa, al menos no algo catalogado como un ser vivo en toda la regla. Reflexionó las palabras de Camila y su discusión con Eda llegó a su mente. Es cierto que la soledad la deprimía, pero había sido su decisión. Con o sin Amity, con permiso de Eda o no, probablemente el resultado habría sido el mismo, tal vez más difícil.

—Estoy muy feliz —dijo finalmente Luz, sintiéndose mejor de repente.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —respondió Camila, girándose para ver a la chica con una sonrisa—. No lo dije antes, pero muchas felicidades.

Luz quería responder algo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo el teléfono de Camila sonó. Al responder la llamada la omega pudo intuir que era su doctor, ya que la enfermera comentó algunas cosas como que no se preocupará por la tardanza y que en un momento lo vería en el pasillo para darle la papelería. Cuando colgó Camila caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta y la abrió.

—En un momento llegará el doctor, así que me retiró, nos vemos... —Camila se paralizó un momento y se llevó una mano a la nuca en gesto avergonzado—. Ahora que lo pienso no sé tu nombre.

Luz soltó una pequeña risa —Soy Luz...Luz Clawthorne.

Los ojos de Camila se abrieron ligeramente. Mostraban un pequeño brillo nostálgico, como si su mente estuviera rememorando algo muy antiguo. Su expresión era de felicidad, pero profundamente triste a la vez. Luz se preguntó si estaría pensando en ella, en aquella niña que puso en adopción. No lo dudó, de seguro era así. De todas formas, solo era eso: un recuerdo. La enfermera jamás supo quién la adoptó, ¿quién le aseguraba que de todas las Luz en el mundo esa misteriosa chica en el consultorio era su hija?, aunque la verdad fuera así.

—Luz, ¿eh? —Camila le sonrió tiernamente—. Es un hermoso nombre. —La enfermera se despidió con la mano—. Cuídate mucho Luz.

Luz se despidió antes de ver a Camila desaparecer por la puerta. Cuando sintió que era lo suficientemente seguro suspiró. Se sentía exhausta mentalmente, pero había válido la pena. La chica consiguió suficiente información, y por alguna razón se sentía mejor. Originalmente tenía miedo de ver al doctor, pero ese miedo parecía tan pequeño ahora.

Ella esperaba que todo esto fuera una señal de que las cosas iban a mejorar.

***

Amity admiró su aspecto en el espejo con una expresión de asombro. Decidió ponerse un vestido ligero de manga corta que estaba escondido en su guardarropa desde hace unos dos años y para su sorpresa se le veía increíblemente bien. Era formal, pero a la vez el color negro y rosa la hacían resaltar en los lugares correctos. ¿Por qué no lo uso antes? Ella no tenía ni idea, pero era bueno. Sus padres no la habían visto nunca con ese conjunto, por lo cual estarían complacidos.

La alfa terminó de acomodarse el pelo y se contempló de nuevo. Todo estaba en orden, solo le faltaba ponerse la joyería. Revisando no estaba por ningún lado, así que de seguro Emira la había tomado sin su permiso. Con un suspiro de cansancio dio un último vistazo a su apariencia y contenta con el resultado apagó las luces y se fue directo a la habitación de su hermana, no olvidando cerrar la puerta.

De camino al cuarto de Emira pudo notar como había muchos más empleados de lo usual corriendo por los pasillos, y eso que estaban en el segundo piso. Amity pensó que eso no tenía razón de ser, solo era una cena con los Banshee; ellos venían a cenar una vez al mes y jamás vio tanta movilización en la mansión, era extraño. Intentó ignorarlo hasta que llegó a su destino y tocó la puerta en espera de que su hermana escuchará. Afortunadamente lo hizo.

—Mittens —saludó Emira. La mayor lucía muy feliz y radiante, nada que ver con su aspecto lúgubre y deprimido de los días pasados.

—¡Mittens! Vaya, lindo vestido. —Para su sorpresa Edric estaba ahí. El chico estaba sentado en el suelo de forma casual, también con una sonrisa. De forma repentina, el beta sacó su celular y le tomó una foto desprevenida a Amity—. Se la mandaré a Luz, de seguro le encantará.

—No hagas eso —dijo la alfa con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, aunque sabía que su hermano era experto en ignorarla—. ¿Qué hacen vestidos así?, ¿no bajarán a la cena?

—¿Celebramos algo? —preguntó Edric. Claramente no estaba interesado.

—No, bueno, los Banshee vendrán a cenar y madre me dijo que me arreglara...

—Ni papá o mamá nos dijeron nada —aclaró Emira encogiéndose de hombros, volviéndose a sentar en el borde de su cama—. Oh, sí, madre dijo que alguien nos traería la cena a nuestras habitaciones.

—Obviamente no nos quiere ahí —se quejó Edric. A Amity no le gustaba el tono de voz de su hermano, pero las palabras no salieron, no sabía que decirles. Ellos tenían razón de estar enojados, aun así, el hecho la ponía triste.

—Más importante Mittens, tengo algo que decirte. —Emira tenía una sonrisa enorme.

—¡Yo se lo diré! —Edric se levantó con rapidez del suelo y empujó a su gemela tirándola a la cama. El chico caminó hacia Amity y la abrazó fuertemente—. ¡Em aceptó unirse a...! —El beta se calló repentinamente siendo consciente de que estaba gritando, e hizo un esfuerzo en bajar el volumen de su voz—. Em aceptó unirse a nuestro plan, huirá con nosotros.

—¿En serio? —Amity estaba un poco sorprendida. Ella amaba a su hermana, pero pensó que jamás aceptaría una idea descabellada como esa. Solo había pasado una semana y media desde que les confesó lo de Luz, no era el estilo de Emira rendirse tan pronto, antes intentaría pensar otra cosa—. Pensé que...

—Tú y Ed tienen razón, somos adultos, merecemos una vida lejos de nuestros padres. —La forma de hablar de Emira reflejaba que sus palabras eran sinceras. Era una mezcla de alegría, tristeza y resignación—. Además, ustedes no durarían mucho sin mí. Sé que no cambiarán de opinión, así que los ayudaré.

—¡Esa es mi gemela! —Edric se acercó a abrazar a Emira y aunque ella hizo una mueca fingida de asco era obvio que estaba feliz. Amity se sentía un poco incómoda. Sabía que la presión había hecho ceder a su hermana.

—Yo...no sé que decir. —Amity realmente estaba sin palabras—. Gracias Em, no los defraudaré, lo prometo.

Sus hermanos sonrieron. Al menos realmente lo sabían.

—Como sabes, planeamos hacerlo en tus vacaciones terminando el semestre, no puede ser antes ya que necesitamos algo de dinero...Ed y yo ahorraremos para existir por un tiempo, pero cuando tengamos los detalles te avisaremos. —Emira le sonrió cálidamente—. Por cierto...¿no deberías estar con madre? No estoy echándote claro.

—Oh sí, solo venía por mi joyería. —Amity se acercó al tocador de su hermana y como supuso, sus aretes y su collar estaban ahí. Los tomó ante la mirada de disculpa de Emira—. Bueno, me voy; los dejo con su noche de películas o lo que sea —comentó al ver que la televisión estaba encendida.

—Si te aburres de Boscha puedes escabullirte con nosotros —afirmó Edric antes de que Amity cerrara la puerta del cuarto.

Una vez que Amity se puso sus cosas, se enderezó y bajó las escaleras. Al recorrer la mitad del camino sintió su celular vibrar en el bolsillo de su vestido y divisó un mensaje de Luz. La omega comentaba haber visto la foto que le tomó Edric y halagaba su vestido, diciendo que se veía muy bien. Amity le respondió un gracias con nostalgia, le mandó algunos emojis de besos y escribió que le hablaría más tarde. Después apagó el teléfono y lo volvió a guardar. No podía arriesgarse a que sonara en medio de la cena.

Cuando la alfa llegó a la planta baja se encontró a su madre revisando el trabajo de los chefs. El comedor principal era espectacular, pero de alguna forma los empleados de la mansión se habían encargado de hacerlo lucir mucho mejor. Sorprendida, Amity esperó pacientemente a que su madre terminara de dar algunas indicaciones finales.

—Buenas noches, madre. —Amity inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto—. Estoy lista.

—Te ves hermosa, hija mía —saludó Odalia, inclinándose para besar a Amity en la frente. Un escalofrío de temor recorrió el cuerpo de la alfa.

—¿Por qué hay tanto movimiento?, ya hemos cenado con los Banshee antes y jamás vi tanto alboroto. —Amity habló con educación, no quería ofender a su madre o mostrar descortesía, pero realmente estaba intrigada.

—No es una simple cena Amity, es una celebración. —Odalia parecía muy complacida. Tenía una sonrisa enorme en su rostro—. Hoy anunciaremos algo muy importante.

—Oh... —¿Qué podría ser?, ¿un nuevo trato comercial, quizá la inauguración de alguna nueva marca o patente revolucionaria conjunta? Sea lo que sea Amity esperaba que terminará pronto. Ella estaba cansada, quería hablar con Luz pronto e irse a dormir. Para colmo, por esa maldita cena no había podido pasar a La Casa del Búho esa tarde.

Amity esperó alrededor de veinte minutos en los sillones de su sala de estar a que llegarán los Banshee. Mientras tomaba su taza de té de la tarde preparó su corazón para estar de humor para la cena, hacer comentarios asertivos y, sobre todo, soportar la presencia de Boscha. Pronto fue llamada por su padre, que le hizo una seña silenciosa para que se levantara para que fueran a la entrada de la mansión. Amity hizo caso a la vez que un empleado retiró y limpió la taza.

Una vez que salió de su casa tembló un poco por el aire fresco de la noche. Sin embargo, se puso en posición: ella mientras sus padres se paraban firmemente detrás de ella. Amity no pudo evitar notar como todo se convirtió en un espectáculo de teatro, ya que los empleados se colocaron en posiciones estratégicas para recibir a los Banshee. Para su fortuna no tuvo mucho tiempo de meditar eso, porque pronto un auto entró y se estacionó en la entrada. Algunos empleados se acercaron a abrir las puertas y los Banshee salieron. Se veían más elegantes que de costumbre.

—Odalia, Alador, Amity —dijo respetuosamente la señora Banshee en forma de saludo una vez que bajo del vehículo. Al igual que ellos, replicaron la misma formación: Boscha al frente, sus padres atrás—. Es todo un honor acompañarlos esta noche.

—El honor es todo nuestro. —Odalia hizo una ligera reverencia que imitó Alador y la misma Amity, aunque a la alfa le parecía muy extraño. Su madre actuaba con menos autoridad que de costumbre—. Por favor, pasen; sigamos hablando en el interior.

Los adultos se adelantaron al comedor principal mientras Amity caminaba detrás de ellos seguida muy de cerca por Boscha. Por protocolo ellas no hablaban mucho en las cenas; después de todo sus padres son los que tomaban las riendas de las discusiones, pero era raro. A estas alturas Boscha habría intentado decir algo, lo que sea, incluso algún comentario formal sobre negocios. No lo hacía; solo estaba ahí, a su lado, con una ligera y orgullosa sonrisa en su cara.

—Es un lindo vestido —halagó Amity. Era un comentario sincero, Boscha tenía buen gusto, no obstante, su comentario era más porque no toleraba el extraño silencio de su amiga.

Boscha la miró de reojo y amplió su sonrisa —Gracias, el tuyo no se queda atrás.

No hubo más palabras. Ambas familias llegaron al comedor y tomaron sus respectivos lugares: Odalia en la cabecera, con Alador y Amity de un lado, y del otro los Banshee y Boscha. Todos se sentaron al mismo tiempo y, como de costumbre, Odalia inició un discurso donde agradecía nuevamente la presencia de sus invitados mientras la entrada de la cena era servida.

Amity apagó su cerebro como era habitual en estas cenas. Inició un modo robotizado donde no prestaba mucha atención a su alrededor, solo para responder cualquier pregunta que le hicieran referente al rugby, a la escuela, cosas de las empresas o política. Además, empezó algunos temas de conversación interesantes para aparentar que estaba prestando atención a sus invitados, aunque claramente era mentira. Funcionó, sus padres estaban felices y podía sentir como el tiempo pasaba cada vez más rápido.

La chica disfrutó su comida al menos, y Boscha estaba siendo menos pesada de lo usual. La omega había pasado toda la noche hablando con Alador y Odalia intentando mostrarles sus dotes empresariales y Amity no podía estar más agradecida, ya que eso se traducía en menos atención para ella. La cena terminó sin inconvenientes y novedades, pero como supuso, ahí no acababa todo. Una vez los empleados retiraron los platillos del postre les ofrecieron una copa.

—Espero que lo disfruten, es nuestro mejor champagne —aclaró Odalia con una sonrisa mientras los meseros le enseñaban a los Banshee la botella para que comprobaran su calidad.

Efectivamente, era una botella de la mejor reserva que tenían. Parecía que iban a brindar por algo muy especial porque de otra forma habrían sacado algo más sencillo. Amity observó con curiosidad como les servían a todos, ella incluida, un poco. Si ella dijera que no estaba intrigada sería mentira. Cuando todos fueron servidos Odalia se levantó con su copa y el resto la imitó.

—Sé que lo dije antes, pero quiero reafirmar nuestro profundo agradecimiento por su compañía esta noche. —Odalia habló en nombre de su familia. Alador y Amity se inclinaron levemente con respeto ante los Banshee—. Sobre todo por acontecimiento tan especial.

—El honor es nuestro. —Los Banshee se inclinaron esta vez. Para Amity no pasó desapercibida la sonrisa en la comisura de los labios de Boscha.

—Sé que una cena no es mucho para hacer oficial una noticia de esta magnitud, pero me pareció lo más adecuado; después de todo, los Blight y los Banshee tienen una amistad muy antigua, remontada a generaciones enteras —comentó Odalia, tomando un respiro y haciendo un tono de ensueño—. También una rivalidad, pero esa es otra historia. —Amity se espantó realmente. ¿Su madre estaba bromeando en medio de un discurso?, ella jamás haría eso.

—Eso surgió gracias a nosotras —aclaró la señora Banshee con una risa ligera, siguiéndole el juego a Odalia.

—Es una rivalidad sana, fraterna, pero eso último jamás se había sentido tan real como ahora. —Odalia alzó un poco su copa, pero aún no era el momento de brindar—. Hoy celebramos, entre todas las cosas, ese acercamiento tan especial que antes no había podido concretarse. Esperamos en el futuro seguir compartiendo momentos como este, aún más especiales, como una familia.

Todos alzaron su copa un poco, mostrando sus respetos. Amity estaba algo perdida, no podía seguir el hilo que quería su madre y le desesperaba un poco que todos parecían saber que pasaba a excepción de ella.

—Hace unos días los Banshee se me acercaron con una oferta y plan de trabajo para aliarnos y conquistar los sectores comerciales que nos faltaban. —La sonrisa de Odalia se hizo más grande—. Y como si fuera el destino, poco después recibí una llamada de Lilith Clawthorne citándome para hablar.

La alfa casi tiró su copa. ¿Lilith Clawthorne?, era ilógico, es de conocimiento público que los Blight y los Clawthorne no se llevan bien. Los Clawthorne al ser dueños de la compañía farmacéutica más importante de las Islas Hirvientes no querían nada que ver con los Blight, pues reconocían que ayudarlos era perder el mercado más importante de todos. No tenía sentido, a menos que Eda tuviera algo que ver. Amity no tenía que olvidar que Lilith era familia de Luz de alguna manera.

—Reunirme con Lilith Clawthorne era la pieza clave que faltaba para llevar a los Blight a una nueva era. —Odalia alzó su copa, casi lista para brindar—. Y los Banshee me enseñaron cual es el camino que debo de seguir como matriarca de esta familia. Espero que podamos recorrer esto juntos.

Todos levantaron su copa, igualmente listos para brindar. Amity tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Por esos motivos, estoy muy contenta de anunciar el matrimonio entre mi hija, Amity Blight, y su hija, Boscha Banshee. Salud.

Todos brindaron y tomaron champagne ante las palabras de Odalia, todos menos Amity, que se quedó congelada en su sitio. La alfa sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera en la cabeza. ¿Un compromiso? Se supone que sus padres tenían planes para conseguirle una pareja, pero ningún acuerdo debería concretarse hasta que mínimo ella se graduará de Hexside, ¿por qué tan pronto?

Esto era malo, muy malo, sus padres iban a estar más activos y harían el escape mucho más difícil. Ahora no solo tenía que escapar de su padre y su madre, sino de los Banshee.

—Esperamos realizar la boda pronto, meses antes de que se gradúen de Hexside —dijo la señora Banshee dirigiéndose a su hija y a Amity—. Para que al salir de la universidad puedan estar casadas e iniciar juntas una nueva época como dirigentes de nuestros corporativos.

Los adultos parecían charlar animadamente entre ellos, tanto que no notaron la cara de desesperación de Amity. La alfa no podía creerlo, no solo la habían comprometido antes de tiempo, sino que la boda se celebraría en meses, antes de graduarse. Si antes no se sentía tan cómoda con el plan de huir, ahora era la única alternativa, y parecía muy difícil de lograr. No había escapatoria. ¿En cuántos meses se casaría?, ¿cuánto tiempo le quedaba?

Como si no fuera suficiente, el rostro de Luz pasó por su mente. Amity hizo un esfuerzo en contener las lágrimas que sentía que estaban a punto de caer por su rostro. ¿Qué iba a decirle a su novia?, ¿tenía que fingir más delante de ella?, ¿esto significaba que su tiempo con la omega se iba a recortar todavía más?, ¿Boscha haría esto más difícil?

Cuando el nombre de la Banshee cruzó por su cabeza volteó a verla de repente. Como supuso, Boscha estaba mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa egocéntrica. Ella había visto todo, había visto claramente su expresión de terror. Amity maldijo lo descuidada que había sido. Era malo, pero de alguna forma se le ocurriría algo para eliminar las sospechas de la omega. Por ahora, lo más importante es que ella sabía algo, o al menos la alfa lo veía en su semblante.

—No puedo esperar a poner la foto de mi Amity en el pasillo de las fotos matrimoniales de la dinastía Blight. —Odalia parecía muy emocionada—. Tengo el lugar perfecto, puedo mostrárselo si me lo permiten.

Aunque fue una invitación, las palabras de Odalia salieron más como una orden. La mujer lideró el camino hacia el segundo piso seguida de cerca por Alador y los Banshee. Boscha estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo, pero rápidamente Amity se acercó a ella y la tomó de la muñeca con brusquedad. La alfa la jaló con dirección hacia el patio de la mansión, el único lugar posible lejos de empleados y con la suficiente discreción para hablar. Tal vez Boscha presentía eso, o por alguna razón no dijo nada y se dejó llevar por Amity sin decir ni una palabra.

Al salir, la alfa tembló una vez más por el frío de la noche. Sin embargo, ese dolor no se comparaba al que había dentro de ella. Cuando sintió que se habían alejado lo suficiente de la mansión soltó a Boscha y la encaró. La omega la veía con curiosidad, con esa sonrisa molesta y divertida que tenía desde que llegó.

—¿Sabías de esto? —Amity no pudo evitar no sonar molesta. La chica sentía que estaba a punto de explotar. La cabeza le dolía horrores.

—¿Saber qué? —Boscha devolvió la pregunta con esa misma expresión mansa, lo cual hizo enfurecer más a Amity.

—No me mientas, Boscha —advirtió Amity en un tono que sonaba amenazante, muy amenazante. Sin embargo, por alguna razón Boscha ni se inmutó a pesar de ser omega.

—Es que no sé de que estás hablando. —Boscha se encogió de hombros. La chica sonrió ampliamente y un pequeño colmillo se asomó por su boca.

—Mi madre no había tocado el tema de mi matrimonio desde hace años, no estaba en sus planes hacerlo tan pronto.

—¿Y?, ¿qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? —Su amiga rodó los ojos con claro desinterés.

—Algo extraño está pasando aquí, además, ¡la noticia no te sorprendió!, ¡tú sabías que nos íbamos a casar pronto! —Parece que esta vez Boscha si se asustó, o al menos perdió ligeramente la compostura al ver a Amity acercándose y señalarla de forma acusadora con el dedo—. ¿¡Desde cuándo lo sabes!?

—Amity, incluso tú tendrías que darte cuenta de que lo que estas diciendo no tiene sentido. —Boscha soltó una pequeña risa. De nuevo, tenía esa expresión que indicaba que tenía el control de la situación—. Creo que estás dirigiendo tu furia en la dirección equivocada; pareces que estás enojada contigo...o por algo en especial.

Amity tragó saliva y Boscha amplió su sonrisa —Yo no...

—Sí, lo sabía, pero solo hace unos días, así que supuse que tú también. Además, a mí también me tomó por sorpresa lo rápido que fue... —Boscha parecía genuinamente sorprendida, pero no disgustada—. Fue gracias a la llamada de Lilith...parece como si fuera el destino.

—¿Acaso no estás enojada o disgustada? —preguntó la alfa un poco exaltada. Tenía que dirigir su disgusto más inteligentemente para no hacer la situación peor—. Ni siquiera querías casarte, ¿no quisieras tener la oportunidad de elegir?

—Tú misma lo dijiste, "como miembros de familias importantes así son estás cosas", ¿no?

—Lo dije, pero... —admitió Amity algo apenada—. ¿En serio quieres casarte conmigo? No funcionaría jamás.

Parece que el comentario había herido de alguna forma la sensibilidad de la omega, ya que hizo una expresión de disgusto mezclada con tristeza. Sin embargo, la chica se recompuso con rapidez. Una sonrisa aún más orgullosa apareció en su cara y en ese momento Amity supo que había perdido la pelea.

—En ese último punto estas equivocada, futura esposa mía. —Incluso su tono era de burla—. Esto no se trata de que estemos felices o no con nuestro matrimonio; no es decisión nuestra, es de nuestros padres —aclaró Boscha—. Además, yo no podría ser más feliz en este momento, es el mejor escenario, y yo también soy el mejor partido para ti.

La alfa alzó una ceja molesta —¿A qué te refieres?

—Podrían haberme comprometido con un completo desconocido, alguien a quien no conociera en lo absoluto, pero no, es contigo, Amity —Boscha se acercó a la chica y le tocó juguetonamente la nariz—. Alguien a quien conozco desde que tengo uso de razón, alguien en quien confió, con quien soy amiga y que sé que no me lastimaría jamás.

—Eso...

—Eres la mejor opción que podría haber pedido, no podría molestarme comprometerme contigo. —La omega tuvo el atrevimiento de acercarse más, tomar y entrelazar su mano con la de ella. Amity ni siquiera tuvo la suficiente energía para apartarla—. Y soy la mejor opción para ti por lo mismo, además de que sé quién eres realmente.

—Eso no es cierto. —A estas alturas, Amity ya ni siquiera lo estaba intentando. La alfa se encontraba resignada, pensando que Boscha no la dejaría escapar, en que tenía que decirle a Luz y huir lo más pronto que pudiera.

—Por supuesto que lo sé, ¿por qué crees que viniste a soltar tu enojo conmigo?, ¿por qué actúas diferente con el equipo de rugby a cuando estamos solas? —Boscha canturreó en su oído—. Es porque confías en mí Amity, porque sabes que jamás podrás escapar de mí y solo te queda ser la verdadera tú en mi presencia, y yo te acepto.

Amity estaba agotada, tan cansada como para seguir de pie. Dudaba que pudiera dar un paso más. Ya ni siquiera le importaba fingir frente a Boscha o no. Todo parecía tan lejano y sin salida. Boscha le había dado donde más le dolía, y lo peor era que ella tenía razón. La odiaba.

—Por supuesto que me entusiasma nuestro matrimonio, —Boscha hizo una expresión de felicidad mientras sacaba su celular y lo desbloqueaba—, ¡no puedo esperar a contárselo a todos!

—¡Espera! —Amity la tomó del brazo, sacando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Odiaba estar a merced de Boscha, la hacía sentir como un completo fracaso como alfa—. ¿No es demasiado pronto?, quizá deberías dar unos días. —Ella necesitaba hablar con Luz, no podía permitir que ella se enterará de esa forma, le rompería el corazón.

—Eso no suena mal —admitió Boscha llevándose una mano a la barbilla de forma reflexiva—. Mañana mis padres se irán por la mañana a un viaje de negocios, ¡podríamos hacer una fiesta al anochecer en mi mansión y anunciarlo ahí! —Boscha ni siquiera espero la opinión de Amity, ya estaba dando saltos en su sitio muy emocionada—. Sí, suena perfecto, mucho mejor.

La omega comenzó a caminar de regreso al comedor murmurando cosas para sí misma: organizando mentalmente la fiesta y mensajeando algunas invitaciones rápidamente en su teléfono. Por su parte, Amity se quedo ahí, sola en medio de su patio, dejando que el frío la envolviera. La alfa sentía sus palmas sudar. Mañana tenía que hablar con Luz, sí o sí.

Y no sabía cómo iba a hacerlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que lo dije antes, pero espero que no odien mis capítulos largos jaja. Gracias a todas las personas que han leído, comentado o dejado kudos en esta historia, ustedes me dan motivación.
> 
> En otras noticias terminé de pensar los hechos de la trama y nos queda camino por delante. Para acelerar la cosa (ojalá no sientan que va muy lento jaja, pero es la historia que quería contar) la próxima semana publicaré 2 capítulos :), que bueno...de todas formas los siguientes dos los concibo como uno solo muy largoooo, pero para que estén enterados.
> 
> Como dato extra, puse en el capítulo pistas pequeñas de...cosas, que veremos en el futuro.


	7. Tratos e invitaciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda visita a Lilith. Por su parte, Luz espera ver a Amity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escribí esto en tiempo récord, así que estoy bastante orgullosa de mi misma. ¡Muchas gracias a todos por lo amables que han sido y por su amor a la historia! Trataré de corresponderlo de la mejor forma.

Eda contempló con desdén el hotel frente a ella. Por alguna razón le pareció conocido, y después de hacer un corto ejercicio mental lo reconoció como la cadena favorita de sus padres para hospedarse. Era un hotel de lujo, cinco estrellas, lo mejor de lo mejor debía admitir. Por alguna razón Lilith la había citado ahí para recoger los medicamentos de Luz, además de recalcarle que tuviera la mañana desocupada y que viniera presentable. De seguro tenía planes para ella y eso le daba un mal presentimiento.

La mujer suspiró con gesto derrotado antes de adentrarse en las instalaciones. Como supuso, atrajo algunas miradas cuando entró, aunque no entendía por qué. Hizo un esfuerzo en ignorarlo y sacó su celular, un "ladrillo" según Luz. Lilith la había citado en la suite presidencial que se encontraba en el piso 23, así que se dirigió al elevador. Sin embargo, un guardia del complejo la detuvo antes de que pudiera lograr su cometido.

—Señora, ¿tiene alguna reservación? —Eda lo miró de mala gana, ¿por qué todo el mundo la veía demasiado vieja?

—No tengo, vengo a ver a alguien —aclaró mientras continuaba su camino hacia el elevador, pero nuevamente fue detenida por el guardia.

—Por cuestiones de seguridad necesitamos corroborar esa información —respondió el guardia. A Eda se le hacía ridículo, había mucha gente caminando en los pasillos, ¿por qué solo a ella?

Soltó una carcajada ante la mirada extrañada del hombre y sacó su cartera. Después de buscar por un momento encontró lo que estaba buscando: su identificación, la verdadera, y se la estiró al guardia. Cuando el hombro la verificó no podía creer lo que estaba viendo: era el sello de la familia Clawthorne, la rama principal, en una esquina de la tarjeta. Ni siquiera tuvo que ver la foto o el nombre para saber que probablemente sería despedido.

—Soy Edalyn Clawthorne, hermana de la señorita Lilith Clawthorne, y vengo a verla. —Eda tomó su identificación y se alejó del guardia de vuelta al elevador.

Eda contuvo una risa hasta que ingresó al ascensor. Debía admitir que lo único que extrañaba de formar parte de la alta sociedad era engañar a la gente, que tendían a juzgarla tempranamente por su apariencia desaliñada. Faltarle el respeto era como hacerlo a la familia misma, una sentencia de muerte cuando provenías de una larga dinastía de élite. El suceso la había puesto de tan buen humor que llegó tarareando hasta la habitación de su hermana. No fue difícil encontrarla, era el único cuarto en todo el piso.

—Edalyn —saludó Lilith ligeramente emocionada una vez que abrió, aunque lentamente su expresión fue transformándose en una mueca de asco—. Creí decirte que vinieras presentable.

—Hey, vengo formal. —Eda le señaló su vestuario con gesto enojado: un traje color café con botas del mismo color. Es cierto que estaba un poco sucio y viejo, lo encontró en unas rebajas increíbles hace unos años, pero no era tan malo—. Es lo mejor que tenía.

—No sé como te dejaron subir con eso. —Lilith se llevó una mano a la cara con decepción, dejando pasar a su hermana a la suite.

—Casi no lo hacen —recordó Eda soltando una carcajada mientras se lanzaba en un sofá de la sala. Chifló al observar la habitación, era tan bonita—. Debiste ver la cara del guardia que me detuvo al saber que era yo, casi se le sale el alma.

—Sigues siendo tan irresponsable como siempre —respondió Lilith, mientras se sentaba en otro sillón cerca de su hermana.

Hubo un tenue silencio. La CEO se encontraba pensativa mientras tomaba una taza de té. Parecía que estaba estudiando antes de que su hermana llegara, ya que había algunos portafolios y hojas regadas en una mesa del centro. Eda se preguntó si eso tendría que ver con los planes que tenía para su mañana, pero decidió no preguntar. Siendo honesta ni siquiera sabía que esperar de todo esto. Sus sentimientos eran confusos.

—¿Sabes?, no pensé que lo harías, tomar esa cita.

Eda la miró de reojo. A pesar del ambiente ligero todavía estaba muy enojada con ella. Sostenía que aceptar sus condiciones era una idea terrible, pero Luz había sido valiente y había llegado a la conclusión de que era lo mejor. Tristemente los contactos lo eran todo en ese mundo y la mejor solución era recurrir a Lilith. Era su culpa, por ser débil, por no poder proteger a su hija. Ahora Eda tenía que hacer su parte, o al menos se convencía de eso. Sus años huyendo por fin le pasaron factura.

—Fue decisión de Luz —dijo Eda con expresión melancólica.

—Debes de quererla mucho.

Observando a Lilith no lucía como un comentario mal intencionado, todo lo contrario, solo era sorpresa genuina.

—Es mi hija, por supuesto que la quiero —contestó Eda viendo fijamente a su hermana—. Haría cualquier cosa por esa niña, por eso estoy aquí.

Lilith hizo una leve risa —No eras del tipo maternal.

—La vida esta llena de sorpresas. —Eda se encogió de hombros. De nuevo se quedó en silencio, pensando. Lilith estaba en las mismas, un poco reflexiva mientras sostenía su taza de té.

—Edalyn, sé que estás enojada por lo que te pedí, pero tienes que entender que a futuro es lo mejor. —Lilith suspiró algo desanimada. En el fondo, tener a su hermana de vuelta era un sueño hecho realidad, no quería romper más la relación que tenían—. No puedes huir por siempre de tu pasado y hay cosas que rebasan el límite.

—Eres igual a nuestros padres. —Por esa vez Eda decidió dejarlo pasar. Ya no tenía sentido discutir por eso. Luz había aceptado esas condiciones y su deber como madre era apoyarla ciegamente. Además, debía establecer una buena relación con su hermana si no quería volverse loca por el resto del tiempo que seguiría colaborando con ella—. Incluso alquilaste la habitación más costosa, ¿cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?, ¿unas horas?

La CEO parecía aliviada por el cambio de tema, notablemente más relajada —Tengo que gastar el dinero en algo.

—Por supuesto. —Eda rodó los ojos. A su parecer, sus negocios ilegales eran un trabajo más honesto que toda esa basura.

Ambas mujeres se vieron distraídas por el sonido del timbre de la suite. Lilith fue abrir con una sonrisa y dos mujeres con aspecto formal, empleadas del hotel, entraron en la habitación. De pronto agarraron cada una de un brazo a Eda ante la mirada incrédula de esta.

—Sabía que no vendrías arreglada como te lo pedí, así que me tomé la libertad de reservar por anticipado a unas modistas para arreglar tu vestuario —explicó Lilith, antes de ver como ambas mujeres arrastraban a Eda en contra de su voluntad a uno de los baños de la habitación.

Tardaron alrededor de media hora en la que se escucharon insultos y quejas de Eda, pero finalmente salieron. Lilith observó impresionada como las modistas habían arreglado infinitamente mejor el traje de su hermana. Lucía más limpio, nuevo y ahora ya no le quedaba grande, sino ajustado, con algunos detalles que hacían resaltar su figura. Además, el peinado en cola de caballo lucía muy bien. Sus botas habían sido reemplazadas por un zapato cerrado formal que asentaba su vestuario. La CEO aplaudió.

—Perfecto —dijo. Las modistas realizaron una pequeña reverencia y se retiraron silenciosamente de la habitación. Por su parte, Eda contemplaba incómoda su vestuario.

—Supongo que era ingenuo de mi parte pensar que solo me darías los fármacos para Luz y eso sería todo. —Eda suspiró mientras se acomodaba el traje—. ¿Qué es lo que haremos hoy?

A pesar de su pregunta, Lilith no le respondió. La evadió mientras se encerró en el baño para cambiarse. Eda se puso de mal humor. Su hermana incluso se había llevado los portafolios de la mesa donde estaba segura de que había algo sobre lo que harían en el día. Para colmo, Lilith tenía la costumbre desde niña de tardarse horrores arreglándose. A Eda le dio tiempo de ver televisión y echarse una siesta. Justo cuando estaba intentando robar los sobres de café y el jabón extra del baño fue que Lilith apareció.

—Tenemos que irnos o se nos hará tarde —comentó la CEO echando un vistazo rápido a su reloj y observando incriminadoramente como Eda escondía las amenidades del hotel.

Eda intentó preguntar nuevamente sobre el extraño secretismo de su hermana, pero no dio resultados. La alfa solo vio de mala gana como salieron de la habitación, se metían en el ascensor y subían un piso más arriba, específicamente al último. Si la memoria no le fallaba ahí había un restaurante. Efectivamente, llegando había uno con una impresionante vista a la ciudad. El lugar era muy selecto, generalmente usado para cenas importantes, íntimas o asuntos de negocio ya que el ambiente era muy formal. Lilith tenía una reservación y rápidamente las pasaron a la mejor mesa del lugar.

—No, siéntate a mi lado —advirtió Lilith al ver que su hermana iba a sentarse frente a ella.

Eda cumplió con la orden algo extrañada. Los meseros les pasaron las cartas del desayuno, pero todo era raro. Era bastante claro que no solo iban a desayunar, sobre todo porque no había nadie a miles de mesas a distancia, y estaba segura de que no era por el precio. Todas tenían la etiqueta de reservado. Además, Lilith seguía cargando esos portafolios. Cuando Eda intentó asomarse de reojo para verlos Lilith apartó las hojas con expresión molesta.

—Espero que no hayas olvidado como usar los cubiertos. —Fue lo único que dijo la CEO.

—Sea lo que estés planeando tienes que decirme o lo voy a arruinar. —Eda soltó una risa. No era una mentira del todo.

—Alguien vendrá a desayunar con nosotras y entre menos sepas mejor. —Lilith se encogió de hombros con claro desinterés, pero no pasó desapercibida para su hermana su tic nervioso. Ella estaba moviendo mucho su pierna con algo de ansiedad—. Lo único que necesitas es ser educada y dejarme manejar todo.

No hubo algún comentario después de eso, Eda fue callada tan pronto como vio a los meseros movilizarse con rapidez a posiciones estratégicas dentro del restaurante. Algún comensal nuevo había llegado y cuando la alfa se asomó no pudo creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Eran Odalia y Alador. Rápidamente se giró a encarar a su hermana, pero ella la miraba con una cara que decía que se callara y que no armara un escándalo justo ahora. Ahora entendía por qué no le dijo. Iba a estrangularla cuando esto terminará y no le molestaría tomar su puesto de CEO.

La menor sintió un escalofrío conforme veía a Odalia y Alador acercarse. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando Lilith? No tuvo tiempo para reflexionarlo porque los Blight ya estaban al lado de su mesa. Odalia estaba a punto de saludar hasta que notó la presencia de Eda. Su rostro y el de Alador eran de sorpresa total, como si hubieran visto un fantasma.

—Espero que no les moleste que mi hermana nos acompañe esta mañana —A pesar de Lilith habló firme y con confianza, Eda percibió que su hermana estaba igual de nerviosa que ella.

—Por supuesto que no, pero me hubieras dicho que el desayuno era una reunión de escuela. —Odalia hizo una risa muy propia, educada, mientras se cubría la boca. Alador por su lado seguía impresionado viendo a Eda—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Lilith...Edalyn, ¿desde la universidad?

—Sí, mucho tiempo —respondió Eda mientras observaba como los Blight se sentaban frente a ellas.

Ella no era ignorante a la sensación opresiva y tensa en el ambiente, pero no podía decidirse si era porque todos los presentes eran alfas o solo porque Odalia estaba molesta. Razones no le faltaban, los Blight y los Clawthorne nunca habían sido cercanos, se odiaban, y cuando existió una posibilidad de arreglar esas diferencias todo se frustró por culpa de Eda. La alfa frunció el ceño ligeramente. Si Lilith quería hablar con Alador y Odalia podría haberlo hecho sola, si la trajo era por una razón, ¿quería que se disculpara acaso?

—Pensé que te habías retirado de la vida pública, Edalyn —habló Odalia mientras aceptaba cortésmente el menú que el mesero le estaba dando. Alador estaba en silencio, como analizando detenidamente todo.

—A medias —intervino Lilith—. Lo hizo un tiempo, pero desde hace algunos años ha estado ayudándome con negocios en el extranjero.

—Sí. —Eda soltó una risa. Si así quería su hermana que fueran las cosas estaba bien. Sostendría esa coartada conforme fuera saliendo. Ella no le tenía miedo a nada—. Aunque me tomé vacaciones, ahora solo ayudo a mi hermana con algunos negocios aquí en las Islas Hirvientes cuando se me requiera.

Lilith le sonrió a la mujer, así que supo que sus palabras habían sido las correctas. ¿Toda esta mentira era para desviar su atención de Luz, que no supiera de su existencia? Eda no podía divisarlo aún, pero fuera lo que fuera intentaría mantener a los Blight a raya. Ellas no tenían nada que perder, pero los Blight por su parte sí.

—Siempre fuiste un espíritu libre. —Odalia hizo una pequeña sonrisa, pero era obvio que no era una muy buena mentirosa. Su rostro reflejaba una ira escondida.

—Sí, pero eso no ha sido positivo todo el tiempo. —Eda suspiró con gesto melancólico. Era la verdad. Ahora, gracias a eso, ni siquiera podía ayudar por su propia cuenta a Luz. Tenía que depender de su hermana, ¿había algo más humillante que eso, no poder proteger a tu propia hija? No importaba, ahora lo iba a hacer, aunque eso significara hacer cosas que no quería—. Por ejemplo, lo que paso hace años. Te falté el respeto, Odalia, lo lamento mucho.

Justo en ese momento se acercó un mesero para tomar la orden. Eda notó como la tensión se incrementó en la mesa y parecía que el pobre chico lo notó. Había sido una intervención muy desafortunada. A lo lejos el jefe de meseros lucía como si perdiera la cabeza y quisiera matar al mesero ahí mismo. Sin embargo, Alador se adelantó. Él pidió la comida de él y su esposa de forma muy cordial, como si no pasara nada, ante la mirada seria de Odalia. Lilith hizo lo mismo al igual que Eda.

—Este restaurante nunca me había fallado, lo lamento —se disculpó Lilith, inclinándose levemente ante los Blight, pero Alador la detuvo.

—No es necesario —dijo el hombre con simpleza.

—¿A qué se debe tu disculpa, Eda? —Odalia rio. Ella sabía perfectamente por qué Eda se estaba disculpando, pero solo quería escucharlo de su boca. Por su parte, la otra mujer solo se mordió los labios.

—Nuestras familias tienen un linaje muy antiguo, pero por alguna razón jamás nos hemos acercado —comenzó Eda. Esa "razón" simplemente era que uno no quería beneficiar al otro, nada complicado—. Se supone que con...nuestro matrimonio, eso iba a cambiar, pero no pudo concretarse gracias a que me alejé de la familia, así que lo lamento.

Eda se inclinó ante los Blight y aprovechó el ángulo ciego donde no podían verle la cara para hacer un gesto de resignación. Se suponía que como segunda hija tenía que casarse con Odalia. Al final huyó antes de que los acuerdos pudieran concretarse. Los Clawthorne no iban a juntar a Lilith, la heredera legítima, con Odalia. Ese primer acuerdo roto y discusiones por Lilith fueron lo que empeoraron la relación entre ambas familias aún más. Claro, Eda no huyo solo por el compromiso, sino por todo lo que representaba su vida. Sus padres tampoco estaban muy seguros de juntar a Eda con la familia Blight, pero el hecho existía.

—De todas formas no funcionaría. — Eda alzó la cara antes las palabras de Odalia. La mujer tenía una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. No sabía si confiar totalmente en sus palabras de paz, era obvio que estaba molesta por el compromiso frustrado—. Somos alfas, para un hombre y mujer alfa es difícil, pero posible tener descendencia; para dos mujeres es solo un milagro y toda la suerte del mundo.

—Sí, querías tener herederos... —Eda dijo lentamente. Por alguna razón miró a Alador, que solo veía fijamente a Eda con una expresión difícil de traducir, pero era una mirada intensa. Eda no lo trató mucho en sus días de escuela, así que no sabía como se sentía sobre toda esa conversación.

—Escuché que Amity es una chica maravillosa. —Eda se giró para ver a su hermana. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo al mencionar esas cosas? Lilith por su parte decidió ignorarla.

—Lo es. —Odalia se llevó las manos a su cara e hizo un rostro de ensueño—. Es una niña tan responsable y obediente, que nunca se mete en problemas.

Eda casi expulsa una risa burlona siendo consciente de todo el drama que había sucedido en los últimos días con Luz y Amity, además de que todos los hijos Blight querían huir de casa, pero Lilith lo detectó antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. La mayor le piso el pie y la mujer hizo un esfuerzo titánico en no hacer una expresión de dolor o quejarse. Odalia y Alador no notaron nada, o parecían todavía tranquilos.

—Creemos que lo que sucedió en el pasado fue desafortunado; no podemos cambiarlo, pero podemos hacer algo por el futuro. —Lilith se acomodó en su asiento sacando los portafolios. Como Eda supuso, esto no había sido un simple desayuno. Eran negocios, Lilith planeaba acercarse comercialmente a los Blight—. Consideramos que nuestras familias no tienen que estar peleadas. Juntos podemos crear un futuro brillante.

Eda miró de reojo las hojas de Lilith y todo le cobró sentido. Podría estar oxidada, no obstante, sus clases de negocios todavía seguían en algún lugar de su mente. Lilith quería ofrecerles un trato beneficioso para ambas partes, algo de lo que ambas familias podrían disfrutar ganancias sin que los Clawthorne se arriesgarán o compartieran demasiado. El trato estaba diseñado para que los Blight lo cambiaran y negociaran, además de que Lilith podía ceder en cosas sin peligrar.

—Nosotros opinamos lo mismo —dijo Alador. Odalia a su lado lucía complacida, muy feliz.

—Sé que no tienen incursión en el mercado farmacéutico, pero soy consciente de que están comenzando en el hospitalario. Pienso que podemos hacer algo conjunto. —Lilith habló.

Concretar algo así llevaría tiempo, unos meses como mínimo. Era un asunto delicado, sobre todo porque un mal movimiento podría hacer que los Blight aprendieran demasiado y conquistaran ese mercado que era exclusivo de su familia. Sin embargo, que existiera un plan en la mesa podría ayudarlas en caso de que se enteraran de la relación de Luz y Amity, ya que no hay nada más importante que negocios millonarios. Si las conversaciones avanzaban Odalia no lo dejaría ir por más enojada que estuviera con Luz si Lilith la protegía. Claro, era una posibilidad remota, mil cosas podían salir mal, pero por ahora parecía ser el movimiento correcto.

La alfa contempló a Lilith un poco impresionada. Por supuesto, Lilith podía cancelar el acuerdo en cualquier momento, pero necesitaba mantener ocupados a los Blight por una temporada, todo dependía de sus habilidades de negociación. Ella se estaba arriesgando mucho por ella y Luz, ¿por qué lo haría? En ese momento llegaron las palabras de su padre: ten más cerca a tus enemigos que a tus aliados. La mujer sonrió, Lilith era valiente. ¿Podría confiar en ella?

—Bueno, empecemos. —Odalia sonrió. Para Eda no pasó desapercibida la sonrisa maliciosa en la comisura de sus labios.

Cuando Lilith comenzó a explicar su propuesta, Eda miró la ventana con gesto nostálgico. Desde esas alturas todo se veía tan pequeño, ni siquiera podía distinguir la zona donde vivía. Todavía no sabía si lo que estaban haciendo era correcto, pero no descansaría hasta que Luz tuviera a su bebé en sus brazos y fuera feliz de verdad. Lo prometía, incluso si eso significaba ponerse en peligro.

***

—Willow, no tienes que cargar mis cosas.

Luz intentó alcanzar su mochila, pero Willow la apartó antes de que pudiera hacerlo. La morena suspiró resignada viendo que hiciera lo que hiciera su amiga no la dejaría realizar algún esfuerzo físico, aunque fuera algo tonto como cargar sus libros y su computadora. La omega pensó que la chica estaba exagerando, el médico le había dado el visto bueno y solo estaba embarazada de un mes, no estaba indispuesta.

—¿No se supone que debo ejercitarme ahora que no es peligroso? —Luz levantó su dedo explicando su punto, pero Willow la ignoró de nuevo—. ¡Vamos!, te dije que todo estaba bien; el doctor dijo que mi condición atlética me ayudaría mucho en ese aspecto.

—No lo sé, algunas veces eres demasiado distraída, Luz. —Willow la miró entrecerrando los ojos con un poco de desconfianza—. Tienes razón, pero por ahora siempre que esté contigo llevaré tus libros.

Luz se encogió de hombros sabiendo que no haría cambiar a su amiga de opinión. Willow era una persona muy amable y encantadora, como una flor que crecía con lentitud y brillantes, pero podía ser muy obstinada y terca cuando se lo proponía. Sabía que su excesiva preocupación venía de su larga amistad y el hecho de que era su mejor amiga, aunque estaba exagerando. Si ahora era así, Luz no quería imaginarse cuando su embarazo estuviera más avanzado.

Resignada, la chica siguió caminando hacia su salón. Los pasillos estaban vacíos y no era para menos, era viernes y algo tarde, las clases matutinas habían terminado y solo los pocos que tenían clases vespertinas, deportes, actividades de talleres o clubs se encontraban ahí. Aun así, seguía siendo algo extraño. Luz jamás había visto tan poca actividad, eso sucedía en raras ocasiones.

—¿Se celebra algo hoy? —preguntó la morena llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

—Celebrar no... —Aunque Willow no lo aparentaba era obvio que sabía algo, se notaba que estaba siendo ambigua. Luz la miró sospechosamente y su amiga la miró de reojo, con culpabilidad mientras apretaba los labios—. Eh...no es celebración como tal, Boscha hará una fiesta.

—Oh, ¿y eso es importante? —Luz la miró confundida.

—Bueno, Boscha es de las familias mejor posicionadas, recibir una invitación de ella es...bastante importante podría decirse, muestra que tan cerca te encuentras de formar parte de la élite. —Willow hizo una mueca de rencor. Era normal, la chica tenía una historia con Boscha al igual que tuvo con Amity. Sin embargo, Amity se redimió al contrario de Boscha, que seguía molestando a Willow en cada oportunidad que podía, incluso en la actualidad—. Mucha gente de Hexside fue invitada y deberían estar preparándose, otros andan persiguiéndola para lograr conseguir una invitación.

—Suena aburrido —admitió Luz.

A pesar de eso, la omega mentiría si dijera que no tenía algo de curiosidad. Amity no le había dicho nada de ninguna fiesta y era extraño siendo que su novia probablemente sería la primera invitada de la lista. Cuando Boscha hacía alguna fiesta generalmente Amity venía a quejarse con ella, afirmando que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer o solo quejándose de lo molesta que estaba, pero nada de eso había ocurrido. Además, si no mal recordaba la jugadora de rugby había ido a cenar a casa de Amity la noche pasada. Era imposible que Amity no supiera nada.

¿Habría sucedido algo? Fuera de la fiesta, la alfa estaba actuando un poco extraña desde ayer. Después de la foto que le envió Edric, Amity había estado inactiva por varias horas. Ayer, cuando Luz estaba comenzando a quedarse dormida, su novia la llamó. Aunque la alfa intentó hablar casual y con el tono de siempre era notorio que estaba nerviosa. Ella no habló mucho afirmando que tenía mucho sueño y que la vería mañana en el taller de lectura que compartían, que tenía que discutir algo en persona con ella, pero que no se preocupará, que no era nada grave.

Después de esa llamada Amity había estado notablemente ausente. Luz solo recibió su mensaje diario de buenos días un poco más corto de lo usual, con más emojis de lo que era normal en Amity y nada más. No había sabido nada de su novia en toda la mañana y tarde, hasta el punto en que estaba empezando a dudar de que la chica llegara al taller de lectura, pero esperaba que lo hiciera. Más que querer saber lo que su novia tenía que decirle la realidad era que ansiaba verla y escuchar su voz en persona. Su lado omega estaba empezando a ser un dolor de cabeza y esperaba que Amity pudiera ayudarla. Para su fortuna, hoy Eda había ido a recoger los medicamentos, ojalá eso significara el fin de su malestar.

Con la mente ocupada, ambas chicas llegaron a su destino antes de darse cuenta: el salón del taller de lectura. No era muy popular al ser una actividad extracurricular, además de que hacían mucho labor altruista como ir a leerle a los niños de la biblioteca. Sin embargo, nunca estaba tan vacío como el día de hoy. Si entre todos juntaban ocho personas debía ser mucho.

—Te veré después de clases —afirmó Willow. La chica tenía una expresión de duda en su rostro, como si no quisiera dejar a Luz sola, pero tenía que hacerlo. Ella no estaba inscrita en el taller—. Mientras iré a revisar las plantas del jardín botánico; eh...llámame si pasa algo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro. —Luz le sonrió, aunque no entendía de dónde venía esa actitud tan sospechosa.

Willow desapareció por la puerta no sin darle a su amiga una última mirada de preocupación. Luz lo atribuyó a su comportamiento sobreprotector por el embarazo, así que lo ignoró rápidamente. Mejor decidió concentrarse en el taller, sacar sus cosas y estar al pendiente por si venía Amity. La semana pasada la alfa había faltado al taller por prácticas con el equipo de rugby, así que había altas probabilidades de que esta vez asistiera. También estaba la llamada de ayer, por supuesto.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los que la omega leyó orgullosa el cuento que ella y Amity estaban preparándole a los niños de la biblioteca. Ojalá su novia llegara pronto, necesitaban comenzar a escribir el inicio del clímax para que estuviera listo a la brevedad. De tan distraída que estaba no se dio cuenta que el profesor había llegado dando inicio al taller. Para su mala suerte no había rastros de Amity. La chica suspiró resignada a que no tendría noticias de ella por algunas horas más.

El profesor explicó que la actividad de ese día consistiría en dividir el tiempo de la clase: la primera parte para explicar cómo evitar los bloqueos creativos a la hora de escribir, además de un repaso general sobre las reglas de puntuación; la segunda mitad estaría destinada al trabajo de sus propios proyectos en parejas. A Luz todavía le parecía gracioso que su maestro le hubiera asignado a Amity. Las cosas curiosas de la vida.

En lo que el profesor explicaba la teoría Luz se encontraba soñolienta. Quizá era lo decepcionada y triste que se sentía porque Amity había faltado, pero encontró confort en rememorar cosas del pasado. Ella recordó que se metió a ese taller desde su primer año en Hexside por curiosidad y para aprender a escribir mejores historias para sus guiones animados. Amity se unió hasta principios del segundo año y al principio nadie entendió por qué, ni siquiera el mismo maestro.

La alfa afirmó que como heredera de la familia Blight necesitaba ser humilde y acercarse al prójimo, lo cual sonaba como una gran mentira. No fue ajeno para Luz que a la chica realmente le gustaba mucho la lectura y la escritura, era como un libro abierto. La omega no compartía otras actividades con la alfa, pero Amity lucía realmente feliz con los contenidos y las actividades del taller de lectura, algo grato de ver. Finalmente, el docente asignó a Luz como su compañera de trabajo, afirmando que lo grandioso de la escritura era la retroalimentación que el otro podía darte.

Amity no tardó en reconocerla como la porrista del equipo de rugby, haciendo la situación menos incómoda...o tal vez más. Entre ellas siempre hubo una extraña tensión que Luz atribuyó a que era omega y Amity una alfa con mucha presencia. Poco de eso importó, porque a Luz no le interesaba ese tipo de cosas. Intentó ser una buena compañera de equipo y apoyar a Amity con su experiencia de un año en el taller. Aunque la alfa estaba a la expectativa y un poco a la defensiva, pronto se encontró cómoda con la presencia de la omega. Quizá que ambas fueran fans de Azura ayudó.

—Eres muy rara para ser una omega. —Había dicho Amity casualmente una vez.

Ese comentario no ofendió a Luz, pero sí logró que pasara una larga hora explicándole a Amity la filosofía de vida que le había enseñado Eda. En ese entonces, Amity le había escuchado atentamente, como una persona digna de su educación. Si en ese momento Luz no pensaba que la heredera Blight fuera una persona interesante su opinión cambió. Se vio intrigada por aquella mirada de la alfa, compasiva y amable, y a la vez profundamente triste, como si no creyera las palabras de Luz, como si no pensara que la libertad existía.

A pesar de que ambas chicas tenían ideas opuestas y estilos muy diferentes de vivir, Amity no se alejó. Parecía que la chica también estaba intrigada por quién era Luz como persona. Claro, antes no tenían que preocuparse de muchas cosas, no había muchos deberes y responsabilidades. La bendición de comenzar la universidad. En ese momento fue que comenzaron a convertirse en amigas. Luz se preguntó si aún se habrían animado a hablarse si se hubieran conocido en otro momento de sus vidas.

Justo cuando el profesor terminó de explicar los temas teóricos un olor atrayente inundó su nariz. Luz lo reconoció como el aroma de las feromonas de Amity y no estaba equivocada, la alfa había llegado corriendo y ahora estaba algo agitada en el marco de la puerta con una expresión muy cansada, como si hubiera corrido mucho.

—Siento la tardanza. —Todos los presentes voltearon a ver a la capitana de rugby. La chica aún traía su uniforme deportivo—. Yo...tenía práctica con el equipo y recién pude venir.

—Puedes pasar, Amity. —El profesor afirmó con una sonrisa—. ¡No te preocupes!, entendemos y estamos muy felices de que formes parte del taller de lectura, solo llévanos a la victoria en el partido del lunes.

Todos los integrantes de taller le chiflaron y vitorearon ante la mirada algo avergonzada de esta. El profesor tuvo que callarlos, aunque más por reglamento que por otra cosa. El equipo de rugby era la sensación, todos amaban a Amity y estaban muy orgullosos de ella.

Al final, la alfa tomó asiento junto a Luz. Sería extraño que no lo hiciera, lo hacían todo el tiempo. Luz había esperado este momento, una oportunidad de estar junto a su novia en la escuela sin que se viera sospechoso. Era arriesgado en las fiestas del equipo de rugby, pero aquí no, el taller era un ambiente seguro y tranquilo, lejos de toda la élite que no tenía interés en nada que no fuera negocios.

La omega le sonrió amablemente a la chica, pero Amity solo le correspondió el gesto con una sonrisa torpe y nerviosa. Luz frunció el ceño, ¿era cierta su sospecha de que pasaba algo? Intentó provocar una reacción de su novia acercando más su silla a la de ella y chocando sus rodillas entre sí. Amity se sobresaltó un poco por la acción, aunque pudo disimularlo bien. La alfa estaba estresada, no había que ser un genio para notarlo, sus feromonas la delataban, así que Luz le tomó la mano por debajo de la mesa. Pareció funcionar, Amity lentamente se tranquilizaba y Luz se sentía mejor.

Era cierto que el taller de lectura era un lugar seguro, pero eso no significaba que todo fuera miel y rosas. Ambas chicas se concentraron en sus actividades del taller intentando no llamar mucho la atención y, sobre todo, en calmar la creciente ansiedad que se notaba entre ellas. Lo hacía fácil que Amity fuera buena manteniendo las apariencias. Sus sugerencias para el cuento que estaban elaborando eran buenas y acertadas, tanto que Luz se encontró inmersa en su manera de hablar.

El tiempo transcurría muy rápido cuando estaban juntas. Solo habían comenzado a escribir unas líneas cuando sonó la campana indicando el fin del periodo. Luz guardó sus cosas y estaba a punto de levantarse de la mesa, pero Amity le agarró de la muñeca impidiéndoselo. La alfa tenía una mirada seria y Luz se aturdió por un momento. Generalmente podían hablar en los pasillos después del taller, así que no entendía por qué Amity quería quedarse en el salón. Por suerte no se veía sospechoso, el salón era muy grande y no eran las únicas que se quedaron en el interior, otros pocos alumnos se quedaron conversando y el profesor estaba borrando algo en el pizarrón.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Luz un poco confundida.

—No podemos arriesgarnos a que nos vean juntas fuera de la clase —aclaró Amity rápidamente y en voz baja. Luz suponía que se debía al consejo de Eda, pero de alguna forma no lucía como la historia completa. La alfa parecía que lo estaba diciendo por algo más.

—¿Estás bien?, luces...mal. —Luz alzó su mano con intención de acariciar el rostro de su novia, pero se detuvo a mitad del camino siendo consciente de lo que iba a hacer y el hecho de que había gente presente, aunque nadie les estaba prestaba atención.

Amity se mordió el labio. Su cara era una expresión de angustia que la omega nunca había visto, ni siquiera en esos últimos días caóticos —No tenemos mucho tiempo y necesito hablarte sobre algo que pasó, era importante que lo dijera en persona; primero necesito que te tranquilices...

Antes de que la alfa pudiera terminar su oración, fue interrumpida por el grito de Boscha buscándola y llamándola a mitad del pasillo. Si Amity estaba estresada, su cara ahora era todo un poema, reflejaba mucha desesperación y Luz se empezó a preocupar de verdad. No pudo consolarla, hacer preguntas o decir algo, porque Boscha había entrado al salón y ahora estaba caminando hacia ellas.

—¡Amity! —gritó la jugadora. Amity solo cerró los ojos con frustración y expulsó aire por su nariz muy molesta. La alfa estaba de espaldas a Boscha y Luz estaba frente a ella, así que pudo ver como Boscha caminó golpeando el piso y al igual que su novia, estaba enojada—. ¡Te escapaste a mitad de la práctica!, ¡estábamos entrenando!, ¡te dije que faltarás a este estúpido taller de nuevo!

Boscha recibió algunas miradas de desprecio por parte de las personas que seguían en el salón, al igual que una expresión molesta del profesor, pero nadie dijo nada. Contradecirla no sería algo positivo para ninguno. Lo único que podían hacer era retirarse, así que los pocos estudiantes que se encontraban en el lugar se fueron al igual que el profesor, que salió un momento.

—¿Y bien? —La jugadora se cruzó de brazos una vez que se colocó al lado de Amity. Luz se preocupo al ver el rostro sombrío y lúgubre de su novia. Amity estaba en silencio, sin decir nada—. No puedo creer que esto sea más importante que ganar el campeonato.

—Boscha, te dije que me dejaras en paz. —Finalmente, Amity habló. Su voz salió más grave de lo usual y con un toque amenazante que le puso la piel de gallina a Luz. Parece que ni eso fue suficiente para doblegar a Boscha. La jugadora no tambaleó, aunque sí lucía aturdida.

—¿Qué es tan importante para...? —Boscha se llevó una mano a la nuca cansadamente, pero en el proceso miró a Luz, recién dándose cuenta de que su amiga no estaba sola. La jugadora se quedó boquiabierta viendo a la omega y Luz no supo como interpretar esa mirada. Boscha finalmente lanzó un pequeño grito y la señaló—. ¡Yo te conozco!, eres...¡eres la chica rara de la fiesta de rugby!

Luz se enderezó automáticamente. No pensó que Boscha la reconocería, aunque no sabía sí eso era bueno o malo. Parece que ese último comentario llamó la atención de la alfa, porque se sobresaltó ligeramente en su sitio en un movimiento imperceptible para Boscha, pero no para Luz. Amity, que aún traía la mirada baja, tomó y exhaló aire para posteriormente levantar su cara. Traía un gesto de confianza que obviamente era fingido. Era su mejor cara de mentiras y Luz no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda.

—Eso fue maleducado Boscha, deberías comportarte a la altura de tus padres. —Amity se giró para ver a la jugadora. Boscha por su lado la miró entrecerrando los ojos, con semblante ofendido—. Molestaste a los miembros del taller, todos son estudiantes de Hexside, merecen respeto. ¿No es cierto, Luz?

Luz se puso nerviosa cuando los ojos de Boscha se posaron en ella —Eh...¿creo?

—Oh, ella es Luz, una compañera del taller de lectura y el equipo que me asignó el profesor para realizar las actividades de este. —Amity señaló cordialmente a la omega intentando resaltar la última parte. Luz inconscientemente se hundió más en su sitio—. ¿Formas parte del equipo de rugby de alguna forma?, no lo sabía. —La alfa fingió que estaba impresionada, lo cual la hizo sentir más incómoda.

—Formo parte de las porristas...estoy desde que ingresé a Hexside —respondió Luz con una risa nerviosa, pero que por fortuna no sonó sospechosa. Luz no conocía mucho de Boscha, pero sabía que era alguien peligrosa y que no podía arriesgarse a arruinarlo frente a ella.

Boscha la miró por un momento, aunque pronto se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar a Amity. Luz ahogó un suspiro, se alegraba que esa tensión hubiera terminado.

—Te fuiste de la nada —recriminó Boscha.

—Tengo muchas actividades, no solo el equipo de rugby —contradijo Amity. Al contrario de hace rato estaba tranquila, no obstante, para Luz no pasó desapercibido como su rodilla chocaba constantemente con la de ella aprovechando el punto ciego debajo de la mesa—. También tengo responsabilidades con el taller, el profesor, Luz y los niños de la biblioteca.

—Bueno, ya fuiste al taller, vámonos ya. —Boscha se acercó para tomar de la mano a Amity y jalarla de su silla. La alfa puso resistencia, pero se levantó—. Necesitamos preparar todo para mi fiesta y el anuncio.

Luz las miró pensativa. ¿De qué anuncio hablaban? Se preguntó por un momento si esas cosas, el extraño comportamiento de Amity y aquello que tenía que decirle estaban conectados. De seguro así era, pero no tenía alguna pista para hacer suposiciones. Mientras Luz se estaba quebrando la cabeza, Amity se apartó del agarre de la jugadora con una expresión parecida a la molestia, pero sin perder del todo su compostura.

—Espantaste a todo el taller, pero estábamos trabajando —dijo Amity firmemente, cruzándose de brazos—. Aún tengo trabajo que hacer con Luz, sobre todo porque estaré ocupada por los partidos que empiezan el lunes. Dudo poder venir por un tiempo y necesito asegurar que todo marchará bien en mi ausencia.

Luz estaba a nada de quejarse, pero se tragó sus palabras. ¿Amity ya no vendría al taller?, era injusto, siendo que era la única clase que compartían juntas dentro de la universidad. Náuseas y dolor de cabeza repentino vinieron de nuevo y cerró los ojos sintiéndose muy enferma e intentando calmar el dolor. Amity y Boscha parecían no haberlo notado, o quizá solo estaban muy ocupadas peleando entre ellas.

—No me importa, en unas horas será la fiesta y necesitamos verificar que todo este en orden —se quejó Boscha, volviendo a tomar la mano de Amity y esta vez su mochila—. ¿Es poca cosa anunciar nuestro com...-?

La chica no terminó de hablar porque una sensación opresiva se sintió en el ambiente. Por alguna extraña razón no afectó a Luz esta vez, pero Boscha se puso se rodillas como si fuera a vomitar. La jugadora intentó hablar o mínimo hacer un sonido con su voz, pero no pudo. Por su parte Amity la miraba con una mezcla de molestia y desprecio. En ese momento que Boscha no pudo hablar sus ojos se posaron en Luz, y la miró con una expresión tan intensa que Luz no pudo evitar quedársele viendo.

—Dije que tenía trabajo que hacer —espetó Amity.

Tuvieron que pasar algunos segundos para que Boscha por fin pudiera tragar aire. Intentó levantarse con mucho esfuerzo del piso y tosió un poco. Sin embargo, a pesar de haber sido sometida por las feromonas de Amity no estaba molesta, todo lo contrario, tenía una expresión victoriosa y feliz en su rostro. Soltó una carcajada sarcástica y volteó a ver a Amity con burla.

—Vamos, no tienes que molestarte tanto, es solo trabajo, ¿no es cierto, Luz? —Ante la mirada estupefacta de Amity, Boscha caminó hacia Luz y tomó asiento a su lado, abrazando a la porrista por los hombros—. Puedes hacerlo tú sola esta vez, ¿verdad?

—Yo... —Luz no sabía que decir. Sus instintos le decían que había algo malo cerca, algo profundo que le indicaba que tenía que escapar.

—Necesito llevarme a Amity por hoy, pero estoy segura de que no tienes ningún problema con eso.

Luz contempló a Boscha un momento. La jugadora tenía un rostro que reconoció como el de Gus en la fiesta de bienvenida del equipo de rugby. La estaba examinando, estaba sospechando algo y la puso a prueba. Boscha quería un momento de debilidad de la chica para confirmar sus sospechas, pero Luz no se lo iba a dar. La omega se encogió tímidamente de hombros y sacó su mejor sonrisa.

—Por supuesto, no hay problema. —Boscha entrecerró los ojos ante las palabras de Luz. Parecía estar buscando algo, lo que sea, pero no encontró un gesto de vacilación. La jugadora lucía un poco decepcionada, pero de pronto volvió a sonreír.

—Hey Luz, estoy organizando una fiesta en mi mansión, ¿tienes algo qué hacer hoy?, pienso que deberías ir —comentó Boscha mientras sacaba una pequeña tarjeta del bolsillo de su short deportivo y se la estiraba a la omega—. Están invitados todos los miembros del equipo de rugby y tú eres porrista, ¿no?, debí olvidarme de ti, lo siento.

—Lo soy... —Luz sostuvo la tarjeta entre sus manos. Era una invitación, traía el símbolo de la familia Banshee y una dirección venía escrita.

—Eres amiga de Willow también, ¿no? —Boscha soltó una risa que sonó a burla—. ¡Invítala para que te acompañe y no estés sola!, me encuentro de muy buen humor.

La porrista observó sorprendida como Boscha sacó otra invitación más de su bolsillo y se la estiró. Luz sentía que no debía tomarla, pero aún así lo hizo. Boscha le sonrió complacidamente y le dio un último vistazo curioso antes de tomar la mano de Amity y llevársela. La omega rápidamente volteó a ver a su novia que traía un semblante derrotado y deprimido. Amity también se giró a verla y quizá pudo ser su imaginación, pero sus ojos estaban rojos, como si fuera a llorar.

Cuando las perdió de vista se quedó en medio del silencio sofocante del salón de clase. No sabía por qué no podía dejar de ver las invitaciones que le había ofrecido Boscha. Tenía muchas preguntas, pero sabía algo: todas las respuestas las obtendría en esa fiesta, así que asistiría. Solo faltaba hablar con Willow.

Luz miró por la ventana y suspiró. Sería una noche larga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que muchos esperaban ver drama, lágrimas y dolor en este capítulo, pero tendrán que esperar un poco más. Ojalá me perdonen.
> 
> Como dije en el capítulo pasado, concebí este y el próximo como uno solo. Quería darle al contenido del siguiente su momento porque venían cosas intensas, así que lo estructuré de esta forma. En resumen, siento que el próximo les gustará mucho xd. 
> 
> Dato extra: originalmente tenía pensando este como un capítulo corto y termino siendo largo...
> 
> Esta semana hay dos capítulos, así que no se preocupen por la poca acción. Nos veremos pronto.


	8. Problemas de una omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiesta en casa de Boscha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada, muchas gracias por la amabilidad de todos al comentar y leer.
> 
> No creo que esta advertencia sea necesaria, pero, ¿quizá haya algo de contenido sensible para algunos?, proceda con precaución.

Luz siempre pensó que no había algo más impresionante que el centro de la ciudad con sus altos y lujosos edificios, pero se dio cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba cuando el taxi cruzó un puente para entrar a la dirección que Boscha le marcó. Su destino, la zona residencial más exclusiva de la metrópoli, estaba en una isla artificial entera situada justo al lado de la playa. Era increíble, como si las mismas Islas Hirvientes no fueran lo suficientemente buenas para albergar a las familias de la alta sociedad. La omega observó intrigada como todo a su vista se convertía en mansiones a donde quiera que volteara.

Había mucha seguridad, aunque acceder a esa zona no era algo complicado o prohibido. Ciertamente la invitación de Boscha facilitó mucho las cosas. Ningún guardia de tránsito entretuvo demasiado tiempo al vehículo con preguntas de a dónde se dirigía. Eso sí, todos cuestionaron en su mente esa forma tan pobre de transporte, siendo que las personas que circulaban por esas vías iban en flamantes autos deportivos de alta gama. Poco de eso importó, porque nadie notó cuando el auto se detuvo a mitad de una calle.

En lo que Willow pagaba el taxi, Luz miró impresionada todo lo que la rodeaba. No sabía en qué concentrarse, si en las hermosas casas ahora que podía verlas de cerca, o en la multitud de gente que había fuera de la mansión de Boscha. La zona parecía un desfile de autos costosos con la enorme fila para entrar a la casa, y los empleados de aparcamiento se notaban ocupados y estresados desde lejos, así que Luz internamente se alegró de haber ido en taxi para no darles más trabajo, aunque no tenía auto.

—Listo; ese tipo quería cobrarnos el dinero del mundo al ver la zona, pero pude negociar. —Willow se acercó a su amiga suspirando—. No tengo idea de cómo vamos a regresar, no veo taxis y el precio...

—Debiste dejar que pagara yo —contestó Luz con algo de timidez. En el fondo agradecía que Willow hubiera costeado el viaje, fue notablemente más caro de lo que hubiera pensado y no sabía si traía tanto dinero. Quizá lo mejor hubiera sido pedirle a Eda que la llevará, pero ella definitivamente no le daría permiso de salir. Aunque su madre era muy liberal había tantas cosas que podían salir mal esa noche, además de que una fiesta nocturna no era el ambiente idóneo para una omega embarazada.

—Podría haberles dicho a mis padres que nos trajeran, pero no creo que estén nada felices de saber que vine a casa de Boscha después de todo lo que me ha hecho. —Willow habló conflictuada, con una mezcla de enojo y tristeza—. Solo espero que no se den cuenta de que mentí sobre quedarme en tu casa.

—Yo le dije a Eda que me quedaría en casa de Gus para ver películas contigo y con él. —Luz se rio notablemente divertida. Sin embargo, poco después hizo una expresión pensativa—. No es del todo una mentira, terminando esto iremos a su casa, ¿no?, para sostener nuestras coartadas.

—Tienes suerte, puede Gus sea Gus, pero mis padres no me dejarían quedarme en su casa sin preocuparse; llamarían aunque sea una vez para preguntar cómo va todo.

Luz no pudo responder porque ambas chicas fueron interrumpidas por una fuerte ráfaga de viento. La noche estaba inusualmente fría, pero la chica estaba preparada. Trajo lo más abrigador y "cool" que encontró en su armario, ya que no sabía que llevar a ese tipo de fiestas. Era un conjunto que Amity elogió en una de sus citas y por fortuna su vestimenta no parecía desconectar mucho de lo que traían puesto los demás. Generalmente encajar nunca le importaba, ¿por qué hoy sí?, podría ser porque el día había sido muy extraño.

Pensar en Amity la deprimió. Luz se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa y con un dolor grande en el pecho. Después de ese momento incómodo en el salón de lectura solo había recibido un mensaje de ella diciendo que Boscha la tenía vigilada y que no podía mensajear mucho. Además, le advirtió que no fuera a la fiesta afirmando que después le explicaría la situación. Luz no le contestó y todavía se sentía culpable por eso, es solo que desde el momento en que recibió la invitación de Boscha tomó una decisión.

—Willow, ¿sabes dónde está la casa de Amity? —preguntó la omega con expresión nostálgica.

—¿Uhm? —Willow parecía un poco sorprendida por la pregunta—. Sí, lo sé...es aquella que se ve a lo lejos.

Luz caminó con lentitud, dirigiéndose a la dirección que su amiga le señaló. Cuando llegó a su destino contempló impresionada la mansión Blight, preguntándose si en serio ahí vivía su novia, pero soltó una carcajada ante lo estúpido que sonaba su pregunta. Por alguna razón no podía imaginar a la Amity que conocía viviendo en ese lugar. Esa casa parecía tan grande y lujosa, de un mundo tan distinto al de ella. De alguna forma hacía ver a Amity más inalcanzable y no le gustaba.

—Luz. —Willow llamó a su amiga, sacándola repentinamente de sus pensamientos—. Sé que ya estamos aquí, pero deberíamos irnos; estamos a tiempo.

—¿Por qué? —Luz se rio de las palabras de su amiga. No tenía sentido.

—No sé que pasó contigo, Amity y Boscha allá atrás, pero esto es una pésima idea. —A pesar del clima, Willow estaba sudando. Traía una mala cara, como si estuviera enferma—. Incluso tú tienes que darte cuenta de que algo raro sucede aquí.

—¿Algo como qué? —Luz alzó una ceja.

—Boscha no invitó a Gus, así que obviamente mintió cuando dijo que invitó a todo el equipo de rugby. —Willow hablaba con un tono de voz casi desesperado, como si intentará explicar su punto—. ¿Por qué te invitaría, Luz?

—Tal vez olvidó a Gus; sí invitó a Viney. —Luz argumentó frunciendo el ceño.

—Viney es alfa, porrista y amiga íntima de los hermanos de Amity, ¡no es lo mismo! —Willow alzó la voz, harta de la terquedad de la chica—. Boscha ni siquiera conocía tu existencia hasta hoy, ¡esto es una trampa! Aceptémoslo Luz, no tienes razones válidas para ir a esa fiesta...y yo tampoco.

—Bueno, no tenías que acompañarme. —Luz estaba comenzando a enojarse, aunque entendía el punto al que quería llegar Willow. Le dolía, pero tenía razón.

—No sé que hicieron tú y Amity, pero Boscha sospechó algo y esta invitación es pura provocación. —La chica tomó a la omega de los hombros y la sacudió un poco con una expresión de angustia—. Piénsalo, ¿por qué me invitaría a mí sabiendo que la odio y que no asistiría?, porque sabe que sí voy es por ti, para cuidarte, porque quieres ir y no pude detenerte, ¿y por qué tú querrías ir con tantas ganas?

—Yo...

—¿No lo entiendes?, estamos cayendo justo en su trampa. —Willow se mordió los labios.

—Puede que sea verdad, —Luz se apartó en un movimiento brusco que desconcertó a Willow. Ahora se sentía terrible, no podía ver a su amiga a la cara—, pero tengo que ir.

—Luz... —Willow la miró con tristeza.

—Sé que esto es una pésima idea, que estamos haciendo lo que ella quiere, —Luz gritó ante la mirada incrédula de la otra—, pero estoy harta de permanecer al margen de todo, de ser la única que no sabe que pasa; esto es una oportunidad para enterarme de primera mano, entonces lo haré.

—...Es demasiado arriesgado —contradijo Willow, aunque dudando. Ella sabía que Luz la estaba pasando mal también.

—Estoy empezando a pensar que no conozco Amity. —Luz tuvo que contener las lágrimas que estaban a punto de caer por sus ojos, además del nudo en la garganta—. Quizá solo estoy sensible por el embarazo y ser omega, pero esto es su vida también: las mansiones, las apariencias, la alta sociedad, entonces quiero saber.

Willow la observó en silencio por algunos segundos que parecieron eternos antes de suspirar con resignación. Sin decir nada se acercó a su amiga y la tomó de la mano agarrándola fuertemente, como dándole fuerzas. Luz no sabía si esa era la intención, pero el gesto la confortó. Sin darse cuenta, ella fue guiándola hacia la casa de la jugadora.

—Esperemos que Boscha solo piense que somos idiotas.

La declaración de Willow murió por culpa de la música que se escuchaba desde el interior de la mansión. A pesar de eso, había mucha gente charlando animadamente en la entrada de la casa. Muchos esperaban a sus amigos y otros esperaban que Boscha saliera y se apiadará de ellos dándoles una invitación. Luz y Willow intentaron ignorar las miradas de curiosidad que recibieron conforme se acercaban a la puerta principal. Nadie las reconocía. Era irónico, que su presencia no pasara desapercibida por las razones opuestas.

—¿Invitaciones? —preguntó un empleado de los Banshee alto y corpulento una vez que las dos se plantaron frente a la entrada. Luz solo tembló un poco en respuesta y le ofreció las tarjetas que Boscha le había entregado. El hombre las vio un segundo para comprobar que eran auténticas antes de darles paso.

Luz y Willow cruzaron el recibidor un poco intimidadas. No ayudó mucho que no reconocieran a nadie, aunque Luz pronto se olvidó de sus nervios. Se quedó boquiabierta al ver el interior del lugar. Jamás había estado en ninguna mansión, pero estaba segura de que la casa de Boscha era un estándar bastante grande. Era enorme por dentro. La planta baja era al menos seis veces más grande que toda su casa. Ella no sabía que le impresionaba más, si en las decenas de meseros que se paseaban por todo el lugar con charolas de cócteles que seguramente tenían alcohol, o la cantidad de gente que había en el interior.

—No luces tan impresionada —comentó Luz.

—Hay que mantener el perfil bajo —advirtió Willow—. Viney ya debe de haber llegado, ¿por qué no la buscamos?, dijo que intentaría conseguir una invitación para Jerbo y Barcus, si lo logró podemos estar todos juntos.

—Vaya, en serio es como las películas, ¿uhm? —Luz ignoró a Willow, mientras se abría paso por la mansión y observaba como el interior de la casa tenía un ambiente ligeramente más tranquilo en comparación al patio. La chica intentó asomarse por una puerta de cristal y vio muchas personas lanzándose en una alberca—. ¿Debimos traer traje de baño?

—Luz...sé que dije que ojalá Boscha pensara que somos idiotas, pero... —Willow lucía algo molesta.

—Ese pastel se ve tan delicioso, ¿dónde lo habrán conseguido? —La morena lucía realmente asombrada.

—Luz...

—¡Oh cielos!, ¿¡eso es un yate!? —Luz ahogó un grito de sorpresa al ver a lo lejos un buque lleno de gente, perfectamente estacionado justo donde terminaba la alberca. En el proceso ganó algunas miradas extrañadas y risas de gente cercana—. Debe ser genial tener salida al mar en tu patio...

—¡Luz! —Willow le gritó a su amiga un poco fastidiada, aunque poco después se tapó la boca avergonzada al notar que la gente a su alrededor las estaba viendo—. Estamos llamando mucho la atención...vámonos.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa?

Ambas chicas se quedaron como piedras al escuchar la voz detrás de ellas. Cuando Luz se volteó lentamente vio a Boscha caminar hacia su dirección con la cabeza bien en alto y una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. La anfitriona se veía imponente, o tal vez era la gente a su alrededor que le daba paso y la saludaban con entusiasmo, como si de una celebridad se tratara. Cuando finalmente se plantó frente a ellas las miró con diversión, casi negando con la cabeza como si fuera increíble.

—No puedo creer que viniste, Luz. —Boscha soltó una risa burlona, como no pensando que sus planes fueran a salir a la perfección—. Hola Willow, ha pasado tiempo.

—Hola Boscha —saludó Willow con precaución. Su voz no era demasiado nerviosa ni demasiado seria, más bien estaba a la expectativa. Boscha solo amplió su sonrisa al notarlo.

—Veo que están disfrutando de la noche —comentó la anfitriona al ver como Luz seguía con las manos pegadas en la puerta de cristal que daba al patio—. ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo de tomar?, ¿un recorrido?, creo que jamás han visto una casa tan impresionante como la mía. —Boscha hizo un chasquido y automáticamente un mesero apareció con una bandeja de bebidas, ofreciéndoles una a Luz y Willow.

—Yo estoy bien...no tomo alcohol. —Luz negó el ofrecimiento con una pequeña risa nerviosa. Willow por su parte se vio forzada a tomar un vaso, aunque no quería.

—No me desprecies el gesto, sería grosero. —Boscha tomó una bebida y se la dio a la omega en contra de su voluntad. La morena repentinamente se sintió mal, con dolor en la boca del estómago y una tristeza inmensa. El pensamiento de que le haría daño a su bebé cruzó su mente trayéndole culpabilidad solo con el hecho de tomar el vaso, aunque no tenía intenciones de beberlo.

—Hacer caso omiso a las necesidades de tus invitados no es cortés, Boscha.

Luz se sobresaltó al escuchar a Amity hablar a sus espaldas. Se giró lentamente, intentando no llamar la atención por si Boscha miraba. La alfa traía puesta una falda rosa y una blusa negra de mangas transparentes, y se veía tan bien que su corazón le dolió. Ella le estaba estirando la mano y Luz no necesitó que le dijera que hacer. Con un suspiro de alivio le entregó el vaso. Atrás de ellas Boscha las estaba mirando, analizando detenidamente todas sus interacciones.

—Tienes razón, lo lamento. —Boscha soltó una ligera carcajada.

La jugadora caminó hacia Amity para ponerse a su lado y tomó su brazo, acurrucándose en el como un gato. Luz no se consideraba alguien celosa o sobreprotectora, pero no pudo ignorar la sensación desagradable que comenzaba a formarse en su interior, sobre todo al ver que Amity no se apartó. Entendía que hacerlo podría llamar sospechas, pero el cuerpo le pesaba al observar esa imagen. Dolor físico y más nauseas llegaron, y no sabía cómo aguantaría toda la noche.

—Hola Luz...Willow —saludó Amity. Traía una cara seria, pero estaba muy tensa.

—Hola... —La morena desvió la mirada avergonzada, no pudiendo ver a su novia a los ojos después de ignorar su advertencia de no asistir.

—Hey. —Willow por su parte la miró mal, no esforzándose en ocultar su rostro enojado.

—De todas formas, ¡muchas gracias por venir esta noche! —Boscha se aferró más al brazo de Amity, al punto de hacer que esta casi se cayera en su sitio—. Sobre todo tú, Willow; sé que Amity y yo no tenemos la mejor relación contigo, así que aprecio que hayas venido...francamente me sorprende.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no?, entraré al equipo de rugby como titular pronto, debo empezar a relacionarme con todos —respondió la chica con una sonrisa autosuficiente y tono inocente. Boscha la miró mal y Luz se sorprendió, ya que era una muy buena coartada—. Además, era muy sonado que harías un anuncio con Amity hoy y debe ser algo grande si hiciste una fiesta. Hubo muchos rumores en Hexside.

La anfitriona sonrió, notablemente contenta con el cambio de tema —Sí, Amity y yo estamos muy emocionadas.

Luz tragó saliva viendo como la mano de Boscha se entrelazó con la de su novia. Intentó ver a otro lado, pero no estaba segura de haber hecho una buena actuación. Esperaba que las medicinas de Lilith también ayudaran a esconder sus feromonas normales de omega, porque estaba segura de que estaba irradiando algunas de nervios y estrés. Por alguna razón el tema del anuncio la ponía nerviosa. Había hecho algunas suposiciones, pero no le hacía bueno a su corazón, así que se esforzó por no pensar en ello.

—Luz, acabo de recordar que prepararon unos cócteles sin alcohol deliciosos para mí; acompáñame y te daré uno —mencionó Boscha aplaudiéndose así misma con una risa orgullosa. Rápidamente tomó la mano de la omega y la jaló, alejándose de Amity y Willow—. ¡Te la robaré unos minutos Willow!

A pesar de que Luz se resistió un poco, Boscha se la llevó. La morena solo pudo dejarse llevar mientras sentía como su mano era sostenida fuertemente por otra más suave, definitivamente de alguien que se aplicaba tratamientos dermatológicos y que no conocía lo que era cargar algo en su vida. Aquello la hizo sentir fuera de lugar, como una intrusa, a pesar de que estaba recibiendo algunas miradas alegres de la gente a su alrededor, que la veían con aprobación solo porque estaba con Boscha, nada más.

Luz no entendía porque la chica le estaba prestando tanta atención. Era cierto que Amity había actuado un poco extraña en el taller de lectura, pero era ridículo. ¿Boscha vio a través de eso?, ¿tan bien conocía a Amity?, y si fuera así, ¿por qué estaba haciendo todo esto?, ¿sospechaba qué entre ella y Amity había algo más que cordialidad?, ¿en qué le afectaba? Tantas preguntas y las respuestas le daban miedo. Jamás se había sentido tan vulnerable en su vida. No la conocía bien, pero sabía de lo que era capaz. Ahora se sentía aterrada.

Luz tomó aire permitiendo que una sensación de alivio inundara sus pulmones. No, aún no había perdido la pelea. Ella no conocía las intenciones de Boscha, pero estaba segura de que ella tampoco tenía nada certero. Boscha podría sospechar cosas, pero eso no significaba nada. Willow tenía razón, solo estaba provocándola, esperando que tambaleará o mostrará algún signo de debilidad para hacer algún movimiento, pero no iba a darle ese gusto. Luz confiaba en como actuó hace unas horas en la clase. Todo estaba bien, no había ningún peligro, solo tenía que seguir fingiendo.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Boscha la llevó a un grupo de personas sentadas en círculo en una esquina de la sala. La omega se cohibió un poco al notar que todos los presentes eran del equipo de rugby, específicamente los estudiantes más populares de Hexside.

—Hey chicos, ella es Luz. —Boscha la señaló ante la mirada alegre de todos—. Ella no es de familia noble, pero estoy segura de que eso no les molesta.

—Hola... —La morena saludó con incomodidad. Pasar desapercibida se había vuelto oficialmente imposible. Su cara paso a ser de amplio conocimiento público en tan solo unos segundos.

—Aquí tienes, un cóctel sin alcohol. —Boscha le ofreció a la omega un vaso de aspecto naranja—. Este no puedes despreciármelo, es de frutas.

Justo cuando Luz bebió un sorbo, Amity llegó corriendo hasta donde estaban. La alfa traía la respiración agitada y una cara de incredulidad, como si correr no fuera su intención y sus piernas hubieran actuado por instinto. Ella observó a Luz con preocupación en un gesto imperceptible para el grupo, pero no para la omega. ¿Habría sido algo de alfas?, Luz consideró que ella tenía algunos problemas de omegas sobre el embarazo, pero no sabía si Amity había pasado por algo similar. Por otro lado, Boscha sonrió satisfecha mientras le arrebataba el vaso a Luz y se lo restregaba a su amiga.

—Tranquila, respeté a Luz; le di jugo, no alcohol. —Boscha se rio.

—Te fuiste de la nada y me dejaste sola con Willow. —Amity intentó defender su comportamiento, pero l anfitriona solo se encogió de hombros bastante feliz, devolviéndole la bebida a Luz.

—Bueno, es algo tarde y creo que ya están todos los invitados importantes, ¿por qué no hacemos el anuncio ahora? —declaró Boscha mientras daba una palmada al aire y atraía a Amity hacia ella.

Lo sucedido a continuación fue como magia. Algunas luces se apagaron completamente y otras bajaron de intensidad. Increíblemente todo el mundo se calló, incluso las personas que estaban en el patio, el yate o la piscina, o al menos el silencio se escuchaba de todas partes. Un empleado de los Banshee se acercó a Boscha y le ofreció dos micrófonos pequeños que se podían poner en la oreja. La jugadora los aceptó gustosamente y se puso uno, además de ayudar a Amity a ponerse el suyo.

—¡Saludos!, ¿disfrutando de la fiesta? —La voz de Boscha se escuchó en toda la mansión, como si hubiera bocinas en cada rincón de la casa. Ella traía un semblante confidente mientras observaba gustosa su esmalte de uñas. Amity por su parte estaba parada muy incómoda a su lado y Luz no supo qué hacer. Intentó retroceder un poco para no sentarse con esa gente y salir del foco de atención. La iluminación era más alta donde estaba Boscha—. Estamos muy feliz de que todos nos acompañen está noche, ¿no es cierto, Amity?

—Sí. —A pesar de la oscuridad, era notorio que Amity no traía muy buena cara.

—Hay un anuncio muy importante que debemos hacer, pensé en decirles uno por uno, pero ¿qué mejor que una fiesta para que se enteren todos de una vez y celebrar? —Gritos de emoción se escucharon y para la anfitriona fue como música para sus oídos—. ¿Quieres hacer los honores Amity? —Boscha volteó a ver a la alfa.

—Yo... —Amity intentaba ver desesperadamente a otro lado que no fuera Luz. Sus manos sudaban y su voz se quebró.

—¡Amity y yo estamos comprometidas y nos vamos a casar muy pronto!

Gritos más fuertes de celebración se escucharon en todas partes, y Luz no sabía si era por la confesión o porque Boscha besó a su novia en los labios. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar o decir algo, la omega fue arrastrada por una multitud que se acercó a ambas chicas tan pronto como la jugadora pronunció esas palabras. Luz solo observó como ellas se rodearon de gente que las felicitaba, les pedía detalles del arreglo, la boda, de sus sentimientos, cosas así. Más gente intentó acercarse y algunos la empujaron en el proceso, pero no le importó.

De la nada la chica sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza, tanto que se cayó al piso. Luz se llevó las manos a su cabello mientras sentía como sus feromonas intentaban salir y gritar, pero eran contrarrestadas por los medicamentos de Lilith. Como si eso no fuera suficiente sintió vomito en la boca de su garganta, así que se levantó desesperada y corrió hacia donde recordaba que estaba el baño. La omega tenía ganas de llorar, pero lo contuvo exitosamente. Poco importaba, nadie le hacía caso, el anuncio era más importante después de todo.

No pudo llegar al sanitario, a mitad del camino se cansó y tomó un momento para descansar recargándose en una pared. El corazón le latía rápidamente como si fuera a salirse de su pecho y no podía dejar de sudar. No entendía esas reacciones, ¿su lado omega y el bebé tenían algo que ver?, ¿acaso las medicinas de apego tardaban en actuar? Ni siquiera podía lidiar con su tristeza porque el dolor la estaba matando. Se esforzó por arrastrarse al baño, pero al llegar se encontró con una fila enorme. Había otro más lejos, pero a estas alturas Luz no creía poder llegar.

Cuando sintió una sensación punzante en su vientre se asustó. Era como si ese organismo dentro de ella la estuviera rechazando por no poder hacer nada frente a la situación y la idea la aterró. Lágrimas por fin empezaron a derramarse por sus mejillas hasta que se volvió en un sollozo incontrolable. La fiesta continuaba entre ruido, oscuridad y luces tenues, haciendo que nadie escuchara.

—Willow... —llamó Luz entre lloriqueos. La omega necesitaba encontrar a su amiga ya. Buscó su teléfono, pero sus dedos temblaban y no podía prenderlo—. Amity...ayúdenme.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo su mente empezó a bombardearla de pensamientos negativos. Una voz dentro de ella le decía que era inútil, que no servía para cargar un bebé, que otra persona estaba alejando a su alfa de ella ante sus narices. Luz intentó alejarlos, sabía que el bebé estaba bien, era solo una noche, pero no podía lograrlo, solo venían más fuerte. La cabeza le dolía cada vez más y se sentó en la orilla de unas escaleras cercanas alejadas del escándalo. Su respiración se incrementó mientras se quejaba del dolor. Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por una mezcla agridulce de emociones físicas y por su lado más humano, aquella soledad de ver a su novia con alguien más sin poder evitarlo.

Las cosas a su alrededor se pusieron borrosas. Los negros se colorearon más intensos y la omega luchó para no perder el conocimiento. Ella no podía darse el lujo de desmayarse en la casa de Boscha, sobre todo con todo lo que había pasado. Si quería tener alguna esperanza positiva sobre el futuro tenía que salir de ahí ahora, aunque no tenía fuerzas. Su cuerpo se sentía débil y su corazón le dolía mucho. La chica tomó aire e intentó pararse, pero el dolor punzante la derribó sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Un segundo antes de ceder al dolor, un olor dulzón lleno su nariz. Luz podía reconocerlo donde sea: era el aroma de Amity. No era la alfa, la esencia no era tan intensa, pero aun así detectarlo le trajo alivio inmediato. Sus piernas se movieron automáticamente hacia la fuente de aquella fragancia en espera de que le ayudara a recomponerse. Necesitaba un poco más, entonces podría encontrar a Willow e irse.

No fue tarea fácil, sus ojos seguían doliendo y no podía ver donde caminaba. Subió con mucho esfuerzo las escaleras hasta que llegó a un pasillo vacío y solitario. ¿Era una zona prohibida?, era extraño que no hubiera nadie, ya sea algún invitado o empleado vigilando, pero Luz no estaba para cuestionar nada en ese momento. Arrastró los pies aún con escalofríos por todo su cuerpo hasta que llegó a una habitación en especial. Al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta que se encontraba cuarto de Boscha.

La habitación era enorme, rodeada de trofeos por todos lados. La omega no sabía por qué, pero se sentía una presión especialmente desagradable en el ambiente. A pesar de hostilidad y de que un sentido profundo le decía que lo mejor era irse, encontró lo que estaba buscando. En la cama, justo al lado de la almohada, había una chaqueta que desprendía el aroma de Amity.

Luz saltó al colchón y sin poder evitarlo enrolló su cabeza en la prenda. Funcionó, el dolor disminuyó y la sensación punzante se calmó. Era como ser un niño de nuevo y pensar que taparte con tu colcha de dormir te protegería de todos los monstruos. Sentía una falsa seguridad. Sin embargo, aunque se sentía mejor, su cuerpo se volvió más pesado. La omega estaba agotada y no podía pensar en nada. Ganas de cerrar los ojos la golpearon de pronto y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que ceder.

***

Amity maldijo de pronto su elección de vestuario. No fue consciente hasta ahora, pero resaltaba demasiado. La gente que pasaba a su lado no dejaba de reconocerla y felicitarla por su compromiso cuando era lo que menos le interesaba en el mundo. No tenía mucho tiempo, de alguna forma pudo convencer a Skara y Amelia para que Boscha les diera una vuelta con su segundo yate, y afortunadamente pudo escabullirse de ellas aprovechándose de una persona que la detuvo para felicitarla. Con suerte tenía treinta minutos para aclarar este malentendido, así que debía apurarse.

Al notar que encontrar a Luz sería imposible siendo ella el foco de atención de la noche, decidió meterse en la cocina, específicamente al cuarto para cambiarse. En un momento en que nadie la vio se puso un traje de mesero sobre su ropa, además de una gorra de los empleados de aparcamiento. Cuando salió del lugar tomó su celular y lo prendió. No había ningún mensaje de Luz. Rápido le escribió a su novia preguntándole dónde se encontraba y después de dudarlo un poco a Willow también, añadiendo si Luz estaba con ella. Su novia no respondió, su teléfono parecía apagado, pero Willow sí lo hizo: un corto y conciso "muérete".

La alfa apartó su celular frustrada. No necesitaba a Willow, podía hacer esto sola. Puede que la situación se le saliera de sus manos y estuviera a merced de Boscha, pero iba a arreglar las cosas costara lo que costara. Al menos eso se mentalizó mientras recorría la mansión de Boscha con la mirada baja para no ser reconocida, pero dio resultados. Pasaron dos, cinco, ocho minutos y Luz no aparecía. Amity estaba comenzando a desesperarse. Generalmente no le gustaba usar mucho sus sentidos agudos alfas, pero incluso con ellos no podía ver a la omega en ningún lado y no era por las luces apagadas.

De pronto, la chica se detuvo en el acto. Quizá pudo ser su imaginación, pero todo a su alrededor se silenció y lo único que pudo escuchar fue un gemido de auxilio en su cabeza. Amity abrió los ojos sorprendida por el hecho, sintiendo una angustia terrible casi de la nada. Era Luz, no necesitaba comprobarlo para saber que era verdad. Sus piernas se movieron en automático hacia una dirección, como si de alguna forma ella supiera a dónde ir.

Casi de inmediato llegó a las escaleras del segundo piso. No había nadie y Amity cuestionó por una milésima de segundo el hecho. Se supone que esta era zona restringida y Boscha le había señalado al jefe de meseros que debían poner vigilancia en esas escaleras, pero no sentía ninguna presencia extraña cerca. Bueno, muchos empleados llevaban trabajando con los Banshee toda una vida, incluso generaciones enteras, quizá el compromiso los motivó a celebrar a su manera con otros empleados o yendo a buscar a su patrona. Mejor para ella. Se apresuró a subir y seguir su instinto. Para su sorpresa llegó hasta la habitación de Boscha.

La escena que observó le rompió el corazón. Luz estaba en la cama temblando y gimiendo, mientras tapaba su cabeza con algo. Rápidamente cerró la puerta tras de ella y corrió tan rápido hacia la omega que su gorra se cayó en el proceso. Una vez trepada en la cama desenvolvió la cabeza de la chica de la chaqueta y sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos. Se sentía algo pegajoso, como si Luz estuviera sollozando hasta hace no mucho. Amity sintió ganas de llorar. El fracaso era un sentimiento recurrente en los últimos días, pero no se había sentido tan fuerte como ahora.

—Luz. —Amity la llamó dulcemente, con todo el amor del mundo. Con cuidado acarició el rostro de su novia con sus dedos pulgares. ¿Esto era su culpa?, ¿por qué estaba así? Un escalofrío de terror llenó su cuerpo—. Luz...háblame, ¿qué sucede? —Era vergonzoso. Tenía que estar tranquila, pero su voz no podía evitar sonar desesperada. Para su consuelo no olía peligro, el bebé debía estar bien.

Parece que la voz de Amity la hizo reaccionar. Luz dejó de temblar, aunque siguió gimiendo un poco. Abrió sus ojos con lentitud y estos de manera inmediata se posaron en la alfa. Amity no supo interpretar esa mirada, jamás había visto algo así, reflejaba muchas cosas: dolor, tristeza, intensidad, vacío. Le recordó a un animal herido y lastimado. Además, era extraño decirlo, pero esa persona no lucía como su novia en lo absoluto. Era ella, su cuerpo, pero la Luz que conocía jamás pondría esa expresión. Ella jamás se rendía.

—¿Luz? —Volvió a preguntar Amity con tono suave.

La omega tuvo un espasmo que preocupó a la alfa, que la sostuvo más fuerte entre sus brazos en respuesta. Al ver que Luz no reaccionaba decidió ayudarla a sentarse en la cama para observarla mejor y verificar si estaba bien, pero no logró terminar dicha acción. A mitad del camino sus ojos volvieron a cruzarse con los de Luz y observó la misma expresión, pero más fuerte. Se desconcertó un segundo y eso fue suficiente para que la omega la aprisionará contra la cama. Luz había pasado de no tener fuerzas para levantarse a tenerla acorralada contra el colchón.

—Luz. —La voz de Amity salió como un susurro. No tenía idea de que estaba pasando.

La morena se acomodó sobre el cuerpo de la heredera y Amity solo miró incrédula como las manos de Luz se posaron cerca de su cuello, sosteniendo ambas capas de ropa: su blusa negra y el traje de mesero. Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo sintió un leve jalón, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para alzar su pecho un poco. La chica contempló con escepticismo como Luz se acercó hacia ella y ahora la estaba besando. Sus labios tenían un sabor a jugo de naranja y piña, pero había algo extra, no podía detectar qué, solo sabía que era atrayente.

El contacto no terminó ahí. Luz se separó para tomar aire y volvió a besar a Amity, esta vez con más fuerza. Sus labios chocaron violetamente y la alfa se quejó de forma involuntaria. No era algo desagradable, solo que besarse no sonaba como la cosa más lógica después de los sucesos de hace unos minutos. Amity intentó separarse para hablar con Luz, pero la omega no se lo permitió. Apretó más fuerte la ropa de Amity y su lengua lamió la boca de su novia. La alfa tembló por pura reacción, y ese descuido le causó que Luz logrará su cometido, entrar.

Amity gimió. Los labios de Luz se sentían tan bien contra los suyos y su lengua lo hacía aún mejor. Podía sentir sus mejillas ponerse rojas y sus sentidos acentuarse mucho más de lo usual. Su corazón latía rápido y comenzó a sudar. "Benditos medicamentos que ocultaban las feromonas" pensó, de otra forma todos en la fiesta se habrían dado cuenta de que estaba con Luz y solo se estaban besando. Se quería morir. 

Por inercia Amity le correspondió el beso. Sus manos se colocaron sobre la espalda de Luz y la junto más contra ella. La alfa pensó que el beso no podía sentirse mejor, pero que equivocada estaba. Su cuerpo contra el de la chica hacia todo mil veces más excitante. Además, su orgullo de alfa comenzó a sentirse herido de una forma positiva. Aunque estaba debajo de Luz decidió tomar el liderazgo, siendo la que tomará las riendas del beso. Luz no se quejó.

Las manos de la alfa se pasearon por las caderas de la morena mientras su novia estaba ocupada buscando el contacto de su lengua contra la de ella. El calor en la habitación se incrementó y no le molesto, todo lo contrario. Desde hace días se sentía solitaria y extrañando a Luz, quizá por el asunto del bebé. La situación actual era como un oasis en medio del desierto y quería servirse. Su mente se nubló. Una voz le pidió hacerse cargo de la situación y Amity estuvo a punto de permitirlo. Ya no le importaba hablar o pensar, claro, hasta que vio a la omega a la cara.

La heredera miró con espanto como la expresión de la otra no había cambiado. Su semblante seguía igual de cansado, con los ojos heridos y lastimados. Hizo un esfuerzo enorme en intentar levantarse, pero no pudo hacerlo. Luz no era demasiado fuerte, pero su propio cuerpo no quería terminar con el momento. Parecía que el repentino calor e hinchazón en su entrepierna era más importante para su lado alfa que el que Luz estuviera claramente mal. Amity luchó contra eso.

—Luz —llamó Amity de nuevo, esta vez más alto. La nombrada no respondió—. ¡Luz!

En respuesta, la omega volvió a besarla mientras una de sus manos se introducía dentro de su ropa. El contacto piel con piel la puso nerviosa. Podía sentir su frente sudar. Si no lo terminaba ahora no habría vuelta atrás y estaba segura de que era una decisión que lamentaría el resto de su vida. Intentó ahogar esos impulsos en lo profundo de su ser mientras encontraba fuerzas para levantarse. Mordió sus dientes con furia mientras alejó a la chica.

—¡Luz!

Le costó toda su fuerza de voluntad, pero pudo cambiar las posiciones. Ahora ambas se encontraban sentadas sobre la cama y Amity se sintió mal inmediato por la falta de contacto. Algo en su interior le ordenó que continuará, provocándola con más sensaciones placenteras en su cuerpo, pero todas murieron en el acto cuando la alfa observó a Luz llorar repentinamente. La chica traía un gesto de incredulidad a la par que el color volvía a sus ojos. Era como si estuviera despertando de un largo sueño.

—¿Cariño? —Amity volvió a llamar mientras acariciaba el cabello de su novia. Parece que Luz reaccionó esta vez, porque la miró con esa expresión de torpeza tan característica de ella mientras sus lágrimas caían más de prisa y la nariz se le ponía roja. Por alguna razón Amity le sonrió, ayudándola a limpiarle el rostro con sus dedos—. Cariño...tranquila, estoy aquí.

La alfa observó gustosa como Luz la abrazó con fuerza mientras su llanto se hacía más intenso. Ella le correspondió el gesto con la misma intensidad, esperando que sus sentimientos verdaderos se transmitieran de esa forma y pudieran alcanzarla. Quería enseñarle en que lugar se encontraba su corazón: con ella, no en todo ese teatro armado. Aunque estaba feliz de que su Luz hubiera vuelto no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar también. La había lastimado de nuevo, y no podía perdonárselo.

Estuvieron un largo tiempo en esa posición sin decir nada, tanto que ninguna supo cuánto había pasado. Amity respiraba lentamente, concentrada en acariciar la espalda de su novia mientras sentía sus mejillas hacer contacto con las de la otra chica. Cerró sus ojos evitando pensar en Boscha y en el tiempo que les quedaba, en el compromiso, en todo. Lo menos que Luz se merecía era que ella pensara en otras cosas en su presencia.

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó la alfa cuando sintió que era lo suficientemente seguro preguntar.

—Sí, lo siento. —Luz se separó un poco, lo suficiente para ver a la heredera a los ojos, pero sin dejar de tocarla—. Yo...no sé que me pasó, no era yo.

—Quizá lo eras. —Amity soltó una risa que se escuchó un poco triste—. Es mi culpa, lo arruiné de nuevo.

—Es la mía, debí hacerte caso sobre no venir, incluso Willow me lo advirtió. —La omega desvió la mirada con un rostro de culpabilidad.

Amity volvió a abrazar a Luz interrumpiéndola, intentando hacerle saber que no estaba equivocada, que sus decisiones eran válidas y que tenían importancia. Además, fue agradable sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba de forma agradable ante el contacto, trayéndole paz y seguridad. A pesar de estar sometida bajo el tratamiento, se esforzó por transmitirle a Luz algunas feromonas agradables y protectoras. Para su desgracia, aunque la tranquilidad del momento parecía como la calma después de la tormenta, la realidad era bastante alejada. Se acercaban momentos oscuros.

—¿Has estado tomando tu tratamiento? —preguntó la alfa. Primero había que descubrir que había pasado.

—El de Eda, las feromonas para ocultar el olor...inicié el de Lilith hace unas horas con las pastillas para suprimir el apego, ya sabes, por tu ausencia —contestó Luz un poco avergonzada—. ¿Tardarán en actuar? No entiendo...jamás me había pasado algo así, cuando escuché lo de Boscha sentí tanto dolor físico.

Amity miró el vientre de Luz. De nuevo, su intuición no le indicaba que algo estuviera mal.

—Creo que todo está bien, pero por si acaso dile a Eda que te llevé al médico, solo para estar seguros. —Aunque no fue su intención, el tono de la heredera salió como regaño.

—Bien...

La alfa suspiró. Al final eso era aparte, la culpa había sido exclusivamente de ella. A pesar de que era alguien con mucha presencia, eso de nada servía ante la astucia y el orgullo. Boscha había sido más inteligente que ella, planeando sus movimientos con cuidado motivada por algo superior a ella misma. Debió ser más fuerte, más firme, y ahora estaban en esa situación. No podía estar molesta con Luz cuando era su propio fracaso.

—Luz, hay algo de lo que tengo que hablarte. —Amity tragó saliva y tomó a su novia por los hombros. La chica la miró con una mezcla de tristeza y dolor, pero más humano, no aquello animal que había visto antes.

—Lo escuché. —Fue todo lo que respondió.

—Mis padres armaron un acuerdo matrimonial sin mi permiso para casarme con Boscha...pronto —explicó la heredera un poco cansada—. No sé que tan pronto, pero debería ser antes de graduarme de Hexside. No creo que sea tan rápido porque organizar una boda toma tiempo, así que el plan con Ed y Em no debería cambiar mucho.

—Ya veo. —La omega lucía como si fuera a llorar de nuevo. De alguna forma, parecía que apenas estaba asimilando esa tristeza.

—De todas formas, estaremos al pendiente. Es necesario que esperemos y obtengamos algo de dinero para que todo funcione...pero nos moveremos de acuerdo con la situación. —Amity tomó y exhaló aire nerviosa, con cara estresada—. No vine a hablar de eso contigo, quería preguntarte qué es lo que quieres hacer.

—¿Qué quiero hacer? —Luz repitió la pregunta algo incrédula, no entiendo de qué hablaba su novia.

—Sé que Eda esta haciendo sus propios movimientos con Lilith y no nos explica toda la historia, y bueno, yo tengo lo mío con mis hermanos. —Amity desvió la cara un poco avergonzada—. Pero todo es aparte Luz; tú no eres una simple víctima de la situación, tienes el poder de decidir también.

—Yo... —balbuceó la omega. Ella no se esperaba eso.

—Si seguimos de la forma en la que estamos tendré que hacer algunas cosas horribles, como estar mucho tiempo alejada, quizá hacer algunas cosas desagradables con Boscha para aparentar frente a la gente. —La expresión de la alfa era de un disgusto genuino—. No quiero hacerte daño, ya no.

—Bueno, sabíamos que las cosas serían un poco difíciles desde el comienzo. —Luz hizo una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

—Cuando comenzamos a salir no había nada de esto —recordó Amity con nostalgia. Ahora, los problemas lucían como un mal sueño—. Luz, sé que estamos dependiendo de todos, pero si decides que esto es demasiado para ti puedes decirme y veremos que hacer...podemos correr las dos a algún lado, o lo que quieras, solo dímelo. Los demás lo entenderán.

Un brillo extraño resplandeció en la expresión de Amity. Luz se cautivó, dándose cuenta de que su novia hablaba muy en serio. Era algo tan genuino que todas sus inseguridades sobre la personalidad de la alfa se evaporaron. Podría ser cierto que en la escuela parecía otra persona completamente diferente, más dura y recta de lo usual, pero la persona de la que se había enamorado era esta, aquella amable, tímida y entrañable. La auténtica.

—No podemos hacer eso. —Luz le sonrió amorosamente a su novia, besando con ternura su mejilla.

Amity no respondió nada, solo se acercó más a Luz mientras la omega la abrazaba. Ella le acarició la espalda sintiendo como el pecho de la heredera subía y bajaba repetidamente. La alfa no podía dejar de llorar y Luz intentó consolarla lo mejor que pudo, ya sea sosteniéndola con fuerza o depositando suaves besos en sus mejillas. Amity era como un niño asustado también y su corazón no pudo hacer otra cosa más que conmoverse. Podía entender ese sentimiento de derrota. Debía ser más duro para ella siendo que era alfa.

—Tengo miedo de alejarte. —Amity sollozó con los ojos rojos.

—No lo harás, ¡estaremos bien! —Luz le dio la mejor sonrisa que pudo con su tono de voz característico, de que al proponerse algo se haría realidad—. Lo lograremos, Ami.

La chica sonrió ante el repentino apodo, dejando de llorar de pronto —Sí...lo juro.

Ambas chicas juntaron sus labios en un contacto inocente, pero se sintió increíble. Al separarse no sintieron esa sensación de desapego, lo contrario, ahora sentían que tenían fuerzas. Dándole una última sonrisa Amity se levantó de la cama y le ofreció su mano a Luz, que la tomó gustosa. Con una mirada de nostalgia salieron de la habitación de Boscha y caminaron hacia el inicio de las escaleras.

—Creo que hay alguien cuidando, iré a ver; cuando no escuches ruido sal —ordenó Amity antes de darle un último beso en la mejilla a su novia.

Mientras Luz veía a Amity alejarse sacó su celular. Al prenderlo se encontró con dos mensajes de Amity que ya no tenía sentido leer, un mensaje de Eda preguntando si todo estaba bien, un mensaje de Gus interrogando sobre la hora en qué llegarían a su casa, y diez llamadas perdidas de Willow, además de treinta mensajes. Riendo con nervios le contestó a su amiga que pasaron cosas y que le contaría en casa de Gus, pero que por ahora la viera en el recibidor principal.

Escuchó como Amity discutió con el empleado que había regresado a cuidar las escaleras. Su argumento era que Boscha la había mandado por un abrigo que finalmente estaba en el yate. Además, le dijo que la jugadora quería un gin tonic y si podía preparárselo. Pasaron algunos minutos y cuando sintió que el empleado se alejó lo suficiente bajo rápidamente las escaleras. De milagro no había nadie, la atención se centraba afuera, con Boscha haciendo un escándalo en el patio.

Luz aprovechó la distracción para correr buscando a Willow. Sin embargo, algo hizo que se detuviera. Sabía que era una mala idea, pero caminó hasta las puertas de cristal que separaban a la mansión del patio trasero donde estaba la alberca y el yate. Al asomarse pudo distinguir entre toda la gente y a lo lejos como Boscha le gritaba a Amity, quizá por haber desaparecido, mientras Skara intentaba calmarla. Parece que el enojo fue momentáneo, porque ahora Boscha estaba sosteniendo a su novia del brazo y la besó en la mejilla.

Su celular vibró en su bolsillo distrayéndola de aquella escena. Era Willow, diciendo que ya estaba en el recibidor. La omega suspiró mientras le dio un último vistazo a la imagen frente a sus ojos y se apartó. Era lo mejor, tenía que acostumbrarse a ver esas cosas a partir de ahora. Fue su decisión. Al menos ya no la ponía tan triste, o eso quería creer.

Luz se alejó de ahí, llena de sensaciones agridulces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí tenemos el capítulo más largo. No sé si cree muchas expectativas por el anterior, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado o les gustara. Me divertí, aunque fue difícil escribirlo en tiempo y forma jaja.
> 
> Gracias por su cariño a la historia y a las personas que le han dado una oportunidad a este fic, ustedes me motivan. Con esto regresamos a nuestra programación habitual de actualizar los domingos, ¿o quizá no?, solo sí lo tengo antes. 
> 
> Aún tenemos cosas interesantes por ver.


	9. Punto de quiebre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de 2 meses, Amity y Luz llegan a un punto sin retorno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quizá no debería decir esto, pero ya que este fic es mi proyecto personal para obligarme a escribir lo diré: esta es la primera vez que tuve bloqueo creativo jaja. Aunque sabía lo que iba a pasar la forma de abordarlo fue difícil, pero fiel a mis fechas de publicación aquí estamos.
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos por su amabilidad de leer y comentar, son los mejores :)

Los partidos de rugby eran un gran acontecimiento en Hexside, sobre todo cuando jugaban en casa. Las gradas siempre estaban llenas de gente, principalmente universitarios, aunque también había personas que nada tenían que ver con el colegio. Esto podría ser gracias al director Bump y su política permisiva de faltas en esos casos, o que le hacía mucha publicidad al equipo. No era raro, todos estaban muy orgullosos de sus jugadoras. Hexside era campeón indiscutible desde hace tres años gracias a un magnífico trabajo en equipo y técnica.

Aunque el equipo en general era sobresaliente, sin duda la estrella era Amity. Luz observó impresionada como siempre que su novia conseguía el balón todas las personas a su alrededor gritaban su nombre dándole ánimos. La alfa ciertamente brillaba en comparación a las demás. Su juego era impecable: rápido, ágil, apasionado, sin errores o aperturas, incluso elegante. Se notaba que la chica había pasado gran parte de su vida jugando rugby. Era imparable, a pesar de que otras escuelas la obligaron a tomar supresores especiales durante los juegos para evitar una ventaja injusta.

Cuando la omega sintió un pequeño codazo en su hombro se dio cuenta de que había mirado por demasiado tiempo. Una de sus compañeras porristas la miró mal y Luz se disculpó con una risa nerviosa y encogiendo un poco la cabeza. Volvió a su formación y a coordinarse con las otras. No estaba haciendo nada impresionante, solo mover unos pompones con calma en uno de los extremos del campo, pero las porristas se tomaban su trabajo demasiado en serio.

El tiempo se acababa y Hexside era claramente el ganador por un amplio margen. Aun así, parece que Amity y las demás querían ampliar esa ventaja un poco más. Luz miró como el silbato sonó de nuevo y todas se posicionaron en sus lugares dentro del campo. Cuando Skara consiguió el balón se lo lanzó a Amity en un tiro muy limpio. Por supuesto, la alfa lo atrapó sin esfuerzo. Varias jugadoras del otro equipo intentaron alcanzarla, pero ella era muy veloz. Parecía que no lo lograría, pero justo cuando sonó la campana logró anotar más puntos. La gente se puso eufórica.

—¡La victoria es para Hexside!

Amity traía una enorme sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro. Se veía muy viva en la portería rival alzando los brazos recibiendo gustosa una ovación del público, y Luz no pudo evitar sentirse triste. Verla ahí, recibiendo elogios de todo el mundo, era una especie de recordatorio de lo que habían sido esos últimos meses: Amity demasiado grande y cada vez más lejos. Su corazón se encogió un poco ante ese sentimiento, y todavía más al notar como Boscha corrió con rapidez hacia la chica buscando abrazarla y felicitarla. Amity le correspondió el abrazo, estrujándola fuertemente entre sus brazos con el mismo semblante animado, y era como si otra parte de Luz se hubiera quedado ahí en el campo sin posibilidad de retorno.

—¡Ganamos Luz, y contra los subcampeones del año pasado! —Luz se distrajo brevemente por la voz de Viney. Su amiga había llegado corriendo hacia ella y ahora la estaba abrazando por los hombros—. Y acabamos de pasar a cuartos, con esto el resto será fácil.

La omega volvió a mirar al centro del campo, pero Amity y Boscha ya no se encontraban ahí. No sabía si el hecho le causaba alivio o decepción. Apretó los labios, haciendo un esfuerzo por no buscarlas entre toda esa inmensidad de personas —Sí...fue un gran juego.

—¿Irás a la fiesta de celebración? —Viney hablaba demasiado entusiasmada, como si no se diera cuenta de nada.

—No, tengo cita con el médico hoy. —Luz hizo una sonrisa tímida. Era verdad, pero incluso si no fuera cierto probablemente no iría. La última vez tuvo suficiente con Boscha y lo pegajosa que era con Amity. "La curiosidad mató al gato" decían, y la omega jamás entendió tan bien el significado de esa frase hasta ese momento.

—¿Otra vez? —Viney se quejó. Lucía muy decepcionada—. Últimamente te la has vivido pegada al hospital.

—Bueno, me han estado haciendo muchos estudios para descubrir porque mis dolores no han desaparecido del todo. —Luz suspiró. Sonaba muy mal, pero no era así de grave. La situación consistía en que su cuerpo no estaba reaccionando debidamente a los medicamentos, pues aún sentía náuseas, dolor y la falta de Amity. Por el lado positivo su salud y la del bebé eran saludables, además de que su necesidad de apego disminuyó considerablemente. Todo era extraño, pero nada alarmante por ahora. Lilith junto a su médico intentaban indagar la razón—. Se supone que hoy darían el informe final.

—Diablos Luz. —Viney se veía muy triste—. Tranquila, puedes hacerlo.

—Sí, gracias. —La omega le sonrió.

Luz sintió como Viney la rodeó con sus brazos en un gesto de amabilidad y apoyo. Ella recibió gustosa el abrazo, reconfortándose un poco de lo abrumador que había sido el día. Los partidos de rugby la lastimaban un poco emocional y físicamente por Amity y Boscha. En el fondo, se sentía tonta por ir. Ya tenía tres meses de embarazo y debería dejar de asistir, todo el mundo se lo había dicho, no obstante, siempre los ignoraba. Se excusaba afirmando que la jefa de porristas la ponía a hacer cosas básicas. Pronto ese argumento sería inútil. Es solo que no quería apartarse más de su novia, y parece que ya no podían congeniar en ningún sitio.

—Tengo que ir a buscar a Emira, pero llámame si pasa algo, ¿de acuerdo? —Viney habló con suavidad, y Luz asintió sintiéndose un poco mejor. La alfa le sonrió en respuesta mientras se separaba y despedía con la mano—. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

La omega le correspondió el gesto observando a su amiga irse. Al perderla de vista bajo la mirada un poco cansada. Debía olvidarse de Amity por ahora, lo que tenía que hacer en ese momento era regresar a su casillero, tomar sus cosas e irse a su casa para tomar un baño y asistir a su consulta. Podría asearse en los vestidores deportivos para ahorrar tiempo, pero incluso si su vientre no había crecido casi nada debía ser precavida. Los medicamentos no estaban actuando bien, así que no quería arriesgarse a descubrir si sus deficiencias incluían algo más que el dolor.

Para su desgracia, su encuentro con Viney la había retrasado más tiempo de lo previsto. Su objetivo de entrar a los vestidores sin ser vista se volvió prácticamente imposible. Cuando Luz entró vio a una multitud de gente. Para empeorarlo, porristas y jugadoras compartían espacio y solo un pequeño muro en medio marcaba la separación: lado izquierdo para jugadoras, derecho para otras. Después de tomar una bocanada de aire atravesó con rapidez el pasillo, pasando a muchas integrantes del equipo de rugby hasta su casillero. Por fortuna Amity no parecía estar ahí y Boscha no la notó.

El espacio de porristas era seguro, pero compartir espacio con la heredera Banshee la ponía incómoda, así que debía darse prisa. En un movimiento bastante ágil, la omega abrió su casillero, tomó su mochila y lo cerró, asustando a una chica que estaba al lado. Se apresuró hacia la salida haciendo un esfuerzo en que nadie la viera, pero la suerte no parecía ser su aliada hoy. Tan solo después de dar unos pasos fuera de la habitación escuchó la puerta abrirse detrás de ella y una voz llamándola.

—Hey Luz. —Boscha cantó su nombre con burla.

Al final, sus peores pesadillas se volvieron realidad. La morena contuvo una mueca de odio y se giró intentando poner la mejor cara que podía dar en ese momento, que resultó ser una mueca bastante rara, una sonrisa torcida. No podía entender como Boscha siempre se daba cuenta de todo, era como si tuviera ojos en todos lados, o al menos sentidos bastante agudos. ¿Era difícil que la dejara en paz?, desde la fiesta en su mansión no desaprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para hablarle un poco.

—¡Hey, Boscha! —saludó Luz intentando sonar casual. Falló a su parecer, y tal vez que la chica tuviera puesta la chaqueta deportiva de Amity tuvo que ver.

La jugadora le sonrió con satisfacción, quizá notando su torpeza —Es temprano, ¿te vas tan rápido?

—Uhm, ¿sí? —La omega respondió notablemente incómoda.

—Es una lástima, deberías acompañarnos a celebrar. —Boscha se acercó a Luz y puso un brazo en sus hombros en un gesto amigable para cualquiera, pero amenazante para la morena. Luz no pudo evitar oler un poco las feromonas de Amity y sintió una sensación confusa: alivio, pero también dolor en su estómago. Lo último no era demasiado malo por suerte, así que pudo controlarlo. Por otro lado, se sentía triste.

—Tengo algo que hacer, quizá para la próxima. —La omega desvió la mirada. Por supuesto que no habría algo como eso.

—Eso dijiste la vez pasada. —Boscha se rio sarcásticamente. Se notaba que lo estaba disfrutando—. Y la vez pasada de esa, ¿es que acaso sucede algo?

Luz exhaló aire intentando tranquilizarse. Boscha seguía sospechando y lo sabía. Era un hecho que le preocupó mucho al inicio, aunque ahora estaba muy lejos de importarle. Con el tiempo comprendió que Boscha podía tener ideas de lo que sucedía, no obstante, nada de eso servía sin confirmaciones o algo concreto. Reconociendo eso, se había esforzado mucho y no le había dado lo que quería y podía ser tonto, pero estaba orgullosa.

Lamentablemente, esos dos meses desde la fiesta no la habían hecho desistir. A ella ni siquiera le importó la distancia que se formó entre Luz y Amity, que no ayudaba en nada a concluir sus sospechas. A esas alturas era cuestión de tiempo para que ella lo descubriera. Aún seguía buscando algo, lo que sea, para saber que tenía razón. A Luz le preocupaba lo que pudiera hacer con esa información, o al menos no entendía por qué quería saber con tanta insistencia.

—No sucede nada. —La morena no sabía si su voz sonó convincente. Tenía que confiar en que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo como en días pasados—. Es solo...tengo una cita con el médico.

—Sí, la capitana de porristas me dijo que tenías una cuestión de salud y que te dio su permiso para retirarte desde el mes pasado. —Boscha se miró las uñas con rostro engreído y vio a Luz de reojo, casi examinándola—. Y sigues aquí.

Luz tragó saliva. Pensó rápido, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna excusa que sonara lo suficientemente bien.

—Me gusta estar en las porristas —dijo al final. Fue terrible; si eso fuera cierto no habría intentado irse tan rápido del vestidor. Parece que Boscha notó eso, porque sonrió.

—Tengo una idea, ¿por qué no mueves tu consulta y vienes a la celebración de rugby? —Boscha se alejó y aplaudió, como si se le hubiera ocurrido la cosa más brillante de la vida—. Te invitaré a unirte a mi mesa, ¡puedes sentarte al lado de Amity incluso!, sé que te la he robado mucho estos meses...lo digo por el taller de lectura, por supuesto.

El comentario, aunque inocente y sin malicia, tenía un doble sentido bastante profundo al punto de ser hiriente. Le dolió, y quizá era por el tema del bebé, pero la puso sensible. Boscha se estaba burlando de ella, provocándola de nuevo, como si supiera lo mucho que extrañaba a la alfa. Cuando volteó a verla la encontró mirándola fijamente, con clara intención de dañarla. Luz le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos hasta que por fortuna alguien se acercó a ellas.

—Déjala en paz, Boscha. —Willow habló firme, haciendo retroceder por un momento a la jugadora. En el fondo, Luz estaba feliz que ella haya aparecido y no Amity.

—Willow —saludó Boscha con una risa, además de algo molesta por la interrupción—. Gran partido allá atrás, lo hiciste muy bien para ser una omega.

—Tú también eres una omega. —Willow alzó una ceja.

—Sí, pero yo he jugado rugby toda mi vida. —Boscha se sacudió su cola de caballo, mostrándose orgullosa e imponente—. No te enojes, Luz y yo solo estábamos hablando, ¿verdad?

—Sí..., —contestó tímidamente Luz—, aunque ya me iba, se me hace tarde.

Boscha soltó una carcajada seca mirando la escena frente a ella como si fuera increíble. La intervención de Willow, aunque tenía sentido y no era extraña del todo, sí era muy afortunada y daba la sensación de hipocresía, de que todas sabían algo, pero nadie decía nada. Finalmente, la jugadora se encogió de hombros con una expresión bastante feliz y se despidió de ambas chicas.

—Bien, será para la próxima Luz. —Boscha caminó hacia la puerta de los vestidores y la abrió—. ¡Suerte con el médico! —gritó antes de cerrar.

Cuando la morena percibió que era seguro y que la chica no regresaría usando alguna estúpida excusa, se pudo permitir respirar. Luz se giró para ver a Willow y, aunque ella lucía un poco enojada, lo que encontró en su rostro fue principalmente comprensión. Su amiga se enojaba a veces con justa razón, afirmando que le daba muchas aperturas a Boscha, y quizá tenía razón, pero no podía ignorarla sin más. Saber que Willow no estaba enojada le daba alivio.

—Lo siento. —Luz se disculpó de todas formas—. Intenté evitarla...ya viste como resultó.

—Menos mal que llegué a tiempo. —Willow suspiró mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. Presentía que algo iba a pasar, así que vine lo más rápido que pude.

—Sí. —La omega se acarició la nuca nerviosa, hasta que notó que su amiga aún seguía en el uniforme de rugby y desprendía un suave aroma a frutas, sus feromonas por el sudor—. ¿No fuiste a cambiarte?, ha pasado un rato desde que termino el partido.

—No. —Willow desvió la mirada. Su semblante era conflictivo, parecía molesta—. Fui a darle un mensaje a Amity.

—Ya veo. —Luz habló con torpeza. Frunció el ceño, Willow había sido claramente evasiva con el tema por lo cortante de sus palabras y que no dio muchos detalles. Sin embargo, aun así se aventuró a preguntar—. ¿Qué mensaje?

—Nada importante. —Willow bufó. Su amiga parecía estar recordando algo porque ahora estaba furiosa, no solo enojada.

—Willow —llamó Luz. Ella creía conocer el porqué de su reacción. Habían hablado mucho de eso estas últimas semanas. Sabía que era inútil, pero la omega decidió intentar una vez más—. Deberías dejar de estar enojada con Amity, ella no tiene la culpa de la situación y-...

—¿Cómo quieres que no esté enojada con ella si-...? —Willow fue interrumpida por unas risas que se escucharon a lo lejos, dentro del vestidor de mujeres.

Ambas se sobresaltaron, de repente conscientes de que seguían muy cerca de la puerta. Luz se asustó y apretó sus labios. Al girarse y ver a su amiga la encontró tapándose la boca con ambas manos, como si no hacerlo ocasionaría que hablara más. Se quedaron en silencio, esperando, pero no escucharon nada. No habían hablado demasiado alto, así que nadie debió escucharlas, no obstante, por si las dudas Luz caminó de puntillas y tomó la mano de Willow, alejándolas de ahí lo más silenciosamente que pudo.

Mientras corrían, Luz maldijo lo desafortunada que habían sido esas risas. De todas formas, sabía que poco podía hacer para cambiar la opinión de Willow. Aunque no lo parecía, su amiga era terca y muy obstinada, sobre todo al tener una convicción muy firme. A ella le encantaba eso, sin embargo, había sido un dolor de cabeza en semanas pasadas. Desde la fiesta Willow se encontraba odiando a Amity de nuevo, y aunque entendía su enojo, Luz pensaba que estaba exagerando.

Pensar en Amity la hizo sentir triste, pero era inevitable. Quizá por esa razón ignoraba el disgusto de Willow. Las cosas entre ella y su novia habían estado raras, sobre todo en el último mes. El espíritu de ambas chicas fue fuerte las primeras semanas desde la fiesta, incluso pasaron mucho tiempo juntas y parecía que todo iba a mejorar, pero eso no duro tanto. Con las semanas Amity se vio cada vez más ocupada con la familia Blight, la temporada de rugby y Boscha siendo tan entrometida. Su tiempo juntas presencial se había reducido a casi nada. Si Amity podía pasar ahora a La Casa del Búho era raro.

Luz no la culpaba, era parte de las circunstancias y en el fondo era lo mejor si querían conseguir un perfil bajo. Habían logrado satisfactoriamente tenerlo incluso con el desperfecto de los medicamentos. Nadie sospechaba nada, y Boscha que creía conocer algo no podía hacer un movimiento por falta de pruebas. La situación era ideal, pero el costo aún le dolía. No se trataba solo de su tiempo con Amity o lo afectuosa que fingía ser ella con Boscha, sino de su relación. Algo puso las cosas raras entre ellas, y tal vez gracias a eso sus pocos tiempos juntas se sentían incómodos, con largos silencios que antes no estaban.

La omega recordaba con mucho pesar como Amity había logrado quedarse en su casa hace unas semanas. Fue algo que esperó por bastante tiempo desde que sucedió lo del bebé. Aunque lo disfrutó y su presencia fue muy reconfortante, no había sido lo mismo. Amity lucía preocupada, triste todo el tiempo, y Luz se sintió igual. Estar juntas y pasar un buen rato no sonaba lógico con todas las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor. Sentían que tenían que hablar de muchas cosas, pero verbalizarlo era difícil. Si Boscha no solo las alejó, esos problemas personales también contribuían.

También estaban los dolores físicos y esa necesidad de apego inminente en un omega embarazado, pero lo superó y se encontraba bien. Quizá los supresores no lograron su cometido completamente, pero el bebé y ella tenían buena salud, que era lo importante. Por eso Luz consideraba que habían ganado mucho más de lo que habían perdido, así que no entendía la razón del odio acérrimo de Willow. Era complicado y confuso para su mente reconocer la opinión de su amiga, y a la vez pensar que no tenía razón.

Después de correr un poco ambas llegaron a la entrada peatonal de Hexside. Cuando Luz sintió que era seguro soltó a su amiga y suspiró. Se había cansado un poco por la larga distancia, aunque daba igual.

—Creo que ahora nadie puede escucharnos —dijo Luz, buscando de alguna manera retomar el tema ahora que se alejaron de los vestidores—. Como decía...

—Luz, esta conversación va a terminar como siempre. —Willow hizo una mueca de tristeza, como intentando abordar su odio hacia Amity de la forma más sensible que podía—. Entiendo tus puntos, pero eso no es excusa para lo que está haciendo Amity.

—Ella está haciendo lo que le pidió Eda —recriminó la chica.

—¿Y dónde está lo que ella quiere? —Ante las palabras de Willow, Luz se quedó sin palabras—. Además, entiendo que Amity no esta de acuerdo con todo esto, pero ella te está lastimando y eso no es correcto, ¿van a dejar que esto siga así?

—Yo... —Era cierto. Las cosas funcionaban por el momento, pero cada día que pasaba todo se complicaba: las mentiras, su relación con Amity, Boscha. En cuestión de tiempo todo les iba a explotar en la cara y sería demasiado tarde. ¿Tarde para qué?, ni Luz lo tenía muy claro.

—Incluso sigues en las porristas, Luz, y debiste irte hace mucho. —Willow frunció los labios—. No puedo perdonarlo, y no debí confiar en ella otra vez.

La declaración de Willow se sintió pesada, muy lúgubre, pero Luz no encontró fuerzas para negarlo. La morena solo vio el piso cabizbaja, muy cansada de pronto. Pareció que Willow notó eso, porque se acercó a su amiga dándole un afectuoso abrazo. Luz dejó que las feromonas de omega la hicieran sentir mejor, aunque realmente sentía que lo más confortante era ese sentimiento de amistad. Willow era su aliada, todo en ella hablaba de la preocupación que le tenía. Hacía sentir a Luz menos sola.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Willow, dándole una sonrisa genuina a la otra chica—. ¿Por qué no mejor te acompaño a pedir el taxi?, si no te apuras se te hará tarde...y yo, bueno, debo ir a cambiarme. —La omega soltó una pequeña risa contagiosa que alcanzó a Luz por alguna razón.

—Sí, eso suena como un buen plan. —Lo mejor era dejar el tema.

***

—Esa sería mi propuesta de este trimestre.

Cuando Amity terminó de hablar hizo una pequeña reverencia y se sentó de nuevo en su silla con una expresión de indiferencia, al menos hasta que el sonido de decenas de aplausos la hizo alzar la mirada un poco confundida. Para su incredulidad todos en la junta de negocios la miraban con una mezcla de felicidad y orgullo mientras le aplaudían, incluso sus socios empresariales más íntimos y difíciles de tratar.

El orden de la reunión pareció desvanecerse por un momento tan pronto como algunas personas empezaron a hablar entre ellas, ya sea comentando cosas como lo fantástico que era ese acuerdo, lo beneficioso que era para todos o lo innovadora que era esa estrategia. Amity miró la escena un poco sorprendida e inevitablemente volteó a ver a su madre sentada a su lado. Para hacer más extraña la situación, Odalia la miraba aún más orgullosa y también le estaba aplaudiendo. Su corazón se encogió un poco sintiéndose confundido. Se sentía feliz y a la vez tan mal.

Mirando hacia el otro lado, Boscha de igual forma estaba aplaudiéndole. Su semblante no era el de siempre, arrogante y malicioso, sino una mezcla de admiración y felicidad. Le sonrió, una sonrisa genuina, y Amity no pudo hacer otra cosa más que desviar la mirada y hundirse en su asiento. Si el gesto de su madre la hizo sentir mal, el de Boscha la hizo sentir peor. Mirar al frente a los accionistas e inversionistas tampoco era opción. Se sentía acorralada.

Ella había hecho muchas cosas mal esa semana que la hicieron sentir culpable, pero sin duda esta era la peor. Amity estaba disfrutando de los aplausos, elogios y de la aprobación de todo el mundo. Podría no tener nada de malo, sino fuera porque por un momento se sintió como si su lugar estuviera ahí, y eso no era cierto. Su soledad le estaba dando una mala jugada, así como los sentimientos de inutilidad que había tenido en días pasados. Ella odiaba los negocios y había planeado esa propuesta con mucho sufrimiento y desganas.

Cuando la situación se calmó y con su trabajo presentado, la alfa por fin tuvo un momento para respirar. Suspiró y miró la ventana. El cielo parecía tan azul, tan libre, y verlo le hizo recordar a Luz. Una sonrisa inundó su rostro, pero también una profunda tristeza. Las cosas con su novia no habían estado tan bien por muchas razones: su ausencia, Boscha y sus obligaciones. Esa distancia le traía un sentimiento recurrente de dolor; la hacía sentir sola y pérdida, como si la élite pudiera volver a absorberla si se despistaba. Era una especie de déjà vu; como volver al pasado a esa vez que conoció a Luz. Esa sensación de que jamás podrían estar juntas, que pertenecían a mundos diferentes, que todo era más grande que ellas.

Hace años, después de conocerla, Amity sintió que por fin pudo encontrar su camino. Descubrió quién era ella, las cosas que quería, y concretó sus sueños y metas, pero parecía que había caído en sus malos hábitos de nuevo, en desviarse del camino. Desde la fiesta en casa de Boscha, o quizá desde antes, sentía que se había extraviado, que se había perdido de aquello que intentó seguir tan ferozmente hace unos años. Ahora, con la mente nublada, no podía evitar volver al principio, a preguntarse si ella y Luz podrían estar juntas. Lo peor es que era su culpa, ella era quien estaba alejando a su novia con su pasividad.

Desgraciadamente el fin de la junta no implicó el fin de su sufrimiento. Algunas personas se acercaron a Amity con intención de estrechar su mano y recalcarle que eran sus aliados, que admiraban los objetivos de la familia Blight. La alfa correspondió sus atenciones, no sin antes sentirse incómoda. Después, la gente se refería a Odalia y le mostraba sus respetos, añadiendo lo afortunada que era al tener una hija como Amity.

De nuevo esa sensación agridulce, una percepción de pertenencia que traía un recuerdo áspero del rechazo. Hasta cierto punto era normal. El fracaso había sido algo recurrente en la vida de Amity en meses pasados. Su compromiso con Boscha y su incapacidad para proteger a Luz eran su más grande fiasco. Las cosas no podían seguir así, pero la situación la abrumaba, ¿existía algo que pudiera hacer? Todo eso era discordante del mundo empresarial, donde ella era exitosa, admirada y tenía el amor, cariño y guía de sus padres y los de su clase. ¿Quién era ella sin eso? Parecía que nadie, porque sin eso no había logrado nada.

Cuando todas las personas de la habitación salieron menos Boscha y su madre, la alfa no pudo evitar encogerse de hombros. La cabeza le dolía. Lo que deseaba era irse a dormir y no despertar en un largo tiempo, pero era imposible. Aún tenía que enfrentar a las mujeres a su lado y después ir a La Casa del Búho. Planeaba hacerlo de todas formas, no obstante, Willow dijo que necesitaban discutir algo con urgencia, así que eso le agregaba presión extra.

—Hiciste un magnífico trabajo —mencionó Odalia, mostrándole una sonrisa maternal a Amity—. Te pareces tanto a mí cuando tenía tu edad, fuerte e inteligente.

La alfa soltó una risa. La realidad estaba muy lejos de eso, aunque la consolaba que al menos daba esa impresión. Su vida era un desastre. No por decidir tener un bebé con Luz, claro que no, sino por no poder ser tan fuerte. Esos comentarios la devolvían a su yo de hace años, del cual se había intentado alejar tan insistentemente.

—Gracias —respondió Amity, mientras sentía como su madre se acercaba a abrazarla en un gesto raro. Por alguna razón las feromonas sofocantes de la mujer se sentían más cálidas y confortantes que en otras ocasiones, o quizá solo estaba perdiendo la cabeza. De cualquier forma, la consolaba.

—Tú también, Boscha —dijo Odalia una vez que rompió el contacto físico con su hija. Le dedicó una sonrisa genuina y orgullosa a la chica—. Tus intervenciones son tan valiosas e inspiradoras; sin duda tus padres te han enseñado bien.

—Se lo agradezco. —Boscha lucía muy feliz y emocionada. Se inclinó ante la señora Blight notablemente entusiasmada.

—No me equivoqué al formalizar su compromiso, estoy segura de que ustedes harán un gran trabajo con la familia Blight.

La declaración llego como un balde de agua fría, rompiendo el hechizo de felicidad que la alta sociedad colocó sobre Amity. Mientras ella estaba ahí, lidiando con sus problemas familiares, Luz sufría de verdad. La alfa sentía que estaba fallándole, pues sus inseguridades no se comparaban a las cosas que su novia había tenido que soportar. Amity estaba cometiendo un error, y tenía que averiguar cómo remediarlo pronto.

—Muchas gracias. —Boscha se llevó una mano a la mejilla avergonzada. La heredera Blight por su parte no respondió.

—Es algo tarde, ¿por qué no van a comer a la cafetería? —Odalia sonrió recogiendo una documentación y acercándose a la puerta—. Aún tengo negocios que hacer.

La mujer no esperó una respuesta, solo desapareció sin más. Amity la miró irse sin tener muy en claro como debería sentirse. No hubo necesidad, porque Boscha tomó su mano y le esbozó una sonrisa engreída mientras la jalaba con dirección al elevador, probablemente al comedor. No tenía ganas de argumentar o de quejarse, así que solo se dejó llevar. Una comida sonaba bien, aún tenía una hora y media hasta llegar a La Casa del Búho. Willow la cito a una hora muy específica, y no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que no cumplir empeoraría las cosas.

Al bajar del ascensor comprobó que Boscha efectivamente la había llevado al comedor. Ambas chicas se sentaron en una mesa y rápido una persona les dio los menús. Amity lo vio con desganas, determinada a pedir lo mismo de siempre. Cuando un mesero se les acercó a tomar su orden abrió la boca para hablar, pero Boscha pidió primero su comida además de su propio plato. Irónico, lo que Boscha pidió en su nombre era exactamente lo que iba a ordenar.

—¿Verdad qué te conozco bien? —Boscha entrecerró los ojos con una sonrisa. La alfa intentó descifrar si ese comentario tenía alguna especie de doble sentido. No pudo decidirse.

—Es solo comida —dijo finalmente Amity.

—Vamos, no seas así, estabas de tan buen humor hace rato. —Amity se sonrojó. ¿Tan transparente era?

La alfa solo hizo un quejido en respuesta. El partido de rugby de esa mañana y la junta habían agotado toda la paciencia que le quedaba con Boscha, así que no tenía energías para soportarla por más tiempo. En vez de pasar sus horas con ella debería pensar en cosas más importantes, como en qué hacer con Luz o cómo reunir dinero para huir y ayudar a sus hermanos.

Por fortuna, su emprendimiento en internet había sido bueno. Hace unos días se hizo un perfil anónimo en Penstagram donde ofrecía sus servicios de hacer tareas de cualquier materia de negocios o cosas referentes a ensayos o escribir. Incluso a ella le sorprendió su éxito. Tenía muchos pedidos por delante. Además, la distancia y la depresión le consiguió tiempo para trabajar en su novela. Con suerte podría meterla a un concurso pronto o intentar venderla en internet.

Boscha estaba en silencio, solo viendo a su prometida con una mirada de intriga, como si estuviera admirándola. Su interés aumentó cuando observó como Amity sacó un pequeño libro y comenzó a escribir cosas en el. Por unos minutos no dijo nada, solo mirándola hacer lo que quería, hasta que se volvió molesto. Su paciencia se acabó y atravesó la mesa quitándole el libro.

—No ignores así a tu futura esposa —se quejó Boscha, haciéndole mala cara y viendo con curiosidad el libro—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Detente. —Amity sabía que pedirle a Boscha que no hiciera algo era como enseñarle a un perro a hablar lenguaje humano: imposible. Solo miró como la chica ojeó el libro rápidamente, deteniéndose a leer en una página al azar.

—¿Qué es esto? —Boscha soltó una carcajada burlona. La jugadora siguió leyendo esa página y cada vez se reía más fuerte—. ¡Qué cursi!

—¿Qué?, no es tan malo. —Amity se molestó. Era cierto que no era la mejor, pero estaba segura de que su novela no era demasiado mala. Luz era una ávida lectora y le había dado su visto bueno.

Ella sabía que era una mala idea escribir frente a Boscha, no obstante, tenía que aprovechar sus ratos libres como sea.

—¡Es malísimo! —Boscha volvió a burlarse, y aunque Amity sabía que su amiga no estaba siendo crítica o auténtica, le dolió. Fue como si una daga se le clavara en el corazón—. Tus habilidades para los negocios no se van a la literatura por lo que veo, deberías dejarlo.

—Como digas. —Amity le quitó el libro, no sin antes dejar que las palabras de la chica invadieran su mente un momento. Las alejó lo más rápido que pudo. La opinión de Boscha no importaba, solo la de Luz y su propia convicción. No iba a caer.

Boscha le sonrió, acomodándose mejor para estar más cerca de Amity. La alfa reconoció esa postura, era una señal de que Boscha iba a comenzar a ser entrometida e insoportable, un recordatorio que tenía que ser más lista e inteligente de lo normal. No tenía que olvidar que la jugadora aún sospechaba de ella y de Luz. Constantemente había confrontaciones entre ellas donde Boscha intentaba sacarle información, pero no lo había conseguido y esta vez no sería diferente.

—Oye Amity —comenzó Boscha. Ahí estaba—. ¿A dónde irás después de comer?

—A algún lado —contestó Amity. Su ambigüedad no era extraña, últimamente era así todo el tiempo.

—La fiesta del equipo de rugby empezó sin nosotras, deberíamos ir a celebrar un poco. —Boscha acercó más su silla y tomó el brazo de la alfa y se acostó en el. Amity contuvo las ganas de apartarla, no quería hacer una escena en público.

—Ve tú, yo tengo algo que hacer. —La voz de Amity salió más seca de lo esperado.

—Bien. —Por alguna razón, Boscha se encogió de hombros y se apartó rápidamente con una sonrisa—. De todas formas ya no es tan divertido que estés ahí.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Amity alzó una ceja.

—No pareces la capitana, has estado muy apagada —explicó Boscha mirando a su prometida con un semblante victorioso—. Incluso tus feromonas no huelen tanto ya, como si estuvieras tomando grandes cantidades de supresores, más de las normales.

Amity miró a Boscha de reojo, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme en no hacer una expresión que la delatara. ¿Ella lo sabía, o solo estaba intentando decir cosas al azar para provocarla? Le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos hasta que la desvió con aparente desinterés. Cualquiera podía tomar supresores. Boscha no tenía forma de saber que eran por Luz...a menos que los hubiera visto, pero no había manera. Había sido cuidadosa con eso.

Afortunadamente, Boscha no pudo decir mucho más. El mesero llegó con sus órdenes y Amity jamás se había sentido tan feliz por una interrupción. Intentó comer lo más rápido que pudo, en primera porque tenía que apurarse, y por otra parte tenía que asegurarse de que Boscha no la siguiera. Algunos días se ponía irritable buscando seguirla a todas partes, pero parecía ser que su curiosidad no era demasiado grande hoy.

Justo cuando la omega iba a mitad de su plato, Amity pagó y se levantó excusándose de que se le hacía tarde. Boscha se quejó y le gritó desde lejos que era de mala educación dejar plantada a una señorita, pero no le importó. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Al menos ya había planeado una coartada con su madre para su desaparición por unas horas. Skara accedió a ayudarla y Amity sospechaba que era por su buen desempeño y responsabilidad con el rugby.

Iba a tiempo, no obstante, llegó antes de lo previsto a La Casa del Búho. Aparcó su coche en un estacionamiento cercano y fue corriendo hasta la cafetería. Al llegar Hooty la saludó muy feliz, y Amity se preguntó internamente si el guardia sabía toda la historia. Era claro que no, de otra forma la odiaría. Suspirando, se adentró en las instalaciones. No había mucha gente, aunque podía deberse a que era una tarde de entre semana.

—Niña Blight —saludó Eda, acercándose a la chica de repente. La mujer tenía algunos platos en las manos y la miró sin una expresión clara en su rostro. Amity tragó saliva, a veces le preocupaba que Eda estuviera enojada con ella, pero era tonto. La mujer era muy transparente, así que si algo sucedía o no le parecía lo sabría—. Entra, Willow está en la sala.

—Buenas tardes...y gracias. —La voz de Amity sonó tímida. Sin pensarlo demasiado se dirigió hacia donde Eda le indicó.

Efectivamente, al cruzar la zona de servicio y atravesar la puerta encontró a Willow en unos de los sillones del recibidor leyendo un libro. Ella ni siquiera alzó la mirada cuando la alfa entró. Su presencia no era extraña, en las últimas semanas ella y Luz se habían vuelto más inseparables que nunca. Willow tenía un instinto maternal por naturaleza y Luz era su mejor amiga la cual no estaba pasando un mejor momento, así que era normal. Amity lo agradecía.

—Hola Willow —dijo Amity, pero no recibió respuesta.

Suspiró, sabiendo que Willow no le iba a dirigir la palabra. Caminó hasta uno de los sillones donde se sentó con pesadez. Eso también le dolía, el hecho de que Willow la detestaba y que su amistad había llegado a un punto sin retorno, esta vez de verdad. La chica tenía razones para estar molesta con la alfa, así que Amity entendió. Una de las consecuencias de su incompetencia había sido esa: alejar más a una persona que le importaba.

Intentó despejar su mente y sacó su teléfono. Le escribió un mensaje a Luz diciendo que tuviera mucho cuidado de regreso de la consulta con el médico y que le avisara cualquier cosa. Posteriormente lo guardó y se cruzó de brazos. Por alguna extraña razón Willow la había citado antes de la hora de llegada de su novia, además de recalcarle lo importante que era que Luz no supiera que iba a venir hoy. Amity tenía curiosidad, pero presintió que no era una buena idea preguntar.

Los pensamientos de la alfa se vieron interrumpidos cuando a los minutos Eda entró a la sala felizmente acompañada de otra persona. Cuando Amity vio a la extraña mujer no pudo creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo: era Lilith Clawthorne. La CEO ni siquiera había notado la presencia de las chicas, solo miraba la casa con una mueca clara de desagrado mientras negaba con la cabeza, como si repudiara todo.

—Ya he estado aquí una vez, pero en serio no puedo creer que vivas aquí. —Fue todo lo que dijo Lilith. El comentario ocasionó risas de Eda.

—¿A qué no es genial? —La dueña de la casa hizo una sonrisa orgullosa—. ¡Mira!, incluso decoré todo con búhos para que se pareciera a casa, ya sabes, siendo que las aves son el símbolo de la familia Clawthorne.

Ambas mujeres empezaron a discutir y Amity volteó a ver a Willow. La omega seguía con la mirada enfrascada en su libro como si no fuera nada. Ella no le había dicho nada de Lilith, más bien, ni siquiera le había dicho gran cosa. La alfa espero unos minutos a que ambas mujeres dejaran de discutir hasta que se sentaron en otros sillones de la sala, concretamente frente a Amity. Lilith traía una carpeta de aspecto importante.

—Así que tú eres la hija de Odalia. —La CEO soltó una risa por alguna razón. Amity pudo sentir como la examinó de arriba hacia abajo—. No habíamos tenido el gusto a pesar de que me encuentro en tratos con tus padres, así que encantada.

—El gusto es mío —respondió suavemente la chica, observando como Lilith abrió su carpeta. Eda solo la miró con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera pensando en algo.

—Seré breve —comenzó Lilith, sacando sus lentes de lectura y colocándoselos—. Amity, necesitábamos hablarte de un tema especifico sin la presencia de Luz, así que le pedimos a una amiga tuya que te llamara. —Willow parecía molesta con el uso de la palabra "amiga", pero no interrumpió a Lilith—. Estoy segura de que estás consciente de los problemas de Luz con los medicamentos.

—Sí...¿sucede algo? —Amity apretó los labios, muy nerviosa de repente.

—La reacción de Luz no era normal, así que decidí hacer una investigación con un pequeño equipo y ahora creo entender que sucede. —Lilith mostró con desinterés su carpeta—. Luz está bien y parece ser que solo era un defecto del medicamento, porque las personas como tú no son nada usuales; ya sabes, alfas puros.

—Ya veo...

—De alguna forma hay algo en ti que inutiliza mis supresores. —Lilith lanzó una pequeña carcajada—. Me gustaría que esto no saliera a la luz pública y que pudiera tomarte unas pruebas, para que pueda mejorarlo en secreto, pero ese no es el tema. —Los ojos de la CEO volvieron al expediente—. Sabes que eso llevará tiempo. Los dolores de Luz no son un riesgo en este momento, sin embargo, nos preocupa, así que hemos estado investigando que alternativas existen para nosotros.

—¿Tienen todo eso ya? —Amity estaba impresionada. Lilith había hecho tantas cosas en tan solo dos meses.

—Sí, es bastante sencillo realmente. —Lilith se encogió de hombros y volteó a ver a su hermana. Eda tenía un semblante de conflicto en su rostro, como si no estuviera del todo de acuerdo con lo que su hermana decía—. Ponderamos y lo mejor es seguir con el medicamento, solo ayudándolo.

—El grupo control de Lilith, cuando pensó en estos supresores, no contempló la combinación de alfas puros y omegas que no estuvieran marcados. —Eda habló de repente, como cansada de las vueltas que estaba teniendo esa conversación—. Tenemos dos opciones, que tú le hagas una marca a Luz...o conseguir un alfa de alquiler.

—¿Un qué? —Amity se congeló, no pudiendo creer lo que estaba escuchando. En primera, no sabía si había escuchado bien, y si lo hizo, ¿qué demonios era eso de un alfa de alquiler?

—Sabes lo importante que es la presencia del alfa para el bienestar de un omega embarazado, y claramente tú no puedes cumplir ese rol. —Eda habló. Su voz salió directa, fría, y Amity no sabía sí era porque la mujer estaba enojada o solo estaba yendo al punto como siempre—. Un alfa de alquiler no es algo muy usual, pero Lilith tiene buenos contactos. Básicamente le pagáremos a alguien para que cumpla tus funciones con Luz sin arriesgarnos a que la marquen.

—En ese caso la marcaré. —La idea no le encantaba a Amity, pero no había opción. Le prometió a Luz hace mucho tiempo que no lo haría y la realidad es que no soportaría hacerlo. Una marca no era cualquier cosa, era un compromiso, bonito a simple vista, pero que podía poner en peligro la integridad de Luz si algo salía mal—. ¿No consiguiendo a un alfa de alquiler haremos que Luz sufra?, formará un vínculo y romperlo le dolerá...y bueno, yo...

—Es un riesgo menor si consideramos los beneficios. —Lilith apoyó a su hermana—. De alguna forma tu ausencia no ha afectado a Luz ni al bebé, pero no sabemos si eso seguirá por siempre; estamos evitando un problema mayor antes de que crezca.

—Un vínculo roto con un extraño no es nada si podemos asegurar el bienestar de Luz y el bebé...además, así no te necesitaríamos.

Las palabras de Eda se sintieron pesadas, y era como si todo el peso de sus errores se le cayera encima y la abrumó. Por alguna razón, la reunión de negocios de hace unas horas llegó a su mente y era gracioso lo discordantes que eran esas situaciones. Allá era querida, admirada y aceptada, un miembro más del grupo a pesar de que lo odiaba. Aquí por el contrario era rechazada y subestimada, con justa razón. No se lo habían dicho textualmente, pero era claro que no querían que marcara a Luz. No la querían del todo.

—¿Por qué no puedo marcarla? —preguntó Amity, solo para confirmar sus suposiciones más que nada.

—Ese es un riesgo que no estoy dispuesta a correr. —Eda casi calló a Amity en el proceso. Tenía una mirada severa—. Mira, sé que el tema del alfa de alquiler es una basura, pero lo que sea que Luz forme con ese alfa no es nada en comparación a un lazo roto. Si Luz es marcada por ti y tus padres son más fuertes que nosotras y te alejan, puede hasta morir por la separación, ¿puedes jurarme que eso no sucederá?

Amity intentó hablar, decir algo, no obstante, nada salió. Abrió su boca nuevamente forzándose a decir algo, lo que sea, pero la sombra de sus padres se encontraba detrás de ella susurrándole cosas al oído y le impedía concentrarse. Su madre le decía que no fuera tonta, que la encontraría a donde quiera que fuera, y la de su padre afirmaba que tenía mil maneras de hacerle daño a Luz, Emira, Edric y a todas las personas que la ayudaron. Apretó sus puños de impotencia.

—Es lo mejor —declaró Eda, antes de volver a acostarse en el sillón—. Escucha, niña Blight, no pienso que estés equivocada, solo estás cumpliendo lo que acordamos...y tomó muy buenas decisiones, pero al principio dije lo mejor era que permanecieras apartada de esto. —Eda sonrió, y Amity reflexionó que la mujer tenía razón. Aunque las estaba apoyando, Eda actuaba impulsada por esa primera cosa que le dijo, que era mejor si no se involucraba—. Me estoy jugando el cuello por ti y Luz, pero mi responsabilidad número uno siempre será mi hija y lo que sea mejor para ella. Si en el proceso paso por encima de ti, no me importa.

—No estábamos pidiendo tu opinión, Amity —se apresuró a decir Lilith, irónicamente con algo de amabilidad—. Solo queríamos que estuvieras...enterada.

—Pero hay algo que quería que hicieras —interrumpió Eda alzando un dedo, como si intentara explicar algo—. Lilith tuvo este informe hace unos días y habló conmigo, se supone que Luz lo recibirá hoy con el médico y bueno, mi hija es impredecible; sé que querrá hablar contigo, así que seré concisa: no lo arruines y apoya el tema del alfa de alquiler.

—Esto es basura —declaró Willow de repente, viendo a Amity muy molesta.

—Basta, Willow —dijo Eda. La mujer suspiró y volvió su cabeza hacia Amity—. Claro, no solo serás tú, todos le aconsejaremos que es la mejor opción, pero tu opinión es la que más le importa, supongo.

—No puedo quedarme más a ver esto. —Willow se levantó y caminó hacia la salida. Tenía un aura muy intimidante para ser una omega. Sin embargo, antes de salir se detuvo al lado de Amity y la apuntó molesta con su dedo índice—. ¿Por qué Luz siempre tiene que sufrir y pasarla mal por tú culpa, por ser una inútil?

—Willow —llamó Eda, pero Willow ya había salido por la puerta con dirección a la cafetería. A pesar del escándalo y la fuerza de las palabras de la omega, la mujer no parecía demasiado interesada en lo que acababa de suceder, tanto en los comentarios de Willow como en la actitud de Amity—. Bueno, creo que esto es todo, así que deberías irte, niña Blight, Luz llegará pronto y no es bueno que te vea ahora; necesito hablar con ella.

—Aún...

—Amity, me caes muy bien, así que vamos a asegurarnos de que eso siga así, ¿de acuerdo? —Eda le sonrió amigablemente sin mala intención. A simple vista era una declaración inocente, pero traía un sentido de amenaza muy fuerte. Incluso Lilith la vio fijamente.

Amity tragó saliva. Sentía su corazón acelerarse y las sombras a sus espaldas muy grandes. Tenía muchas emociones complicadas en su corazón, aunque, por ahora, sabía que solo había una única respuesta posible, una que no quería decir.

—...Lo entiendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como dije, esto fue complicado. Estructuré varias veces el capítulo, después lo volví a acomodar, no me gusto, lo cambie, todo bastante terrible jaja. Espero que el resultado sea bueno.
> 
> Si soy honesta creo que este y los próximos 3 o 4 capítulos serán los más difíciles de escribir para mi de todo este fic, y no porque vaya a suceder acontecimiento impresionante tras otro (que sí habrán jaja), sino porque, bueno...suceden muchas cosas a nivel de emociones y acciones. Aun así, intentaré tener los siguientes más pronto.
> 
> ¡Hasta la otra!


	10. Confrontaciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hay confrontaciones por distintos sitios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por las palabras de apoyo en el capítulo pasado. Sin duda ustedes hacen posible esto.
> 
> Si alguien preguntaba, sí, mi bloqueo creativo pasó, aunque mantengo lo que dije que el anterior, este, y los siguientes dos serán capítulos muy difíciles de realizar. Igual, me divertí escribiendo :), así que ojalá puedan disfrutarlo.

—¡Cambio!

El grito del árbitro detuvo súbitamente a todas las jugadoras y Amity no fue la excepción. La capitana se quedó quieta, algo perpleja y congelada, mientras jadeaba con fuerza producto del cansancio. Se apoyó en sus rodillas en un intento de tranquilizarse y de calmar la creciente ansiedad que sentía dentro de ella, pero no funcionó. Por alguna razón el sonido del silbato se escuchó más alto de lo normal en sus oídos, no obstante, a los segundos se dio cuenta de que no solo era eso, sino todo: las voces, los murmullos de preocupación.

—Amity —nombró el entrenador desde el extremo del campo al notar que la chica no atendió el llamado. Aunque el hombre se esforzó en ser lo más discreto que pudo falló. Público y jugadoras se dieron cuenta.

La amonestación hizo por fin que la alfa se dignara a alzar la mirada. Al lado del hombre había una joven suplente que la miraba preocupada y se veía lista para salir a jugar, pues traía el equipo de protección necesario. Amity la miró fijamente hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba: el entrenador la estaba mandado a banca. Tragó saliva y desvió la mirada intentando no ver a nadie. Sentía mucha presión, muchos ojos sobre ella. Todos juzgándola.

Más murmullos se escucharon de todas partes y las piernas de Amity comenzaron a temblar. Ella tenía muchas ganas de llorar, pero intentó ocultarlo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia su compañera lo más firme que pudo. Cuando llegó a su lado por protocolo tendría que saludarla y desearle suerte, sin embargo, solo la pasó de largo con semblante sombrío y oscuro mientras se sentaba en la banca apartada del resto de las suplentes. No estaba de ánimos para fingir.

El árbitro lucía un poco perturbado. Observó la escena unos segundos, estupefacto, hasta que agitó su cabeza y volvió a reanudar el partido. La atención del público tendría que centrarse de nuevo en ambos equipos, no obstante, parecía ser que se dividió. Algunos se centraron en las jugadas y otros por su parte no podían dejar de ver a Amity, estudiando todos sus movimientos. Era normal. La alfa era la estrella del Hexside, una jugadora impecable, y hoy no podía hacer otra cosa más que jugar mal.

No solo la gente estaba sorprendida, las mismas compañeras de Amity no sabían qué sucedía. Era cierto que notaron el estado de ánimo bajo de su capitana, pero no pensaron que eso fuera a traducirse en un mal juego. La alfa había perdido todas sus jugadas y parecía desorientada, como si su mente no estuviera en el campo. Skara como vice capitana se veía un poco presionada. El marcador estaba muy apretado con una muy tenue ventaja a su favor a pesar de que el otro equipo no era muy bueno. El ver a Amity fallar había afectado el espíritu del equipo, y el que la mandaran a banca lo hizo peor.

Hexside decidió tomar una postura defensiva buscando una apertura para una ofensa. Daba resultados a medias, jugaban bien, aunque el equipo no parecía conectar del todo. Por suerte no le quedaba mucho tiempo al partido, tan solo unos minutos, así que solo tenían que aguantar. Sin embargo, las jugadoras rivales sabían que la falta de presencia de Amity en el campo era una oportunidad única, y no querían desaprovecharla. El partido se puso intenso, pero ni aun así logró cautivar a todo el público. Algunos seguían viendo a la alfa y murmurando.

Amity tembló en su sitio cuando escuchó el sonido de una cámara tomando una fotografía en su dirección. Sin duda esto llegaría a oídos de sus padres, ¿qué iba a decirles?, ninguna excusa era válida para su desempeño mediocre el día de hoy, ni siquiera lo mal que se sentía. Su madre se lo había dejado en claro: fallar no era una opción como representante del apellido Blight. No sabía que le harían y las posibilidades estaban comenzando a asfixiarla. Debía armar una buena mentira.

Cada vez le era más difícil contener sus lágrimas. Si ni siquiera podía lidiar con un estúpido partido de rugby, ¿quién le aseguraba que podría hacerlo con lo demás? Lo intentó, realmente se esforzó por tener la mente en el juego, no obstante, no podía concentrarse. Su cabeza viajaba a muchos lugares al mismo tiempo: la plática con Eda, sus padres, qué hacer ahora, Luz, Willow. Cuando el nombre de su antigua amiga cruzó su mente alzó la mirada buscándola entre las jugadoras. Fue una extraña coincidencia, pero la encontró rápido. Willow estaba corriendo en uno de los extremos justo frente a ella, y la estaba mirando fijamente.

Amity desvió la mirada un poco avergonzada, el hecho tomándola por sorpresa. Cerró los ojos intentando calmar el estrés mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara y apoyaba sus codos en sus piernas. No funcionó tampoco. Las palabras que Willow le dijo hace unos pocos días todavía estaban en algún lugar de su mente golpeándola y recriminándole. Si antes se sentía presionada, ahora un poco más.

La alfa ya sabía que se iba a arrepentir de perseguir a Willow para aclarar las cosas ese día que fue a La Casa del Búho a hablar con Eda y Lilith, pero aun así quiso intentarlo. La verdad era que extrañaba a su amiga y no soportaba la idea de perderla otra vez, aunque ese sentimiento no parecía ser recíproco. Tal vez solo Amity necesitaba más a Willow de lo que la omega lo hacía. Terminaron peleando de nuevo, nada sorprendente.

No hablaron mucho esa vez, principalmente porque Willow no quería hacerlo. Después de que Amity insistió mucho consiguió que le dirigiera unas palabras en un parque justo antes de llegar a su parada de autobús. Hubo muchos insultos, Willow tomó la oportunidad para desquitarse con ella. Sin embargo, lo que la alfa recordaba era la parte más sensata y civilizada de su conversación. Aún le dolía.

—¡Me mentiste!, prometiste que te harías responsable y lo que estás haciendo es todo menos eso —expresó Willow esa vez con una mueca de disgusto y rencor.

Por su parte, la alfa apretó los labios en respuesta —¿Qué crees que he estado haciendo?, no solo tengo a mis padres encima, sino a Boscha que no me ha dejado ni un maldito segundo en paz. Willow, estoy intentando que no nos descubran.

—¿Acaso debo aplaudirte? —Willow rodó los ojos—. Le estás haciendo a Luz lo mismo que me hiciste a mí.

—¡Te expliqué por qué dejé de ser tu amiga hace años!, no fue porque fueras débil o una omega, sino que mis padres me amenazaron con quitarle el trabajo a tus padres o que jamás pudieras entrar a Hexside. —Amity solo pudo gritarle exasperada—. ¡Lo hice por tu bien!, y me tratas como si-....

—¡Pero me hiciste daño! —Willow se quejó, llevándose una mano a su cabello con claros signos de estrés—. Amity, no puedes hacer cosas que lastiman a la gente y esperar que las cosas sean como siempre después, solo míranos. —La chica las señaló a ambas, y una tensión deprimente se sintió en el ambiente.

—Me siento atada de manos. —Amity sabía que Willow no la entendería, pero necesitaba desahogarse con alguien—. ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer?, por donde lo veas no hay forma, o es Luz o es que los demás se enteren y nos arruinen.

—Entiendo que la situación es...delicada, —Willow desvió los ojos, terriblemente conflictuada—, pero te conozco Amity, y sé que no estás contenta con esto, ni Luz, y van a pagar las consecuencias si no haces algo ya.

—Ya escuchaste a Eda —gimió Amity dejando salir algunas lágrimas. Sin embargo, Willow no se compadeció de ella, solo la miró con severidad.

—Luz no se merece esto. —La omega suspiró, acomodándose su mochila mientras comenzaba a alejarse—. Lo sé porque me pasó, pero cuando me apartaste eras una niña, ahora eres un adulto, eso es diferente.

Cuando Willow se fue, Amity se quedó pensando en lo que dijo. Reconocía que la chica estaba en lo correcto. No es como si no lo supiera. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, lo sabía perfectamente bien, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Ella quería a su novia más que a nada en el mundo, por eso intentaba protegerla. Crecer no se trataba todo el tiempo de hacer lo ideal, sino lo que objetivamente era lo correcto...o eso le habían dicho sus padres. ¿Ella estaba haciendo lo correcto?, Amity había tenido la seguridad que sí, al menos hasta hace poco. Ahora se sentía perdida.

—¡La victoria es para Hexside!

La alfa se vio distraída de sus pensamientos por el grito del árbitro. De alguna forma la estrategia defensiva de Skara funcionó, pese a que Amity sabía que no era algo sensato por el apretado marcador. Habían ganado con el mínimo, algo inaudito en sus tres años jugando rugby en la universidad. Era humillante y todas las jugadoras parecían compartir ese sentimiento. La victoria tenía un sabor amargo a derrota y los espectadores compartían algo similar. No hubo muchos aplausos, ovaciones o ánimo en general. Se respiraba un aire triste.

Antes de que alguien pudiera acercarse a Amity para preguntarle si estaba bien o intentar hablar con ella, la alfa se levantó de la banca y caminó hacia los vestidores con expresión molesta. Al llegar se quitó su chamarra de capitana y la azotó contra su casillero una vez que estuvo frente a el, ni siquiera molestándose en cerrarlo. Siguió su camino aún en uniforme deportivo con sensaciones confusas hacia su destino: la biblioteca de Hexside.

La biblioteca era un edificio individual dentro del campus, conocido por ser el acervo cultural más grande de las Islas Hirvientes. Era enorme con su totalidad de nueve pisos y toda clase de material posible. Cualquiera podía acceder, aunque había unas claras preferencias si estudiabas en dicha universidad, más aún sí eras un estudiante muy aplicado que hacía uso frecuente de sus instalaciones. Amity claramente cumplía con estas condiciones y no lo desaprovechaba.

La alfa tenía acceso completo y libre al piso de la sección restringida: libros, audios y hemeroteca de gran valor histórico, permiso que le había costado mucho trabajo conseguir. Los otros que quisieran tener acceso a este material necesitaban llenar una solicitud especial y ni siquiera podían entrar a buscarlo, siendo un bibliotecario el que tenía que hacerlo, así que esa zona era perfecta para tener algo de privacidad. El bibliotecario solo estaba en la entrada y Amity recordaba que solo ella y otros tres alumnos más tenían este permiso. Cada uno de ellos se adueñó de una esquina, su propio rincón secreto, aunque no era un trato que hubieran hablado explícitamente los cuatro. A Amity le gustaba, quizá no le interesará mucho ese tipo de contenidos, pero su propio espacio dentro de la universidad se agradecía.

Al llegar al piso saludó al bibliotecario que la dejó pasar al verla. La alfa caminó hacia su esquina, al fondo a la derecha, y al arribar se sintió como estar en casa. Era un buen lugar, con unas maravillosas vistas de la ciudad y del campus por la ventana, además de un espacio cómodo de sillones, sillas y mesas para trabajar. Se notaba que el piso estaba pensado en ser abierto para el público, aunque Amity se alegraba de que no fuera así. Ahí estaba bien, ahí se sentía a salvo.

Cuando se sentó en uno de los sillones, sintió que por fin pudo respirar. Necesitaba eso, un momento a solas y recomponerse, entonces podría enfrentar el resto de su tarde, entre ello los regaños de Skara y de sus padres. Aún no sabía que decirle a su madre, pero probablemente lo solucionaría haciendo algún encargo en su nombre. Suspiró, lamentándose de no traer su celular en ese momento, de otra forma podría enviarle un mensaje a Luz y hablar. Si no mal recordaba, hoy su novia no había asistido a las porristas, pues por fin se había dado de baja del equipo.

Miró por la ventana pensando en la omega. Desearía que estuviera ahí con ella. Había veces en que era tan afortunada que lograba distraer al bibliotecario inventando alguna excusa para qué la ayudará a buscar un libro o algo, y lograba que Luz se colará dentro. Era divertido estar juntas allí no solo por la privacidad, sino por lo agradable que era. No había peligro o miedo de ser descubiertas y ninguno de los otros estudiantes autorizados se metía con su esquina.

Irónicamente, su primer encuentro con Luz dentro del acervo restringido no fue así, con la alfa ayudándola a pasar. Fue hace años cuando ambas chicas estaban comenzando a ser amigas. Según Edric y Emira, un día Luz se les acercó de casualidad pidiendo ayuda sobre cómo conseguir una revista de la zona restringida, ellos aún en sus días de estudiantes. La ayudaron, pero fuera de la legalidad. Los tres se colaron ignorando al bibliotecario y por supuesto, su revista tenía que estar en la esquina de Amity.

Las casualidades de la vida eran tan graciosas. Era como si el destino quisiera que se hiciera amiga de aquella omega tan extraña. Amity por si sola hubiera alejado esas señales, pero Luz era tan insistente. La saludaba cuando la veía, le hablaba, y aunque podría ser algo sospechoso conociendo que Amity era la heredera de una gran fortuna, no lucía mal intencionado. La alfa era experta lidiando con gente que quería sacar algo de ella, sin embargo, Luz realmente no buscaba nada más que un amigo. En el fondo, eso es todo lo que quería Amity también.

Pasaron ratos muy divertidos en esa sala haciendo de todo: trabajos del taller, su club de lectura de Azura, elaboración de fanfics o solo perder el tiempo. Se sentía muy bien después de mucho tiempo estar con alguien que no la juzgara, la hacía sentirse libre, como si pudiera decir y hacer todo lo que pensara sin temor. Ahora nada de eso importaba, esos recuerdos se notaban tan pequeños en comparación al ahora. Momentos felices que no volverían, o quizá no. Dentro de todo lo malo iba a tener un bebé con Luz y la idea le entusiasmaba de verdad, además de que la libertad jamás se había sentido tan cerca, no solo para ella, sino para sus hermanos.

Amity suspiró, pensando en que debía dejar de ser tan idiota. Era normal arriesgar para conseguir algo. Al menos su mal desempeño en el rugby no fue inútil del todo, también le recordó que había otras cosas importantes en su vida, que incluso si Willow la odiaba y que otras personas no confiaban en ella, aún no había perdido la batalla. Si se rendía con Luz, entonces perdía de verdad. Lo que tenía que hacer era hablar con ella y con suerte juntas podrían llegar a un acuerdo.

Los pensamientos de la alfa se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de pasos acercándose hacia ella. Amity volteó a ver los estantes de libros esperando ver al bibliotecario pidiéndole que le cuidará la puerta o algo, pero sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver a Boscha aparecer. La chica se veía cansada, como si en definitiva hubiera hecho una carrera para llegar hasta ahí, además de orgullosa, quizá por el hecho de que acertó sobre la ubicación de Amity.

—Un momento. —Amity habló abruptamente, muy enojada de pronto—. ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?

—Si te dijera que vine a buscar un libro después del partido, ¿me creerías? —Boscha le sonrió con malicia, su respiración volviendo a calmarse. Se recargó sobre un estante con los brazos cruzados, mientras veía a los ojos a su prometida—. Obvio no, estaba buscándote, genio.

—Estamos en la sección restringida. —Amity la ignoró y se giró para ver la ventana. ¿Era en serio?, ese era el único lugar privado que tenía en toda la universidad, ¿es que acaso Boscha le iba a quitar todo lo que le importaba en su vida?, ¿cuánto más miserable quería que fuera?

—Sí, de alguna forma pude burlar al bibliotecario, no fue tan complicado. —Boscha hizo un gesto engreído. Sin embargo, a pesar de su hostilidad inicial, no parecía tener intenciones de acercarse. Se quedó quieta, todavía recargada en el estante, como si estuviera esperando, como si quisiera que Amity le diera permiso. La alfa lo notó, pero no se le hizo un gesto lindo o amable. Quería estar sola.

—Vete, Boscha. —La voz de la chica sonó áspera y enojada—. Además, no respondiste mi pregunta, ¿cómo me encontraste?, jamás te he dicho de este lugar.

Amity esperó unos segundos, pero Boscha no contestó. La alfa le dio más tiempo, y al no escuchar respuesta se dignó a verla. Lo que encontró fue extraño. Su prometida estaba mirando el piso con rostro reflexivo y una mueca incómoda, como si quisiera decir algo, pero no encontrara las palabras para hacerlo.

—Porque te vi —dijo Boscha encogiéndose de hombros—. Porque siempre te estoy viendo.

La alfa se quedó muda. Abrió y cerró los ojos repetidamente, no sabiendo como interpretar eso. Cuando Boscha alzó la mirada para verla a los ojos con una sonrisa tímida, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Amity y se avergonzó. Desvió su cara otra vez hacia la ventana e intentó esconder el sonrojo que de seguro ahora corría por sus mejillas. Podría no aparentarlo, pero estaba muy enojada. Odiaba como Boscha siempre jugaba con su mente y con su corazón. Ese truco manipulador había sido muy sucio, incluso para ella.

Por su parte, la jugadora tomó la falta de respuesta de Amity y su actitud cohibida como una señal para acercarse. Lentamente y con cuidado se sentó en un sillón al lado de la chica mientras observaba como Amity se retraía más en su sillón y endurecía su expresión. La capitana parecía un erizo protegiéndose de algo que le haría daño, y quizá la realidad no distaba mucho de eso. Boscha la miró de reojo y le sonrió, aunque sabía que la otra no la estaba viendo.

—Te dije que te fueras —replicó Amity, pero sin demasiada fuerza. Parecía exhausta, con mucho cansancio y ganas de llorar, cosas que no pasaron desapercibidas para Boscha.

—Quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien y veo que no lo estás —respondió la omega con firmeza, viendo en ese momento algunos estantes de libros. Era extraño, Boscha lucía inofensiva, como si realmente estuviera preocupada y no estuviera jugando una batalla mental—. Lo que pasó no es típico de ti, ¿sucedió algo?

—Estoy bien, solo algo exhausta. —Amity fue cortante. La omega solo la vio entrecerrando los ojos.

—Estoy preocupada por ti, ¿sabes? —Boscha alzó un poco la voz, sintiéndose muy molesta—. Te ves muy mal, así que...

—¿Qué?, ¿querías saber? —Amity la miró de nuevo con una expresión enfurecida y que reflejaba poca paciencia—. Tú siempre quieres saber todo, ¿qué vas a hacer con eso una vez que te diga?

Hubo un tenue silencio. Boscha la miró sorprendida y a los segundos soltó una carcajada burlona para sí misma al ver como sus intentos de consolar a Amity habían fallado en grande, de nuevo. Era extraño, una sensación de dolor y rencor llegó al ver como su prometida se alejó. No la culpaba, la alfa tenía razones más que suficientes para estar tan a la defensiva, pero no dejaba de dolerle, sobre todo porque presentía que la presencia de Luz sería bienvenida, por el contrario. Aunque sus intenciones en ese momento eran de preocupación, Boscha sintió la necesidad de molestarla un poco, romper su espíritu por haberla lastimado.

—Qué cruel, si solo estaba siendo amable. —Boscha la miró orgullosa, intentando ocultar lo mucho que le dolía esa negativa y alejamiento. No le importaba, no tenía tiempo para esos sentimientos. Su verdadera tarea era otra: devolver a Amity al camino correcto, entonces, el amor vendría después—. No es necesario que me digas de todas formas, ya lo sé.

—¿Saber qué? —respondió Amity enfurecida y con falta de interés. Aun así, la chica tembló ligeramente en su sitio, como si estuviera nerviosa. A Boscha se le hizo adorable, lo disfrutó.

—Te lo dije, siempre te estoy viendo. —La omega se encogió de hombros, haciendo una sonrisa victoriosa—. ¿Quieres qué te diga lo que opino al respecto?, pienso que es hora de que termines con este juego de niños.

—No sabes nada, solo te gusta alardear conmigo. —Amity se retrajo todavía más en su sitio y Boscha lo tomó como una oportunidad para acercarse más. La acorraló, mental y físicamente. Su figura parecía demasiado grande y pesada y Amity sentía que se estaba ahogando. Ahora, al lado de la sombra de sus padres, estaba Boscha también.

—Lo sé todo, no soy ciega Amity —empezó Boscha, su voz llena de malicia y de malas intenciones—. Este amor absurdo que tienes por Luz, el intentar convertirte en alguien que no eres-...

—No estoy enamorada de Luz. —A pesar de que Amity intentó ser firme, su voz dudó. La alfa fue consciente de eso e hizo una expresión de incredulidad como sintiendo pena de si misma, de que ni siquiera las mentiras salían con naturalidad en ese momento.

—Por favor. —Boscha se rio con modestia—. Conozco tu vida mejor que nadie y no hay muchas cosas que te importen, así que la lista de eliminación es bastante corta. ¿Has visto como la miras?, tienes esa cara tonta en el rostro de enamorada, de anhelar algo que no puedes tener.

Amity no lo negó y Boscha sonrió. La alfa lucía perturbada y con una expresión de espanto, como si estuviera más ausente que presente. Boscha reconocía ese rostro, era una señal de que sus palabras habían dado justo en el clavo, que iba por buen camino. Por alguna razón recordó una lección que su madre le enseñó hace muchos años: para obtener algo como quieres, primero debes destruir sus cimientos para volverlo a construir desde cero. Pensar que ella podría hacer algo por Amity en ese momento era iluso, tenía que destruirla primero, ¿y qué mejor que ahora?, en un instante de debilidad.

—Aunque la diferencia es que aquello que anhelas lo tienes. —La jugadora se recargó en el hombro de Amity, mofándose mientras se miraba las uñas—. ¿Y qué cosas te ha dado eso más que infelicidad?, exacto, nada.

—Déjame en paz. —Amity la quitó de su hombro y la empujó más lejos con un semblante todavía más molesto—. Mira Boscha, no estoy de humor para tus juegos mentales o lo que sea, solo...vete.

—Sabes que tengo razón. —Boscha insistió, feliz de ver como Amity se rompía más poco a poco—. Hoy fue el rugby, Amity, ¿qué será después?, ¿vas a tirar todo lo que has construido con tanto trabajo por una persona con la que ni siquiera tienes futuro?, pronto te quedarás sin nada ni nadie.

—Boscha... —Amity la miró con reclamo, como dándole una última advertencia. Boscha no se intimidó, iba a aprovechar esa oportunidad bastante bien.

—Sí no te importa lo que pase contigo, piensa en los otros, ¿qué de bueno le ha traído tu amor a los demás?, lastimaste a Willow en el pasado y ahora Luz tiene que estar escondida por tu culpa. —La omega se levantó un poco del sillón y se acercó al oído de Amity, hablando suavemente—. Solo mira a Edric y Emira, las cosas tan malas que pasarán por tu culpa sí te equivocas.

Cuando Amity comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas involuntariamente aún con ese rostro serio e imperturbable, Boscha sonrió, sabiendo que su esfuerzo había dado frutos, que sus cartas habían sido jugadas con efectividad. Sus comentarios fueron generales, solo mostrando con ambigüedad lo que sabía, pero sin dar demasiados detalles que no conocía para no romper la magia, o cosas que quería guardarse para después, como la huida de la cual tenía conocimiento. Feliz, Boscha puso su mano en el cabello de Amity y lo acarició con ternura. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande al notar que su prometida no la alejó.

—Sé que te sientes como un fracaso, Amity. —Boscha habló con nostalgia, recordando algo en específico—. Pero aun así te quiero, y estaré aquí para ti.

La alfa se levantó del sillón abruptamente y le dedicó a Boscha una mirada de desprecio y de odio. A pesar de eso, la omega no se sintió mal, pues sentía que su cometido fue cumplido con total éxito. La expresión de Amity se veía dura, y Boscha presentía que solo faltaba insistir un poco más para que la alfa cediera a todo.

—Dije que me dejaras en paz. —Con esas palabras, casi escupidas, Amity se fue.

Boscha se encogió de hombros y se recargó en el sillón, disfrutando de las vistas y felicitándose así misma por su inteligencia y astucia. No pensaba hacer su movimiento tan pronto, pero oportunidades así no debían desperdiciarse. Ahora, solo tenía que avanzar con la siguiente fase, hablar con cierta omega.

***

—Entonces, ¿qué te pareció?

Luz hizo una risa nerviosa mientras sostenía tímidamente el folleto informativo que le entregaron al salir de la conferencia. Si era honesta no le prestó mucha atención a la doctora encargada de dar la ponencia, pero no se culpaba, esos últimos días habían sido muy estresantes y su mente simplemente no podía concentrarse en nada. Se encontraba más distraída de lo normal y aún se preguntaba por qué asistió sabiendo eso. Cuando alzó la mirada para contestar lo supo.

—Fue bastante interesante, muchas gracias por invitarme. —Luz le sonrió a Camila, que por su parte parecía muy feliz con la respuesta.

—Menos mal que pude conseguirte un lugar, las inscripciones ya estaban cerradas. —La enfermera suspiró aliviada, llevándose una mano al pecho—. Sabía que te sería de utilidad, así que me alegra que hayas podido asistir.

—No tenía que molestarse, pero lo agradezco. —Luz se avergonzó un poco. Aunque hizo oídos sordos a la mayor parte del coloquio, la decisión correcta había sido ir sin duda. Su tarde se mantuvo ocupada, muy lejos del tema del alfa de alquiler, y eso era ganancia—. Dijeron muchas cosas interesantes, por ejemplo, no sabía que tenía que venir preparada con una maleta cuándo el bebé naciera.

Camila se entusiasmó con el cambio de tema y en respuesta comenzó a darle algunos consejos extra sobre omegas embarazados primerizos. Luz la escuchó a medias, prefiriendo centrarse en la suavidad de su voz e intentando no mostrarse demasiado emocionada. Al principio esos esfuerzos de acercamiento por parte de la mujer le causaron conflicto, pero se permitió relajarse después de darse cuenta que ella solo estaba siendo amable. Además, era agradable, hablar con su madre biológica sin tener que preocuparse, aunque sea por ahora.

Cuando los medicamentos no tuvieron el efecto esperado y Lilith comenzó una investigación, Luz pensó que pasar mucho tiempo en el hospital sería un sufrimiento. Nadie podía culparla, ciertamente lo fue: muchas consultas, estudios de laboratorio y exploraciones a su cuerpo. Al menos el doctor fue comprensivo, y era lo mínimo que la omega esperaba después de descubrir cuánto le pagaban. Sin embargo, lo que hizo su estadía agradable fue Camila, la enfermera encargada de asistirla. Al principio se preguntó si era una buena idea, pero no tardó mucho en descubrir que sí.

Camila, antes que cualquier cosa, era una trabajadora del sector salud altamente capacitada y profesional. Se encargó de hacerla sentir cómoda todo el tiempo con su trato, sinceridad o con el simple hecho de decirle que su opinión era importante y que estaba bien si ella tenía sus propios límites, o que sí un día no deseaba hacerse un estudio por las razones que fuera era válido. Además, le hablaba mucho sobre su vida personal para que entraran en confianza. Incluso le daba dulces bajos en azúcar al finalizar las consultas.

A pesar de lo maravilloso que sonaba, Luz se preguntó si no existía alguna doble intención. Tal vez Camila se enteró de que ella era su hija y por eso las atenciones excesivas, pero ese no parecía ser el caso. Un día, la enfermera sacó el tema de que sentía mucha empatía por Luz porque tuvo una experiencia similar en el embarazo de su hija al tener que asistir sola a muchas consultas. Camila le contó lo duro que era y la invitó a hablar con su pareja y sus padres. Lamentablemente, Luz no pudo preguntarle más al respecto, aunque esa conversación se quedó en su mente.

Desde entonces, la mujer había tomado un rol casi materno con ella, de "guía". Constantemente la visitaba en consultas, incluso si sus servicios de enfermera no eran requeridos, o la invitaba a conferencias gratuitas en el hospital referentes al tema del embarazo o de padres primerizos. Luz lo agradecía. Ese tiempo juntas le hizo darse cuenta de que su madre era alguien maravillosa, sin embargo, eso alimentó su incertidumbre. Sí ese era el caso, ¿por qué la puso en adopción? No se quejaba, pero no pudo evitar preguntárselo más fuerte que nunca.

Luz se mordió los labios y el corazón se le aceleró de repente. Ella tenía tres meses de embarazo. Aquello no solo era un recordatorio de lo que faltaba para que el bebé naciera o de los miles de problemas que tenía que resolver para entonces respecto a su vida personal, sino de lo poco que faltaba para hablar con Camila. Antes de dar a luz necesitaba cambiarse el apellido. Según internet, necesitaba el consentimiento de la enfermera para hacerlo. Quizá Lilith tenía una forma ilegal de evadir el proceso, aunque esas cosas no solían ser su estilo. Se sentía presionada. ¿Qué es lo que ella diría al enterarse?

—Bueno, es hora de volver al trabajo. —La enfermera suspiró una vez que ella y Luz llegaron a la recepción del hospital. Cuando la mujer vio su reloj de mano se sorprendió un poco—. Vaya, mi hora de comida es en una hora, pensé que era más temprano. —Camila se quedó pensativa un momento, para después voltear a ver a la omega con una sonrisa—. Hey Luz, ¿tienes algo qué hacer más tarde?, ¿por qué no me acompañas a comer?

—Oh. —El comentario la tomó por sorpresa. Camila jamás le había ofrecido que comieran juntas.

—Recordé que querías probar los sándwiches de la cafetería, pero entiendo si no quieres o si tienes actividades que hacer —aclaró la mujer un poco avergonzada, con las orejas rojas—. Pensé que sería divertido; también podemos dejarlo para otra.

—Suena bien —respondió feliz Luz antes que Camila pudiera seguir hablando. Más allá de seguirse torturando con su mente y proyectos escolares sin importancia, su agenda estaba bastante libre.

—Maravilloso. —Camila le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de despedirse con un gesto con la mano—. Te veré aquí en una hora entonces.

Luz se despidió tímidamente de la mujer mientras la observó partir. Cuando estuvo fuera de su vista tomó un poco de aire intentando calmar sus nervios. Le alegraba pasar tiempo con ella y lo disfrutaba, pero eso no seguía impidiendo que fuera malo para su corazón. Aun así, más tiempo junto a Camila no sonaba mal, quizá con suerte podría platicarle hoy sobre su vida, ya que por fin habían llegado a ese nivel de confianza. Tal vez Camila podría darle algún consejo o palabras de ánimo, lo necesitaba.

La omega sacó su celular y le avisó a Eda que comería en el hospital y que no se preocupara por su tardanza. Al salir de su chat sus ojos se centraron en el de Amity, concretamente en el mensaje de su novia que dejo en visto, donde ella le deseaba una conferencia divertida. Luz hizo una mueca pensando qué hacer. Al final, decidió escribirle una contestación contándole lo divertido que fue y que Camila la invitó a comer, por lo cual llegaría más tarde a su casa. Además, preguntó sobre cómo le fue en el partido de rugby de esa mañana, aunque ya sabía que la respuesta sería la de siempre: increíble.

Los mensajes no marcaban recibido, así que era probable que la alfa tuviera su celular apagado. Suspiró, suponiendo que solo le quedaba esperar por una respuesta. Cada vez sentía más presión. A pesar de que solo había pasado una semana desde su plática con Eda sobre el tema del alfa de alquiler, su madre la estaba apresurando para que hablara pronto con Amity para tomar una decisión. Esa no era la parte complicada, ella tenía muy claro que quería hacer incluso si no se lo dijo a nadie. Lo difícil era lo que seguía a continuación.

Hablar con su novia de ese tema de seguro sería terriblemente incómodo, por eso lo había pospuesto. No se trataba de la distancia, incluso en otras circunstancias preferiría evadirlo, pero entendía la gravedad del tema y porque Eda era demasiado insistente. Al menos la ayudaba a sentirse mejor que su comunicación con Amity mejoró en gran medida en días pasados. Luz esperaba que las cosas fueran a salir bien. Era cierto que las cosas a su alrededor no lo estaban tanto, sin embargo, no quería rendirse antes de tiempo.

La imagen de su novia sacudió algo dentro de ella, un sentimiento complicado; una mezcla de expectación, amor y tristeza. Observando las circunstancias, ambas estaban en un punto crucial en su relación. Luz esperaba que pudieran tomar la decisión correcta como pareja, incluso si no sabía qué era eso. ¿Existiría algo cómo lo ideal?, la omega no lo creía. Se rio pensando en lo tonto que sonaba eso, y suspiró mientras se giraba con intención de ir a alguna sala de espera para hacer tiempo, pero no lo logró. Alguien chocó contra ella.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Luz. Fue su culpa por no haberse fijado.

—Mira por dónde... —La omega vio con terror a la chica que golpeó. De todas las personas con las que podría haberse encontrado en el hospital, peor aún, con las que podría haber tropezado, justo tenía que ser Boscha. La jugadora igual parecía asombrada y desconcertada, incluso su enojo pareció evaporarse—. Luz, hola...esta es una sorpresa.

Luz contuvo una mueca de disgusto y de incomodidad al ver como Boscha le sonrió con malicia. ¿Es que acaso no podía tener un día en paz sin que ella la molestara? No obstante, esta vez parecía ser solo una coincidencia por extraño que fuera. Boscha bajó la guardia con su presencia y ahora que lo notaba, la jugadora vestía un elegante traje de negocios y traía unas carpetas de aspecto importante bajo el brazo.

—¿Me estás escuchando? —Boscha la miró severamente, enojada por la falta de atención.

—¿Ah? —respondió Luz, sintiéndose algo perdida—. Lo lamento, solo...no esperaba verte.

—Yo tampoco —contestó la chica, sonriéndole—. Vine porque mi familia está finalizando unos acuerdos con el director del hospital y me pidieron venir en su representación. Bastante impresionante, ¿no?

—Sí... —Luz realmente no tenía ganas de elogiarla.

—Recuerdo que viniste a consulta la semana pasada, ¿tú por qué estás aquí? —Luz tragó saliva. Recordó que aún estaba sosteniendo el folleto de la ponencia de omegas primerizas, así que lo dobló y guardó con rapidez esperando que no se viera demasiado obvio. Boscha solo la miró divertida y con arrogancia, como confirmando sus sospechas de que sí lo hizo—. Has estado viniendo mucho al hospital, ¿está todo bien?

—Sí...solo me hice unos estudios de laboratorio. —La omega desvió la mirada.

—Debe ser bastante complicado porque según la capitana de las porristas los meses pasados faltaste mucho a las prácticas. —Boscha alzó una ceja, bastante entretenida con todo, y Luz se molestó mucho. ¿Acaso su líder le contaba cada uno de sus movimientos a Boscha? Sabía que quedarse tanto tiempo en las porristas fue una mala idea.

—No es tan grave, solo...no le atinaron a mi diagnóstico a la primera y sigo esperando resultados. —Luz se rascó la mejilla nerviosa. Eso no sonó bien. Su habilidad como mentirosa no era buena y ya sabía que no podría seguirlo aparentando por siempre.

—¿En serio?, si aquí están los mejores doctores de las Islas Hirvientes. —Boscha soltó una risa, casi afirmando silenciosamente que no le creía ni un poco a Luz. Sin embargo, ella se encogió de hombros, como dejándolo pasar—. Bueno, espero que pronto encuentren qué tienes; me imagino que te molesta venir seguido.

—Un poco...

—Odio decir esto, pero tengo una reunión en media hora, así que ando con prisa. —Boscha miró su reloj de mano pensativa. Lucía decepcionada en verdad—. ¡Oh!, iba a ir por un café, ¿por qué no me acompañas?, te invitaré uno por las molestias.

—Gracias, pero estoy bien así. —La morena hizo una media sonrisa. ¿Cuándo acabaría este sufrimiento?

—Oh vamos, ya me negaste el cóctel en mi casa, después las invitaciones del equipo de rugby, te saliste del equipo, ¿y ahora esto? —Boscha se acercó burlonamente a la chica—. Me lo debes, así que acompáñame.

Para hacer la situación más incómoda, la voz de Boscha sonó más como una orden que una petición. Luz frunció los labios sabiendo que era una pésima idea. No tenía dudas de que iba a arrepentirse más tarde, estaba muy segura de eso —De acuerdo...

—¡Genial! —Boscha aplaudió aún con las carpetas en sus manos, comenzando a guiar el camino.

La chica la dirigió hacia la salida, con destino a una cafetería que se encontraba inmediatamente fuera de las instalaciones del hospital, al lado del estacionamiento. Era una cadena de café muy famosa y algo cara que Luz odiaba, o al menos el café le parecía bastante malo en comparación al de Eda, pero lo ignoró. Por fortuna el trayecto no fue tan incómodo como ella pensó. Boscha se dedicó a hablar sobre ella, más bien alardear.

—¿Puedes creer que la gasolinera no aceptaba tarjetas de crédito?, y se supone que vivimos en un país libre. —Boscha rodó los ojos mientras le abría la puerta del local a Luz. La omega solo entró tímidamente—. Ah, perfecto, lo que necesito para mejorar mi tarde. —La jugadora olió el aire a café y se acercó a la caja. Luz solo la siguió de cerca como un pequeño cachorro asustado—. ¿Qué te gustaría?

—Ah... —Luz miró el menú con indecisión. El café no parecía ser una buena elección tomando en cuenta que estaba embarazada—. Supongo que un smoothie de cereza.

—Bien. —Boscha le sonrió engreídamente y le dio a la cajera su orden: el smoothie y un café helado cargado para ella.

—Sobre el pago... —comentó Luz, apresurándose a sacar dinero de su cartera. Aunque la jugadora tenía intención de invitarle, le incomodaba la idea de deberle algo. Como supuso, Boscha le negó el dinero, casi ofendida.

—Por favor no, dije que te invitaría. —Boscha sacó su propia cartera y con ello un billete de muy alta denominación. Sin embargo, aquello no captó la atención de Luz, sino una fotografía que se asomaba del filtro transparente de la billetera. Boscha lo notó e hizo una pequeña risa—. ¿Te llama la curiosidad?

Mientras la heredera Banshee pagaba y esperaba su cambio, sacó y le estiró la fotografía a Luz. La omega sabía que era una muy mala idea tomarla, pero aun así lo hizo. Con nerviosismo la vio fijamente. Era una instantánea de Amity y Boscha en uniforme de graduación escolar. Ambas lucían jóvenes, alrededor de catorce o quince años, y se estaban abrazando por los hombros.

—Es de nuestra graduación de escuela media, la tomó Skara —recordó Boscha con nostalgia, al mismo tiempo que recibía su cambio y le hacía una seña a Luz para que se movieran a la barra de espera. Luz por su parte volvió a ver la imagen. Sus ojos se centraron en Amity. No había visto muchas fotos de la infancia de su novia, no obstante, le intrigaba que en todas parecía triste. Esta no era la excepción—. Es bonita, ¿no?

—Lo es. —Luz solo siguió viendo a Amity. Para Boscha aquello no pasó desapercibido, y sonrió.

—Esa foto es especial, ese día me di cuenta que Amity y yo éramos la una para la otra.

Esa declaración sonó tan fuerte y Luz no pudo evitar ver a Boscha sorprendida, preguntándose si la chica lo había dicho en forma de provocación, pero no lucía así. La heredera Banshee traía un semblante pensativo en su rostro, casi melancólico. Luz mentiría si dijera que la situación no le intrigó. Todo era demasiado extraño, ¿Boscha estaba abriéndose por algún extraño motivo?

—¿En serio? —Luz sabía que no debía preguntar, para su mala suerte la curiosidad le ganó.

—Creo que ya lo sabes, pero Amity jamás ha sido muy feliz—. La jugadora se rio, como si estuviera feliz por la pregunta—. Sus padres no le permitieron nunca tener una vida y odia los negocios, aunque es muy buena en ello. —Boscha miró a Luz intensamente, casi juzgándola—. Podría decirse que ella es un fracaso como alfa, tan tímida y retraída en la realidad, aparentando una fuerza en público que no existe.

—Eso... —Luz quería decir que no era cierto, que Amity no era ese tipo de persona, sin embargo, hacerlo haría sospechar a Boscha todavía más. Le dolió quedarse callada, a pesar de que era lo que debía hacer.

—Ese día me di cuenta de que Amity era un fracaso al igual que yo. —Boscha soltó una risa agria, y Luz no supo que decir. Boscha, que siempre estaba alardeando sobre lo impresionante que era, ¿se había autoproclamado como un fracaso?—. Puede que mi situación sea distinta a la de Amity, pero sentí que no había nadie mejor para nosotras que la otra, además de que siempre la he amado.

—Oh...

—Te abrí mi corazón, ¿y eso es lo único que vas a decirme? —Boscha se burló con expresión juguetona, y las orejas de Luz se pusieron rojas en automático. A pesar de sus palabras, la morena no le respondió nada, solo le devolvió la foto y Boscha la aceptó gustosa mientras veía encantada como la barista traía sus pedidos.

Irónicamente, no pasó mucho después de eso. Ambas chicas salieron de la cafetería y la jugadora siguió platicando de su día como si nada hubiera pasado, como si esa conversación jamás hubiera ocurrido. Luz no sabía por qué la chica había dicho esas cosas, pero no era difícil saber que no fue al azar o gratuito. Esa plática no había terminado. Cuando Boscha las dirigió a unas áreas verdes sin mucha gente detrás del hospital supo que estaba en lo correcto. Al final, las dos se sentaron en una banca.

—¿Te gusto tu bebida? —preguntó Boscha amablemente, su mirada centrada en el palito con el que revolvía su café.

—Sí. —A estas alturas, Luz solo quería que la chica fuera al punto.

—Ya no tuve la oportunidad de preguntarte. —Boscha tomó un sorbo de su café con desinterés, mientras tomaba su celular con la otra mano y respondía rápidamente un mensaje de texto—. Me preguntaste por qué me gustaba Amity, así que quería preguntarte lo mismo.

—¿Otra vez? —Luz suspiró, sintiéndose un poco tensa y nerviosa. No es como si no supiera que Boscha quería hablar de su novia, como siempre—. Ya te lo dije miles de veces, es incómodo que me relaciones de esa forma con una compañera de clase...sobre todo del nivel de Amity.

Se respiró tensión en el ambiente. Boscha se le quedó viendo y Luz le sostuvo la mirada lo mejor que pudo. Algo estaba mal. Quizá finalmente sus mentiras habían llegado a su límite, porque Boscha entrecerró los ojos y le sonrió con malicia, como si por fin hubiera encontrado lo que tanto buscó: una prueba, una muestra de debilidad de su parte. Luz tragó saliva mientras veía a la jugadora soltar una risa seca.

—¿Te enteraste de lo que pasó en el partido de rugby hoy? —preguntó Boscha de repente, buscando algo en su teléfono.

—¿Sucedió algo? —El comentario la tomó por sorpresa—. Yo...estuve aquí todo el día y no he visto bien mi celular.

—Amity casi nos hace perder, fue humillante. —Boscha volvió a reírse mientras le enseñaba un vídeo de Amity bastante triste y lúgubre en la banca de suplentes, mientras el marcador estaba bastante cerrado. Luz no podía creer lo que estaba viendo—. Observando la gravedad de esto, consideró que lo mejor es dejar de jugar. Lástima, porque fue muy divertido hasta ahora.

—¿Dejar de jugar? —Luz le devolvió la pregunta confundida.

—Luz, no soy tonta ni ciega, tú más que nadie deberías de saberlo. —Boscha le sonrió con orgullo y reto—. Sé que ustedes dos se traen algo juntas.

—Eso no... —Luz intentó negarlo.

—Cuando te conocí no quise creerlo, digo, sé que Amity es bastante cuestionable, pero estar contigo es caer bajo incluso para ella. —Aunque no tenía razón de ser, Luz frunció el ceño. No debería, no obstante, le dolió—. Pero luego vi sus actitudes raras, y también estuvo la fiesta, ¿cómo no creerlo si estaba frente a mí?

—Creo que me estás dando demasiado crédito. —Luz le sonrió con nervios, intentando demostrar que no se había intimidado.

—Amity cambió mucho desde hace dos años, siempre me pregunté por qué... —Boscha tomó otro sorbo de su café con semblante bastante reflexivo—. Ella no tiene amigos y no confía en nadie desde que rompió su amistad con Willow, ¿y de pronto hay alguien más en su vida?, cuándo te defendió supe que algo no estaba bien.

Luz no respondió. No sabía que decir y honestamente no quería hablar. Tenía tanto dolor de estómago que podría vomitar en cualquier momento.

—Les di el beneficio de la duda porque no sabía sí era romántico, pero hace poco conseguí la pista que me faltaba. —Boscha la miró con gesto engreído—. Creo que ya sabes que Amity está escribiendo una novela, se la robé y la leí hace poco, ¿no es lindo?, una historia sobre una joven humana...muy parecida a ti, que se va de campamento y termina en un mundo extraño para aprender magia de una bruja poderosa.

—Yo... —Claro que lo sabía.

—Por si eso no fuera suficiente, hay un personaje de una bruja similar a Amity que está enamorada de la protagonista. —Boscha soltó una risa, como burlándose de lo obvio que sonaba—. Sí eso no son pruebas, ¿qué te parece los supresores de olor que le encontré a Amity?

—Basta, Boscha. —Luz se tapó los oídos. Ni siquiera tenía miedo, las náuseas eran más fuertes y poderosas.

—Me pregunto cuál será la verdadera historia aquí, es obvio que le gustas a Amity y que ella también te gusta, están juntas, sí, por supuesto, pero no estás marcada y Amity está tomando supresores...no tiene sentido, a menos que... —Boscha sonrió y Luz abrió los ojos algo asustada, no pudiendo ver a la chica a los ojos—. Las posibilidades son reducidas.

—¿...Qué es lo que quieres de mí? —Luz se mordió los labios y por primera vez en toda la conversación enfrentó a la jugadora. La miró y no tambaleó, un gran logro.

—Que te alejes. Hoy fue el rugby, una de las pocas cosas que hacía a Amity feliz, ¿mañana qué será? Quizá no te des cuenta, pero la vida de ambas se está arruinando. —Boscha se encogió de hombros—. Hace poco le dije que su novela apestaba aunque era buena, ¿sabes por qué?, porque el que sea buena solo le traerá más infelicidad.

—Mi vida no se está arruinando, y te equivocas, Amity no es así —replicó Luz. Fue extraño, por primera vez dar un indicio verbal de que conocía a la alfa. Boscha estaba hablando muy en serio, ya que no se sorprendió ante el hecho.

—Amity siente que no pertenece a la alta sociedad, aunque ha construido un lugar ahí con mucho esfuerzo. Seré franca, no la hagas más infeliz, Luz. —Boscha se acercó más a la omega y tocó con uno de sus dedos su pecho, a la altura de su corazón—. He sido amable contigo, pero sí sigues insistiendo tomaré acciones.

Ambas chicas se quedaron viendo a los ojos, sus rostros terriblemente cerca. Había una tensión espantosa y sofocante, y Luz con honestidad no sabía cómo había aguantado tanto. Quizá el tema de Amity tenía que ver. La morena no era celosa ni territorial, pero Boscha estaba tan equivocada en todo lo que decía y eso la hizo enojar. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar de Amity de esa manera? Por alguna razón el tema del alfa de alquiler vino otra vez a su mente. Ahora todo cobró un nuevo sentido, una nueva determinación.

—Como castigo por su mal desempeño, Amity me acompañará a una reunión de negocios que tengo mañana en la noche en las afueras de la ciudad. —Boscha se levantó de la banca y se alisó la falda—. Quiero intentar algo, así que no te metas.

La omega miró como la jugadora le dedicó una última mirada orgullosa antes de retirarse, mientras ella seguía ahí, sentada con su smoothie a medio tomar. Permaneció en silencio unos segundos intentando procesar todo, y pensando que debería hacer a continuación. La cabeza le dolía, como si no tuviera ya suficientes problemas. ¿Debería hablar con Amity de esto?, aunque la respuesta era obvia, no lo tenía tan claro. Luz hizo un gemido de dolor. Ahora, no sabía si podría tolerar la comida con Camila.

Justo cuando obtuvo fuerzas para levantarse, sintió su celular vibrar en su bolsillo. Era un mensaje de Amity.

"¿Puedo verte mañana temprano?".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro capítulo igualmente largo.
> 
> Hice lo mejor que pude para mis tiempos, no lo duden. Sé que todo fue muy pesado, pero es necesario para entender lo que veremos en el próximo. Hablando de eso, estoy emocionada :), ya que por fin podré poner una escena que pensé desde la concepción del fic...y habrá un evento inesperado. Dejé pistas en capítulos pasados y en este, me preguntó si alguien adivinará.
> 
> Estoy contemplando publicar el siguiente antes del domingo y la próxima semana dos, pero veré si mis tiempos salen.
> 
> Gracias a los que han llegado a este punto de la historia, sin ustedes no habría podido llegar hasta aquí, especial agradecimiento a los que dejan kudos o comentarios. ¡Hasta la otra!


	11. Sinceridad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity habla con Luz y con Boscha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada, mil perdones por la tardanza. Se supone que siempre actualizo los domingos, pero me fue imposible la vez pasada. Me pasó de todo: desde un episodio depresivo, semana ocupada por la escuela, resolver un fraude bancario que me cometieron, luego volví a reescribir este capítulo más de dos veces, todo mal jaja. Si esto se lee raro es por eso, porque andaba algo triste y dispersa cuando lo hice.
> 
> Me encuentro mejor, entonces espero que retomemos el ritmo habitual de una vez a la semana (y alcanzar los domingos otra vez como fecha para actualizar)

Al salir de La Casa del Búho, Luz se lamentó de no llevar una chamarra extra sobre su suéter de algodón. La mañana estaba inusualmente helada, tanto que podía observar su aliento al respirar y sacar aire por la boca. Es cierto que la temporada de invierno recién comenzaba, pero ella no recordaba haber experimentado una temperatura tan fría en las Islas Hirvientes desde que era una niña. Se preguntó si nevaría, hace años que no pasaba. La omega esperaba que sí. La nieve era un espectáculo impresionante y siempre traía un aire diferente, irónicamente más cálido y feliz.

Se debatió si regresar a su casa por algo más abrigador, pero el pensamiento la abandonó tan pronto como miró la hora en la pantalla de su celular. Llevaba diez minutos de retraso y aunque sabía que a Amity no le importaba esperar, no quería perder más tiempo. No fue su culpa al menos, ella se levantó temprano con intención de ser puntual, pero Eda la retrasó más tiempo de lo previsto insistiendo en que tomara el desayuno cuando nunca lo hacía. Luz sospechaba que el extraño interrogatorio que le hizo mientras comía sus waffles tuvo que ver. Obviamente la mujer quería comprobar si su salida tenía que ver con Amity, apresurándola de nuevo para que hablaran del tema del alfa de alquiler.

Por suerte logró escabullirse. Su coartada fue que iría a estudiar con Willow a la biblioteca de Hexside para los parciales que se aproximaban. No sabía si le creyó, pero la dejó ir. Suspiró, sabiendo que ese era un tema importante y de relativa urgencia, aunque su insistencia comenzaba a resultarle molesta. Sabía que la terquedad de su madre estaba ligada a su preocupación y a lo mucho que la quería, sin embargo, sus "recordatorios" solo le agregaban más presión a su lista de problemas que cada vez se hacía más grande. Era probable que hablará de eso hoy, pero quería que fuera por ella misma, no por obligación.

Con resignación, la chica emprendió camino hacia el sitio donde ella y su novia acordaron verse: el parque cercano a su casa. Estaba de más decir porque no podían estar en La Casa del Búho y el parque no sonaba como el lugar más discreto del mundo, es cierto, pero desde que Willow se enojó su casa tampoco no era una opción viable. Las otras casas de sus amigos no eran lugares del todo seguros, así que eso era lo mejor que tenían por el momento. Quizá por eso la citó tan temprano, a las siete de la mañana. Bueno, así estaba bien. Ella también deseaba algo de privacidad con la alfa, en los últimos meses no habían tenido.

Después de caminar por algunos minutos, por fin llegó a su destino. Como esperó, no había mucha gente, solo algunas personas haciendo ejercicio y una que otra paseando a su perro, nada extraño. Luz siguió avanzando, metiéndose dentro del parque, hasta llegar al punto de reunión en concreto, una banca, aquella donde todo comenzó si lo pensaba en retrospectiva. Amity ya estaba ahí como era de esperarse. Ella se encontraba golpeando una pequeña roca con una de sus botas, viendo el suelo sin notar su presencia todavía. Por alguna razón fue inevitable para Luz observarla fijamente.

Al contrario de la omega, la alfa sí estaba preparada para el clima frío con su ropa de invierno de estilo militar negra, gorro, guantes y bufanda roja. Luz no sabía por qué, pero la chica se veía hermosa ahí sentada a la distancia, tanto que pensó que sería una mala idea acercarse y romper esa imagen. Se rio un poco ante ese pensamiento. Ella nunca se había intimidado para hablarle. No sucedió en el pasado, y definitivamente no sucedería ahora.

—Hey Amity —dijo Luz una vez que se acercó. Ella alzó la mano en señal de saludo, intentando llamar su atención y haciendo un esfuerzo en no mostrarse tan nerviosa.

—Luz —contestó Amity algo sobresaltada, volteando a verla con asombro. Fue algo tierno notar como estaba igual de nerviosa y fallaba en ocultarlo. Toda su expresión corporal la delataba, además de que sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro con torpeza—. Lo siento, no te escuché venir, ¿qué tal...? —Su respuesta murió tan pronto como la observó con detenimiento. Por su rostro apareció un deje de sorpresa que lentamente fue transformándose en un ligero enojo, haciendo que frunciera el ceño—. Luz...¿qué te he dicho miles de veces?

—¿Qué? —La omega parpadeó confundida.

De repente, Amity tomó la mano de Luz y la jaló para obligarla a sentarse en la banca, haciendo que esta casi se tropezara en el proceso. Antes de que de que pudiera reaccionar, contempló como la alfa se quitó su chamarra y la ayudó a ponérsela. Cuando terminó de abrocharla la miró pensativa un momento, como intentando averiguar si estaba lo suficientemente abrigada. Después de reflexionarlo, Amity también se quitó su gorro y su bufanda y se los colocó a Luz. Al terminar fue que por fin sonrió satisfecha.

—Perfecto. —Amity lucía muy feliz con su trabajo—. Hace bastante frío, ¿por qué saliste así de descubierta? Siempre eres así.

—Lo siento, pensé en regresar por una prenda extra, pero Eda me retrasó y salí un poco apurada. —Luz rio un poco avergonzada. A pesar de que tenía algo de pena no se quejó, la ropa de Amity era cómoda y bastante abrigadora, además de que tenía el olor confortable a sus feromonas—. Aceptaré la chamarra, aunque déjame devolverte la bufanda y el gorro, debes de tener frío.

—No, yo estoy bien así, en serio. —Amity le sonrió con timidez. Parecía genuina, pues le señaló sus guantes sin dedos y su suéter con cuello de tortuga—. Además, por ser alfa tengo una temperatura corporal más elevada que otros.

—¿En serio?

—En serio. —La heredera Blight lanzó una risa ligera. Sin embargo, Luz la observó detenidamente, entrecerrando los ojos, y no se escapó a su vista el hecho de que su novia estaba temblando un poco.

—¡Te atrapé! —Luz sonrió victoriosa mientras se desenredaba la bufanda y se acercaba a la chica con intención de ponérsela, aunque se detuvo a mitad de la tarea. Lo reflexionó unos segundos, y después la acomodó de tal forma que podría abrigar a las dos. Ella con un extremo, Amity con el otro. Ahora estaban bastante cerca, y quizá no era lo más adecuado tomando en cuenta que tenían que hablar de cosas serias. A pesar de eso, lo agradable del momento se sobrepuso haciendo que alejara esos pensamientos—. Bueno, entonces tendrás que aceptarme esto.

—Me parece bien. —Amity le correspondió la sonrisa, aunque su rostro lucía ligeramente pensativo, como si compartiera un sentimiento similar al de Luz.

Con esas palabras las inundó un repentino silencio que no se sintió del todo incómodo por alguna razón, o al menos Luz encontró algo agradable en observar a las personas caminar a lo lejos mientras se encontraba silenciosa con Amity a su lado. Daba una sensación de paz, una tranquilidad inesperada que hacía juego con el recibimiento de su novia, abrigándola con su ropa de invierno como si todo a su alrededor estuviera bien, como si las cosas no se estuvieran desmoronando en mil pedazos.

Era difícil decir por qué, pero toda esa secuencia fue tan íntima que le trajo un sentimiento de liberación. Esas sensaciones torpes y agradables que sentía cuando estaba con Amity volvieron a aparecer y fue como un soplo de aire fresco. Era gracioso lo natural que vinieron, tomando en cuenta que en los últimos meses había sentido a la otra más lejos. Su corazón se sintió menos pesado, mucho más ligero al rememorar la familiaridad de esos recuerdos que se sentían muy lejanos, pero que irónicamente estaban ahora, en su presente.

Cuando pasaron los minutos y nadie dijo nada, Luz decidió alzar la mirada para contemplar a la otra. No le sorprendió lo que vio. Amity tenía un rostro reflexivo, triste y cansado. Luz la miró con intriga. Reconocía ese semblante en sus ojos, era la expresión de alguien que estaba un escalón más arriba de la derrota. Quizá por eso la chica no se veía con intenciones de decir algo, a pesar de que en su mensaje de ayer le dijo que tenía varias cosas de que hablar. Gracioso, no obstante, aquello no la asustó o la hizo sentir nerviosa, al contrario, sintió empatía y preocupación. Ella se sentía igual.

Para su desgracia no podían estar así todo el tiempo, calladas una al lado de la otra, ya que cada minuto que pasaba era uno en el que Amity tendría que irse más pronto. Su mente viajó a la lista que había realizado la noche anterior antes de dormir, los temas vitales que tenía que tocar hoy. Originalmente iba a empezar por el tema del alfa de alquiler, pero tal vez mencionar lo de Boscha sería mejor. Incluso podría hablar de sus inseguridades producto de la distancia. Luz hizo un leve quejido sintiendo dolor de cabeza.

No sabía por qué, pero no tenía ganas de hablar de nada de eso ahora, no porque estuviera deprimida, sino porque, por irónico que pareciera, esas cosas no sonaban para nada importantes, al menos no con su falta de entusiasmo y cuando veía el rostro desolado de Amity. Si aquello era tan pequeño en ese panorama desolador, ¿qué era lo que tenía valor?, ¿qué es lo que quería decir? Luz lo meditó un momento, y la respuesta vino con tanta claridad que fue aterrador.

—¿Cómo estás hoy? —preguntó la omega, ella misma un poco sorprendida. No lo pensó, solo las palabras salieron en automático—. Yo...vi los videos del partido de rugby.

—Oh... —Amity se sorprendió por la pregunta, parecía como si no lo esperara, o podía ser lo inmersa que estaba en sus pensamientos. Ella volteó a ver a Luz con una expresión ansiosa, incluso junto sus manos y ahora se encontraba jugando con sus dedos pulgares—. Ayer...fue un mal día.

En otra situación, Luz hubiera pensado que Amity terminó de hablar. Aunque su novia era una persona muy habladora, sobre todo en temas que le gustaban, se notaba que le incomodaba hablar de experiencias muy personales. Probablemente esa era una de las razones por las que se alejó en los últimos meses. Sin embargo, su expresión era endurecida, como si estuviera intentando poner en orden sus ideas y decir algo más. Aquello le sorprendió mucho.

—Creo que todo se me vino encima, el miedo, las cosas malas que he hecho o lo que podría haber hecho mejor con nosotras —dijo Amity al final, con una voz nostálgica—. El rugby no me importó demasiado.

—Oh. —Luz no esperó esa respuesta, la sinceridad repentina.

—Lo lamento Luz. —Amity se acercó un poco más y le sonrió con gesto arrepentido—. Y a ti también, lo siento. —Esta vez, la alfa se agachó y le habló al vientre de la omega—. Tu madre no ha sido alguien de quién enorgullecerse.

Tímidamente, Amity metió una mano bajo la chamarra de la chica para tocar al bebé. Aunque Luz tembló un poco por la sorpresa, no se quejó. Era extraño, pero a pesar del frío sus dedos no se sentían helados, sino muy cálidos. Una sensación confortante la golpeó de pronto gracias al hecho y no eran las feromonas o sus instintos de omega reaccionando, era algo más profundo, un sentimiento personal de afecto muy grande que la abrumó.

—Estuve pensando en eso en las últimas semanas, pero ayer fue muy claro. No me sentí triste cuando Skara o mi madre hablaron conmigo, al menos por esa razón, fallarles a ellas —dijo Amity, deteniéndose un momento algo pensativa mientras sacaba la mano de la chamarra. Después de unos segundos en silencio volteó a ver a la omega—. Me sentí triste por fallarles a ustedes, y a mí en el proceso.

Luz abrió un poco la boca. Lo primero que se le pasó por la mente fue negarlo, decirle que no le había fallado a ella o al bebé. Al menos ella sentía que así era. Comprendía la dificultad que había en actuar en toda esa situación, y mejor que nadie. Sin embargo, negarlo para dar palabras de consuelo sería un error. De hacerlo, estaría rechazando los sentimientos de Amity, aquellos que la habían llevado a un punto de colapso. No iba a hacer eso.

—Estamos bien, yo y el bebé. —Luz le sonrió—. El médico me ha dicho que todo ha progresado muy bien para las circunstancias, incluso pronto podremos saber qué es si queremos, niña o niño.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, y vaya, ¿ya llegamos a ese punto? —preguntó Amity ligeramente entusiasmada—. ¿Deberíamos preguntar o dejar que sea sorpresa?

—Estoy bien dejando que sea sorpresa, pero creo que me gustaría saber. —Luz lo reflexionó un poco, haciendo una expresión de felicidad—. Ya sabes, lo hace sentir más real, ¡podríamos hacer una pequeña fiesta anunciándolo!

—Sé que es un poco arriesgado, pero me pregunto si podré ir, me gustaría. —Amity suspiró, pareciendo triste de pronto—. Con una gorra, una peluca, o no sé...digo, está el tema de la cara, aunque quizá podamos solucionarlo de alguna forma.

—Si es una vez no creo que pase nada —respondió la omega, intentando confortar a la otra. En apariencia funcionó, porque la alfa tenía un mejor semblante.

—De acuerdo, entonces pensaremos en algo. —Amity le sonrió.

—Aunque tengo el presentimiento de que será un niño. —Luz se llevó una mano a la barbilla. No era alguna especie de sexto sentido ni nada, solo un pensamiento al azar que cruzó por su cabeza—. Digo, no me importa mucho, esas cosas no son tan importantes, pero lo pensé.

—¿En serio?, a mí me gustaría una niña. —Luz se quedó sorprendida por la seguridad de Amity. Ni siquiera lo pensó.

—¿Así que eres ese tipo de persona? —La omega se rio—. Bueno, podríamos hacer una apuesta y decidir el premio después.

—Me siento confiada, así que lo tomaré. —Amity la miró feliz, con un gesto engreído.

Después de que ambas se rieron un poco, un silencio agradable llegó de nuevo. Esa espina que Luz tenía enterrada, aquella que le decía que no fuera tonta, que tenía cosas más importantes de qué hablar, la voz de Eda y Willow diciéndole cosas, parecía cada vez más pequeña y eso le aliviaba. Ella estaba contenta, se sentía bien en verdad después de unos meses tan duros, ¿cómo eso podía ser un error?

—¿Tú cómo has estado? —interrogó Amity de pronto, observándola fijamente con un rostro preocupado y nostálgico—. Sé que la has tenido difícil también.

Aquello la tomó por sorpresa, y en el fondo se preguntó si la alfa se habría sentido así cuando le hizo la misma pregunta. Sonaba tan casual, inocente, pero tenía una connotación tan cargada de significados. En ese momento su novia fue sincera, entonces lo menos que ella podría hacer era lo mismo, no fingir, y si era honesta tampoco quería hacerlo. Con evadir a Boscha y Eda era suficiente. Amity era alguien en quién podía confiar.

—He estado muy triste, también por nosotras. —A Luz se le hizo divertido lo fácil que salió—. Sé que la situación es complicada, pero te extraño.

—Yo también te extraño. —Amity se veía muy triste, con una emoción enorme en el pecho.

—La situación se volvió tan grande y eso es abrumador, da mucho miedo. —La omega tembló un poco, sintiendo escalofríos por los nervios—. Aunque creo que me siento mejor ahora, me pregunto por qué.

Amity no respondió nada en un primer momento, solo contempló a la chica en silencio, y a Luz le recordó su incapacidad para hablar cuando la escuchó sincerarse. Tal vez no era necesario decir mucho.

—Creo que entiendo —contestó Amity con ligereza, casi contenta—. Me sentía muy perdida, pero ahora no, es como si tuviera...claridad.

Cuando la omega la miró, encontró a la otra sonriéndole amorosamente y sintió un pequeño apretón agradable en el pecho. Ahora, Amity se veía feliz, con una sonrisa similar a esas veces cuando recibía una ovación en un partido de rugby y eso la emocionó tanto que se regañó así misma. Su soledad le había dado malas jugadas también. La Amity que tanto quería seguía ahí, solo se encontraba triste y sola al igual que ella. Amity no se había alejado, estaba cerca, ahí a su lado, de una manera tanto literal como en otros niveles.

Probablemente por eso su encuentro inicial no fue tan incómodo. En el fondo, ambas recordaban por qué hacían esto. Luz pensó en todas las cosas que había perdido desde que se enteró que estaba embarazada. Su lugar en las porristas era una de ellas, también el próximo semestre en Hexside. Sin embargo, ella no lamentó haber dejado ir esas oportunidades. ¿Por qué, siendo que la situación a su alrededor era catastrófica? Quizá era debido a que, a pesar de que muchas cosas malas estaban sucediendo, otras eran para mejor.

Su objetivo en la vida era vivir al lado de la gente que amaba, eso incluía a Eda sus amigos, con quienes se había vuelto mucho más cercana gracias a las circunstancias; Camila, que tuvo la oportunidad de conocer y que esperaba que ahora formara parte de su vida; y Amity y el hijo que tendrían juntas. Lo que estaba haciendo en ese instante era moverse hacia ese camino. No era un dolor sin sentido, una lucha injustificada. Por algún motivo, Luz pensaba que podía ganar.

La omega no pudo continuar su línea de pensamiento por el sonido de una alarma que se escuchó ruidosamente. Amity abrió sus ojos con extrañeza sacando su celular, delatando que el sonido venía de él. Cuando lo apagó, Luz se quedó un poco perpleja. Sabía que había pasado tiempo, ¿pero tanto? La chica se quedó pensativa, para después soltar un pequeño grito. Puede que ella no hablara de las cosas "importantes" que se suponía que tenía que decir, no obstante, aún no sabía la razón por la cual su novia la había citado.

—Lo siento, creo que nos salimos un poco del tema. —Luz sentía que no, pero se vio con la obligación de decirlo. Ahora se encontraba un poco avergonzada.

—¿Crees eso? —Amity le alzó una ceja divertida, como si compartiera su opinión.

—Ya no pudiste decirme la razón por la que me citaste —se explicó Luz, lanzando una pequeña risa—. ¿Qué pasa?

La alfa solo le correspondió la risa, guardando silencio un momento —Siendo honesta tenía muchas cosas en mente cuando llegué, pero al estar aquí, contigo, eso pareció...tan poco importante.

—Creo que entiendo a que te refieres. —Luz le sonrió.

—No quiero irme, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer el día de hoy. —Amity hizo una pequeña expresión de tristeza—. Sabes, no me importa mucho lo que pasó en el rugby, aunque a mi madre sí; ella quiso que fuera a ayudar a Boscha con algunos negocios en las afueras como una especie de castigo. Creo que eso durará hasta mañana y nos quedaremos en algún lugar, supongo.

—Entiendo. —A Luz no le sorprendió, Boscha se lo había dicho. En cierta forma, ella presentía que ese era uno de los temas que Amity había querido tocar.

Sus ideas fueron interrumpidas gracias a que Amity puso una mano sobre su cabello, acariciándolo aún sobre el gorro. Cuando alzó la mirada, la observó viéndola fijamente con una sonrisa, y para Luz fue imposible no maravillarse con el color dorado de sus ojos. De repente, ella se acercó para besarle la mejilla. El gesto la tomó por sorpresa, tanto que no pudo responder a pesar de que quería hacerlo. Cuando la alfa se separó le dio un pequeño abrazo.

—Gracias, Luz, por ayudarme a recordar las cosas importantes en mi vida, y lo siento, ya sabes, por todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos meses. —Amity suspiró, tomando aire y mostrándose reflexiva—. No sé si pueda hacer mucho ahora por este tipo de cosas, ya sabes, mis padres, pero comenzaré con Boscha. No dejaré que nos siga lastimando, haré algo al respecto.

Amity se desacomodó su lado de la bufanda y volvió a colocársela a Luz. Al terminar, admiró feliz como su novia estaba abrigada. Dándole una última sonrisa satisfecha se levantó de la banca y se despidió con la mano.

—Bueno, es hora de partir. —Aunque la alfa suspiró con tristeza, lucía brillante—. Adiós Luz, adiós hija. —Después de guiñarles el ojo juguetonamente, comenzó a alejarse. Fue en ese momento que Luz se dio cuenta que aún tenía puesta la ropa de invierno.

—¡Espera!, tu ropa...

—Déjalo así. —Amity se giró divertida para verla, para después volver a emprender camino—. No creo que se den cuenta.

Con esas palabras Luz la miró desaparecer a la distancia. Extraño, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sintió dolor o desasosiego, todo lo contrario, aún sentía esa sensación agradable, además de algo que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo: esperanza. Era gracioso, considerando todo lo que Boscha le había dicho. Sin embargo, no era tonta. Ella sabía que la heredera Banshee era alguien de temer y no sabía cómo Amity iba a detenerla, pero le creía. Si ella decía que haría algo, entonces confiaría.

Al final, sentía que había tenido razón, que había tomado la decisión correcta al venir y no hablar de lo que se suponía que debía decir. De todas formas, era como si ya tuviera la respuesta a esas cosas. Ahora solo tocaba esperar.

Abrochándose la chamarra y acomodándose el resto de su ropa, Luz tomó su mochila y emprendió su camino animadamente a la parada de autobús.

***

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

Cuando Amity escuchó las palabras de su madre en el teléfono, supo inmediatamente a qué se refería. Ella preguntaba por el trato del chófer, si la recepción del hotel fue la adecuada, si los tratos comerciales se concretaron sin mayores complicaciones. Sin embargo, a la alfa le gustaba pensar que la mujer preguntaba por su estado de ánimo. No era para menos, ayer fue uno de los días más grises de su existencia. Un abismo, una angustia total que se asemejaba a un pozo sin fondo. Tomando eso en cuenta, era gracioso lo ligera que se sentía ahora.

—Todo en orden. —Amity sonrió—. Llegamos sin inconvenientes como te informé en la mañana. Todo el personal ha sido amable, eficiente, y las negociaciones se concretaron sin inconvenientes.

—Perfecto. —La voz de Odalia se escuchaba más distante por teléfono. Amity se preguntó qué cara estaría poniendo su madre ahora, y si aún estaba enojada con ella.

El día pasado fue malo por muchas razones, no solamente gracias al partido de rugby y a sus inseguridades personales exacerbadas por Boscha. Su tarde se esforzó por recordarle que su inutilidad no se limitaba a su actuar con Luz, sino a otros campos de su vida. Skara la regañó sin parar, preguntándole cómo era posible que casi hiciera perder al equipo, además de gritarle que estaba decepcionada de ella como capitana. Luego estaba su madre, ella y su larga charla sobre lo insatisfecha que estaba con su desempeño como heredera de la familia Blight mientras la sometió por horas con sus feromonas.

Honestamente, Amity se esperaba algo peor. Quizá que la versión oficial fuera que el médico del torneo tuvo la culpa ayudó. Su entrenador apeló a los fármacos que le daban para limitar su juego en los partidos. Le hicieron un examen sencillo y estos confirmaron que en efecto hubo un exceso, aunque Amity sabía que la medicación del torneo no tenía nada que ver. Las pastillas de Eda fueron las causantes de esos resultados anormales. Gracias a eso no tuvo mayores complicaciones y los rumores sobre ella dejaron de correrse. A la alfa todavía le parecía gracioso lo bien colocada que salió de todo, como siempre.

Cuando estuvo en el suelo adolorida, sin poder moverse y hablar por horas a merced de su madre, se sintió como el comienzo del despertar de un largo sueño. Fue una sensación similar a darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal, de que esa no era la realidad y que era hora de levantarse. Un recordatorio de que algo genuino no podía construirse sobre el dolor y la tristeza, además, fue una realización de que su vida no tenía sentido si era hecha bajo una pirámide de mentiras. Hace algunos años lo experimentó en cuerpo propio y tomó una decisión, ahora tenía que hacer lo mismo. Debía recordar el camino correcto, la razón por la cual había trabajado tanto.

—Boscha sin duda ha aprendido bien de sus padres, pero fue una decisión correcta venir —comenzó Amity, recargándose en el barandal de la terraza, contemplando la vista y sintiendo el aire frío de la noche desde su habitación de hotel—. Mi presencia les recordó que no solo están lidiando con una niña ahora, sino con los Blight, gracias a eso pudimos realizar algunos acuerdos mejores de los esperados. Espero escaneártelos en un momento.

—Me parece bien. —Odalia permaneció en silencio y Amity se quedó a la expectativa, esperando escuchar que respondía—. Si eso es todo, te dejo disfrutar el resto de tu noche. Te veré mañana, hija mía.

Cuando la alfa escuchó un sonido indicando que la llamada había terminado, suspiró y se quitó el teléfono del oído. Eso fue mejor de lo esperado, su madre no actuó cariñosa con ella, pero no lucía especialmente molesta ahora. Eso era importante, no porque intentara ganar su cariño o algo, sino porque debía tenerla contenta, apoyarla, no hacerla sospechar para que las cosas fueran más fáciles en el futuro. Esa era su tarea. A veces era complicado separar esas líneas, hacer las cosas por ella o por su madre, sobre todo porque la misión de su vida desde que nació era complacerla. Se encargaría de no olvidarlo de ahora en adelante.

Después de no hacer nada por algunos segundos, Amity prendió nuevamente su celular y fue a su chat con Luz. Sin pensarlo mucho le escribió un mensaje contándole lo que había hecho en el día, detallándole un poco cómo cerró las negociaciones y su papel en los contratos. Además, le mencionó lo aburrido que fue. Al final, le dijo que iría a trabajar un poco y que cualquier cosa importante le avisaría. Como esperó, la respuesta no tardó en llegar. Luz parecía entusiasmada. Ella le contó que le compró un nuevo collar a King y le anexó la foto de un pan dulce que estaba cenando. Amity sonrió y le respondió escribiéndole que la amaba. Esta vez la contestación tampoco tardó en llegar. Luz le contestó que también la amaba, palabras acompañadas con sus característicos emojis.

Quizá la situación fuera mala, pero Willow tenía razón. Existía al menos una cosa que podía hacer, y esa era no alejar a Luz. Al levantarse no tenía muy claro cómo hacerlo. Si era honesta, el mensaje que le envió a su novia el día anterior iba más enfocado a su desesperación, a que sentía que necesitaban sentarse a hablar, aunque ni ella sabía de qué. Amity recordó con gracia como su aparente charla sin sentido le dio toda la claridad que necesitaba. Le hizo recordar las cosas importantes en su vida, sus objetivos: alejarse de sus padres, Luz. Nada había cambiado realmente, entonces debía seguirse moviendo hacía ese punto, como lo hizo antes de saber que la omega estaba embarazada.

Amity seleccionó sus mensajes con intención de borrarlos como siempre, simple protocolo para evitar que alguna persona ajena los viera, pero se detuvo a mitad de la tarea. Frunció el ceño, reflexionando que las únicas personas que podrían tener acceso a su teléfono eran Em y Ed, solo porque siempre adivinaban su contraseña, y Boscha, que era obvio que lo había revisado alguna vez sin que se diera cuenta. Era claro que su prometida ya sabía sobre Luz, así que no tenía sentido esconderlo más. Con una ligera risa bloqueó y guardó su celular. Quizá había perdido la cabeza, probablemente sí.

Bostezó, sintiendo algo de sueño de repente. No se culpaba, aunque era algo temprano su día fue muy ocupado, lleno de reuniones tras reuniones. Tenía pensado irse a dormir después de enviarle a su madre los expedientes, claro, eso si Boscha se lo permitía. Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su espalda haciéndola sentir nerviosa. La omega había actuado muy tranquila en el día, tanto que era raro, y Amity estaba segura de que las negociaciones no tenían nada que ver. Ella estaba tramando algo, lo sabía. Tenía que al menos. Después del encuentro en la biblioteca las cosas no podían terminar ahí.

Al final, no valía la pena preocuparse por esas cosas. Amity se sentía preparada para enfrentar cualquier juego mental que quisiera ponerle. Su espíritu se encontraba débil el día anterior, pero ahora se sentía mejor que nunca. Aún no tenía claridad sobre cómo vencerla y detenerla, no obstante, algo se le ocurriría. Boscha era inteligente, no invencible. Debía tener una apertura, algo que pudiera usar a su favor. Lo descubriría pronto, estaba segura.

Contemplando la vista por última vez, se separó del barandal y entró a su habitación de hotel. Para su sorpresa, se encontró con una paz inesperada, aunque pronto descubrió el motivo. Al salir de su cuarto y caminar hacia la sala de estar de la suite presidencial buscando los expedientes, se encontró a Boscha a mitad del pasillo recibiendo un masaje a servicio a cuarto.

—No hay nada mejor que relajarse después de un largo día de trabajo. —Boscha exhaló aire felizmente, aún recostada mientras dejaba a las empleadas trabajar—. ¿No quieres uno?, luces exhausta.

—No, gracias —respondió la alfa con sequedad, para después caminar directo hacia una mesa donde se encontraban los resúmenes de los acuerdos empresariales.

—Oh vamos, ¿sigues molesta? —Boscha se rio, pero Amity decidió ignorarla.

Con quejas de su prometida detrás de ella, volvió a su cuarto y suspiró al sentir esa tranquilidad de nuevo. Por algún motivo esperó ver a Boscha corriendo detrás de ella, regañándola por no hacerle caso, pero por fortuna eso no sucedió. Quizá estaba un poco paranoica, en su defensa tenía razones para estarlo: en primera, era Boscha, y en segundo, ella aún tenía esa mirada de un animal acorralando a su presa, buscando el momento preciso para atacar.

Se esforzó en ignorarlo mientras se sentaba en el escritorio y revisaba los documentos. Ella con anterioridad los había leído, así que sabía que estaban correctos. Sin perder más tiempo sacó su celular y los escaneó enviándoselos a su madre, todos menos uno, uno que Boscha había guardado celosamente. Fue una reunión a la que entró sola y Amity seguía preguntándose por qué. Cuando le informó a su madre, ella ya estaba al tanto. Era extraño. Era obvio que algo estaba sucediendo ahí, ¿por qué Boscha actuaría sola con consentimiento de su madre?

Amity analizó las hojas, pensando en la razón por la cuál no le dijeron nada. Que su madre le ocultara las cosas era en un principio sospechoso, pero podía atribuirlo a que estaba decepcionada de ella por lo sucedido con el partido de rugby, no obstante, eso no lucía como la verdad. Además, parecía más curioso porque los tratos de hoy se centraron en darle más autoridad y poder a los Banshee como familia. Ellos eran conocidos por incursionar y tener presencia en varios sectores, aunque no destacar en esencia en ninguno. A la alfa le recordaba a una serpiente, deslizándose lenta y peligrosamente, esperando el momento para comerte y absorberte. ¿Por qué a su madre le interesaría ayudar a eso?

No pudo terminar de pensar, porque la puerta se abrió violentamente azotándose contra la pared. Amity se giró asustada, pero solo era Boscha, mirándola divertida envuelta en una toalla de baño, suponía por el masaje. Amity solo rodó los ojos y volvió a su escritorio, haciendo una nota mental de cerrar la puerta con llave a partir de ahora.

—Estoy trabajando. —En realidad no, la alfa estaba a punto de levantarse y ponerse la pijama.

—Qué cruel, incluso eché a las chicas antes al ver que terminaste de hablar con tu madre. —Boscha le sonrió mientras se agachaba al escritorio y pegaba su mejilla contra la de Amity para ver que estaba haciendo. Puso cara aburrida al ver solo papeles—. Esto no luce divertido, ¿por qué no mejor vamos a cenar algo?, ¡tengo una reservación!

—Estoy llena, ve tú si quieres. —Era una verdad a medias. Una de las reuniones fue en medio de una merienda y aunque Amity no comió mucho, no tenía apetito en ese momento. Además, la idea de salir con Boscha por voluntad propia a hacer algo sonaba a tortura. No quería nada que ver con ella si podía evitarlo.

—De acuerdo, ¿entonces qué tal un postre a la habitación? —preguntó la chica con mirada ilusionada y Amity frunció el ceño, ¿en serio ella creía que le quedaban ganas de pasar tiempo a su lado después del encuentro de la biblioteca?—. Sí, eso suena maravilloso.

Boscha no esperó una respuesta, solo salió corriendo de la habitación y Amity lo tomó como una oportunidad para respirar. Ignorando las palabras de su prometida caminó hacia su maleta y sacó su pijama, un conjunto de pants y blusa negra. Para su desgracia, cuando terminó de colocársela y se acercó a la puerta para cerrarla, Boscha la abrió intrusivamente, golpeándole la frente y tirándola al suelo en el proceso.

—Whops, lo siento. —La omega soltó una carcajada. Ahora venía con ropa, su propia pijama de dormir, una muy parecida a la de Amity pero de colores rosas—. Vaya, te adelantaste y ahora traes pijama, que bien. —Boscha la ignoró como siempre, entrando al cuarto y sentándose en la cama—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?, sé que te gustan los pasteles, pero están todos tus favoritos en el menú y realmente la tuve difícil para decidir.

—Dije que no tengo hambre, solo estoy cansada —contestó Amity suspirando, caminando hacia su cama mientras quitaba las colchas. Odiaba que Boscha no supiera un no por respuesta.

—Bien, no comida, ya entendí. —La omega rodó los ojos, para después andar hacia la cama y acostarse en un extremo de esta—. Bueno, veamos una película entonces, creo que podemos rentar algunas desde aquí.

—Boscha... —Amity sacó aire por su nariz.

—¿Qué?, ¿ni siquiera quieres hacer eso? —Boscha soltó el control de la televisión, hablando con un tono de voz molesto, y a Amity le pareció gracioso. La que debería estar molesta es ella—. Pues lo siento por querer pasar tiempo de caridad contigo, siendo que eres mi prometida y estamos solas en esta habitación.

La alfa alzó una ceja, ligeramente más molesta que antes. Boscha lo hizo sonar demasiado íntimo y aquello le disgusto mucho. Ella fue porque su madre la había obligado y en términos profesionales, para cerrar unos tratos comerciales. Aparentar con Boscha se limitaba a ser un acto público. En privado intentaba lo menos posible estar cerca de ella. Con un ligero dolor de cabeza Amity intentó dejarlo pasar. No podía discutir, no ahora. Ella necesitaba una estrategia primero.

—Tengo sueño, así que iré a dormir. —Amity tomó una bocanada de aire y se metió dentro de la cama, tapándose con las sabanas y acomodando la almohada—. Insisto, si quieres hacer algo adelante, pero hazlo sola.

Amity cerró los ojos, esperando que por una vez Boscha le hiciera caso y se fuera. Aun así, mantuvo sus sentidos de alfa alerta por si algo sucedía. Para su sorpresa, la omega solo se levantó de la cama en completo silencio y bajo la intensidad de las luces, hasta dejar una iluminación muy tenue. Escuchó una puerta cerrarse, pero no sintió nada extraño. Esperó que su prometida tuviera la decencia de irse, aunque eso era mucho pedir. A los segundos sintió como ella volvió a acostarse a su lado.

—Boscha, ya hablamos de esto de camino aquí. —Amity no sabía como empezar a hablar. Era su culpa por no cerrar la puerta con llave, ahora tenía que sacarla de ahí—. La suite es demasiado grande; esta es mi habitación y tú tienes la tuya, así que vete.

—Llevas diciéndome que no a todo desde que llegamos, ¿no podrías decirme que sí por una vez? —La omega se rio burlonamente—. Nos vamos a casar, no tiene nada de malo, ¿o eres de la vieja escuela y quieres que esperemos hasta el matrimonio?

Amity intentó voltearse para verla, pero no pudo admirar bien su rostro por la baja intensidad de las luces y porque la lámpara estaba del lado de Boscha, haciendo que viera todo un poco más oscuro por el efecto de las sombras. Con resignación intentó acentuar sus sentidos alfa para mirar mejor en la oscuridad. Tragó saliva ante lo que observó. La omega tenía esa cara de que iba a comenzar a jugar de nuevo.

—Boscha, ¿qué estás tramando?

—Eso debería preguntarte a ti. —Boscha sonrió y se acercó más a Amity. La reacción inmediata de la alfa fue alejarse, pero se encontró con el extremo de la cama y se detuvo para no caerse. La jugadora por su parte continuó acercándose, hasta el punto en que su rostro se puso peligrosamente cerca del de la otra. Se sentía mucha tensión en el ambiente y a Amity le recordó a cuando su madre la sometió el día pasado—. Hoy tenía buenas intenciones, ¿sabes?, pasar un rato agradable contigo y disculparme por lo que pasó en la biblioteca, pero siempre tienes que alejarme, a mí que soy tu aliada.

—Una aliada, ¿eh? —Amity lanzó una risa involuntaria debido a lo tonto que sonaba eso.

—Sí, todo lo que he hecho ha sido por ti. —Boscha tocó con una mano el rostro de Amity de forma gentil—. Amity, te estoy ayudando. Si sigues por ese camino solo terminarás con el corazón destrozado.

Ahí estaba, la continuación de aquel momento ocurrido en la biblioteca. La alfa intentó defenderse, no obstante, no pudo responder. Se quedó silenciosa con Boscha aún cerca de ella, pensando. Sabía a que se refería su prometida. Si ella era honesta no se sentía del todo lista para ese encuentro. Emocionalmente lo estaba, pero aún no tenía una estrategia que usar para ayudarse. No le importaba, estaría bien mientras no le diera el gusto de verla caer. Dos también podían jugar el mismo juego.

—No sabes nada —contradijo Amity, con cara seria.

—Oh, por supuesto que lo sé. —Boscha amplió su sonrisa—. Creo que me estás subestimado Amity, yo que tú tendría miedo de mí, sé más de lo que crees.

—¿En serio? —Amity la retó. Ella esperaba que la omega le dijera, necesitaba conocer cuánta información sabía primero.

—Hablé con Luz ayer en el hospital, ella me confirmó todo.

Amity abrió los ojos en grande, sintiendo los nervios en cada rincón de su cuerpo. No se esperó esa respuesta en lo absoluto. Luz no le dijo nada, ¿Boscha estaría engañándola, jugando con su mente de nuevo? Intentó calmarse y pensar lógicamente. No tenía razones para creerle, pero tampoco para dudar. Luz pudo decirle muchas cosas en la mañana, no obstante, su decisión fue no decirlas, además de que Boscha adivinó que su novia estuvo en el hospital y hasta donde sabía, nadie estaba informado de eso.

—Y eso no es todo, sé otras cosas interesantes también, como tus supresores de olor.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Amity se tapó la boca, maldiciendo lo descuidada que había sido. Boscha le sonrió con malicia, como felicitándose así misma internamente.

—Has sido muy cuidadosa con eso, pero no demasiado, sé una o dos cosas sobre como ocultar medicación para tu desgracia. —La omega soltó una risa sarcástica—. Quizá debería reservarme esto, aunque sería una lástima guardarme el mejor chisme para mí misma—. Boscha se inclinó y besó la mejilla de Amity, como si se estuviera burlando de ella. Cuando se separó se colocó a la altura de su oído y susurró—. Sé tu mejor secreto, el del bebé.

Fue imposible ocultar su estrés. Amity tomaba sus supresores antes de dormir, así estaba recomendado para todos los alfas. De esa manera el cuerpo podría procesarlo mejor para que su efecto se extendiera con efectividad al día posterior. Sin embargo, se preguntó si la dosis que tomó ayer todavía actuaría bien. Quizá era su imaginación, pero sentía que estaba soltando algunas feromonas por el miedo y aquello la asustó. Ahora no podía moverse, esta vez del terror.

—Tú tomando supresores a escondidas de tus padres, Luz pasando días en el hospital, ¿y ella no está marcada? —siguió Boscha, alejándose un poco y tomando algo de distancia mientras contemplaba feliz como Amity lucía un rostro ausente de nuevo—. Es bastante obvio, me preguntó que haré con esa valiosa información, ¿tienes alguna sugerencia?, porque yo sí, podría empezar contándole a alguien que haría su vida miserable.

Boscha se vio sobresaltada por Amity, que la empujó haciendo que casi se cayera de la cama. Una sensación opresiva se empezó a sentir en el aire, pero la omega solo se rio, pudiéndose mover de alguna forma con dificultad. Boscha gateó débilmente hasta quedar frente a Amity que la estaba viendo con enojo, una expresión tan molesta que no había visto antes en ella.

—No te atrevas —amenazó Amity con una voz que escupía odio.

—¿Así que tenía razón? —Boscha soltó una carcajada tan grande que lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos. La alfa observó incrédula como la otra chica no podía dejar de reír—. Ahora las cosas tienen sentido, ¡por fin junté las piezas del rompecabezas!

Con Boscha sabiendo todo, Amity se sentía extremadamente agotada de pronto. El peor escenario, aquel que solo pensó en sus pesadillas, se abrió ante sus ojos dando apertura a mil posibilidades que se avecinaban, todas catastróficas. ¿Qué alternativas le quedaban ahora? Se esforzó por pensar, pero las manos y el cuerpo le temblaban, incluso Boscha comenzó a poder moverse más. En ese momento, ni siquiera su dominio de alfa servía para detenerla. Amity quería llorar, aunque no debía. Hacerlo significaría rendirse, y después de hablar con Luz esa mañana es algo que no podía hacer.

Ignoró esa sensación de vacío que sentía en el interior de su ser mientras miraba a la omega aún riéndose en su extremo de la cama. Se regañó mentalmente por haber sido tan tonta y descuidada. Debió anticipar esto. Era de esperarse, Boscha era una de las personas más inteligentes y manipuladoras que conocía. Cuando tenía un objetivo en mente, no desistía hasta conseguirlo. Parecía invencible, tan grande, pero lo que le dijo a Luz era verdad. Amity sentía que podía detenerla, y ahora tenía que averiguar cómo hacerlo.

Amity intentó ignorar el nudo en la garganta y la sensación pesada en su cuerpo. Hizo un esfuerzo en tomar aire para tranquilizarse y despejarse. Si no la detenía ahí, todo se acabaría. La chica parecía no tener debilidades, pero todo el mundo tenía una. Ella no podía ser perfecta, debía poder golpearla con algo, ¿con qué? Si es tenía algo parecido a una apertura, ella debía ser la única persona en poder saberlo. Después de todo, pasó toda su vida a su lado.

Como si fuera bastante obvio, algo llegó a su cabeza.

—No dirás nada. —La voz de Amity sonó tan baja que podría haber sido un error.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Boscha dejando de reírse, mirándola con superiorirad.

Por algún motivo, al pensar en Boscha y en algo con lo que podría lastimarla, solo una cosa vino a su mente. La idea fue tan absurda que la hizo reír bastante, haciendo que su prometida la mirara con cara extrañada. Cuando se sintió lista para hablar la observó felizmente. Es cierto que solo tenía una oportunidad, pero se sentía bastante confiada. Lo iba a disfrutar mucho.

—Porque si lo haces, jamás vas a conseguir lo que quieres.

Boscha se mostró asombrada, como si hubiera sido tomada con la guardia baja. No negó las palabras de Amity, al contrario, se quedó extrañamente callada, como tomándose el tiempo para reflexionarlo. Pasaron dos, cinco, diez segundos y no dijo nada, así que la alfa supo que había ganado la pelea.

—Sí dices algo me romperás el corazón de forma irreparable, tanto que no quedará nada para ti. —La alfa habló con tanta tristeza y angustia que Boscha tuvo un escalofrío. La omega parecía ausente, como enfrascada en algún lugar muy lejano—. Además, te voy a odiar por siempre.

Hubo más silencio hasta que Boscha soltó una ligera carcajada que se escuchó un poco forzada —Eso es ridículo Amity, ¿no ya me odias? —contratacó.

—No te odio, y tú lo sabes. —Amity sonrió, sintiéndose un poco nostálgica de repente—. Tenías razón; además de Luz, no hay nadie en el mundo que me conozca mejor que tú. Dependo mucho de ti y hasta la fecha no entiendo por qué. Tal vez es porque siempre has estado a mi lado y entiendes las cosas por las que he pasado.

En respuesta, el rostro de Boscha se puso profundamente triste. Si Amity era honesta, ella se sentía igual. Ambas tenían una relación complicada, tan difícil que probablemente ninguna persona en el mundo más que ellas entendería. Era real, un vínculo genuino, por mucho que odiara admitirlo. Durante muchos años se esforzó por ignorarlo, solo dejándolo pasar. Ahora no podía hacer eso. Era un poco cruel, no obstante, sabía que con eso podía lastimarla.

—No estaba de acuerdo con muchas cosas que hacías, pero siempre fui amable contigo y te apoyé en todo lo que pude por lo mismo, porque reconocía que teníamos algo especial —prosiguió Amity—. ¿Sabes?, si nunca hubiera conocido a Luz, creo que me habría encantado casarme contigo por lo mismo, tal vez me hubiera enamorado de ti después de unos años, quién sabe. —Amity le sonrió tiernamente, reconociendo la sinceridad de ese pensamiento—. Pero si haces esto, te odiaré.

La alfa le dio tiempo a su prometida para defenderse, aunque ella siguió en silencio. Amity lo meditó unos segundos, pero se acercó y colocó una mano en uno de sus hombros, cerca de su espalda, como si intentara consolarla. Eso sí tuvo una reacción inmediata. Boscha alejó su mano con violencia dándole un manotazo. Por fin, después de algunos minutos la volteó a ver a los ojos. La omega se veía furiosa, con un enojo tan intenso. Amity no sabía por qué, pero sintió un poco de dolor de cabeza. Boscha emanaba algo extraño.

—¿¡Qué vas a saber tú de mí!? —Por el tono de voz de la jugadora, una mezcla de dolor, resentimiento y estar a punto de llorar, Amity supo que había acertado—. Siempre me ignoras, me apartas y me rechazas...

—Porque al igual que tú, siempre te he estado viendo.

Esas palabras despertaron algo en el interior de la omega, una frustración más grande. Ella tembló ligeramente en su sitio mientras volteó a ver a Amity con algo parecido al odio —Escucha, tú no puedes amenazarme a mí, ¡yo soy quien tiene la información importante aquí!

—¿En serio?, entonces veámoslo. —Amity fue al bolsillo de su pijama y sacó su celular. Al desbloquearlo se encontró con su chat con Luz y otro sentimiento melancólico la inundó. Tragó saliva, pensando en que para ganarle a su prometida tenía que estar dispuesta a sacrificar algo. Sin dudar fue al contacto de su madre y se lo estiró a la chica—. Toma, llámale a mi mamá.

Boscha miró el teléfono como si Amity hubiera perdido la cabeza. Tal vez Amity sí lo había hecho, pero necesitaba saberlo, comprobar. La omega la puso a ella y a Luz en jaque, entonces quería saber qué esperar ahora. Después de esa confrontación, la alfa sabía que podía detenerla, que haría que Boscha dejara a Luz en paz, aunque ahora podían pasar dos cosas: el mejor escenario, Boscha retrocedería y eso les daría algo de tiempo, o la peor, le llamaría a su madre. Sin embargo, aún no había terminado de hablar.

—No me importa si le llamas, ¿sabes por qué? —Amity la miró intentando contener el miedo en sus ojos, sosteniendo la cara sorprendida de Boscha—. Porque Luz va a estar bien sin mí, ella es fuerte y tiene a gente que la ama y la protege mucho. —Rio con sarcasmo, incluso tenían al alfa de alquiler—. Pero si hablas, te odiaré tanto que haré que mi misión sea hacer cada momento de tu vida miserable, y jamás, jamás te dejaré ganar...y cuando mis padres se vayan, aún si Luz se aparta de mí, te alejaré y te arruinaré.

Boscha tenía una fortaleza: su ambición, y por irónico que pareciera, esa era su más grande debilidad. Amity había puesto en peligro su futuro inmediato de todo corazón por una razón: porque si no lo hacía no ganaría. Apostó, porque consideraba que la omega no podía hacer lo mismo. Su ambición no se lo permitiría, además, hasta ahora la jugadora había trabajado tan duro por una razón: porque amaba demasiado a Amity. Era tierno.

Podría ser por sus sentidos alfa, pero lo que sucedió a continuación pareció ir en cámara lenta. Boscha comenzó a soltar algunas lágrimas mientras le quitaba el celular y lo aventaba a algún lugar de la habitación. Amity ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de disfrutar la victoria, porque la chica se le abalanzó con una furia desconocida que la tomó por sorpresa. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que se estaba ahogando y la cabeza le dolió más. Su vista se puso borrosa mientras divisaba como Boscha la sostuvo contra la cama.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —Boscha gimió, todavía llorando—. Todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora...

Amity acentuó su lado alfa para quitarse a Boscha de encima, pero Boscha no cedió completamente. Aquello se le hizo extraño, aunque siguió haciendo un esfuerzo extra hasta que logró invertir los roles y someterla para que se calmara. Bufó, sintiendo escalofríos de nuevo. La habitación tenía un ambiente tan asfixiante que no era normal. Sus sospechas debían ser correctas y el efecto de sus medicamentos había pasado un poco. Sin embargo, eso encendió una alerta roja mientras sentía como Boscha forcejeaba bajo ella. Amity miró a su prometida impresionada, si habían feromonas, ¿por qué seguía ella consiente?

En el aire, había un ligero aroma a grosella y Amity abrió sus ojos en grande. Tragó saliva y sin pensarlo demasiado metió sus manos en los bolsillos de Boscha. No encontró nada. Se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia el otro cuarto. Abrió con rapidez los cajones. Nada. Fue hacía la maleta. A mitad de esa tarea, su prometida vino corriendo. Lucía asustada, muy perturbada, mucho más que antes. Quería hablar, pero Amity fue más rápida.

—¿Dónde están tus supresores? —preguntó Amity enojada y exaltada. Boscha no contestó, solo siguió con esa mirada perdida en el marco de la puerta.

En respuesta, la chica solo sonrió incrédula —Me ganaste esta vez, Amity.

Boscha no era una omega, era una alfa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por sus teorías tan interesantes! Quiero decir mucho sobre algunas, pero a lo que me refería en el pasado era lo de Boscha. Había pistas, pero para no hacerles releer todo algunas son su olor a grosella (es de alfas), cuándo le dijo a Willow que jugaba bien para ser una omega, que muchas veces no se sometió frente a Amity, o que con su voz de mando obligó a Luz a que tomara un café con ella. Por cierto, por eso Boscha dijo en el capítulo pasado que era un fracaso: una alfa enamorada de una alfa.
> 
> Probablemente cambie el título de este capítulo. Mi energía se fue escribiéndolo y no se me ocurrió nada xd.
> 
> Gracias por leer :)


	12. Cosas del pasado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boscha enfrenta a Amity. Por otra parte, Luz organiza una fiesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Antes que nada, siento mucho la tardanza. Generalmente no soy así, lo juro, pero estás dos semanas fueron espantosas. No ha sido un buen momento en mi vida. Al menos me siento mejor después de algunos días de descanso.
> 
> Gracias por sus comentarios tan encantadores, son los mejores.

Al despertar, lo primero que sintió Boscha fue mucho dolor. Su cuerpo le afligía, desde la cabeza hasta la planta de sus pies. En un inicio no le importó demasiado, solo intentó ignorarlo mientras se giraba buscando una posición más cómoda para seguir durmiendo, pero no dio resultados. Por alguna razón el dolor solo empeoró, tornándose más molesto y desagradable. Estuvo dando vueltas un rato hasta que finalmente se sentó en medio de su cama con expresión molesta, resignada a que no podría volver a conciliar el sueño.

La chica parpadeó varias veces intentando acostumbrarse a la luz que entraba por su ventana. Se sentía horrible, como si un camión la hubiera atropellado, o mucho peor. Bostezó, notando además con disgusto la resequedad de su cara, señal de que no se había puesto sus cremas para el cutis antes de acostarse. ¿Por qué olvidaría semejante tarea de gran importancia? Hizo un esfuerzo en recordar, pero su cerebro no quería colaborar demasiado. Se hallaba tan exhausta, como pocas veces en su vida.

Cuando se movió a la orilla de cama y miró su mesita de noche, todo cobró sentido. Allí, justo al lado de la lámpara, de una forma tan vistosa que era gracioso, se encontraba el supresor que tomaba sin excepción todas las noches antes de dormir. Ante aquella imagen solo pudo sentirse conmocionada, casi petrificada, sintiendo como pequeñas gotas de sudor caían por su frente. No lo comprendía, pero los recuerdos de la noche anterior la golpearon de pronto abrumándola y dejándola sin palabras. En un principio pensó que esa posibilidad era algo producto de su imaginación, un mal sueño. Para su desgracia sí había sucedido, y era bastante real.

No pudo evitar reírse. Ahora su dolor físico se sentía tan pequeño en contraste a su impotencia y enojo. Rememorar su discusión con Amity era volver a sentir esa humillación, esa misma ira extraña. Al igual que ayer, tenía ganas de golpear algo, la diferencia era que en ese instante no se esforzó en contenerlo. Pateó y tiró lo primero que vio: la mesa, sintiéndose mejor al instante, sobre todo al escuchar el sonido de cristales rotos y ver su supresor en el suelo, aunque después se miró asqueada de sí misma. ¿Qué era, un viejo borracho?, ¿algún enfermo sin educación que podría pegarle a alguien solo por despecho? Ahora se sentía peor.

—Ah, maldición... 

Se sentó de nuevo en la cama intentando tranquilizarse con algunos ejercicios de respiración que había aprendido en sus clases de yoga. Funcionó, porque se notó más tranquila al cabo de un rato, aunque al mismo tiempo esa paz inesperada le dio la oportunidad de admirar otras cosas, como el silencio asfixiante de la habitación. Sentía que se ahogaba y se preguntó si Amity compartiría un sentimiento similar. El exterior se encontraba tan callado, tanto que era imposible no interrogarse qué estaba haciendo y si había escuchado la lámpara romperse. Era obvio que sí, y no sabía cómo la hacía sentir eso. Boscha no quería enfrentarla aún, al menos así, tan vulnerable.

La alfa miró sus pies con expresión un poco pérdida. ¿Qué hora era?, la habitación no tenía un reloj ahora que lo notaba y tampoco tenía su celular para comprobarlo, ya que se había quedado en el cuarto de Amity para su mala suerte, pero había mucha luz, así que debía ser algo tarde, aunque no demasiado si nadie había venido a despertarla. Tal vez podía darse en lujo de volver a la cama incluso si el sueño no llegaba, aunque sabía que eso no era una opción. Pararse era lo correcto, todavía quedaba el desayuno, dos reuniones de negocios y el viaje de regreso a casa. Amity no iba a detenerla, jamás lo hizo, y esta vez no sería diferente.

Aún con el cuerpo pesado, se levantó haciendo un esfuerzo por evitar los cristales rotos y se agachó para tomar la pastilla del piso. Al tenerlo entre sus dedos la sostuvo con cuidado, casi con miedo, y se regañó internamente por ser descuidada y tirarla de esa manera, siendo que era el único supresor que trajo como una medida de precaución. ¿Qué iba a hacer si lo rompía?, su secreto mejor guardado se volvería de conocimiento público con tanta rapidez que sería aterrador. Toda una vida siendo cuidadosa para que un error arruinara las cosas en segundos, aunque el presente no difería mucho de eso.

Con desganas caminó hacia el baño y al plantarse frente al espejo contempló horrorizada sus enormes ojeras y sus ojos rojos producto de haber llorado toda la noche. A pesar de verse tan mal, se esforzó en ignorarlo mientras tomaba una botella que se encontraba en el lavabo, justo al lado de algunas amenidades. Se llevó la pastilla a la boca, sintiendo náuseas al intentar tragársela y percibir el sabor desagradable. No duro demasiado afortunadamente. El gusto se fue al tomar un poco de agua, mas no podía decir lo mismo de las ganas de vomitar. Las contuvo con éxito, pero no sin dejar de sentirse miserable.

Sintiendo más dolor de cabeza se llevó una mano a la frente y se sentó en la tapa cerrada del sanitario para descansar un momento, notando como la pastilla estaba actuando. El aroma fuerte a grosella desaparecía un poco, pero no completamente, y se sentía más tranquila, mucho más dócil. Se alegraba de lo rápido que ejercía efecto, aunque podía ser algo placebo, ya que era la primera vez desde sus siete años que no tomaba su medicación a la hora correspondiente. Maldijo a Amity una vez más, ella y su impresionante habilidad para estropear la vida de los otros.

Cuando se sintió mejor se paró con intención de continuar. Tomó un largo baño y se puso la ropa que había elegido para ese día. Además, pasó un buen rato cepillándose los dientes y maquillándose, teniendo especial cuidado de ocultar todas sus imperfecciones, muchas más de las habituales producto de su pésima noche. Hizo un buen trabajo. Cuando se observó en el espejo parecía inalcanzable como siempre. Ojalá eso fuera verdad. Tristemente solo se limitaba a su físico. Su estado de ánimo era pésimo y eso no había forma de esconderlo. Tal vez podría aparentar frente a todos, pero no de la única persona a la que quería engañar. Otra desgracia más.

Al terminar se colocó frente a la puerta con intención de salir lejos de la seguridad de su habitación, pero se tardó más tiempo del necesario sosteniendo la manija. Sintió que le faltaba el aire y no entendía por qué. Se regañó por ser tan débil, tan tonta, y abrió la puerta casi azotándola. Como supuso, al salir solo se encontró con más silencio. Acomodándose la ropa caminó por la sala de estar tentando el terreno, indagando si existía alguna oportunidad de rescatar su teléfono. Todo parecía afirmar que sí, Amity no se veía por ningún lado y cuando observó su habitación de reojo comprobó que en efecto no se encontraba, ya que su puerta estaba semi abierta.

Entró despacio al cuarto, con miedo de que sus suposiciones fueran incorrectas, pero no. Acertó, no había nadie, incluso el interior estaba ordenado, la cama tendida, aunque habría camaristas que vendrían a ordenar después, y no se escuchaba nada del baño. Dando una mirada general no tardó mucho en encontrar lo que buscaba. Al voltear a su izquierda vio su celular enchufado con el cargador de Amity. Se rio, dándose cuenta de lo absurdo que era ese gesto después de su discusión de la noche pasada. Aun así no le sorprendió.

Al tomarlo y desbloquearlo lo primero que notó era que su secreto aún no era noticia nacional, porque los últimos mensajes eran de Amelia preguntando qué tal estuvo su noche y si había "consolado" a Amity, Skara preguntando por Amity y pidiendo su opinión sobre si fue demasiado dura al regañarla por el partido de rugby, y de su madre deseándole buenos días. Sus ojos se centraron en ese en especial, ¿debería informarle que la habían descubierto? Lo meditó unos segundos, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para hacerlo porque se asustó al sentir una presencia detrás de ella.

—Hey —saludó Amity.

Cuando se volteó vio a la alfa recargada en el marco de la puerta con un semblante cuidadoso. La chica traía ropa deportiva y pequeñas gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su cuerpo descubierto. Boscha las miró caer de forma inevitable, pero negó con la cabeza rápidamente y desvió la mirada al cabo de los segundos. ¿Por qué ella estaba notando lo atractiva que era?, debía centrarse en su enojo. Mientras se levantó sintiéndose miserable, su peor mañana en años, Amity fue al gimnasio y parecía sacada de una revista de deportes. Incluso las feromonas que expulsaba mostraban que estaba mejor que nunca. Era un insulto en su cara.

—Vine por mi celular —aclaró Boscha, para luego reprenderse internamente así misma. ¿Por qué tenía que excusarse?

Amity no respondió nada en un primer momento, solo la observó de arriba abajo y Boscha hizo una mueca de incomodidad sintiéndose expuesta y avergonzada, aunque ni ella misma entendía por qué. Se cruzó de brazos como medio de defensa, como si hacerlo fuera a poner una barrera invisible entre ella y la otra. Fue confortante, sobre todo en medio de ese silencio. Deseó decir algún comentario ingenioso y molesto para acabar con esa tortura, pero nada venía, y estaba un poco de manos atadas después de su desastroso último encuentro de todas formas.

Recordar lo de ayer le daba dolor de cabeza. Ojalá se hubiera quedado en la discusión verbal que había perdido, sin embargo, después de esa inesperada revelación, Amity intentó interrogarla, algo bastante lógico, pero las cosas estuvieron a punto de volverse violentas por su culpa. No le asombraba. Dos alfas enojadas entre ellas no era una buena combinación, peor ella que no había lidiado con ese lado en años. Que Amity le gritara y que ella no quisiera hablar no lo hizo mejor. Menos mal que su prometida desistió y se fue a su habitación a tiempo, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Amity quebró su orgullo, no su dignidad y educación, que no importaba mucho siendo que esa mañana se comportó como una animal.

—Así que no fue un sueño. —La heredera Blight por fin habló.

—¿Qué? —Boscha la miró mal.

—No tomaste tus supresores antes de dormir, ¿verdad? —La alfa se señaló la nariz y respiró.

Boscha se sonrojó, sintiendo las palabras de Amity como una ofensa, pero no pudo quejarse. El timbre de la habitación sonó antes de que pudiera decir algo y la desconcertó. En un inicio lo ignoró, dispuesta a volver a su discusión, no obstante, Amity no parecía estar en la misma sintonía. Ella caminó hacia la puerta, ignorándola, y recibió al empleado que estaba ahí dejándolo entrar. Boscha estuvo a punto de alcanzarla para regañarla por dejar su conversación a medias, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que, por su comentario, la pastilla aún no había actuado completamente.

Sobresaltada intentó esconderse en el primer lugar que vio: el baño, con miedo de que alguien pudiera verla y olerla. Sintió más pena de sí misma, sobre todo al sentir un escalofrío cuando a los minutos alguien tocó la puerta. Se puso a la defensiva, casi al punto de gritarle a la persona que estuviera ahí que la dejara en paz, pero al escuchar la voz de Amity diciendo que los empleados ya se habían ido y que podía salir se tranquilizó. No sabía si creerle, de hecho, no tenía razones para hacerlo. Lo hizo aun así. Reprendió a su corazón de enamorada, su peor debilidad.

—¿Vendrás? —preguntó Amity.

Al llegar a la sala de estar supo el motivo de la presencia de los trabajadores. La respuesta estaba en el comedor, que ahora lucía limpio y bastante presentable. Sobre la mesa se encontraba un amplio desayuno que honestamente se veía muy bien, o quizá era que no había cenado nada la noche anterior. Incluso había una flor adornando el centro. Boscha la miró con escepticismo, para después notar como Amity se sentaba en una silla como si nada, agarrando un pan mientras lo untaba con mantequilla.

—Al despertar olí algo extraño, así que presentí que no tomaste tu supresor antes de dormir —explicó Amity, dando al mismo tiempo un mordisco a su pan—. Tardan en hacer efecto y bueno, supuse que no querrías desayunar en el restaurante.

—...Que amable de tu parte —respondió Boscha con sarcasmo, sentándose frente a ella. Cuando levantó sus manos para tomar los cubiertos observó como estas le temblaban. Ridículo.

—Creo que tomará unas horas hasta que pases desapercibida, así que iré yo sola a las reuniones de hoy. Diré que estas enferma o algo.

La heredera Banshee no contestó, solo alzó su mirada para ver a su prometida de reojo, pero ella no la estaba observando. Amity parecía tan concentrada en la entrada de su desayuno mientras revisaba algunas cosas en su teléfono, y no lucía con intenciones de preguntar o decir algo a pesar de lo alterada que estaba ayer. Esa situación la hizo reír. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo duraría así, tan silenciosa. Si ella hubiera estado en su estado, conociendo un secreto tan jugoso, ya habría intentado una o dos cosas hasta sacar un poco de información importante. Sin embargo, Amity se había rendido, ¿por qué?

No valía la pena pensar en eso. Boscha desvió su atención por un momento para llevarse su taza de café a la boca, aunque pronto hizo una expresión de disgusto al detectar que no le había puesto crema y azúcar. Amity lo notó y le pasó las cosas aún en silencio, y Boscha solo la volvió a mirar, tratando de descubrir que estaba tramando y la lógica detrás de eso. Quizá nada complicado, era Amity después de todo, pero eso era peor. Su corazón sufría gracias a aquello. Primero fue el celular, ahora el desayuno. Esa amabilidad solo la golpeaba donde más le dolía, alargando su sufrimiento de forma agonizante.

—Siento lo de ayer, ya sabes, gritarte, no estuvo bien. —Amity dejó los cubiertos repentinamente, viéndose muy arrepentida—. Debí...darte espacio, supongo.

Al escuchar eso a Boscha le dieron ganas de reírse. Eso sonó muy estúpido, incluso para Amity. ¿Por qué se estaba disculpando con ella cuándo tenía razones para estar enojada? Era ridículo, no obstante, cuando miró el rostro de su prometida lo supo, la razón de ese extraño comportamiento. La encontró viéndola con una mezcla de tristeza y lástima. Gracioso, pero no le sorprendía. Era de conocimiento común que fingir ser alfa u omega era un asunto muy delicado, algo que podía meterla en muchos problemas. Además, estaba lo doloroso del tratamiento, aunque en su defensa no era tan malo después de años de haberlo tomado. Era normal que alguien como Amity se preocupara, sobre todo porque ella era así, buena.

Boscha no le contestó, solo tomó un poco de fruta con su tenedor y se la comió, ignorándola y reflexionando en lo amargo que era ese momento, algo sacado de sus más profundos sueños y fantasías, pero nada feliz a como se suponía que debía haber sido. Ese era el escenario que había anticipado hace muchos años. Acertó en la respuesta de Amity al enterarse. Tuvo razón, aunque ahora, más que traerle alegría, era un recuerdo áspero de algo que no pasaría; de que, en otro momento, si Amity se hubiera enterado de que ella era una alfa, no le habría importado. Tal vez la hubiera amado conociendo el sufrimiento por el que tuvo que pasar, mas eso no sucedería ya.

—¿No vas a decir nada sobre lo de ayer?

Cuando Boscha alzó la mirada, encontró a Amity nerviosa y pensativa en su silla. Le tomó unos segundos hablar, pero lo logró.

—Si lo hago, ¿me dirías?

La chica tenía un buen punto. Boscha no tendría que hablar de algo tan delicado, de hecho, lo más sensato era que no lo hiciera, en especial si Amity estaba involucrada. Además, no tenía ganas de charlar, y ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar. No es que existiera una historia muy larga o complicada detrás, solo, a pesar de la gravedad de la situación y de los años que paso fingiendo, nada de eso parecía tan importante o sorprendente. Ella fue la primera en creerse perfectamente bien su papel de omega de clase adinerada, tanto que olvidó el motivo por el cual tomaba su supresor antes de dormir, haciéndolo más por rutina que por miedo a ser descubierta.

—No hay mucho que decir —comenzó Boscha, encogiéndose de hombros—. Soy alfa, siempre lo fui y mis padres lo sabían, solo intentaron ocultarlo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Amity espantada.

—Quién sabe, les funcionaba mejor siendo omega para sus propósitos, supongo.

Mientras Amity volteaba a ver su desayuno impactada, Boscha miró la ventana de la sala de estar pensando en su madre en especial. Cuando era niña y se reveló que era alfa, su madre le dijo que cargaría con una tarea importante, una que solo ella podía hacer, y le creyó. Desde fuera se escuchaba mal, y ese podría ser el caso, la mujer le hizo muchas cosas que otras personas podrían catalogar de horribles cuando era más joven, pero jamás la odio, al contrario, la admiraba. Su madre era tenaz, con una convicción muy fuerte al igual que ella, y no podía sentirse de otra manera más que orgullosa.

La situación de su familia no era la mejor en un mundo donde el linaje lo era todo, que hayan nacido omegas sin interrupciones por generaciones no era lo más ideal. A pesar de eso, su dinastía se adaptó bien, incursionando en varios sectores incluso si no destacaban especialmente en nada. Era más cómodo así de todas formas, y les daba tiempo para preparar un escenario favorable. Siempre quisieron brillar por luz propia. Ahora era su momento de hacerlo con la familia Blight, con ambas familias tan cercanas e hijas herederas de la misma edad, pero no, Boscha nació alfa, la primera en años, y todo se arruinó, o quizá no.

Era cierto que las uniones entre mujeres alfas eran muy mal vistas, sin embargo, Amity no era cualquiera. Ella era un alfa puro, y si había un alfa que podía estar permitirse estar con otro de su misma categoría esa sin duda era ella. Sonaba esperanzador, pero Odalia podría no pensar lo mismo; estaba la cuestión de los herederos, que podían tener gracias esa condición tan especial de Amity, mas no era seguro. Sería una unión muy arriesgada.

En respuesta sus padres idearon un plan. Boscha no los culpaba, si fuera ellos, probablemente hubiera hecho lo mismo. Cuando era menor, siguiendo su codicia y sus objetivos, ellos le encomendaron la tarea de fingir ser una omega para ganarse la simpatía de Odalia y concretar ese acuerdo, al menos hasta que fuera demasiado tarde para retroceder. Al principio pensó que era estúpido que la gran tarea de su vida fuera casarse, aunque entre más conocía a Amity eso cambió, y sin darse cuenta, esa misión se volvió su propia ambición.

Su ahora prometida era un sueño hecho realidad, perfecta para alguien como ella, desdichada y condenada a una vida de sufrimiento. Siempre le gusto: desde que era una niña por su aspecto de muñeca de porcelana, cuando creció, por lo ideal que era, pero el momento en que se enamoró de verdad fue ese día en que se graduaron de la escuela media. Aquel día Amity lloró frente a ella, contándole una gran carga y un gran secreto: que odiaba ser alfa.

Boscha se impresionó esa vez. Pensó que Amity era perfecta, inalcanzable de una forma. Eso no era así, ese día supo que podía alcanzarla y ser digna de su amor. Esa vez Boscha la abrazó y lloró a su lado, porque ella conocía mejor que nadie el dolor de ser un alfa. Probablemente era la única persona en el mundo que podía comprenderlo, y eso hizo el momento tan especial. En ese instante sintió una conexión tan grande, algo que la lleno tanto. No solo estaban conectadas por el rencor y el dolor, sino por algo más fuerte que ellas mismas.

Con sus metas personales y la de sus padres alineadas, todo era sencillo. Colaboró de buena gana con ellos para hacer su amor realidad. Al principio ellos le conseguían supresores especiales de manera ilegal que le hacían daño cuando era menor, pero cuando comenzaron a incursionar en el terreno farmacéutico trabajaron en algo especial para ella. Un supresor de olor, pero no cualquiera, sino uno más efectivo. Ellos aseguraban que eso haría su unión con Amity más viable y que dolía menos, así que aceptó probarlo. Fue un acierto, todo había salido de maravilla, al menos hasta ahora. Amity tuvo que arruinarlo como siempre, justo en el momento en que la victoria estaba tan cerca.

—¿Eso es todo?

—No hay mucho que decir. —Boscha le sonrió egocéntricamente—. ¿O quieres preguntar algo más?

—No... —Amity se quedó en silencio.

Boscha tomó la oportunidad para respirar hondo y recargarse en la silla. Ahora no tenía hambre, pero tenía que comer algo, la pastilla la iba a matar en otro caso. Aprovechó para avanzar un poco con su comida mientras veía a Amity reflexiva en su asiento, quizá esforzándose por atar los cabos sueltos. A Boscha no le sorprendería si lo lograba, su prometida era muy inteligente después de todo.

—En el fondo no me sorprende que seas alfa —mencionó la heredera Blight—. Siempre fuiste tan...determinada.

—Todavía lo soy.

Cuando Amity alzó la vista un poco sorprendida, Boscha le sonrió con malicia. Decir eso se sintió bien, le trajo mucha paz interior, más al notar la sinceridad de sus palabras. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba, dar una señal de que no se había rendido. Sí, la situación era mala, pero no había perdido. La humillación de la noche pasada la distrajo brevemente de sus objetivos, aquello por lo que había trabajado y sufrido tanto, además de salvar a la persona que amaba, sin embargo, ella podía hacerlo. Boscha no conocía la derrota hasta ayer, y esa sería la última vez que la experimentaría, estaba segura.

—Boscha... —advirtió Amity, en un tono que sonaba a amenaza.

—No, tú escúchame. —Boscha aprovechó el efecto tardío de su supresor para sonar un poco más intimidante—. Todo lo que hice fue para ayudarte y me tratas como si fuera lo peor. ¿Tienes idea de lo miserable que será tu vida si sigues así?, deberías agradecerme.

—¿Agradecerte?, si has sido un dolor de cabeza. —Amity se veía tan enojada, incluso la jugadora sintió como se le erizaban los vellos de su piel gracias a las feromonas que estaba expulsando—. Casi arruinas todo.

—¿Casi? —Boscha soltó una risa. Ese comentario la molestó mucho, porque era como mostrarle en su cara lo cerca que estuvo de ganar—. No me des tanto crédito, la culpable de lastimar a Luz y a tus hermanos vas a ser tú.

—Solo estás jugando conmigo. —Amity desvió la mirada.

—No estoy jugando, es la realidad, nada de esto puede salir bien —respondió divertida, a la par que se encogía de hombros—. Además, ya gané.

Ambas alfas se vieron de forma retadora, Amity enojada, y Boscha sin dejar de sonreír. La tensión se respiraba en el aire y aún así nadie retrocedió. La jugadora le sostuvo la mirada lo mejor que pudo, sabiendo que tenía razón. Lo sucedido ayer era verdad, ahora sus planes no podían proceder de la forma en que había imaginado. Ya no podía amenazar a Luz, ni manipular a Amity porque, por más que odiara admitirlo, no iba a renunciar jamás al amor de su prometida. Aun así, eso no quería decir que hubiera perdido.

—Fui más rápida e inteligente y logré lo que quería. —Boscha soltó una risa de victoria—. Además, nos vamos a casar.

—Puedo impedirlo ahora.

—No lo harás —declaró la alfa—. Porque si lo haces, me arruinaras, y yo me vengaré y nos hundiremos juntas.

Había un paralelismo con lo sucedido ayer. Ahora ambas estaban en una posición privilegiada, sabían mucho, el peor secreto de la otra. Por gracioso que fuera no podían hablar ni decir nada. Hacerlo implicaba un costo, un riesgo que ninguna estaba dispuesta a correr. Sin embargo, al contrario de Amity, ella todavía tenía un as bajo la manga.

—Creo que estás olvidando algo; si esto fuera una historia, yo solo sería el villano secundario de algo más grande —dijo la alfa con burla—. Mientras estabas entretenida conmigo, el verdadero antagonista está allá fuera, tu madre.

Amity permaneció en silencio, viendo su desayuno sin tocar.

—Cuando eso pase, entonces la enfrentaré.

—Me pregunto —contratacó Boscha.

—Bueno, te detuve a ti, al menos por el momento. —Amity le sonrió, correspondiéndole ese gesto burlón—. Eso me basta.

—Me estás subestimado —contestó la alfa algo enojada—. Hablar bonito y ser inteligente no es lo único que sé hacer.

—Ya veremos. —Amity la ignoró para su disgusto, y solo se apresuró a terminar su desayuno—. Bueno, es tarde así que me apuraré, tú puedes continuar con calma.

Cuando escuchó a su prometida pararse y encerrarse en su cuarto, Boscha se quedó sentada en su silla viendo su desayuno con una sensación amarga. Después de pensarlo un momento tomó su celular y le envió un mensaje a su madre informándole que había amanecido enferma, pero que iría con un médico antes de llegar a casa. Al pulsar el botón enviar volvió a guardarlo, forzándose a comer un poco e intentando reflexionar en que ella tenía razón. Ese sufrimiento, esa humillación tenía sentido. Odalia se encargaría de poner a Amity en su lugar y ella estaría ahí para reírse al final. Quizá podría acelerar las cosas, tenía una o dos ideas.

Boscha suspiró, tomando su taza de café. Hasta entonces, sería un largo tiempo.

***

—¡Listo!, ¿qué opinas?

Cuando Eda miró el interior de La Casa del Búho, no supo cómo sentirse. Su cafetería estaba irreconocible, muy alejada de ese estilo macabro y lúgubre que tanto le gustaba, con todas esas pancartas y globos de felicitaciones pegados en las paredes. Ese no era el problema, las fiestas de cumpleaños eran así, pero Luz había exagerado con la decoración, saturando cada rincón usando los colores más chillones y extravagantes que pudo encontrar. No le sorprendió, presintió que algo así pasaría en el momento en que su hija le pidió hacerse cargo de los adornos, además de insistir en cerrar el negocio para no molestar a los clientes habituales.

—Está bien, aunque no crees que...no sé, ¿exageraste? —dijo la mujer haciendo una mueca ligera. Todo el lugar gritaba "feliz cumpleaños" muy duro—. Quizá podríamos quitar algunas cosas para...aligerar.

—¡Es una fiesta! —Luz parecía casi ofendida con la sugerencia—. ¡Las fiestas tienen que ser exageradas y divertidas!

—Sí, pero... —Eda suspiró, resignada a que no haría a Luz cambiar de opinión.

Mientras la chica acomodaba una mesa con algunos bocadillos para merendar, Eda se dedicó a revisar su teléfono. Como supuso, aún no tenía noticias de su hermana, ¿debería ponerse nerviosa? Ella no le confirmó que vendría y en parte era su culpa por olvidar enviarle un mensaje para recordarle en la mañana, pero tenía confianza. Lilith era del tipo responsable, alguien que definitivamente no olvidaría un compromiso. Ella odiaba eso, aunque ahora lo agradecía. Si su hermana hubiera faltado a la fiesta sorpresa que le estaban organizando Luz se deprimiría mucho, y no quería eso.

Suspiró, recordando que todo comenzó hace unos días que fue el cumpleaños de la CEO. Eda no lo olvidó, lo sabía muy bien. Era una fecha que tenía muy presente por todos los años que pasaron juntas. Nunca se le hizo gran problema felicitarla incluso al irse de casa, aunque por alguna razón ese año fue más difícil que otros. Quizá era porque antes no tenía contacto con ella y siempre podía enviarle una postal festiva al corporativo. Ahora no podía hacer lo mismo, tenía que hablarle directamente, y charlas de negocios era una cosa, pero cosas más personales aún le incomodaba.

Por fortuna ese año Lilith pasó su cumpleaños en el extranjero en un viaje de negocios. Aquello lo hizo menos embarazoso, aunque no por ello mejor. Después de mucho reflexionar terminó hablándole en la tarde-noche excusándose en que lo había olvidado y que esperaba que la pasara bien donde quiera que estuviera. Además, le dijo que se comprara una buena cena, afirmando que ese sería su regalo y que se lo pagaría después, cuando alivianara algunas deudas que tenía. Quizá fue grosero. En su defensa aún intentaba averiguar como encajaban juntas después de tantos años.

Cuando retomó el contacto con ella pensó en hacerlo de la forma más discreta que pudo, pero debió imaginarse que eso era imposible. Primero estaba su hermana con sus peticiones ridículas, y ahora Luz, que al enterarse de su cumpleaños se alarmó preguntando cómo era posible que la mujer no tuviera una fiesta. Para su hija era inaudito, y la obligó a invitarla a La Casa del Búho para hacerle algo "pequeño", solo con ellas dos, aunque debió imaginarse que los estándares de Luz siempre eran demasiado grandes.

—Este es el plan, cuando Lilith llegué usaré este lanza confeti y tú sostendrás el pastel —explicó la omega con una sonrisa mientras le pasaba un gorrito de fiesta a la par que ella se colocaba el suyo—. Sigue en el horno, pero no debería tardar demasiado, ¡y si no esta listo para entonces puedes sostener esta cartulina! —Eda observó horrorizada como Luz le entregaba una pancarta que decía "felicidades hermana".

—No, definitivamente no. —Eda se la devolvió casi exaltada—. Mira niña, te amo, pero esto está fuera de mis límites.

—¿Por qué no?, ¡es tu hermana!, no tiene nada de malo. —Luz hizo un pequeño puchero—. Y, bueno...quizá podrías aprovechar la ocasión para reconciliarte con ella.

La alfa alzó una ceja. A su opinión el objetivo de la omega con esa fiesta era demasiado obvio, no obstante, le sorprendió que se lo dijera tan abiertamente. Suspiró agotada, pensando que era normal. En primer lugar, jamás le contó nada sobre Lilith, solo indicios de su existencia y era esperado que tuviera curiosidad por su misteriosa hermana mayor de la cual evitaba hablar. Luego estaba que la chica quería ayudar a todo el mundo y ella, por más que fuera su madre, no iba a ser la excepción a esa regla.

Sonrió con ternura pensando que, aunque Luz era una mujer joven, aún no entendía el mundo cruel de los adultos. Puede que Lilith fuera una aliada hasta ahora, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que hubiera una historia complicada detrás. Para empezar, Eda la lastimó y sabía que tenía que disculparse aún, mas cosas como hablar y el perdón no eran fáciles, sino muy dolorosas e incómodas. Que Luz lo hiciera ver muy sencillo era otra cosa. Quizá la equivocada era ella y todavía tenía que aprender una o dos cosas a sus años.

Resignada, la alfa llevó una mano al pelo de su hija y lo sacudió un poco en gesto maternal. Fuera de eso, se alegraba de ver a Luz más animada. En las últimas semanas la omega había estado muy triste y deprimida, pero la fiesta le dio una buena excusa para estar más activa. Probablemente por eso no puso mucha resistencia. Ver esa felicidad en el rostro de su hija era lo que necesitaba.

—Haré las cosas a mi manera, pero apreció la emoción y el apoyo, niña. —Eda le dedicó una sonrisa—. Si tienes la suficiente energía para contradecirme debe ser porque algo bueno te paso ayer, ¿no quieres contarme?

—¿Ayer? —Luz devolvió la pregunta desviando la mirada y con una risa nerviosa que se vio bastante falsa—. No paso nada, solo fui a estudiar con Willow.

La mujer se rio, pensando en lo pésima mentirosa que era Luz. Era más que obvio que no fue a estudiar con Willow. Su actitud sospechosa de ayer en la mañana también la delataba. Su apuesta era que se había reunido con Amity y a su juicio acertó. Luz llegó en la tarde sonriendo y cantando después de semanas de no hacerlo. Además, en su estado de omega embarazada, lo único que podría ponerla feliz era que hubiera tenido un encuentro positivo con su novia. Dudaba que el tema del alfa de alquiler fuera parte de su conversación, ya que Luz le habría dicho algo, pero por la felicidad de la chica no le importó demasiado.

—Eh, ¿en serio? —Eda interrogó con una media sonrisa burlona—. Pensé que te habías visto con la niña Blight.

—¿¡Cómo lo supiste!? —Luz alzó los brazos ligeramente asustada.

—Así que tenía razón, ¿eh? —La mujer solo se soltó una carcajada pensando en lo fácil que fue—. Eres fácil de leer, me sorprende que hayas podido esconder una relación y un bebé así.

—No soy tan mala mentirosa como tú crees —recriminó Luz mientras bajaba un poco la mirada—. He aprendido a hacerlo una vez que otra vez...

Eda le sonrió comprensivamente, pensando en lo duro que debería ser para ella toda esa situación. La mujer le volvió a revolver más el cabello sobresaltando a la chica.

—Has hecho un gran trabajo —dijo Eda, y Luz se sonrojó no esperando ese comentario—. ¿De qué hablaron si puedo saber?

La omega meditó un momento su respuesta, aunque poco después suspiró y se encogió de hombros —Sobre el bebé y algunas cosas que nos han pasado en los últimos días, pero me siento mejor. —Luz volteó a ver a su madre con una sonrisa—. Nos hizo bien y siento a Amity cerca.

Eda asintió, debatiéndose cómo interpretar eso. Tenía muchas preguntas, en especial entorno a la heredera Blight, sin embargo, sentía que no era lo más adecuado expresarlas en ese momento. Era normal, la última vez que vio a la alfa parecía a punto de llorar y en una posición muy apretada, y ahora, de alguna forma, había hablado con Luz y logró sacarle una sonrisa después de meses. Eda no podía evitar preguntarse qué estaba tramando, y si seguiría su consejo.

—Está bien, pero tienes que hablar con ella pronto sobre lo que discutimos, ¿de acuerdo? —La mujer suspiró—. Es muy importante.

—Sé que es importante, —contestó Luz con cansancio mientras se quitaba la mano de Eda de la cabeza, luciendo algo deprimida de pronto—, y que no debo retrasarlo.

—No me meteré nunca en tu vida Luz, sabes que odio hacer eso, solo...me preocupo por ti. —A pesar de que intentó demostrar lo contrario, el tono de Eda salió triste, más de lo que le hubiera gustado.

—Lo sé. —Después de unos segundos pensativa, Luz se giró para abrazarla. Eda solo le correspondió el gesto, asegurándose de darle una sensación de confort a su hija—. Prometo que le diré la próxima vez que la vea.

—Confío en ti. —Eda le sonrió.

Aunque era un buen momento no duro demasiado. El teléfono de la mujer sonó ruidosamente sobresaltándolas, sobre todo porque Eda tenía la costumbre de tenerlo siempre al máximo volumen. Cuando lo revisó vio que era una llamada de Lilith, y al contestar comprobó que, en efecto, su hermana no había olvidado que la citó hoy en La Casa del Búho. A través del celular notó como su hermana conducía atareada, quejándose del tráfico que había por la zona, pero que ya se estaba estacionando. Eda se rio, viendo que solo tenía dos minutos de retraso. A pesar de que muchas cosas cambiaron, otras seguían igual.

—Bien, mi hermana está a punto de llegar —anunció la mujer una vez que colgó.

—¡De acuerdo! —La omega parecía entusiasmada de nuevo, otra vez con ese aire animado como si la plática de ese hace rato nunca hubiera pasado, aunque poco después se llevó las manos a las mejillas algo espantada—. ¡Oh no, el pastel todavía no está listo!, pensé que era igual de impuntual que tú.

—¡Oye! —Eda se ofendió de verdad.

—Menos mal que tenemos el plan de emergencia. —Luz le enseñó felizmente la cartulina de "felicidades hermana" para disgusto de la otra.

—No quiero —negó Eda con una expresión de disgusto.

No pudieron seguir discutiendo, porque escucharon el timbre sonar. Además, Hooty parecía estar conversando con alguien afuera, lo cual era una clara señal de que Lilith había llegado. El guardia de seguridad no era famoso por sus temas interesantes de conversación, así que de seguro solo tenían unos minutos hasta que la CEO se dignara a entrar. Luz se apresuró para ponerse en posición y le acomodó su gorrito a Eda, además de pasarle la pancarta. La alfa ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de declinarla, porque Lilith ya estaba dentro.

—¡Sorpresa! —gritó Luz muy feliz mientras le lanzaba confeti.

—Sorpresa... —La voz de Eda sonó más tímida de lo que le hubiera gustado. Le enseñó la cartulina algo avergonzada y con una sonrisa embarazosa—. Ah, esto fue idea de Luz. —sintió la necesidad de aclararlo.

Lilith se quedó en silencio en el marco de la puerta. Su rostro era todo un poema, una mezcla de estar asombrada y muy perturbada, incluso un pequeño sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas por la vergüenza.

—...¿Por esto me citaste?

—¿Sí? —respondió Eda encogiéndose de hombros y soltando la cartulina. La hizo sentir mejor ver a Luz sonriente a su lado.

—Edalyn, ¿tienes idea de las reuniones que tuve que cancelar para venir hoy? —Lilith entrecerró los ojos a la par que se llevaba una mano a su cabeza algo molesta, pero al poco tiempo suspiró, desviando la mirada con nerviosismo—. Gracias, supongo...

—¡Bien tía Lily! —Luz interrumpió la escena tomando la mano de la mujer—. Déjame mostrarte lo que preparamos hoy.

Cuando Eda vio a Luz arrastrar a su hermana por los rincones de su cafetería, no pudo evitar no reírse sin nada de discreción al notar el sonrojo violento de su hermana. El apodo familiar la había tomado por sorpresa, además de haber sido llamada tía. Se calmó al poco tiempo, solo porque Lilith volteó a verla con una mirada asesina. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo incómodo que de seguro era ese momento para la mujer, se dejo guiar por la omega, no haciendo algún comentario extra mientras Eda las seguía de cerca, observando como su hija le mostraba entusiasmada las decoraciones y comida que habían preparado.

Al final, la fiesta no fue tan mala como pensó. Las horas pasaron rápido y fue realmente agradable, aunque la presencia de Luz tuvo mucho que ver. A Eda todavía le sorprendía lo bien que parecía entenderse la omega con su hermana mayor, incluso con esa incomodidad inicial entre ellas. Quizá era porque Luz veía a Lilith como alguien admirable y eso no le dolía al ego de su hermana.

Era un sentimiento extraño y confuso, estar con su hija y con su hermana sin discutir de asuntos complicados, pero lo disfrutó. Se permitió bajar la guardia, tanto que olvidó por un momento los problemas que tenía con esa fiesta, además de las inseguridades que aún tenía con respecto a Lilith. Ojalá hubiera seguido así, pero no, Luz se retiró para decorar el pastel y las dejó solas, mostrando que la niña era la única razón por la que estaban funcionando tan bien. Con su ida vino un silencio incómodo, un recordatorio de que Eda tenía razón.

—¿Quieres un café? —preguntó repentinamente la menor.

Lilith apreció el gesto y asintió, así que Eda se levantó de su silla con la intención de preparar el mejor café que podía hacer. Tal vez los postres o la comida no fuera su especialidad, pero se sentía con mucha confianza sobre sus bebidas. En su defensa su sabor había mejorado mucho con el paso de los años. Cuando se fue de su casa no sabía ni preparar un huevo estrellado.

—Listo, te lo preparé como te gustaba, con algo de azúcar y sin crema —dijo Eda mientras le estiraba una taza.

—Gracias —respondió Lilith, tomando el café y dando un sorbo. Ella parecía genuinamente sorprendida, como si no esperara el sabor tan bueno—. Vaya, no esperaba que pudieras hacer algo decente.

—¿Se supone que es un halago? —Eda alzó una ceja—. Bueno, no es café importado de algún lugar exótico, pero funciona.

—Si te sirve de consolación, es mejor que el del hotel donde me hospede. —Lilith soltó una risa ligera.

—¿Qué tal el viaje por cierto? —interrogó Eda mientras volvía a sentarse, ella también con una taza. Podía hacerlo, aguantar hasta que Luz llegara.

—Aburrido, solo me hicieron perder el tiempo. —La CEO hizo una expresión de disgusto—. Si van a traerme desde tan lejos lo mínimo que podrían mostrarme son buenas propuestas.

—Bueno, mostrarle buenas propuestas a la compañía farmacéutica más grande de las Islas Hirvientes es todo un reto. —Eda se rio—. Sobre todo porque has hecho crecer el corporativo.

—Me alegra que lo hayas notado. —Lilith sonrió con autosuficiencia, notablemente feliz por el halago—. Pero sí, desperdicié mi tiempo, y justo cuando he estado tan ocupada. —La alfa suspiró—. Primero lo de Luz, y luego lo de Odalia...

—¿Qué tal van las cosas con los Blight? —Eda tomó un sorbo de su café. Su hermana la mantenía al tanto de todos los movimientos de la familia de Amity, sobre todo porque con los meses aprendió que eran rápidos. Odalia era insistente, muy tenaz y dura de negociar. Un día podía decir algo, y al siguiente cambiar el panorama.

—Estoy algo preocupada, las negociaciones han avanzado más rápido de lo previsto y aún falta para que Luz...ya sabes. —La CEO se hundió en su asiento, sosteniendo con fuerza la taza entre sus manos—. No me sorprende, no la subestimé, aunque Odalia se tomó esto demasiado en serio; bueno, siempre fue así, activa como en sus días de escuela.

—¿En serio? —Eda reflexionó. No trató mucho con ella, pero en sus recuerdos Odalia aparecía como una chica tímida y algo retraída. Siempre escondiéndose de ella por algún motivo que jamás entendió. Claro, también conocía su ambición, era enorme, y por eso sabía que era alguien de temer y con quien definitivamente no se quería meter.

—No importa de todos modos, ya me mentalicé que tendré que ceder mucho más de lo que me gustaría. No creo que haya problema.

La declaración sonó fuerte y Eda no pudo hacer otra cosa que tomar un sorbo silencioso de su taza con café mientras sentía el calor de esta entre sus manos. Otra vez, Lilith estaba haciendo mucho por ella y por Luz a pesar de que no tenía razones para hacerlo. Hasta lo del apellido de Luz sonaba como una excusa para darle peso a sus acciones, porque estaba apostando demasiado, cosas tan importantes como el negocio de toda una dinastía, por una ganancia nula que jamás vería: salvarles el cuello. No cualquiera se atrevería, y ahí estaba Lilith.

—Gracias por tu ayuda. —Eda habló casi en un susurro, con un tono muy sincero.

—No tienes que agradecerme, Luz es una buena chica. —Lilith se quedó callada, ligeramente pensativa—. Al principio pensé que era amable conmigo porque quería convencerme de no realizar el cambio de apellido, pero ahora veo que no es así.

—Claro que es una buena chica, la críe yo. —Eda sonrió con egocentrismo—. Luz solo está agradecida por lo mucho que nos has ayudado.

—Honestamente me sorprende...pensé que sería un desastre como tú, pero es bastante responsable.

—¡Hey!

Lilith sonrió, mostrándose relajada, tranquila, y con una expresión reflexiva, como eligiendo que debería decir a continuación.

—Me hace feliz ayudarlas, a ella y a ti, que eres mi hermana.

Sentadas en una de las mesas de la cafetería alrededor de globos, pancartas de feliz cumpleaños y una taza de café, todo sonaba demasiado bueno, como si Lilith no estuviera enojada. Quizá era así, no lo estaba y jamás lo estuvo. Sin embargo, eso le metía más presión. La voz de Luz llegó a su cabeza para regañarla como si fuera su consciencia, y Eda suspiró, reconociendo que tenía razón.

—Lilith... —comenzó Eda, hablando con dificultad. No sabía donde empezar—. Sé que ya lo dije, pero gracias, en serio, por lo que has hecho por Luz y por mí, siendo que...me fui.

—Te lo dije Edalyn, no tienes que darme las gracias. —Lilith no parecía notar nada extraño, solo tomó otro sorbo de su taza de café y Eda soltó una risa, pensando si estaba fingiendo o solo sería tan distraída como Luz.

—¿Sabes? No me arrepiento de haberme ido sin decirle nada a nadie. —Eda hizo un esfuerzo en ver a su hermana, intentando no sentirse tan nerviosa—. Pero sí de no haberte explicado apropiadamente mis razones, y bueno...lo lamento.

Para su asombro, Lilith no parecía sorprendida. Ella no dijo nada, solo siguió tomando su café hasta que bebió todo el líquido. Al terminar, puso tímidamente la taza en un extremo de la mesa y suspiró. Lucía triste, como si rememorara algo, al menos hasta que se rio con nostalgia, aún con esa expresión melancólica.

—Sé que te irías, te conocía bastante bien. —Lilith sonrió—. Odiabas las fiestas, las reuniones, los negocios, a pesar de que eras tan buena y el centro de atención.

—Eras mejor que yo —aclaró Eda.

—Porque trabajaba muy duro, pero tú ni siquiera lo intentabas. —La mayor se mostró conflictuada, aunque no molesta—. De todas formas eso no importaba, porque iba heredar todo y tú...solo te iban a casar con alguien.

En medio del silencio, Eda se recargó en su silla pensando en su antigua vida. Por algún motivo esos recuerdos no le evocaban nada, ya que solo eran un montón de imágenes en blanco y negro. En ese entonces nada le traía satisfacción, incluso instantes que deberían ser tan importantes, como cuando ganó su primer campeonato de rugby como capitana. Todo lo que hacía no tenía sentido, y se sintió perdida. Sus padres le dijeron que casarse era su deber, pero debía poder hacer algo más. Intentando buscarse así misma se fue, dejando todo atrás, incluida a Lilith.

Quizá se equivocó en lo último.

—Me alegra que te hayas ido, eres la misma hermana que recuerdo. —Mientras Eda escuchaba a Lilith hablar, pensó que era bueno saber como se sentía su hermana después de tanto tiempo—, aunque ahora seas una delincuente.

La menor sonrió —Me gusta más la palabra detractora del sistema.

Ambas se rieron divertidas hasta que Luz hizo acto de presencia cargando y mostrando orgullosa el pastel que había preparado. La omega se lo mostró emocionada a Lilith esperando que fuera de su agrado, y por su reacción parecía que había acertado en sus gustos culinarios. Eda tomó algunas fotografías y videos del momento, sintiéndose feliz con su hermana después de mucho tiempo. Incluso le cantaron una canción de feliz cumpleaños.

Luz solo las miró contenta tomando un poco de distancia. Una vez que el pastel fue servido se sentó en la barra, lo suficientemente cerca para no levantar sospechas, pero lejos para que pudieran seguir charlando de lo que sea que estuvieran hablando. Se llevó un poco de pastel a la boca deleitándose con el sabor, a pesar de que su mayor satisfacción provenía de que su madre y Lilith hubieran arreglado las cosas, o al menos de que estuvieran mucho más cerca de hacerlo. Era algo que esperaba desde hace tiempo, y se alegraba que su plan fuera un éxito. Ahora, con eso arreglado, tenía que avanzar hacia el siguiente punto.

De forma muy irónica, como si fuera una señal, la chica sintió su celular vibrar en su bolsillo. Cuando lo sacó para verificar no le sorprendió ver el nombre de Amity como llamada entrante, ya que ella le había prometido llamarla cuando llegara a su casa, y ya era bastante tarde. Luz guardó un poco el teléfono para ver de reojo a Eda, esperando ver si se había dado cuenta de lo sucedido, pero no, la mujer seguía enfrascada en su conversación con Lilith, así que aprovechó la ocasión para escaparse al interior de su casa, excusándose en que tenía que usar el baño. Rápidamente se encaminó a su cuarto, aunque aceptó la llamada al encontrarse a mitad del pasillo.

—¡Hey! —saludó Luz, feliz de que sí alcanzó a contestar. Su celular sonó demasiado tiempo—. Siento la tardanza, me cambié de cuarto.

—No te preocupes, y hola. —La voz de Amity sonaba tímida y nerviosa a través de la llamada, pero de una forma agradable. La omega solo sonrió mientras abría la puerta de su habitación—. Siento la tardanza, fue un día bastante duro con el viaje, ¿cómo estás?

—¡Bien! —Luz se sentó en la orilla de su cama, sintiéndose relajada por fin—. Estamos en la fiesta de Lilith como te platiqué, estaba a punto de terminar mi pastel.

—Eso suena encantador, aunque siento haberte interrumpido. —Amity hizo una pequeña risa—. Conmigo todo bien, negocios y juntas, fue un sufrimiento.

Luz asintió, esperando que su novia dijera algo más. No era para menos, su conversación con Boscha aún estaba fresca en su mente. Ella espero que Amity le contara algo en el transcurso de ayer y en la mañana, pero no le dijo nada. Eso parecía un poco irreal siendo que Boscha era tan determinada. Debió intentar algo, lo que sea, y Luz quería saber qué, además de saber que había hecho Amity al respecto.

—La verdad es que...paso algo con Boscha. —Ahí estaba. Luz afirmó, afianzando sus oídos e intentando descifrar el tono de Amity. No podía vislumbrarlo del todo, parecía asombrado, como si aún estuviera procesando algo—. Ella y yo discutimos, y también me enteré de algo sobre ella, y bueno...es complicado, quería hablar de eso contigo.

—Oh —soltó Luz. Aunque Amity fue ambigua, esa no fue la respuesta que se esperó en lo absoluto. Quería preguntar más, pero suponía que la alfa no tenía demasiado tiempo al teléfono, y si era honesta ella tampoco. Sonaba como una conversación larga que podría abrir otras, y Eda podría venir a buscarla en cualquier momento.

—Pero todo está bien, en serio —respondió Amity de forma alegre—. ¿Crees que podamos vernos mañana?, para hablar.

—¡Seguro!, ¿nos ponemos de acuerdo por mensaje?

—Me parece bien. —Amity rio—. Bueno, entonces colgaré. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo.

Al colgar, Luz suspiró aún con una sonrisa, recostándose en la almohada y sintiéndose soñolienta de pronto. Presentía que el momento de hablar por fin había llegado, pero se sentía tranquila ahora, aunque quizá era por la fiesta. Ella esperaba que esa sensación fuera un buen presagio.

Si Eda podía hacerlo, entonces ella también.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sentí que este capítulo no me salió como los anteriores y que fue especialmente pesado, lo lamento, lo atribuyó a mi ánimo apagado, pero el show tiene que continuar jaja. Gracias a los que me han apoyado hasta este punto. Me esforzaré mucho, sobre todo porque estamos a punto de entrar a una etapa muy emocionante de la historia (aunque siento que el próximo capítulo tendrá opiniones muy divididas).
> 
> Aprovechando estos momentos de calma en el fic, quiero anunciarles que oficialmente abro las votaciones para que elijan qué será el bebé de Luz y Amity :), pensé en elegir yo, pero consideré que sería más divertido darles a ustedes la oportunidad de elegir jaja, igual si nadie participa o es empate, pues ya elegiré xd. Pensaba que participaran ustedes junto a mis lectores de Wattpad, y esto será vigente hasta que se mencioné el resultado en el fic. Ya veremos que sucede al final.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	13. Lazos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz y Amity tienen un momento a solas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Otra vez lamento la tardanza. Realmente iba a tener este en tiempos, pero se me cruzaron las fiestas decembrinas jaja. 
> 
> Espero que hayan tenido una buena Navidad (celebren lo que se celebren, y sino también espero que hayan tenido unos días fantásticos <3).

Cuando Luz bajó del taxi, sonrió sintiendo un soplo de aire frío golpearla en la cara. Al final sus sospechas fueron correctas: sí cayó nieve. Esa mañana las Islas Hirvientes amanecieron cubiertas de un manto blanco producto de una ligera nevada que azotó la ciudad en el momento en que todos estaban durmiendo. En efecto, ahora había un aire distinto, mucho más movido consecuencia del suceso tan poco usual y que solo fue una ventisca liviana, nada lo suficientemente malo para entorpecer el día a día de las personas.

La omega se despidió del conductor mientras veía más de cerca el punto de encuentro que acordó con Amity, un centro comercial. En un inicio le sorprendió que su novia quisiera verla en un lugar tan público, pero no era tan extraño si lo pensaba. Estaba en los suburbios, muy lejos del centro de la metrópoli y de sus grandes corporaciones. Era una buena idea reunirse allí, así que aceptó a pesar de que jamás había estado por esos rumbos y que le tomó una hora llegar en taxi desde su casa.

Al cruzar las puertas eléctricas se alegró de notar como su estado de ánimo no tambaleó. El optimismo de la fiesta de ayer todavía la acompañaba junto al recuerdo de su buena mañana. Todo le había salido bien desde que despertó, así que no tenía razones para desconfiar de que el resto de su día sería algo diferente a maravilloso. Aún con la situación tan adversa en la que se encontraba y con las reservas de Willow sobre el resultado de ese encuentro, ella presentía que su charla con Amity marcharía bien, y que hoy por fin podrían estar en la misma sintonía de una vez por todas.

Su novia le dijo que la vería en una banca del tercer piso frente a una tienda departamental, así que allá se dirigió. Al arribar distinguió dos figuras que a simple vista lucían como Amity y Emira, aunque no estaba muy segura por lo abrigada que estaba la gente por el frío. Sin embargo, cuando una de esas mujeres se levantó y corrió a su dirección supo que había acertado.

—¡Luz! —gritó Emira al mismo tiempo que la abrazó fuertemente y con cariño, teniendo especial cuidado de no lastimarla por algún movimiento brusco—. ¿Cómo has estado?, ¡tengo siglos sin verte!

—¡Emira! —saludó Luz con entusiasmo, correspondiéndole el abrazo. Ella sabía que la mayor vendría, pero aun así estaba tan emocionada como si hubiera sido una sorpresa—. ¡Bien!, muchas gracias, ¿y tú?, ¿dónde está Edric?

—Ed se fue de fiesta con sus amigos, ya sabes, sábado. —Emira lanzó una risa mientras sacaba su teléfono y se acomodaba para tomarles una foto—. Oh cielos, se morirá de envidia cuando le mande esto y sepa que fui la primera de los dos en verte desde lo del beb-....

—¡Emira! —Amity le llamó la atención cuando se acercó. Un pequeño sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas por la vergüenza y para Luz no pasó desapercibido su peinado del día de hoy: recogido, que escondía junto a su gorro todo el decolorado de su cabello, el cual era bastante, ya que había pasado algún tiempo desde su último tinte—. ¡No lo grites!

—¿Así me tratas después de la grandiosa coartada que nos di para nuestra desaparición?, incluso te acabo de comprar una bufanda. —Emira vio a su hermana menor con un gesto resentido, ignorándola y tomando la foto—. Tranquila Mittens, estamos en medio de la nada, ¡y no puedes culparme por emocionarme al verla y a mi futuro sobrino!

—Em... —La alfa se llevó una mano a la cabeza sintiendo como recibían algunas miradas de gente cercana, pero solo se encogió de hombros, quizá resignada a que su hermana haría lo que quisiera—. Bien, solo ten cuidado —advirtió al notar como la beta seguía abrazando a Luz con efusividad, casi moviéndola de un lado a otro como si fuera un muñeco.

—¿Puedo tocar? —La chica se separó un poco, solo lo necesario, para colocar una mano en el vientre de la omega—. ¡Qué lindo!, no puedo esperar a que llegué, tía Emira te va a malcriar tanto.

—Bien, suficiente. —La alfa jaló a su hermana para que Luz tomara algo de espacio. Además, se acercó tímidamente a su novia, depositándole un suave beso en su mejilla como señal de saludo—. Lo siento Luz, solo está muy emocionada, ¿te sobresaltó?

—No, estoy bien —afirmó la omega. De hecho, el abrazo largo se había sentido confortante, más viniendo de alguien de la familia de Amity—. Ha sido muy bueno verte Emira.

—Lo sé, linda —respondió guiñándole un ojo, aunque a los segundos puso una expresión nostálgica—. Realmente me encantaría quedarme a platicar con ustedes, sobre todo contigo, pero ya voy tarde para verme con Viney y...

—Está bien, lo entiendo. —Luz se acercó para abrazarla otra vez, esta vez en forma de despedida—. Pásate por La Casa del Búho cuando tengas un rato libre, para que podamos hablar más.

—Lo haré en el momento en que mi jefe no me haga trabajar horas extras, lo prometo. —Emira le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa al separarse, para después dirigirse a su hermana—. Bien Mittens, ya sabes que hacer, no uses las tarjetas de crédito, solo efectivo, o podrían dar con nosotras y ver que les mentimos, y lo más importante, no te quites el gorro, tu cabello te delata.

—Bien. —Amity rodó los ojos—. No soy una niña, Em.

—Ya me di cuenta. —La beta hizo una risa maliciosa viendo de reojo a Luz antes de comenzar a alejarse—. ¡Cuídense, no se diviertan demasiado!

La pareja la vio perderse a la distancia con reacciones muy variopintas. Amity por su parte se tapó su cara roja como un tomate con ambas manos, claramente avergonzada, mientras Luz tenía una expresión interrogante en todo su rostro, no entendiendo el porqué de ese último comentario. Ambas iban a charlar de cosas serias y Emira debería saberlo mejor que nadie, ¿qué tenía que ver la diversión ahí? Intentó reflexionarlo, mas se distrajo por Amity suspirando a su lado.

—Perdónala por el poco tiempo que estuvo con nosotras. Em iba tarde, pero dijo que no se iría sin verte. —Amity le sonrió, ofreciéndole su mano—. Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

Luz asintió tomándole la mano. Su agarre se sintió suave y cálido bajo sus dedos, y le dio un nerviosismo positivo, algo parecido a los días en que eran amigas, cuando recién comenzaron a notar sus sentimientos por la otra. Fue una sensación satisfactoria que se incrementó al sentir como Amity la acarició con su dedo pulgar. Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente de forma inevitable, y lo dejó ser, disfrutando la felicidad de ese momento.

No era la única al parecer. Amity estaba sorpresivamente habladora el día de hoy y se veía feliz, de un considerable mejor ánimo a la última vez que la vio y eso le inspiró confianza. Además, tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos lleno de una cosa que no había visto desde hace algún tiempo en ella: esperanza. Se notaba que algo bueno le había pasado y Luz se rio para sí misma, pensando en lo mucho que todo podía cambiar con tanta rapidez.

Las dos chicas salieron del centro comercial y caminaron hasta el semáforo. Mientras Luz esperaba el cambio de color para que pudieran cruzar, sintió como la mano de Amity comenzaba a sudar a la par que ella hablaba más despacio y con torpeza. Al voltear a verla la notó con su cara roja, igual de avergonzada que hace unos momentos con Emira, y al principio le pareció divertido, aunque al llegar al otro extremo de la calle se preocupó al notar su rojo más intenso.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto Luz en un tono suave y comprensible.

—Sí, solo... —Amity suspiró, tomando aire. El color normal volvió a regresar a su cara—. Nada, estoy siendo tonta, vamos.

Al dar unos pasos más se encontraron con lo que estaban buscando, un hotel. Por fuera se veía muy bonito, no tan austero, pero tampoco tan lujoso. Al menos era mejor que todos los lugares donde la omega se había hospedado, de eso estaba segura. Bajando la mirada observó de nuevo a su novia, que le dedicó una sonrisa tímida y le apretó más fuerte la mano. Sabiendo que todo estaba bien decidieron entrar antes de que fuera más vergonzoso.

Ayer pasaron mucho tiempo discutiendo cuál sería el sitio ideal para hablar. El parque estaba bien, pero las bancas eran incómodas y tendrían una conversación muy larga y delicada, por más que no lo nombraran de esa forma. Además, también estaba el frío insoportable, peor ese día que había nevado. La Casa del Búho no era opción, Willow seguía enojada, y los demás lugares que se les ocurrieron eran muy públicos. Parecía que no había ningún lado hasta que Emira, robando el celular de Amity, mandó un audio sugiriéndoles un hotel.

Si Luz lo pensaba no sonaba mal. Era un espacio cómodo, cálido y lo más importante, privado, lejos de la mirada de muchas personas. Además, podrían quedarse el tiempo que quisieran al contrario de la casa de alguno de sus amigos, donde siempre estaban apresuradas a terminar pronto. Era un ganar-ganar, así que aceptó rápidamente y Amity también pensó que era una buena idea, aunque claro, no dejaba de ser vergonzoso. Ella se imaginó ir a ese tipo de lugares con su novia en algunas vacaciones, quizá para tratar alguna situación referente a sus necesidades omegas y alfas, pero no así.

Estar íntimamente con Amity en su casa, hablar en hoteles, tenía que haber algo mal con ella.

Dudaron un poco por el aspecto de la discreción, no obstante, Emira les sugirió un lugar muy específico cerca de la casa de Viney asegurando que era "super-confiable, barato y bonito". Incluso se ofreció a acompañar a Amity para que conociera la zona y ser su coartada para ese día, argumentándole a sus padres que irían de compras para renovar su guardarropa de frío. Sin embargo, la alfa pensaba que solo las estaba usando para que ella pudiera irse todo el día con Viney y gastar mucho dinero sin represalias de sus padres. "Es una ayuda mutua" le argumentó Luz en privado, y fuera de eso, la idea era buena.

Al entrar al vestíbulo se acercaron a la recepcionista que las saludó. Luz le correspondió el gesto y Amity solo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, aún sonrojada y poniéndose de espaldas mientras se bajaba más su gorro. No había peligro, pero uno nunca sabía. Por si acaso acordaron que Luz haría todo el proceso de registro. El apellido Blight hablaba por si solo.

—¿Dos camas? —preguntó la recepcionista.

—Una. —La omega hizo una pequeña risa.

—¿Pagará con tarjeta?

—Efectivo por favor —respondió recordando las palabras de Emira.

En el momento en que terminó de llenar el formulario con sus datos Amity le paso la mitad del dinero y ella puso la otra mitad, contenta de que su novia hubiera respetado su acuerdo de no darle más que eso. Quizá no tenía una familia millonaria detrás, pero Eda le pagaba por ayudar en la cafetería y abría comisiones de arte de vez en cuando. Además, era un buen momento económico en su vida, más con la presencia de Lilith.

Cuando ambas recibieron su llave se despidieron de la recepcionista y se encaminaron hacia el elevador seleccionando el piso que les habían asignado, el tercero. Nadie más subió, así que Luz ahogó un suspiro de alivio al mismo tiempo que se recargaba en una pared, sintiendo que lo más riesgoso ya había pasado. Amity a su lado se veía menos tensa, así que debía compartir un sentimiento similar.

—Es una lástima —soltó Luz mientras observaba la llave.

—¿Qué? —Amity volteó a verla con curiosidad.

—Que no aprovecharemos el cuarto como se debe. —Ante las palabras de Luz, Amity la miró confundida. Se quedó callada, reflexionando, hasta que se sonrojó repentinamente y Luz entendió que lo que dijo pudo haberse malinterpretado—. ¡Me refiero al tiempo!, ya sabes, pagamos una noche que no usaremos. —Lanzó una risa nerviosa.

—Ah. —Fue lindo lo cohibida que se veía Amity—. Quería hablar contigo sobre eso, Em me pidió si podemos darle la habitación cuándo terminemos. Prometió devolver la llave mañana.

—¿Emira?, ¿dormirá aquí? —preguntó la omega extrañada—. Pensé que tus padres...

—A mis padres les preocupan cosas diferentes, en mi caso, que sepan donde estoy; a Em y Ed, que no gasten mucho dinero. —Amity se encogió de hombros—. Mientras estén informados de mis movimientos el resto no les importará, ni siquiera donde estén mis hermanos.

—Ya veo —respondió sorpresa la chica—. Aunque es raro, ¿no pudo haberse quedado en casa de Viney?

—Creo que no se sienten cómodas allá, así que aprovechando la ocasión quieren dormir aquí.

—¿Viney también?, —Luz hizo cara extrañada—, pero es una cama para dos personas.

—Luz... —Amity soltó una carcajada—. ¿No es obvio?

La omega la miró confundida, llevándose una mano a la barbilla y cerrando los ojos, haciendo un esfuerzo por atar los cabos sueltos. De pronto su cara se iluminó, abriendo los ojos de golpe.

—¿¡Emira y Viney están saliendo!?

En ese momento se abrió el elevador y unas personas que iban a bajar se le quedaron viendo a Luz un poco sorprendidas por el inesperado grito. La omega solo las contempló impactada, con un gran sonrojo en su rostro, y se disculpó con una voz llena de vergüenza. Por su parte Amity desvió la cara y se bajó más su gorro, igual con mucha pena. Sin esperar un segundo más se bajaron del ascensor dejando que las otras personas subieran, y cuando las puertas se cerraron pudieron respirar.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Luz aún roja—. No pude evitarlo.

—Está bien. —Amity le sonrió tímidamente, volviendo a tomar su mano mientras iniciaba el camino a la habitación—. Y no, no están saliendo...creo que son una especie de amigas con beneficios con claros sentimientos la una por la otra, aún no sé todos los detalles, Em no habla mucho sobre eso.

—Viney no me dijo nada. —No tenía razones para estarlo, pero Luz se sintió herida. Ella le confió a su amiga un gran secreto: que estaba esperando un hijo con Amity, así que lo mínimo que esperaba era que Viney pudiera confiar en ella para sus problemas amorosos. Sin embargo, respiró, pensando que quizá la porrista no quería abrumarla más. Para nadie era secreto que sus últimos meses fueron desastrosos.

—Estoy segura de que si pasa algo importante nos enteraremos —comentó la alfa apretándole más la mano, y Luz asintió, sintiéndose mejor.

Tan solo unos pasos más llegaron a su destino. Luz le soltó la mano para abrir la puerta e hizo un sonido de sorpresa cuando vio el interior. Ella no esperaba algo malo, pero era muy bonito por el precio. Bueno, era de esperarse viniendo de Emira que tenía un buen gusto. Decidió aventurarse más al fondo para admirar los detalles de la habitación a la vez que Amity la seguía detrás de ella mucho más despacio.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunto la alfa mientras veía a Luz observar minuciosamente la cama.

—Ver que todo esté en buen estado, pagamos por esto —explicó la chica alzando un dedo—. Y que no haya chinches.

—Es un hotel, está claro que no hay chinches. —Amity alzó una ceja.

—Ya me sucedió algunas veces con Eda, te sorprenderías. —A pesar del comentario, Luz se sentó en la orilla de la cama, feliz de notar como esta estaba limpia—. Bien, inspección pasada.

—Sí que has tenido tus aventuras con la Dama Búho. —La alfa se rio, sentándose a su lado.

—Me tomaría una vida contarte todas. —Luz le correspondió la risa.

Con ese comentario llegó un agradable silencio, aunque extraño. No incómodo, solo raro. Si la omega se ponía a pensarlo todo ese momento se sentía surreal, como algo sacado de sus más profundos sueños y no porque fuera impresionante, sino porque era una situación que en definitiva no podría haber visto o imaginado hace unas semanas: ella y Amity, solas, verdaderamente solas, sin prisas. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pasó? Ella no lo recordaba.

Desde el cumpleaños de su novia había sido un constante huir. No se quejaba, no todo fue malo y muchas cosas buenas sucedieron desde entonces, pero sí lamentó esa falta de momentos a solas con Amity. Este se sentía como el primero real en esos tres meses, y no era del todo culpa de las dos si lo pensaba. Siempre había alguien: una figura juzgadora. No eran solo los Blight o Boscha, también eran Eda o Willow que, aunque las querían y solo se preocupaban, lo único que hacían era meter presión. Ahora no tenían que correr, y se sentía inusual.

Por su parte, Amity suspiró mientras se quitaba su abrigo de invierno y su gorro, dejando caer su cabello bicolor de forma desordenada. Después de colocar las prendas sobre un escritorio que estaba frente a la cama se acostó, soltando un gemido de comodidad mientras se tapó con un brazo su frente, luciendo relajada.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la omega, hablando en tono bajo.

—Sí, solo estoy cansada. —Amity le sonrió, abriendo sus brazos para invitarla a acostarse junto a ella.

Al ver eso Luz se quitó sus zapatos blancos, la bufanda y su chamarra, para posteriormente acercarse. Sin embargo, no se acostó a su lado, sino que fue un poco más arriba, a la altura de su cabeza, y con una de sus manos acarició la cara de su novia y uno de sus mechones de pelo. Le sonrió y Amity la observó con curiosidad, con una mirada casi inocente que le permitió admirar mejor los rasgos de su rostro y sus ojos dorados. En respuesta, Luz solo amplió su expresión y se acercó para besarla suavemente en los labios.

Bajo ella sintió a la alfa tener un pequeño espasmo por la sorpresa. No obstante, Amity la abrazó y le correspondió el beso con la misma delicadeza. Fue solo un contacto inocente, casi tímido, pero se sintió muy intenso. A Luz le recordaba a esos días cuando se besaban en su cuarto al finalizar su club de lectura de Azura y la conmovió sentir algo parecido de vuelta. Al separarse se acostó al lado de la alfa y respiró, sintiendo como Amity la envolvía entre sus brazos.

—¿Quieres prender la calefacción? —preguntó Amity en voz baja, esta vez besando su hombro.

—Solo si tú quieres —contestó la omega recostándose sobre su lado izquierdo, haciéndose bolita en el pecho de la otra—. Estoy bien, estás muy cálida. —Quizá eran las feromonas de alfa y algunas propias por lo feliz que se sentía, pero Luz tenía mucho calor. Incluso quería seguir besando a Amity, aunque no podía hacer eso, primero tenían que hablar, y en segunda, se sentía cansada, con poca voluntad para hacer algo más que quedarse ahí acostada.

—Yo estoy bien —dijo Amity atrayéndola más hacia ella, y en el proceso hizo una risa ligera—. Hey Luz...no te duermas.

—Cinco minutos...bueno, diez. —La chica habló soñolienta—. Tenemos tiempo, ¿no?

Luz ya sabía la respuesta, sí había. Emira las estaba cubriendo en algún otro lado y por su parte Eda pasó gran parte de su vida diciéndole que fuera más rebelde, así que no podía quejarse de su desaparición repentina por unas horas; era solo que, en la soledad de esas cuatro paredes, sin nadie más, sentía que podía permitirse ese lujo después de tanto tiempo.

—Lo hay —confirmó Amity besando su mejilla—, pero solo diez, ¿de acuerdo?, puse una alarma.

—Sí... —respondió la omega más dormida que despierta.

Ella sintió como Amity se acomodó a su lado, su respiración tranquila, y eso fue lo único que faltó para que por fin pudiera conciliar el sueño.

***

No fueron solo diez minutos.

Amity lo supo en el momento en que abrió los ojos con una sensación relajada y la habitación en silencio, no con una alarma sonando de forma ruidosa en su mesa de noche. Además, lo confirmó al mirar por la ventana y notar como algunos rayos de sol entraban por las cortinas. Esa era una señal de que tarde no era, aunque no importaba mucho de todas formas. No tenía prisa ya que tenía que regresar a su casa hasta la noche. Incluso podría darse el lujo de no hacerlo y quedarse en esa habitación si convencía a Emira de realizar una mentira más elaborada para sus padres. Sería bueno, probablemente le diría.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un leve ronquido a su lado. Era Luz, que estaba abrazada con fuerza a su cintura mientras traía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, como si estuviera teniendo un buen sueño, y se veía tan cómoda que Amity no pudo hacer otra cosa más que devolverle la sonrisa y acariciarle el cabello. Al principio su objetivo era despertarla recordando su promesa de dejarla descansar solo diez minutos, pero ante aquella imagen no tuvo el corazón de hacerlo. Bueno, si ya habían dormido más de la cuenta, un poco más no haría daño.

Intentó alcanzar su celular sin moverse mucho para no alertar a su novia. Cuando lo consiguió se percató que, en efecto, su alarma no sonó, pues una hora y media había pasado. Sin embargo, eso no era todo, su teléfono estaba inusualmente silencioso con tan solo unos mensajes de Edric y las notificaciones usuales de sus redes sociales. Al analizarlo por unos segundos se percató que era por la falta de presencia de Boscha, tanto en su conversación privada así como en los cientos de grupos que compartía con ella. Se rio para sí misma, pensando que eso era una buena señal.

Su hermano le escribió unos mensajes cortos, tan solo unas líneas preguntándole cómo estaba y si las cosas estaban marchando bien con Luz. Amity sonrió, pensando que era lindo lo mucho que se preocupaba. Suponía que era normal, sus hermanos habían estado siguiendo toda su situación de cerca desde su compromiso con Boscha. Ella les contaba cualquier cosa, claro, omitiendo algunos detalles, como el tema del alfa de alquiler. Ambos estaban preocupados, en especial Edric por gracioso que fuera, al grado que sugirió adelantar los planes que tenían, a pesar de que ella y Emira se negaron. Solo tenían una oportunidad, y no podían desperdiciarla.

Amity le respondió que todo estaba bien y que se había quedado dormida con Luz. Su hermano no tardó mucho en contestar, tan solo unos emojis de caritas riéndose y comentándole que era bueno que las dos pudieran descansar después de unos meses tan caóticos. Además, le mando un audio que se reprodujo en automático. Parecía que el beta estaba en la calle porque sonó mucho ruido de fondo, y antes de que pudiera quitarlo sintió a Luz moverse a su lado haciendo pequeños quejidos.

—¿Qué hora es? —dijo Luz mientras un poco de baba se escurría por su boca. Amity sonrió, pensando que su novia siempre se veía tan hermosa—. ¿Ya pasaron diez minutos?

—Buenas noches —bromeó—. No, el despertador no sonó, pero recién es la hora de la comida.

—Eso explica por qué tengo mucha hambre. —Luz rio, sentándose en medio de la cama y lanzando un bostezo. Al igual que ella no parecía tan preocupada por el hecho de que se habían quedado dormidas.

—Ahora siempre tienes hambre. —Amity le siguió el juego, besando suavemente su mejilla—. Podemos ir a la plaza a buscar algo, aunque no me apetece caminar hasta allá...o podemos pedir servicio a cuarto.

—Servicio a cuarto está bien, dudo poder levantarme, está cama es tan cómoda. —La omega volvió a acostarse lanzando un pequeño gemido de satisfacción—. Eda siempre escogía hoteles o moteles con camas como piedras.

—Tu cama no es así si funciona de consolación —comentó la alfa divertida, acostándose de nuevo junto a ella.

Ella consideró contestarle a Edric, pero decidió dejar su teléfono para hacerlo más tarde. Él podía esperar y de todas formas ya estaba enterado de la información más importante, el suceso de Boscha. El día anterior ella y sus hermanos tuvieron una larga conversación al respecto, todos de acuerdo en que eso debería darles el tiempo que necesitaban para prepararse y no cometer un acto suicida. Aun así no podían confiarse, Boscha era impredecible, mas era sólido decir que podían observar cómodamente el desarrollo de los acontecimientos durante las próximas semanas.

—Estoy pensando en quedarme aquí —dijo Luz, volteando a verla con una sonrisa—. Si le aviso a Eda se molestará un poco, pero no demasiado.

—Bueno, estoy segura de que a Emira no le molestará comprarse otra habitación.

—Es una lástima que no puedas quedarte.

Amity abrió los ojos un poco sorprendida por el comentario, aunque tenía sentido. En términos estrictos no podía quedarse siendo que sus padres le dieron una hora de llegada, y solo recién al despertarse consideró que era una buena idea ignorarlos. No sabía por qué; quizá era esa envidia al ver que Ed y Em siempre se salían con la suya, que estaba cansada de seguir las órdenes de sus padres siendo que se alejaría de ellos pronto, o solo estaba agotada y harta de encontrar un balance entre lo que debía de hacer y lo que quería.

Ella pensó esas cosas, pero Luz no sabía nada de eso, de sus pensamientos y reflexiones. Así mismo, la alfa no sabía lo que estaba cruzando por la cabeza de su novia, o tan siquiera cuál era su opinión de todo. Así había sido desde hace tres meses. Era muy claro que la situación con Boscha la lastimó por ejemplo, pero ella nunca hablaba al respecto. Hoy iba a dejar las cosas claras, o esperaba que pudiera hacerlo.

—Creo que puedo —declaró Amity—. Tengo que hablar con Emira primero, pero me gustaría.

—Eso sería bueno. —Luz le sonrió.

En ese instante Amity presintió que el momento de hablar había llegado. No había una mejor oportunidad que ahora, o al menos así se sentía. El ambiente se prestaba para eso, la intimidad y la atención de Luz.

—Cumplí mi promesa —soltó la alfa, tomando un poco de aire y exhalándolo—. Creo que Boscha no nos molestara más, al menos por una temporada.

Era el turno de Luz de sorprenderse. La omega abrió un poco la boca, queriendo decir algo, aunque sin poder hacerlo. Ella sospechaba algo similar, tuvo pequeñas pistas por su conversación con Amity el día pasado, no obstante, decirlo era muy diferente a pensarlo.

—¿En serio? —Luz incluso lucía perturbada, muy incrédula—. Pero...ella nos descubrió.

—Así que me dijo la verdad. —Amity suspiró—. ¿Te la encontraste en el hospital?

Luz se veía perdida, como si no pudiera seguir el hilo de su novia —Sí, me la encontré hace unos días cuando terminó la conferencia a la que me invitó Camila. Ella...me dijo que lo sabía todo y me dio pruebas, como saber de tus supresores, y creo que lo acepté indirectamente frente a ella. Me molestó mucho lo que dijo de ti, hablando como si fueras un premio.

—Ya veo —respondió la alfa, acomodándose en la cama con expresión cansada—. Bueno, no me sorprende, ella nos ha vigilado muy de cerca desde la fiesta, era cuestión de tiempo para que supiera la verdad.

—Todo porque está obsesionada contigo —se quejó la omega, y Amity pensó que era cierto, aunque reducirlo a eso parecía un error. No era amor por supuesto, pero la relación de ellas dos era tan compleja como para ponerla en palabras.

—Sabía que tendría que detenerla antes de que eso pasara, y me daba mucho miedo no poder lograrlo. —Amity tuvo un escalofrío—. Aún sigo sin creer que lo conseguí.

—¿Qué pasó? —Luz la miró con gesto interrogante, claramente preocupada, y la otra le acarició la cabeza, como diciéndole que no se angustiara tanto.

—Solo discutimos. Ella me ha estado confrontando desde la fiesta, dándome pistas de que lo sabía, y ayer me lo confirmó...me habló de lo tuyo y mío, y de nuestro hijo, y quiso manipularme con eso. La única forma de detenerla era amenazarla con algo más fuerte que sus ganas de arruinarnos, —Amity debatió si decirlo o no, pero no tenía caso reservarse algo si quería ser honesta—, y usé en su contra lo único que se me ocurrió: lo mucho que me quiere, y funcionó.

—Oh. —Luz parecía tener un conflicto consigo misma. Parecía aliviada, y a la vez muy triste—. Sé que le gustas a Boscha, pero no pensé que eso fuera suficiente motivación para qué se apartará del camino...me sorprende.

—Lo siento. —Por alguna razón, Amity tuvo el deseo de disculparse. Sabía que el tema de Boscha era difícil y le traía mucha incomodidad a Luz.

—No es tu culpa —aclaró la chica con una sonrisa—. Es extraño, eso es todo...que algo así la haya hecho retroceder. Me hace pensar que quizá no es tan mala.

—Ella nos hizo mucho daño, Luz. —Aunque lo intentó, fue imposible para Amity no hablar con rencor. Boscha se dedicó a ser una piedra en su camino, además de ayudar a hacer su vida miserable.

—Lo sé, —Luz apretó los labios, luciendo más conflictuada—, solo...tal vez es una víctima de su familia, de una forma diferente a ti.

Recuerdos de su infancia llegaron y la alfa no supo como sentirse. Rememorar su niñez era doloroso, sobre todo por la manipulación psicológica. En ese entonces la hizo sentir mejor tener a Boscha a su lado, en especial cuando Willow se fue. La alfa podía ser mala, pero la entendía y era su amiga. Además, cuando la conoció era más inocente. Ni ella misma sabía en que momento había cambiado tanto. Quizá por eso era tan difícil odiarla.

—Esa no es todo—dijo Amity, mitad esfuerzo en cambiar de tema, mitad porque lo que seguía era importante—. En el proceso de hablar con ella descubrí algo más grande.

Cuando la omega la vio con curiosidad, Amity tuvo más escalofríos. Por irónico que fuera contarle su pelea con Boscha era más fácil que decirle la verdad que descubrió, quizá porque esa noticia era una muestra de que la situación ya no se trataba solo de ellas. A partir de ahora Boscha se volvería una especie de parásito, recordándoles que no podrían estar tranquilas al conocer su secreto. A la larga, ese panorama abría más problemas, a pesar de que en ese momento ese suceso les daba alivio.

—Boscha es alfa —dijo sin más.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Luz, como si no hubiera escuchado bien.

—Boscha es...alfa, lo noté cuando discutimos por las feromonas y...

—¿¡Boscha es alfa!? —Luz gritó tan fuerte que a Amity no le sorprendería que todo el piso la haya escuchado. La omega se dio cuenta de eso, porque rápidamente se tapó la boca y se hundió más en la cama, aunque poco después el brillo de siempre volvió a sus ojos—. Eso...¡eso es fantástico!, digo, vaya, no lo esperaba, ¡pero es fantástico!, podremos ponerle un alto con eso y...

—Por ahora —corrigió Amity—. La conoces, dudo que se quede de brazos cruzados sabiendo que conocemos eso.

—Sí...supongo que sí. —Luz volvió a acomodarse en la cama notablemente más desanimada que antes, y Amity se sintió triste. No quería desanimarla, ese no era su objetivo, pero tenía que hacerle ver que más allá había un panorama más complicado esperándolas. Sin embargo, era justo decir que lo conseguido era una victoria, la primera desde que todo pasó, y eso era de celebrar.

—Como dije, podemos estar tranquilas por un tiempo, ganamos por el momento. —La alfa la abrazó y se inclinó para besarla en su mejilla, intentando confortarla—. Hablé con Ed y Em al respecto y están de acuerdo que esto deberíamos darnos el tiempo que buscábamos. Ellos estaban preocupados sobre eso, ya sabes, ...y yo también, porque no quería forzarlos a algo arriesgado. Esto es bueno, significa que podemos apegarnos a nuestro plan original.

—Al menos ya no tendré que mentirle a Boscha. —Luz sonrió, correspondiéndole el abrazo a Amity y su estado de ánimo mucho mejor—. No iba a poder aguantar más, era tan difícil engañarla.

La heredera Blight permaneció en silencio, reflexionando las palabras de su novia. Otra punzada de culpa la invadió y suspiró, conociendo que era una sensación a la que tenía que hacerle frente. Con cuidado se acercó más a Luz y tomó su mano delicadamente. En respuesta la omega la observó con interés.

—Sé que ya me disculpé, pero en serio, lo lamento Luz. —Amity bajó la mirada triste—. Sé que hay muchas cosas que no puedo hacer en este momento, mis padres por ejemplo, sin embargo, debí haber detenido a Boscha mucho antes.

La omega la vio también con tristeza y le correspondió el agarre, colocando su mano libre sobre la de ella. De igual forma recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro y se quedó callada por unos segundos, como si estuviera pensando que decir. Amity solo la vio con expectativa.

—Yo creo que no fue tu culpa. —Luz lanzó una risa—. Aun así, entiendo el punto de vista de Willow y quizá tenga razón, pero el peso no debería caer solo en ti, sino en mí también. —La chica la volteó a ver a los ojos y la miró arrepentida—. Yo...debí decirte que no estaba bien con eso en la fiesta de Boscha, si lo hubiera hecho, entonces las cosas habrían sido diferentes. En cierto sentido te mentí, y no debí hacerlo.

—¿En serio lo crees? —Amity la observó tristemente.

—Claro que sí. —Luz parecía casi ofendida—. Me lo dijiste esa vez, ¡y tú siempre le has dado espacio a mis opiniones y deseos!, por más locos que fueran, desde que te conocí. —A pesar del tono molesto, una sonrisa regresó con rapidez a su cara—. Eso fue algo que siempre me gustó de ti.

Para la alfa fue imposible no sentirse tímida y entrañable ahí, semi acostada al lado de Luz. Ella la quería mucho, tanto que no tenía palabras que se acercaran a demostrar una mínima parte de sus sentimientos y eso le dolía en el pecho. Lo único que pudo hacer fue apretar sus manos que estaban juntas y dedicarle una mirada que intentara trasmitir una mínima parte de como se sentía.

—Si no te sientes a gusto con algo de ahora en adelante dime —declaró Amity, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa—. Prometo que haré lo que sea para ayudarte.

—Lo haré —respondió Luz felizmente—. Aunque Boscha era lo único que me molestaba, lo de tus padres, pues, estamos intentando huir de ellos, y entiendo que no puedes estar todo el tiempo conmigo...

En ese momento la chica se detuvo, como si hubiera recordado algo muy importante. Se quedó callada, con una preocupación inmensa por un instante que se evaporó con la misma rapidez que llegó. Tomó y exhaló aire, relajándose y volviendo a su semblante animado de antes, con una nueva confianza y determinación, aquella que era tan característica de Luz.

—De hecho, yo también quería hablar contigo.

Amity se congeló en su sitio, recordando que, aunque ella ya había terminado de decir lo que la aquejó esas últimas semanas, y que Luz hablará sobre algunas de sus preocupaciones, todavía quedaba un tema pendiente. El corazón se le aceleró, pero no dejó que eso interfiera. Escucharía cualquier cosa que Luz tuviera que decirle, y sería honesta con ella.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la alfa, para animarla a continuar.

—Pasó algo hace unos días en mi consulta médica, ya sabes, los resultados sobre porque los medicamentos no han sido tan efectivos conmigo. No te dije todo.

—Lo sé. —Amity decidió ir con la verdad—. Eda me habló al respecto, por eso el día del partido Willow fue a hablar conmigo.

—¿Eda hizo qué? —Luz habló con escepticismo, como si en serio no pudiera creerlo. Además, parecía enojada—. ¡Decidido!, me quedaré aquí hoy, no puedo creerlo.

—No seas tan dura con ella. —Amity le sonrió con comprensión mientras le acariciaba la cabeza—. Es tu mamá, solo está preocupada.

El silencio volvió a predominar en la habitación, pero incluso con el tema de conversación era cómodo. Luz seguía con esa expresión pensativa mientras se dejaba acariciar la cabeza, hasta abrazó a Amity, así que la alfa sentía que todo estaría bien, pasara lo que pasara.

—¿Qué piensas al respecto? —preguntó la omega.

—Yo...la verdad no estoy conforme con el tema del alfa de alquiler, no me gusta para nada —Amity intentó ignorar la voz de Eda en su cabeza diciendo que iba a matarla—. Pero, no sé si marcarte sea una opción...

—Sí, prometimos que no lo haríamos hasta que fueras independiente de tus padres —recordó Luz con una sonrisa. Era una medida de precaución.

—¿Qué has pensado?, al final tú tienes la última palabra y yo voy a apoyarte. —Esta vez fue el turno de Amity de interrogar—. La verdad, sin preocuparte por lo que diga el médico, Eda o Willow.

Luz se encogió de hombros, considerando que esa situación era muy parecida al suceso en casa de Boscha, sin todo ese drama y la música de por medio. La única diferencia era que ahora no se sentía una víctima, como si en serio tuviera la posibilidad de elegir.

—No creo que sea una buena idea que me marques —respondió Luz triste—. Entre esas dos opciones que me dieron es la que prefiero más, aunque no sé si sea lo correcto, y no porque no confié en ti, sino porque entiendo las implicaciones y no quiero preocupar a Eda o a nuestros amigos que tanto nos han apoyado. Sería como traicionarlos.

—Entiendo. —Amity lo intentó, pero aun así su tono salió algo triste.

—Tampoco quiero un alfa de alquiler —declaró la omega luciendo enojada de repente—. Se supone que es para ayudarme, pero me daría más miedo estar con un extraño, y...eres mi novia, yo quiero estar contigo.

—Luz —susurró Amity deprimida.

—No es por ti, es por mí —respondió la otra chica muy triste—. Definitiva no quiero eso, entonces me preguntaba si no existiría alguna posibilidad de que...podamos pasar más tiempo juntas, así no necesitaríamos hacer alguna de esas dos cosas.

—Con Boscha fuera es posible —comentó Amity un poco más feliz—. Y la temporada de rugby está a punto de acabar, también puedo conseguir otra coartada que no sea Skara. Hay varias cosas que podemos intentar.

—Sé que suena demasiado experimental y quizá no funcioné hasta que nuestro hijo nazca, pero es lo que me gustaría hacer en este momento. Quiero llevarlo hasta donde más podamos, y de ahí decidir qué hacer.

—¿Crees que Eda quiera? —Amity alzó una ceja.

—No es de que quiera, es lo que vamos a hacer. —La alfa rio ante las palabras de su novia.

—Se nota que Eda es tu mamá —sonrió—. Bien, hablaré con ella. Me voy a comprometer todo lo que pueda; por favor, déjame intentarlo.

Ambas chicas se abrazaron en medio de la cama y Amity sintió mucha paz, al menos más de lo que había sentido en esos tres meses. Luz también se veía tan contenta que su corazón se llenaba de un sentimiento agradable y cálido, tanto que no pudo evitar inclinarse y besarla, gesto que claramente fue correspondido. Estuvieron un rato disfrutando de la intimidad del momento, al menos hasta que el estómago de Luz sonó repentinamente.

—Parece que mis dos niñas tienen hambre —dijo Amity divertida—. ¿Qué te parece si primero pedimos algo de comer?

—Eso estaría bien. —Luz se llevó una mano a la nuca, un poco sonrojada y avergonzada.

En lo que la alfa se levantó para buscaba el menú, escuchó como su novia recibió una llamada. Era Willow, y no era muy difícil averiguarlo por las respuestas que daba. Parecía ser que la chica no sabía nada de su encuentro del día de hoy, porque la morena lucía preocupada y estaba intentando hacer control de daños, que no funcionaba mucho siendo que le dijo que estaban en un hotel. Amity se rio nerviosa intentando ignorarlo, hasta que escuchó algo que la sobresaltó.

—¡Willow no podrás creerlo!, resulta que Boscha...

—¡Luz, espera! —Amity intentó detenerla. Le faltó decir que la privacidad de ese tema era algo que tenían que discutir primero.

—¡Boscha es alfa!

Amity solo se llevó una mano a la cara ante la mirada tímida de Luz. A pesar de eso, intentó hacerle un gesto indicándole que todo estaba bien. Para empezar era su culpa por no haberlo discutido antes; además era Willow, así que de seguro podría mantener el secreto.

—¿Willow...? —preguntó Luz al darse cuenta de algo: en todos esos segundos su amiga no había dicho nada.

—¿¡Boscha qué!? —El grito fue tan fuerte que hasta Amity pudo escucharlo sin el altavoz.

Mientras la omega intentaba tranquilizar a una sorprendida Willow, Amity sonrió ante aquella escena, pensando que de alguna forma las cosas estarían bien.

No, ella estaba segura de que lo estarían.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonen el clickbait en el título, pero quedaba jaja.
> 
> Les dejo a su imaginación si Amity y Luz se quedaron en el cuarto y lo que sucedió (o no sucedió).
> 
> Con problemas y tropiezos de parte mía sobre todo en estos últimos capítulos, pero llegamos a este que marca varias cosas: un descanso para nuestras protagonistas...por ahora, y el fin de otra etapa en la historia, para entrar a la siguiente donde veremos cosas muy movidas y que de seguro todos están esperando ver y ya sienten venir. Irónico, pero fue justo en fin de año, es un lindo detalle.
> 
> Este es el último capítulo del 2020, así quiero agradecerles una vez más por todo su apoyo, amor y cariño al fic. No pensé jamás tener lectores tan maravillosos como ustedes :). Les deseo un feliz año nuevo. Yo espero traerles el siguiente pronto con muchas más energías y mejor.
> 
> Por cierto, esta es la última oportunidad para votar si no han participado en qué será el bebé (niño o niña, y una por persona, claro). Espero que las cosas sean favorables y pueda comisionar una imagen para el fic al momento de presentarlo.
> 
> ¡Hasta la otra!


	14. Preámbulos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momentos antes de lo decisivo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos!, aquí con un nuevo capítulo, que llego más tarde de lo que espere porque en esta ocasión se me cruzaron las fiestas de fin de año. Espero que puedan disfrutarlo.
> 
> Una sorpresa al final.

La mañana se asomaba en la mansión Blight en el momento en que Amity supervisó que todos sus libros estuvieran en orden en su mochila. Observando que no le faltaba nada más la cerró lo más silenciosamente que pudo y ahogó un suspiro, esperando que la hora tan temprana la ayudará a pasar desapercibida. Sin perder un segundo más se colocó un suéter negro de su guardarropa y se colgó la mochila al hombro, además de cargar su bolso deportivo que había preparado con anterioridad la noche pasada.

La chica cruzó su habitación hasta que se detuvo a la altura de su espejo, viéndose fijamente en él por alguna razón. Sus ojos fueron directo a su cabello bicolor, mirando con asombro como el color café le llegaba hasta la mitad del pelo. Eso no era una sorpresa en sí mismo, se veía todos los días en su tocador, pero era un sentimiento raro considerando que ayer fue a la estética y jamás salía de ahí sin su tinte característico. Se mordió los labios pensando en su madre y en lo que diría al respecto, aunque no valía la pena considerar eso ahora. Lo hecho, hecho estaba, y no tenía sentido preocuparse ya de todas formas.

Dándose una última mirada caminó hasta su puerta y salió intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Al asomarse no vio a nadie, así que aprovechó la oportunidad para correr teniendo especial cuidado de pasar despacio frente al cuarto de estudio de sus padres. También bajó las escaleras de puntillas, deteniéndose cada cierto tanto para ver si alguien venía, pero no, sus sospechas eran correctas, era demasiado temprano, aun para los empleados. Se aventuró a bajar un poco más rápido y sonrió al ver el recibidor principal y la sala despejada. Las cosas parecían ir bien, ya estaba cerca de la puerta, hasta que se asustó al escuchar una voz detrás de ella.

—Amity.

La alfa cerró los ojos sintiendo un escalofrío inundar todo su cuerpo. Sin embargo, lo disimuló a la perfección volteando a ver a su madre con una expresión seria, como si no pasara nada y no la hubiera detenido en el acto intentando irse sin su permiso. En respuesta la mujer solo la miró con una mezcla de severidad y curiosidad, para a los segundos sonreírle en un gesto que se esforzaba en ser maternal, pero que no lograba serlo. Amity sabía lo que eso significaba, así que se acercó hasta quedar a centímetros de ella y se inclinó. Cuando su madre la besó en la frente fue que se permitió alzar la cabeza.

—Buenos días, madre —saludó la alfa un tono respetuoso, procurando que su lenguaje corporal fuera impecable—. ¿Amaneciste bien?

A pesar de la pregunta Odalia no contestó. Su mirada se volvió más rígida y Amity tragó saliva sintiendo como la mujer tomaba un mechón café de su cabello, viéndolo de forma despectiva. No se quedó ahí, pronto sintió muchas náuseas percibiendo algunas feromonas opresivas y enojadas en el ambiente, y eran tan malas que hizo un gran esfuerzo en quedarse de pie y en lograr mantener esa cara inexpresiva. Afortunadamente esa sensación se fue con la misma rapidez en que llegó, como si hubiera sido algo involuntario por parte de la mayor.

—Pensé que ayer fuiste a arreglarte el pelo. —Fue todo lo que dijo Odalia, antes de quitar su mano.

—Lo hice —afirmó la chica con rostro bajo—. Pero al llegar la estilista estaba ocupada y me dejó esperando. Solo dio tiempo para el corte porque el tinte tardaría demasiado, y papá me citó en el corporativo a una determinada hora.

Odalia la observó de reojo con una muestra de clara desconfianza, no obstante, se encogió de hombros y volvió a sonreírle con su tranquilidad usual, comenzando a caminar y haciéndole una señal para que la siguiera. Fuera de su vista Amity se permitió temblar y la obedeció, sabiendo que sería una mala idea no hacerlo. Al final había tenido razón en predecir esa emboscada por parte de su madre y no sabía si aquello la hacía sentir orgullosa o preocupada.

—Me comunicaré con la estética para poner una queja. —Odalia se giró levemente para verla con expectación, como si estuviera poniéndola a prueba y detectando si decía la verdad—. Ellos saben que somos unos clientes distinguidos.

—Sí —comentó Amity sin titubear. A ella no le preocupaba si llamaba, pues era cierto que no dio tiempo para su tinte y que la dejaron esperando. Por supuesto, eso pasó ya que en primer lugar ella llegó tarde, pero su madre no tenía por qué saberlo. Ya se encargaría de calmar su enojo después.

—Haz una cita y arréglate antes de la fiesta de la próxima semana, sabes que no puedes presentarte así.

—Sí, madre.

Contenta con las respuestas de su hija, Odalia se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala y como por arte de magia apareció un empleado ofreciéndole una taza de té. La mujer lo recibió gustosa y tomó un sorbo, todo frente a la mirada atenta de Amity que esperaba con paciencia a que su madre le diera la indicación de sentarse. Cuando finalmente lo hizo la chica supo lo que venía a continuación: un interrogatorio, así que rápido dejó sus cosas en el sillón y se sentó frente a ella, declinando el té cuando el empleado se lo ofreció.

—¿Por qué te vas tan temprano? —Odalia le sonrió a su hija con ternura, casi disfrazando su pregunta con preocupación—. Pensé que tenías escuela hasta más tarde.

—Como es la última semana del semestre he estado preparando a los nuevos reclutas del equipo de rugby y a quién se convertirá en la capitana —explicó la alfa de una forma tan perfecta que parecía ensayada, o con mucha seguridad—. Ya sabes, delegaré mi puesto el viernes por el protocolo intersemestral, ya lo conoces.

—Te retiraste ganando los cuatro años seguidos, felicitaciones. —Odalia la animó y Amity se sintió más nerviosa. Era muy obvio que la mujer estaba muy alerta, incluso si no lo aparentaba.

—Gracias, di mi máximo, y me aseguré de disculparme y redimirme con mi equipo desde mi mal juego en cuartos de final. —Amity se aseguró de mencionar y hacer énfasis en eso por si acaso—. Además, Bump me nombró miembro del comité del baile de fin de semestre, así que he estado un poco más ocupada con la escuela.

—¿En serio? —Odalia hizo un sonido de sorpresa—. Es maravilloso.

Amity no pudo evitar preguntarse si le creía. No lo sabía, pero se consoló pensando en que no había nada que temer. Al igual que con la estética no dijo mentiras. Sí, tenía que entrenar al equipo de rugby, pero eso sería hasta más tarde. También era cierto que Bump la nombró miembro del comité, mas hoy no tenía que ir gracias a que Eda lo convenció de no hacerla asistir a todas las reuniones, solo a las más importantes. Con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que emplear ese tipo de excusas era mejor que actuar con descaro, en primera, porque la empresaria no era para nada tonta, y en segunda, era más fácil sostener algo falso si tenía un porcentaje real.

Al principio le dio algo de miedo ampliar su repertorio de pretextos, aunque ahora estaba lejos de importarle. Si no le mentía jamás lograría ver a Luz, así que era un proceso necesario por el cual tenía que pasar. Se esforzó en hacerlo lo mejor que pudo por lo mismo y a su juicio había dado resultados, pues su madre no le había dicho nada a pesar de que comenzaba a tener sospechas de que algo sucedía. Esos interrogatorios eran una prueba, que se habían vuelto más usuales en las semanas pasadas en forma de "encuentros casuales en medio del pasillo".

—¿No te acompañarán Edric y Emira?, últimamente se van juntos en las mañanas. —La mujer la vio de reojo, casi intentando ver alguna reacción de su parte. No funcionó, Amity mantuvo esa expresión calmada.

—Por el gimnasio; hoy iremos en la tarde como estoy ocupada, solo si me da tiempo. —Amity se aseguró de poner un poco de desdén y cansancio en su voz.

Odalia hizo un sonido afirmativo mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su taza y la alfa desvió un poco la mirada para descansar por un segundo. Para su fortuna contuvo con éxito el temor que le inspiró ese comentario, el cual fue hecho con toda la malicia del mundo. Era claro que su madre no buscaba explicaciones, solo recalcarle el comportamiento sospechoso de los tres y hacerle saber que ella los estaba observando. Parecía que no se tragó su mentira a medias de ir al gimnasio para justificar su tiempo juntos, incluso si subían algunas fotos a Penstagram a veces.

—Me alegra, que sus hijos sean unidos es lo que una madre quiere para ellos. —La mujer hizo una risa y le hizo un ademán con la mano para indicarle que podía levantarse—. Entonces no te quitaré más tiempo, puedes retirarte.

—Gracias, madre. —Amity se levantó y se inclinó para mostrarle sus respetos. Sin embargo, cuando tomó sus cosas y se alejó unos metros escuchó su voz otra vez.

—Por cierto, saluda a Boscha de mi parte.

La alfa no se volteó, solo reflexionó por un segundo el significado de esa frase y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

—Lo haré.

Al cerrar la puerta de su casa no pudo sentirse tranquila. Solo hasta que guardó las cosas en el maletero de su coche y arrancó alejándose unos metros fue que pudo respirar y dejar que su cuerpo experimentara el pánico. Se estremeció sintiendo como sus manos le temblaban por ese encuentro que, aunque inocente en apariencia, tenía toda la fachada de ser terrible. Por fin ella y sus hermanos estaban en el foco de atención de su madre, algo desastroso, pero no era el momento de sentirse derrotado, al menos no cuando el final jamás se había sentido tan cerca.

Conducir hasta La Casa del Búho la ayudó a despejarse y colaboró mucho el inexistente tráfico de la mañana, el cual la ayudó a llegar rápido a su destino. Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba estacionada a unas calles de la cafetería y saludando a Hooty que estaba custodiando la puerta como siempre. Además, casi de inmediato al entrar fue recibida por un abrazo afectuoso por parte de Luz, como si ella supiera que estaba a minutos de llegar, y eso evaporó los últimos rastros de preocupación que tenía.

—¡Ami! —gritó la omega restregando su cara en la mejilla de la otra como un gato.

—Ya llegué —saludó la alfa tímidamente, correspondiendo el abrazo—. ¿Cómo amaneció mi novia bonita?

En respuesta Luz le sonrió enseñando los dientes y Amity volvió a abrazarla mientras se sonrojaba, disfrutando de aquella cercanía más que nunca. En ese instante compartió un sentimiento similar al que tuvo en su coche, uno de buen presagio, que se intensificó al separarse y admirarla mejor. La chica se veía tan contenta que el corazón de Amity no pudo evitar encogerse de una forma agradable.

—¿Y cómo amaneció mi hijita? —Amity se agachó y le habló al vientre de la omega en tono suave y sintiendo un orgullo extraño que le atribuyó a su lado alfa. Ya hasta podía imaginarse a ella, Luz y a la bebé juntas.

—Bien, con mucha hambre. —Luz se acarició la nuca, riendo algo avergonzada.

—Sí, se levantó varias veces en medio de la noche —intervino Gus acercándose a la pareja con una sonrisita en la cara. El chico venía despeinado, como si recién se hubiera despertado, y venía seguido por Willow, que lucía reservada al contrario de su amigo. De pronto Amity recordó que Luz y los chicos habían tenido una pijamada la noche pasada.

—Amity —saludó Willow moviendo ligeramente la cabeza.

—Hola Gus...hola Willow.

Gus le sonrió haciéndole un gesto amigable con la mano y Willow por su parte la vio con desinterés antes de volver a sentarse en la mesa donde estaba desayunando. Esa fría bienvenida la deprimió un poco, pero no dejó que la afectara demasiado. Entendía que la omega no la hubiera perdonado después de lo acontecido con Boscha y aún estaba intentando darle su espacio, buscando el momento preciso para hablar con ella y arreglar las cosas. Al menos ahora le dirigía la palabra, lo que era un gran avance.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Luz lanzándole una mirada tranquilizadora, como notando aquello.

—Sí. —Amity le tomó la mano y le sonrió—. Mejor vamos a sentarnos en lo que esperamos.

A pesar de esa incomodidad era fácil charlar cuando estaban en grupo. Hablaron de la escuela, de sus vidas, e incluso Amity escuchó atentamente un debate entre Luz y Gus sobre una serie que habían estado viendo mientras desayunaba un sándwich frío que más tarde le pagaría a Eda. Estuvieron alrededor de una hora y media ahí hasta que Hooty dejo pasar a dos personas más a la cafetería, que inmediatamente al cruzar la puerta se abalanzaron sobre Luz que aún estaba sentada en su silla.

—¡Luz! —Emira se aferró al cuello de la omega—. Siempre que te veo estás más radiante y hermosa.

—Y aquí tenemos a la mini Mittens, también más grande —se burló Edric, él por su lado abrazado a la cintura de la chica—. ¿Cuántos meses llevas?, ¿seis?

—Llegan media hora tarde. —Amity rodó los ojos, queriendo regañar a sus hermanos por ser tan pegajosos, pero sabiendo que sería inútil discutir con ellos. En su lugar, prefirió buscar respuestas—. ¿Mamá igual los emboscó antes de salir?

—Sí, nos hizo un interrogatorio incómodo por irnos una hora antes a trabajar, ¿puedes creerlo? —Emira se quejó mientras ayudaba a su gemelo a jalar unas sillas para que ellos pudieran sentarse con los demás.

—Ni siquiera le importó que desayunáramos con ella. —Edric suspiró—. Creo que llegamos a nuestro límite para engañarla.

El comentario puso un aura triste sobre Luz y los Blight, e incómoda en el caso de Willow y Gus, que se voltearon a ver entre ellos con una expresión nerviosa en toda su cara. Sin embargo, Edric y Emira notaron eso, así que se esforzaron en aligerar el ambiente saludándolos aprovechando que aún no lo habían hecho e intentando hacerles algo de conversación. Eso le dio suficiente tiempo a Amity de recomponerse, que le ofreció una mirada cariñosa a Luz, como diciéndole que todo estaría bien.

—Bueno, comencemos, porque tenemos que irnos pronto a trabajar. —Edric intentó llamar la atención de todos aclarándose la garganta—. Primero, gracias por venir, Gus, Willow; ahora con su presencia procederé a dar los detalles de nuestro plan final para conseguir nuestra...independencia.

Amity vio con preocupación como a su hermano se le cortó la voz. Además, no ayudó a hacerla sentir mejor voltear a ver a Emira y notar como estaba igual que él, asustada, a pesar de que aparentaba no estarlo. No obstante, no tuvo tiempo de preguntarles su estado, porque se recompusieron rápidamente con algo nuevo en sus ojos: determinación, y Amity los entendía. Habían hablado mucho sobre eso esos últimos meses, pero tenían que hacerlo. No era solo por Luz, aunque ella jugaba un papel importante. De otra forma jamás serían libres y vivirían infelices por el resto de sus vidas.

—Para empezar Em, Mittens y yo tenemos que huir, alejarnos de nuestros padres para conseguir distancia. Al inicio pensábamos hacerlo en vacaciones, pero gracias a la situación tan apretada nuestra y de Luz, ahora lo haremos en cuatro días, en la noche del Grom.

—Además, mamá y papá se irán a un viaje de negocios un día antes del baile y regresarán un día después de este, así que es una oportunidad demasiado buena como para dejarla pasar —explicó Amity—. En especial porque el Grom es a la media noche y estar fuera los tres a esa hora sería imposible en otro caso.

—Desapareceremos y nadie desconfiará. También podremos estar fuera durante todo el día siguiente sin levantar sospechas, al menos hasta que lleguen nuestros padres. —Edric se llevó una mano a la barbilla con rostro pensativo—. Ahora tenemos dos cuestiones, la primera es a dónde iremos, ¡y aquí entras Gus!

—Siguen firmes en esconderse en mi casa, ¿verdad? —El chico suspiró desanimado.

—¡Vamos!, ¡es tu hora de brillar!, ¿y no quieres tener un poco más de protagonismo? —Edric lo abrazó por los hombros aún sentado.

—No podremos ir a ningún lado sin que nuestros padres lo sepan, eso es un hecho, así que intentaremos engañarlos haciéndolos pensar que nos hemos ido lejos. —Emira no parecía muy segura de sus palabras, aunque era la mejor conclusión a la que habían llegado—. Luz habló con Hooty y él nos hará el favor de dejar el auto de Mittens en una ciudad vecina. Por nuestro lado necesitamos escondernos en casa de alguien de quien no seamos amigos y que tenga un perfil bajo, alguien a quien Boscha ignoré o que desconozca de su existencia, y eres perfecto Gus, sin ofender.

—Está bien, lo entiendo. —El moreno hizo una pequeña sonrisa—. Me da miedo, pero haré lo que sea para ayudar a Luz, solo...mi papá estará bien, ¿verdad?, digo, no quiero pensar que esto fallará, pero sigue siendo periodista y no quiero...

—No puedo prometer que nada pasará si nos descubren. —Amity habló con un poco de tristeza. Esa era una posibilidad era latente—. Lo único que podemos hacer es prometer que en ese escenario inventaremos algo, o a la mínima sospecha nos iremos.

—Está bien si se quedan en el cobertizo del patio, nadie va ahí. —Gus se enderezó, determinado—. Además, mi papá está casi siempre fuera de casa.

—¡Excelente! —Edric le alzó el dedo pulgar—. Ahora, el otro obstáculo que tenemos es Boscha.

El nombre de la heredera de los Banshee trajo un escalofrío a todos los presentes en la mesa, todos a excepción de Willow, que solo rodó los ojos e hizo un sonido de queja. Amity recordó que cuando le pidió que escondieran el hecho de que Boscha era una alfa se opuso y fue muy terca al respecto, aunque aceptó cuando le mostraron los beneficios que tenía hacerlo, el principal mantener a salvo a Luz.

—Boscha ha estado...muy callada, pero no tenemos que confiarnos.

—No diría que callada. —Luz refutó a Edric, mas no ahondó en su explicación.

—Más allá de ser molesta y propagar chismes no ha hecho nada de peso, sin embargo, se ha acercado mucho a mamá y eso es sospechoso en sí mismo —dijo Amity sintiendo sudor caer por su frente. Quizá no era extraño considerando que la boda estaba programada para llevarse a cabo en un mes y medio, pero era irreal viniendo de Boscha.

—Ella es la única persona que puede echarnos a perder todo si decide hablar, así que tenemos que distraerla esa noche. —Esta vez fue el turno de Emira de hablar—. Como sabrán fui la Reina del Grom el año pasado, así que este año puedo asistir a pesar de que ya me gradué. Diré que llevaré a Ed conmigo aunque no sea cierto y elegiré a Boscha como Reina en esta ocasión...eso debería bastar.

El baile intersemestral de Hexside era un gran acontecimiento, quizá hasta más importante que la graduación. Se le apodaba el Grom porque era distinto de otros bailes de diferentes universidades y de ahí su popularidad. En Hexside el Rey o Reina del baile era elegido exclusivamente por decisión del anterior, y al ser coronado obtenías una serie de obligaciones, la más significativa olvidar a quién invitaste, porque te volvías la pareja de todos los asistentes, no pudiendo denegar ninguna invitación a bailar por norma, sea de quien sea. Por esas razones nadie quería serlo.

—Sabe que la odiamos, así que no sería raro si Emira la hace Reina. —Edric habló divertido—. Eso hará que olvide a Amity el resto de la fiesta. La cuestión es retenerla antes de que Emira la corone, y ahí entras tú, Willow.

—Siento que no me gustará lo que voy a escuchar —anunció la omega con cara enojada.

—Necesitamos que la distraigas por un rato, hasta que la fiesta inicié en forma. —Ed palideció ante la mirada asesina de Willow—. ¡Vamos!, esto no funcionará si no es alguien que la provoqué y eres la única que puede hacerlo, ya que Amity necesita ayudarme con algunas cosas y Luz no puede ir.

—¿Por favor? —preguntó Luz tomando las manos de su amiga y haciendo cara de perrito lastimado.

—¿Esto va a funcionar? No creo que se olvide de Amity. —Willow desvió la mirada avergonzada.

—Iré con Ed al Grom después de que terminemos de comprar algunas provisiones, recogeremos a Em y así Boscha verá que fui.

Willow observó a Amity de reojo con una cara incómoda, pero al final suspiró derrotada y le asintió a Luz, que la abrazó con fuerza al escuchar que aceptó. Dentro de sí la alfa también estaba aliviada, ya que presintió que la omega sería más difícil de convencer.

—Después del Grom de seguro Boscha se dará cuenta de lo que sucede, así que hablando con Eda decidimos tomar la precaución de quedarnos en casa de Lilith por unos días, viendo como se desarrolla la situación —dijo Luz con timidez—. Eso debería ponernos seguras si llega a decir algo.

—Lo difícil viene después tristemente —admitió Edric un poco más deprimido—. Podemos irnos, pero será cuestión de tiempo: días, meses, o años, antes de que nuestros padres nos encuentren y cuando eso pase no saldremos bien parados, ni Luz....así que solo podemos hacer una cosa.

El silencio inundó la mesa, todos viendo con expectación a Edric. No obstante, como se quedó callado con una expresión de preocupación, Amity decidió hablar en su lugar.

—Tenemos que hundir a nuestros padres, quitarle el estatus a la familia Blight —explicó viendo como los ojos de Willow y Gus se posaban sobre ella mirándola como si estuviera loca—. Suena descabellado, pero sí alguien puede somos nosotros.

—Si no lo hacemos, jamás nos dejarán en paz —dijo Emira con suavidad, casi intentando convencerse así misma de que sus palabras eran verdad.

—Hacer eso es difícil, aunque no imposible...reuní algo de información del corporativo comprometedora por no ser del todo legal, pero eso no es suficiente, así que sigo trabajando con la Dama Búho y Lilith Clawthorne.

—Quizá lo de Boscha pueda jugarnos a nuestro favor en el momento adecuado, una vez que aseguremos que Luz estará bien. —Amity secundó a su hermano.

—En resumen, tenemos un plan, solo necesitamos tiempo —interrumpió Edric—. Para asegurar esto la idea es que estemos en casa de Gus unos días, después lo ideal sería separarnos. Yo y Em nos iremos a ciudades diferentes, y Mittens se quedará aquí para estar con Luz, así mínimo no atraparán a alguien.

Mientras Edric comenzó a detallar la información que había obtenido, Amity tomó un momento para bajar la cabeza sintiendo como sus manos le temblaban. Intentó contenerlo, pero no funcionó, así que se aseguró de esconder las manos debajo de la mesa para que nadie se diera cuenta, aunque sabía que sus hermanos se sentían igual. Si hablaba con la verdad el plan no sonaba cien por ciento convincente y esperanzador, pero era lo mejor a lo que alguna vez podrían aspirar. Además, tenían razón, si no hundían a sus padres ellos mismos, entonces siempre serían esclavos de ellos y de sus contactos.

De pronto, la alfa sintió como Luz le sujetó su mano. Cuando volteó a verla la encontró mirándola con una sonrisa inocente y libre de preocupaciones, como si ella esperará genuinamente que todo fuera a salir bien y aquello se le hizo lindo. En respuesta le devolvió el apretón, reflexionando que incluso si instantes oscuros y peligrosos se avecinaban, habían hecho todo lo posible para llegar hasta ahí y solo quedaba dar esos pasos finales. Fuera cual fuera el desenlace de esa travesía, se esforzaría lo mejor posible para ver el final de ese túnel, tanto para ella, Luz como sus hermanos.

—Entonces, ¿lo haremos? —preguntó Emira.

—Sí, hagámoslo.

***

—¿Los rumores son ciertos?

Bump miró a Luz buscando una respuesta clara a su pregunta, pero la omega no dijo nada. Por el contrario, ella seguía de brazos cruzados mirando el piso de la oficina como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, aunque lo hacía con una expresión de tristeza y rastros de culpabilidad que marcaban toda su cara. Eso por sí mismo era una contestación, así que el director suspiró mientras se recargaba en su silla y se frotaba la frente con una mano.

—Y debo suponer que la señorita Blight está involucrada —siguió Bump, hablando más bajo, como si tuviera miedo de que alguien los estuviera escuchado—. Lo digo por el favor que vino a pedirme Edalyn hace unas semanas sobre dejarla faltar a algunas reuniones del comité del baile. Ya se me hacía raro que ella abogará por alguien que no fuera tú.

—Sí le respondo, ¿le dirá a alguien? —Por fin Luz alzó la mirada, todavía con ese gesto arrepentido. La hizo sentir mejor que el director la veía con compasión, no con reclamo.

—Por supuesto que no. A pesar de que la élite está en Hexside, nosotros tenemos mucha independencia —aclaró Bump ofendido. Sin embargo, para la omega no pasó desapercibido el ligero temblor en su voz, algo que restaba credibilidad a sus palabras.

Después de meditarlo por unos segundos Luz se encogió más en su silla y observó el techo con resignación, sabiendo que el momento de que alguien más conociera su secreto había llegado, aunque esa afirmación no parecía ser del todo correcta ahora. Durante las últimas semanas se habían estado corriendo rumores de que estaba embarazada y aquello no le sorprendió, de hecho, siempre pensó que esos comentarios llegarían antes por su cambio físico. La diferencia era que en los últimos dos días los rumores no solo se limitaban a eso, y por eso estaba ahí, teniendo esa charla incómoda.

—Sí, estoy embarazada —dijo Luz cansada—. Lo que chismean es cierto, lo estoy desde principios del semestre.

—No espero que todos los estudiantes me digan cada aspecto de sus vidas, pero esperaba que pudieras decirme sobre esto, o por lo menos Edalyn. ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de problemas en que podrías haber metido a la escuela si algo te pasaba en horario de clase? —La omega desvió la mirada ante el sermón de Bump, sintiendo como su conciencia la regañaba.

—Lo siento. —Fue todo lo que dijo, y el director volvió a suspirar.

—Bueno, estás bien y eso es lo que importa...lo estás, ¿verdad?

—Lo estoy según mi médico, por eso me salí del equipo de porristas. —Luz se debatió si mencionar a Lilith. Eso tranquilizaría a Bump, pero decirlo sería dar muchos detalles que él no necesitaba saber y de por sí tener esa conversación era bastante malo—. Además, por eso no entraré a Hexside el próximo semestre.

—Esa es una sabia decisión.

Luz asintió viendo como el hombre se quedó callado de nuevo, con las manos apoyadas en su escritorio mientras se tapaba la boca con estas. De pronto, los ojos del hombre se posaron en un cuadro colgado en una de las paredes: una foto de él en compañía de Amity recibiendo el trofeo del campeonato de rugby de esta temporada, junto a los otros tres premios de los años pasados. Luz vio como la cara de Bump empeoraba a cada segundo y supuso que puso ese cuadro ahí para sentirse orgulloso, aunque ahora esa foto era un recordatorio del desastre escondido frente a sus narices.

—Sabes que tu lugar en Hexside te estará esperando. —El director habló despacio, eligiendo lo que estaba diciendo con cuidado—. Ahora, sobre el otro tema...

La omega se mordió los labios aún reflexionando si era buena idea seguir conversando. Podría pararse e irse, era un lujo que podía darse ya que la graduación estaba a tan solo unos días de distancia, e incluso casi todos sus profesores le habían dado calificaciones. Sin embargo, quiso pensar que podía confiar en el hombre frente a ella, en primera, porque era una persona que apreciaba a Eda, y en segunda, porque siempre había sido bueno con ella, admitiéndola con una beca muy generosa a pesar de no pertenecer a alguna familia muy reconocida.

—El otro rumor tiene razón —admitió Luz frunciendo el ceño—. El bebé es de un alfa de familia muy influyente...

—¿La señorita Blight? —Otra vez Bump preguntó en tono bajo, y Luz asintió, haciendo que el director se llevara una mano a su cabeza—. No puedo creerlo, ella siempre fue una estudiante perfecta.

—Prometió no decir nada —le recordó Luz, casi apuntándolo con un dedo.

—No lo haré. —Bump volvió a recomponerse en su silla—. Pero si me disculpas Luz, creo que el que yo lo sepa debería ser la menor de tus preocupaciones. Estos rumores no son algo con lo que jugar, y eso que todavía no apuntan a Amity en sí misma, pero cuando lo hagan...

—Si me va a decir algo respecto a los padres de Amity y las consecuencias que puedo sufrir, puede ahorrárselo porque he lidiado con eso estos últimos seis meses. —Luz se sintió mal de hablarle así a su director, de forma grosera, pero estaba fastidiada.

—Si realmente lo supieras entonces sabrías lo peligroso que es el conocimiento público.

Luz volvió a mirar el suelo de mala gana, pensando en lo mucho que odiaba que Bump tuviera razón. No era que no lo supiera, solo que poco podía hacer al respecto. Quizá lo mejor sería que comenzará a faltar a la escuela desde mañana, pero quería disfrutar un poco más de su vida universitaria porque, después de la reunión que tuvo con Edric y Emira esa mañana, estaba claro que tiempos difíciles se avecinaban. Algo grande iba a suceder, tuvieran las cosas un buen o mal desenlace.

Sus malestares de hace unos meses se veían tan livianos, tanto que incluso empezaba a extrañar pelear con Boscha y no porque le gustara, sino porque era más fácil. Boscha era horrible, pero tenía límites y solo era ella. En ese momento ni siquiera sabía que pasaría mañana, y eso que tenía un plan de emergencia con Eda y Lilith.

—¿Por qué me llamó? —preguntó Luz, esta vez en un tono más comprensible—. Sé que estos rumores son malos, pero no creo que esa haya sido la única razón por la cual pidió verme.

—Quería saber. —Bump fue honesto—. Y quiero que sepas que haré un gran esfuerzo para apagar lo que dice la gente. Quizá no pueda hacer nada para ayudarte fuera de la escuela, pero dentro haré lo que esté a mi alcance.

—Se lo agradezco —susurró la omega de forma sincera. Eso significaba un alivio.

—Ten cuidado Luz, no quiero hacer suposiciones que no son, pero creo que no le agradas mucho a alguien.

—Lo tendré, y creo que tengo una idea de quién los está propagando. —Luz desvió la mirada, no dando más detalles—. ¿Puedo retirarme ahora?

—Puedes —respondió Bump inseguro.

—No se entristezca director —comentó la omega mientras se paraba de la silla con un mejor semblante—. Ojalá me reciba con ánimo en dos semestres, cuando regrese.

Bump lanzó una pequeña risa y le hizo un gesto para que se fuera, aunque para Luz fue evidente que el hombre seguía preocupado por ella. Pensando que lo mejor era dejarlo así se inclinó un poco para despedirse y salió con cuidado de la habitación. A su salida se encontró a la secretaria de la oficina que le dio un vistazo de forma nerviosa al verla, volviendo rápidamente a teclear cosas en su computadora. Luz se preguntó si habría escuchado algo, pero supuso que sí era el caso Bump se encargaría de ello, pese a que quería pensar que no lo hizo por lo bajo que hablaron.

Alejándose un poco más de aquella oficina sacó su celular con intención de avisarle a Eda lo que había pasado, pero desistió a mitad del camino, reflexionando que se encontraba en ese punto donde esa clase de noticias no marcaban la diferencia, y Bump se veía muy serio en no decir nada y ayudar, tanto que se lamentó en no haber confiado en él antes. Igual, nada de eso importaba ahora. Lo que tenía que hacer en ese momento era corresponder sus preocupaciones moviéndose hacia adelante.

Sintiendo como recibía unas miradas de curiosidad a medida que caminaba a través del pasillo le envió un mensaje a Willow preguntándole en dónde estaba, recibiendo una respuesta rápida con su número de salón. Sin dudarlo se dirigió a esa dirección: los salones de botánica, buscando algo de apoyo psicológico por parte de su amiga. También meditó sacar el suéter de Amity de su mochila para respirar sus feromonas y tranquilizarse más, pero ese lugar no se veía el ideal para hacerlo, menos con esos rumores circulando.

Luz frunció el ceño pensando en lo chismosa que era la gente. ¿Por qué les interesaría tanto su vida?, quizá tenía que ver gracias a que según Willow una persona desconocida estaba esparciendo comentarios sobre ella de forma activa, cada vez más específicos, que tenían la clara intención de apuntar a Amity sin ser demasiado obvio. Esa persona lo hacía tan seguido que la gente estaba constantemente pensando en ello, y luego estaba la capitana del equipo de porristas, que ató su salida del equipo con ese hecho, y ahora ella era el tema de conversación favorito de todos. Sin embargo, no le preocupaba mucho. Si nadie mencionaba a Amity era seguro, y era claro que Boscha era la causante de eso.

Cuando se acercó a los salones desiertos de botánica le envió un mensaje a Willow, que le contestó que en quince minutos terminaría su clase. Además, también le envió un mensaje a Amity preguntándole cómo le iba, y recibió una respuesta corta: ocupada en su clase, pero que más tarde la vería en La Casa del Búho, acompañado de una carita feliz, así que Luz sonrió animada mientras comenzaba a tararear una canción con intención de tomar un ascensor, aunque se sobresaltó al sentir como sus vellos se erizaban, su lado omega asustándose mucho.

—¡Luz! —Boscha salió de las escaleras, bajándolas para correr a abrazarla—. ¡Querida!, mucho tiempo sin verte.

—¡Boscha! —Detrás de ellas venían corriendo Skara y Amelia preocupadas—. ¿Por qué saliste corriendo de la nada?, mira que... —Las chicas se quedaron como piedras al ver a Luz.

—Lo siento, pero Luz me dijo que estaría aquí y tenía que venir a verla. —Claramente eso era una mentira. Luz se preguntó si los sentidos alfa de Boscha tenían que ver con que siempre la encontrara. Todavía era raro considerarla como uno, siendo que olía a omega—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Yo... —dijo con tropiezos la chica, tentada a excusarse para irse, pero la presencia de Boscha se lo impidió. Algo le hizo, no pudo hablar y eso la asustó.

—Lo entiendo, he escuchado algunas cosas y sé que han sido tiempos complicados para ti. —La alfa le sonrió con malicia—. Hey chicas, ¿no van a saludar?

—Ah, hola... —dijo incómoda Amelia.

Skara no respondió, solo hizo un gesto con la mano en forma de saludo mirando a la omega de modo sospechoso, y Luz se preguntó si ella habría escuchado los rumores y si podría ligarlos a Amity. Si existía alguien capaz de eso era Skara, pues había sido la coartada de su novia durante mucho tiempo.

—Tengo algo de prisa —aclaró Luz en el momento en el que pudo hablar, zafándose del agarre de Boscha.

—Lo entiendo. —Boscha le guiñó el ojo, girándose para ver a sus amigas—. Chicas, ¿por qué no se adelantan a buscar a Cat?, tengo algo que hablar con Luz, pero iré con ustedes en un segundo.

Amelia y Skara se voltearon a ver entre ellas algo dudosas, aunque asintieron.

—De acuerdo, adiós. —Amelia se despidió, mientras Skara continuó observando a Luz antes de alejarse.

Una vez que estuvieron solas en medio del pasillo la omega volvió a presionar el botón del ascensor, pero cuando este bajó y las puertas se abrieron Boscha volvió a taparle el paso bastante ofendida.

—¡Oye, dije que quería hablar contigo! —se quejó la alfa—. Mira que educación la tuya...

—¿De qué? —Luz la encaró muy molesta.

—¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó Boscha con una sonrisa, y Luz recordó que ya había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que la había visto. Ella no diría que la alfa la dejó en paz después de que descubrieran su secreto, pero al menos ya no la emboscaba en cada oportunidad que veía—. Veo que muy bien —dijo al verla de arriba abajo, deteniéndose a la altura de su estómago.

—Lo estoy —contestó Luz con rencor.

—Siento que piensas que te odio, pero la verdad es que no. —La chica rio de forma presumida—. De hecho te admiró Luz, fuiste más inteligente que yo y eso es digno de elogio.

Luz volteó a mirarla con curiosidad, aunque al poco tiempo negó con la cabeza, más molesta que antes —No hables así de Amity.

—No eres tonta; eres igual que Willow, astuta...pero ingenua, y por eso quiero ofrecerte la última oferta que puedo darte. —La alfa colocó sus manos con cuidado en los hombros de la omega, acariciándolos mientras se acercaba a su oído—. Estás en una situación muy apretada con las mentiras en su límite y lo que andan diciendo en los pasillos.

—¿De quién es la culpa? —recriminó Luz, alejándose bruscamente. Para su sorpresa Boscha la vio como si no supiera qué pasara, hasta que una sonrisa regresó a su cara.

—Tengo algunas ideas si me permites decirlo.

—¿Piensas que te crea que no empezaste esto tú? —La sola idea era absurda. Si no fue Boscha, ¿quién más podría ser? No tenía ningún enemigo hasta donde sabía y su círculo social era bastante reducido. Además, por lo que decía la gente era alguien que sin duda conocía lo suyo con Amity.

—¿Crees que lo hice yo? —La alfa alzó una ceja, volviendo a reírse—. Luz, querida, pensé que sabrías que no fui yo porque no es mi estilo hacer esas cosas. Yo no necesito que la gente me ayude, me basto sola para conseguir lo que quiero y lo sabes.

—Estás mintiendo y no voy a escuchar nada más de lo que tengas que decirme. —La omega se giró para volver a irse, pero Boscha la detuvo otra vez, poniendo su mano en el ascensor de forma casual.

—A mí parecer con mayor razón tendrías que escucharme, viendo que tienes un traidor en tu grupo de amigos.

—Ninguno de mis amigos es un traidor. —Luz la apartó de nuevo, mucho más enojada que antes con esa insinuación. Todos sus amigos eran amables, los mejores que pudo haber pedido, y nadie diría nada sabiendo lo delicada que era esa situación—. Tal vez alguien dijo algo por equivocación, pero eso es todo.

—Hoy empezaron a decir que lo tuyo no es con alguien de tu carrera, sino del equipo de rugby —respondió Boscha con tono burlón, muy satisfecha con sus palabras—. Así que me preguntó.

La morena frunció los labios, queriendo refutar esa afirmación, mas no pudiendo. No había escuchado nada sobre eso, sin embargo, sabía que cuando Boscha intentaba manipular jamás mentía. De todas formas se negaba a creer que alguien de sus conocidos, en especial después de ver lo mucho que había sufrido, haría algo tan cruel como eso. En ese sentido seguía con la convicción de pensar que era Boscha y que esto era un nuevo truco de su parte.

—Luz, no sé que está haciendo Amity, pero si sé que tú no puedes dar más, así que déjame ayudarte. —Boscha puso las manos en sus hombros—. Ya llegaste muy lejos, lo intentaste, y no funcionará, así que permíteme a mí abogar por ti para callar a la gente. Puedo mentirle a Skara, Cat y Amelia y ellas se encargarán del resto, a cambio solo aléjate, es lo mejor para todos.

—No confió en ti, y sabes que no haré eso. —Luz le sostuvo la mirada a Boscha sin intimidarse un poco.

—E igual que Willow, tan terca. —La alfa se encogió de hombros—. Te lo dije de buena fe porque ya conseguí lo que quería, me voy a casar con Amity en menos de dos meses, pero tú...bueno, lo que pasará contigo está por verse.

—Gracias por tu preocupación —contestó Luz en tono sarcástico—. Pero yo y Amity vamos a estar bien, así que mantente alejada, como lo has estado haciendo.

Hubo un extraño silencio que se interrumpió por una risa de Boscha, que presionó el botón del elevador. Cuando las puertas se abrieron le hizo un gesto cortés a Luz de que podía entrar, así que la omega no lo pensó dos veces y lo hizo. Boscha no entró, al contrario, seguía recargada en la pared con una expresión victoriosa, como si el comentario de Luz no la hubiera herido en lo más mínimo.

—Está bien, piensa lo que quieras, solo no digas que no te lo ofrecí. —Boscha le hizo un gesto de despedida—. Cuídate Luz, porque lo vas a necesitar y como veo, tu enemigo no soy yo.

Al cerrarse las puertas y sentir como el elevador ascendía hacia el salón de Willow, Luz se permitió recargarse en la pared sintiéndose de nuevo segura. No perdió tiempo y sacó de su mochila el suéter de Amity, que le trajo confort inmediato al sostenerlo entre sus brazos, casi como medicina. Eso alejó sus pensamientos malos provenientes de las palabras de Boscha, de que sí lo que ella decía era cierto, que uno de sus amigos estaba esparciendo los rumores, entonces significaba que el plan de Edric, Emira y Amity iba a fallar. Sin embargo, quería aferrarse a que ninguno de ellos haría eso y que Boscha estaba jugando con ella.

Con el color de regreso a su cara, Luz guardó el suéter de Amity y comenzó a caminar hacia los salones de botánica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada, espero que tengan un gran inicio de año.
> 
> Después de contar todos los votos (Ao3 y Wattpad), ¡ganó niña! Así que tendremos a la pequeña Azura...si todo el drama se resuelve bien. Ahora, para celebrar, ¿recuerdan la comisión qué mencioné en el capítulo pasado? Pues es la que puse <3, hecha por Karely Arts.
> 
> Espero que la amen tanto como yo. Estoy muy contenta :). Es un gusto que quería darme porque me encanta este proyecto, me divierte mucho (y siempre deseé ver a Luz y Amity con un bebé con la última con orejas humanas). 
> 
> Se supone que Amity imagina esta imagen en el capítulo, aunque es un diálogo que pasa medio desapercibido lol. Sé que muchos se las imaginan aquí como las versiones beta, ¡y eso es fantástico!, tomen sus libertades creativas. En mi caso pienso mucho en ellas como que tienen apariencias distintas con el paso de los capítulos, como en este caso que Amity se cortó el pelo. Al final de la historia tendrán otra apariencia sin duda (y veremos si podemos traer otra imagen). 
> 
> Por cierto, aunque ganó niña, gente que votó por niño, no me he olvidado de ustedes. Ténganme confianza hasta el final, es todo lo que diré.
> 
> Hasta la otra.


	15. Baile de medianoche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terminando el semestre es hora de celebrar el Grom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Espero que se encuentren muy bien.
> 
> Regresé con un nuevo capítulo. Intenté tenerlo mucho antes, pero parece que escribir es cada vez más tardado y difícil, no sé si es porque he estado ocupada o es mi estado de ánimo.

—No tenías que ayudarnos, ¿sabes?

Durante varios segundos Willow se debatió si contestarle a Amity. Razones no le faltaban, en primera, hacerlo significaría iniciar una conversación que no quería tener y que probablemente la pondría de mal humor, además de que arruinaría su viaje que había sido tan tranquilo hasta ese momento, sobre todo considerando que solo estaban ellas dos. Ante su duda se recostó mejor en el asiento del coche, reflexionándolo, mientras observaba las calles iluminadas por las luces artificiales de la noche. Después de un rato suspiró, resignada a que tendría que hablar con la otra por simple educación.

—¿En serio? —replicó la omega con desganas—. ¿Qué iban a hacer tú y tus hermanos en ese caso?

Amity se puso algo tensa, quizá por la forma tan hostil en que Willow le devolvió la pregunta. Sin embargo, pronto se recompuso y siguió conduciendo como si nada.

—Si no distraías a Boscha, lo habría hecho yo.

Willow hizo un sonido afirmativo indicando que escuchó. Se tomó un tiempo para pensar en lo que Amity dijo y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no estaba tan enojada con esa respuesta, al menos no al punto que había esperado. ¿Por qué sería?, tal vez era gracias a los esfuerzos de la alfa en los últimos meses de intentar ganarse su perdón, su mirada de animal lastimado al estar juntas, o que cumplió a su palabra sobre tener a Luz cerca. Irónico, pero incluso con todo eso no se sentía lista para perdonarla.

—Tú tampoco tenías que llevarme al Grom, pero agradezco que me ahorraras el viaje de ida como uno de mis padres fue llamado a una cirugía de emergencia y el otro no sabe conducir —comentó Willow, creyendo que alargar esa plática un poco más no haría daño—. Aunque tengo la sospecha de que ahora piensan que estoy saliendo con un alfa de alta sociedad por el auto —explicó, recordando como su padre se mostró asustado al ver el vehículo desde la ventana a pesar de que le afirmó que no era una cita y que solo la estaban llevando.

—¿Debí bajarme?, yo...no sabía si les dijiste que volvimos a hablar.

—No les dije, así que hiciste bien —Willow se encogió de hombros—. Más tarde lo resolveré con ellos.

—Lo siento. —La alfa parecía muy arrepentida por el descuido.

—De eso a que me mandaran en taxi con un collar anti-marca, sin duda prefiero que piensen que estoy divirtiéndome como una persona de mi edad.

El comentario trajo algunas risas por parte de ambas chicas, que cesaron pronto al percatarse de lo surreal que era considerando la situación tan delicada entre ellas. Casi al instante Amity volvió a mirar al frente, esperando el cambio de un semáforo en rojo con más concentración de la necesaria mientras Willow regresó su vista a la ventana, un poco molesta por bajar la guardia y ser más amigable de lo normal. No era su estilo hacer sufrir a los demás, pero no quería dar esperanzas donde no las había. En ese sentido fue tonta al aceptar la invitación.

—Willow. —La alfa llamó su atención—. La verdad es que...quería hablar contigo.

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó la omega por compromiso, porque ya sabía.

Amity permaneció en silencio, mordiéndose los labios, como eligiendo con cuidado lo que iba a decir —No hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar mucho desde ese día que nos vimos en La Casa del Búho, cuando Lilith vino a darnos los resultados de los estudios de Luz, y bueno, yo quería...

—A no ser que quieras oír una negativa, no sigas —advirtió, cruzándose de brazos e imaginando esa disculpa en su cabeza.

—Más que tu perdón, solo quería decirte que lo lamento, —Al escuchar eso Willow frunció el ceño, un poco frustrada por el sentimiento de culpabilidad que le llegó por el tono lastimero y deprimido de la otra—, lo que pasó fue complicado y entiendo que estés disgustada conmigo.

Rodando los ojos, la omega suspiró notando que todavía se encontraba lejos de Hexside. No tenía una excusa válida para no responder, así que meditó la mejor forma de hacerlo. Al principio su única razón para no perdonarla fue intentar darle un poco de su propia medicina, hacerla sentir más culpable de lo necesario para demostrarle que las cosas se consiguen con mucho esfuerzo y trabajo, no de a gratis, pero ahora no sonaba tan sencillo. Cerró los ojos ignorando ese pensamiento, y fue por el motivo más lógico.

—No me malentiendas, no estoy enojada, por lo menos no tanto. Creo que puedo perdonarte, pero necesito tiempo.

—Entiendo. —Amity pronunció despacio, aunque procurando no lucir tan feliz.

—Además, creo que este sería el peor momento para volver a confiar en ti, sin ofender.

—Sí, supongo que puede verse así.

Willow la vio de reojo, intrigada, pero la alfa no ahondó en lo que contestó, por el contrario, solo siguió conduciendo aparentemente más aliviada. La omega continuó observándola con curiosidad hasta que regresó su vista a la ventana, negando con la cabeza a su deseo de querer seguir charlando y pensando que ya dijo lo que tenía que decir: si Amity tenía que demostrarle algo, entonces había llegado la ocasión de hacerlo, porque las promesas no funcionarían en esas circunstancias.

Ambas continuaron su camino en completo silencio. En el trayecto Willow intercambió algunos mensajes con Luz y con su preocupado padre hasta que Amity le alertó que habían llegado a Hexside. Al alzar la vista no se sorprendió por lo que vio, la Universidad como todas las noches de baile se veía impresionante, mostrando que a Bump le encantaba apantallar a la gente. Decenas de personas recorrían los alrededores o la explanada con trajes de gala e hizo mala cara, recordando como cuando era más joven disfrutaba mucho ese tipo de eventos, aunque a la fecha ya no tanto.

—¿Estás bien aquí? —preguntó Amity deteniéndose a una cuadra de la entrada, un lugar sin mucha gente, pero lo suficientemente cerca para que Willow pudiera entrar sin peligrar.

—Sí, gracias por el viaje.

A pesar de sus propias palabras, al quitarse el cinturón de seguridad y tocar la manija de la puerta no pudo salir. Su mano no se movió así que se quedó callada, reflexionando en el motivo detrás de ese sentimiento. Cayó en cuenta que esa sería la última vez que vería a Amity en quién sabía cuánto tiempo, y ni ella misma sabía como sería ese reencuentro. Esa incertidumbre la puso nerviosa y la hizo pensar en muchas cosas, su enojo, pero sobre todo en esa relación extraña que tenía con quién alguna vez fue su amiga.

—Amity —llamó—. No hay mucho que pueda hacer, pero si pasa algo en tu ausencia cuidaré a Luz lo mejor que pueda.

—Gracias Willow. —Amity le hizo una pequeña sonrisa, como si apreciará que se lo dijera.

—También... —La omega se detuvo a mitad de la frase endureciendo su expresión, casi conflictuada consigo misma—. No...nada.

Al final solo se bajó del coche y se despidió haciéndole una seña con la mano. Amity se quedó un poco confundida, pero le devolvió el gesto tímidamente antes de volver a arrancar y alejarse. Mientras la omega la veía girar en la siguiente calle sintió el "cuídate" atorado en la garganta que no pudo decir y se molestó más. No era que Amity no lo mereciera o que su enojo le ganara, sino algo más profundo y personal. Se preguntó de nuevo qué era, además de cuestionarse si se arrepentiría más tarde de no decirlo, aunque no valía la pena considerar eso ahora.

De inmediato comenzó su camino hacia el campus, enviándole un mensaje a Gus y Viney en el proceso para ver cómo estaban. El primero le contestó rápido que se estaba preparando para su rol de presentador, adjuntando una selfie de él tras bambalinas con un micrófono. Por otro lado Viney no respondió, pero era cierto que ella tardaba horrores en arreglarse y siempre llegaba retrasada al Grom, además de que este año estaba muy deprimida porque no iría con Emira. Finalmente terminó guardando su celular, deprimida al ver que sus dos amigos estarían ausentes, casi resignada a que lo único que haría esa noche sería desperdiciar su tiempo hablando con Boscha.

Cruzó la entrada después de avisarle a sus padres que no esperaba estar allá muchas horas, y se dirigió al edificio principal intentando esquivar a otros estudiantes que se encontraban platicando en las instalaciones. Pronto llegó al lugar donde se celebraría el baile, el gimnasio, y al echar un vistazo comprobó que en efecto la mayoría de las personas que habían llegado ya se encontraban ahí. Sin embargo, por lo que dijo Amity sabía que Boscha estaría en otra parte, así que caminó unos metros más hasta la salida trasera que daba al patio y a los campos de rugby.

Tal y como le habían dicho Boscha estaba en ese sitio. Ella estaba recostada en la pared, luciendo un bonito y casual vestido amarillo, tecleando algunas cosas en su celular con una gran sonrisa en toda la cara. Parecía estar esperando a alguien, Amity de seguro, aunque en el instante en que sus ojos se despegaron del aparato y vio a Willow dejó su puesto, corriendo hacia ella como si estuviera en su naturaleza hablarle cada vez que la viera.

—¡Willow!, vaya, es muy extraño verte sin tu bata de laboratorio o sin el uniforme de rugby. —Boscha saludó de forma cortés, tomándose un momento para observar su aspecto—. No me di cuenta antes, pero la pubertad fue muy buena contigo. No te pareces en nada a esa niña torpe de mi infancia.

—¿Eso es un halago? —preguntó Willow, no sabiendo muy bien como sentirse con ese comentario.

—Por supuesto que sí. —La alfa soltó una risa—. De hecho, diría que me encuentro de bastante buen humor.

La omega analizó sus opciones. En otro escenario, al escuchar eso, solo se alejaría y Boscha volvería a lo suyo. Después de todo sus encuentros eran cortos, en un mutuo e implícito acuerdo en que no se soportaban a pesar de la extraña tensión que siempre había entre ellas, quizá debido a que fueron amigas en un pasado muy remoto. Lamentablemente Luz le pidió que la distrajera esa noche, pero eso era mucho más fácil decir que hacer. Por donde se viera no podía hacerle plática sin que fuera sospechoso, aunque a estas alturas poco de eso importaba. Por la forma en que se desarrollaban los acontecimientos, parecía que el destino estaba escrito.

—Por cierto, te debo una disculpa —dijo Willow de repente, sin siquiera pensar mucho.

Boscha la miró confundida —¿Tú qué?

—Hace años no te creí cuando me dijiste que eras una alfa, así que lo siento.

Willow disfrutó viendo como a Boscha se le borró la sonrisa. Ahora la alfa la miraba con muchas expresiones complicadas pasando por toda su cara, quedándose en silencio como si intentará recordar ese hecho, lográndolo con éxito aparente, porque su semblante se volvió ligeramente más molesto. A la omega no le importaba si lograba traer esas memorias de vuelta, solo lo dijo para llamar su atención, aunque esa disculpa no era del todo falsa.

—Me sorprende que lo recuerdes, fue hace muchos años. —Boscha afirmó con cautela—. ¿Luz o Amity te dijeron?, me sorprende que no lo hayas divulgado ya en ese caso.

—Es solo por la seguridad de Luz, —Willow habló con tono resentido—, y sí te sirve de consolación no hay muchas personas que lo sepan.

—Ojalá su pequeño amigo traidor no se encuentre entre ellas. —Boscha se burló, lanzando una risa que pronto calló al notar como unos estudiantes se acercaban. Estos solo las vieron de reojo y las pasaron de largo para finalmente llegar al patio para tomarse unas fotos. Eso pareció prender algo en la mente de Boscha, que volteó a ver su reloj con satisfacción—. Hey Willow, queda algo de tiempo antes de que inicie el baile, ¿no quieres ir a dar una vuelta?, la noche está bastante agradable.

—...Seguro.

La alfa dio un salto de alegría, aplaudiendo mientras comenzaba a liderar el camino. Ella andaba muy por delante, con Willow siguiéndola con más distancia por detrás, y quizá por eso otros estudiantes que se encontraron en el trayecto no les prestaron mucha atención. No parecía que estuvieran caminando juntas, aunque eso no era algo nuevo. Si Willow lo recordaba Boscha siempre era así, incluso hace años cuando eran niñas. Era como si andar por encima de los otros le diera una superioridad simbólica ante el resto.

—No vendrá Amity, ¿verdad? —escuchó Willow decir a Boscha.

—No lo sé.

—Creo que tengo una idea de lo que está pasando. —La alfa se giró, viéndola con ternura—. Que lindo de tu parte.

La omega solo la miró con precaución. Boscha por su lado tampoco hizo muchos esfuerzos en seguir hablando, solo se volteó y siguió caminando, esta vez más despacio. Caminaron por la ruta más larga, pasando casi todas las vallas divisorias que marcaban la delimitación de Hexside con otros edificios vecinos hasta llegar a uno de los jardines, el más alejado de todos detrás de los campos de rugby. Ahí se detuvieron un momento ya que Boscha quiso sacarse unas fotos junto a la fuente que de seguro irían a su Penstagram.

—¿Por qué te quedas allá?, así no parece que estamos dando un paseo juntas. —Boscha alzó una ceja al notar como Willow estaba a varios pasos de distancia.

—Pensé que te daba vergüenza que te vieran junto a mí —dijo la omega sarcásticamente mientras se acercaba, recordando la excusa que le dio hace muchos años para romper su amistad.

—Sí, es que eras bastante mala estudiante, fea y torpe, pero cambiaste mucho. —La alfa sonrió, haciendo memoria de su infancia—. Me preguntó si será gracias a Luz, porque lo mismo le pasó a Amity.

Fue difícil no sentir una punzada de dolor al oír lo primero, y Willow se enojó consigo misma, repitiéndose que ya había superado esa clase de comentarios por parte de Boscha. Aquello la hizo enojar, y se preguntó otra vez qué estaba haciendo ahí cuando en realidad no quería estarlo. Su noche originalmente iba a ser tranquila, solo ver películas con su padre como Luz no iría al Grom, pero no, tenía que ayudar a defender un plan condenado desde el inicio. Además, era obvio que ella ya estaba sospechando.

—¿Sabes algo Willow? Desde siempre me molestó estar contigo porque éramos tan diferentes, aunque en esta ocasión no se siente así. —Boscha guardó su celular, sonriendo frente al aire frío de la noche a pesar de venir descubierta—. Creo que es porque por fin tenemos algo en común.

La omega rodó los ojos —¿Qué es?

—Al igual que yo, piensas que la relación de Luz y Amity está destinada al fracaso.

Willow abrió los ojos en grande, no obstante, después se rio —Yo no lo diría así.

—No seas tímida —dijo Boscha divertida y aún tomando su distancia, lo cual era un indicio de querer entablar un diálogo honesto—. ¿Qué te parece esto?, yo pienso que Luz no vale la pena, y tú crees que Amity está arruinando la vida de Luz.

—Sigo insistiendo en que no es así, aunque admito que tengo mis reservas hacia Amity. —Willow se encogió en su sitio, incómoda. Ahora se sentía como una loca, ¿por qué tenía que rendirle explicaciones a Boscha?

—Para mí es lo mismo, pero al contrario de mí que me esfuerzo por detenerlas, tú estás aquí aguantándome para ayudarlas, ¿me equivoco?

—Esa es una insinuación bastante fuerte, ¿es que sabes algo? —Willow soltó una carcajada seca, reflexionando como tuvo razón al pensar que venir sería inútil. Si Boscha sabía del plan entonces solo quedaba esperar a lo que vendría después.

—No lo sé, pero si sé otras. —Se mofó—. Podría decírtelas, aunque irías a contarle todo a Luz.

—Claro, lo que sea que la ayude a mantenerse a salvo.

La alfa le sonrió satisfecha. Sin embargo, también se mostró reservada, tanto que parecía que no tenía malas intenciones.

—Willow, sé que piensas que soy un monstruo, pero valoró mucho el juego limpio, así que mi intención no es más que preguntarte algo. —Su semblante cambió a uno de curiosidad, de realmente querer saber algo—. Si la situación es tan mala y piensas lo mismo que yo, ¿por qué las ayudas?

En el fondo, por más que la omega no quería admitirlo, sentía que Boscha tenía algo de razón. Lo peor es que no se le ocurría una respuesta clara a esa pregunta. ¿Era por intentar ser una buena amiga con Luz?, aquello era convincente, pero no sonaba como la verdad. Luego estaba Amity que le disgustaba fuertemente, aunque la realidad era más complicada que esa, porque la extrañaba también. Ese sentimiento confuso de cariño y odio hacia su ex amiga no era reciente si se ponía a analizarlo, sino que venía desde hace un largo tiempo, solo que ni ella misma sabía desde cuándo.

—Siendo honesta, no lo sé.

—Entonces piénsalo y dime después. —Boscha cerró los ojos, comenzando a caminar de nuevo—. Te lo compraré por ahora porque debemos regresar. Es un largo camino hacia el gimnasio y el Grom comenzará pronto. No puedo llegar tarde como futura Reina.

—¿Futura Reina? —Willow preguntó antes de comenzar a caminar con Boscha, esta vez a su lado, no detrás.

—Lo sospecho siendo que estás aquí y no Amity, y en que Emira fue la Reina del año pasado. —La alfa se giró para verla, y Willow pensó que no había tenido la oportunidad de admirar su rostro tan de cerca desde hace mucho—. Pero descuida, no diré ni haré nada más que esperar, ¿sabes por qué?, porque le demostraré a Amity que yo tenía razón, que yo no seré la causa de su sufrimiento.

Sin ánimos para debatir, Willow la dejó hablar aún caminando en silencio y sintiéndose incómoda de ir a la par de Boscha. No pensó que lo diría, pero cuando ella comenzó a marcar su distancia notando la aglomeración de gente, mucho más notoria por la hora avanzada, sintió alivió. Estar cerca de ella era peligroso, sobre todo porque en los últimos minutos le rondó el pensamiento de que ese encuentro no fue tan malo como se imaginó, trayéndole una sensación de malestar.

—Bueno, aquí nos despedimos —declaró la alfa cuando llegaron a la salida trasera. Willow supuso que al final sí tenía pena de que la vieran con ella—. Fue extrañamente agradable, así que gracias por el paseo.

—De nada, supongo. —Willow suspiró—. Por cierto, no tengo una respuesta a lo que me preguntaste, pero sé algo.

—Oh, ¿qué es? —La alfa lucía muy emocionada.

—Las cosas son malas y terribles, sí, pero...tú y Luz son perseverantes, aunque la diferencia es que Luz tiene algo que ganar, al contrario de ti. —A pesar del comentario Boscha no se ofendió, sino que veía a Willow con ternura, como si no le creyera—. Consideró que no importa cómo vea la situación o cómo me siento sobre ellas, porque has perdido.

—Willow, yo ya gané —espetó con tono obvio—. Me casaré con Amity.

—Quieres su amor, —corrigió—, y eso no lo tendrás hagas lo que hagas.

Boscha se rio con intenciones de contestarle, pero su teléfono sonó interrumpiéndola, haciendo que soltará un quejido mientras contestaba la llamada. Aparentemente era Skara, Cat, Amelia, o alguien de su grupo de amigos, porque estaban buscándola ya que Gus había comenzado a decir algunas cosas con el micrófono y Emira ya había llegado. La chica tuvo una corta conversación antes de colgar y lucía un poco frustrada, pero contenta.

—Me están solicitando, así que solo diré que veremos quién ríe al final, Willow. —La alfa se despidió, haciéndole un gesto burlón—. Me agrada tu nueva actitud retadora, quizá deberíamos bailar una vez que sea Reina, ¿sabes? creo que no me molestaría tanto como antes y nadie lo vería extraño —sugirió antes de comenzar a alejarse—. ¡Adiós!

Ver a Boscha correr directo a la oscuridad, en la soledad del pasillo, le hizo pensar que quizá por eso la toleró más de lo usual. La alfa estaba sola, perdida como alguna vez lo estuvieron ella y el resto de sus amigos, y suspiró sintiéndose cansada, pensando en lo complicado y difícil que eran los sentimientos mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el gimnasio, leyendo su celular para ver de qué se había perdido.

Tenía algunos mensajes de Luz preguntando cómo estaba, otros de Gus con fotos de él en el escenario, Viney diciéndole que ya había llegado, además de su padre avisándole que ya había terminado su cirugía. Él le preguntó si quería que la recogiera aprovechando que estaba de paso y la omega lo pensó, pero al final decidió contestarle que se quedaría unas horas más.

Tal vez la fiesta no sería tan mala, y necesitaba despejarse.

***

Todo se percibía tan en calma desde la habitación de Luz. Había mucho silencio, y aquello hizo que la omega encontrará algo agradable en sentarse al lado de su ventana mientras admiraba las luces de la ciudad, disfrutando de la paz. Nunca lo notó, pero las Islas Hirvientes eran muy movidas aun a esas horas de la noche. Se preguntó si por eso desaparecer sin que nadie lo notara era tan difícil, por no decir casi imposible.

Por alguna razón el pensamiento no la puso triste. Todavía se encontraba tranquila y no entendía el motivo, siendo que las cosas podían ponerse muy feas para ella y para Amity en unas horas. El panorama no era muy alentador y no ayudaba reconocer que incluso si evadían a los Blight por unos días o más si eran afortunados, aquello que tanto le advirtieron había llegado. Debería tener miedo y estar a la expectativa, pero estaba ahí disfrutando de la vista.

La chica se distrajo brevemente por un mensaje de Viney que llegó a su celular. Al desbloquearlo vio que le preguntó si todavía estaba despierta, y cuando le respondió que sí recibió una imagen de la alfa abrazando a Willow, con un texto que decía que el Grom estaba siendo divertido, aunque no demasiado, así que no se había perdido de nada. Luz sonrió ante aquella foto, pensando que era lindo que la pasaran bien, más teniendo en cuenta que su amiga había estado triste últimamente y que Willow tenía muchas reservas sobre el baile.

Estuvieron intercambiando mensajes por algunos minutos más hasta que Viney dejó de contestar, así que Luz supuso que eso seguiría así por un largo rato, sino que por el resto de la noche. De pronto se sintió triste por primera vez desde que despertó, y solo porque se dio cuenta que no pudo ir a su último Grom antes de graduarse. Se veía que todos estaban pasándola bien por las publicaciones que vio en Penstagram, además de la promoción que Bump le hizo este año. Al menos se consoló pensando que le quedaba el baile de graduación y que, sí tenía mucha suerte, quizá podría invitar a todos a su mesa, Amity incluida, y bailar en público con ella otra vez sin que la gente lo viera raro.

—¿Aún no te has ido a dormir? —Luz se sobresaltó por la voz de su novia, quien abrió su puerta y ahora se asomaba con una sonrisa—. Es bastante tarde.

—Sabes que no, te estaba esperando, y en mi defensa llegaste antes de lo que pensé —saludó la omega felizmente, sintiendo como la otra se acercaba para besarla en los labios. Dejó que la sensación de hormigas y comodidad invadiera la boca de su estómago.

—Sí, terminé rápido gracias a Edric que no me dio tanto trabajo que hacer, aunque sospecho que sus intenciones eran esas desde el principio para darnos algo de tiempo extra juntas. —Amity se rio, sentándose a su lado mientras la abrazaba.

—Pensé que irías al Grom después de esto, ¿qué diría Bump si ve a su estudiante estrella presentarse así? —bromeó, notando como ella no venía vestida con ropa elegante, sino con pantalones rasgados. Amity solo la vio de forma rencorosa, molesta por la mención del director y la forma en que se refería a ella.

—No iba a dar vueltas por la ciudad en vestido, así que me cambiaré aquí.

—¿Este año será vestido?, que lindo —dijo Luz cerrando los ojos. Casi podía imaginarse a ella y Amity en el Grom y ese sentimiento de tristeza que sintió al hablar con Viney regresó—. Me hubiera gustado ir.

—...Lo siento.

—Está bien, no es tu culpa —contestó intentando hacerla sentir mejor. No era para menos, Amity sabía que le encantaba el Grom, eso sin contar que fue el evento donde se volvieron pareja, lo cual lo hacía más especial—. Además, asistir no era la mejor idea de todas y ya habrá otras oportunidades.

Amity la miró triste, pero asintió un poco indecisa, al mismo tiempo que se recostaba en su hombro y cerraba sus ojos, relajándose, y la omega se preguntó si esa tranquilidad que percibió solo era producto de su pequeño mundo, su cuarto, porque su novia se veía cansada y agotada. Según tenía entendido ella pasó su tarde afinando ciertos detalles con sus hermanos, sobre todo con Edric, algo muy diferente a su día, que fue ir a una clase y pasar la tarde acariciando la barriga de King.

Sobó la espalda de la chica contenta de que, aun con los pendientes, pudieron encontrar un espacio para verse. La idea original era que pasara a verla un rato antes de ir por Emira al Grom. Pensó que tendrían unos pocos minutos, pero la llegada temprana de Amity le había dado algo más de lo que esperaba. Le gustaría que ese tiempo pasara lento para que pudiera disfrutarlo, aunque sabía que la realidad sería muy distinta.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Luz percatándose que Amity abrió los ojos y ahora tenía una expresión muy pensativa, casi deprimida.

—En Willow —dijo en un tono muy bajo—. Hablé con ella en el auto y tengo la impresión de que su enojo no es pasajero. No creo que vaya a perdonarme, está muy molesta conmigo y ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera creo que me haya disculpado por lo de antes, cuando dejamos de ser amigas.

—No digas eso, Willow puede ser un poco dura a veces, pero es la persona más amable que conocemos. —Luz respondió con una sonrisa melancólica—. Estoy segura de que solo necesita tiempo para aclarar cómo se siente.

—¿En serio? —Amity la miró como si se esforzará en creerle—. No lo sé...también está lo del Grom, ella odió que la hiciéramos ir.

—Pues al final la está pasando muy bien —recordó, buscando en su celular la fotografía que le mandó Viney, enseñándosela cuando la encontró—. También la vi etiquetada en otras historias de Penstagram divirtiéndose, y hace rato me mensajeó diciendo que entretuvo a Boscha sin problemas y que ella no sospechó nada.

—Tratándose de Boscha me pregunto qué tan cierto será eso. —Amity puso los ojos en blanco—. En especial con los rumores sobre ti que circularon estos últimos días.

Luz frunció los labios, recordando esa extraña conversación que tuvo con la Banshee. Su novia tenía una postura muy clara: que la culpable era Boscha, argumentando que era ridículo que alguien de su círculo de amigos intentara afectarlas porque, aunque tuvieran reservas sobre ella, todos eran personas muy cercanas que Luz que harían lo que sea para ayudarla, algo más que demostrado en los meses pasados donde las apoyaron de diversas maneras. Luz tendría que compartir ese pensamiento, pero la realidad era que solo lo hacía a medias.

—¿Tú no lo crees? —dijo Amity sorprendida.

—Tiene que serlo, ¿no? —La omega se encogió de hombros, resignándose e intentando no sonar tan abatida—. Si quito a Lilith, Eda y tus hermanos solo cinco personas saben, y si eliminó a Jerbo y Barcus porque no saben que tú eres la otra madre solo queda Willow, Gus y Viney...Willow es mi amiga de la infancia y sé que se preocupa infinitamente por mí, Gus es mi compañero para todo, incluso me ayudó a encontrar a mi madre biológica hace años cuando todos pensaban que era una mala idea, y Viney me apoyó tanto desde que la conocí en las porristas, eso sin contar que está en una especie de relación con Emira. Es...ilógico que alguno de ellos sea.

—Pero no lo piensas, ¿verdad? —adivinó Amity con una sonrisa, acercándose más a Luz para abrazarla mejor—. Desconfiar no te hace una mala amiga Luz, es bastante válido y diría normal.

—No sé si sea cierto...y sí es así solo me gustaría saber por qué —declaró con un profundo dolor en su pecho—. Aunque ya no vale la pena pensar en eso ahora.

La omega se vio distraída por Amity que le besó la mejilla, haciéndola reír al momento y alejando esa sensación de tristeza. Esa comodidad hizo que se acurrucara más contra ella trayéndole una extraña paz, una combinación de las feromonas de su novia y la otra mitad porque tenía razón. Aun con Boscha o sus amigos lanzando chismes sobre ella eso no quitaba que el daño ya estaba hecho. ¿Qué efectos traería?, ni Luz misma lo sabía, pero igual se dirigía al mismo desenlace que había anticipado hace meses: que los Blight se enteraran. Eso la confortaba.

—Una persona no quita el que haya muchas más que ven por nosotras. —Amity habló con mucha confianza—. Estaremos bien de alguna manera, aun con mis padres molestando por ahí.

—Supongo que tienen que entenderlo por las buenas o por las malas —comentó Luz divertida—. Además, nos hemos preparado estos meses para alguna eventualidad.

—Sí, intentamos cubrir todo lo que pudimos, incluso aquello que nos causo tantos problemas hace no mucho —dijo Amity con una risa irónica, haciendo referencia al hecho de la separación física. Afortunadamente eso ya no representaba un problema importante ya que Lilith había estado trabajando en arreglar el desperfecto de su supresor, eso sin contar el descubrimiento que Luz hizo sobre la ropa de Amity. Leyendo en un libro antiguo sobre omegas encontró una práctica perdida de hacer un nido con la ropa del alfa y resultó de maravilla. Podía estar ahí días sin ver a nadie y sentirse como la persona más dichosa del mundo, a pesar de que Eda lo veía raro.

Tal vez por eso Luz no podía evitar sentirse de otra forma más que aliviada mientras esperaba. Hicieron todo lo posible, al menos todo lo que se les ocurrió.

—Ha pasado algo de tiempo, iré a cambiarme. —Amity hizo un pequeño gesto de despedida—. Regresaré pronto.

Luz tembló al sentir como se apartó, sin embargo, la miró irse de buena gana antes de volver a checar su teléfono en lo que esperaba. Se dedicó a contestar algunos mensajes que Gus le mandó preguntándole cómo estaba y si quería que pusiera alguna canción en especial en su honor hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse. Cuando volteó para mirar a Amity se quedó sin palabras, impresionándose por lo hermosa que se veía, más que de costumbre, y eso que su maquillaje estaba sin retocar y su peinado era el mismo de antes, solo alisándoselo un poco.

—¿No me veo tan bien? —preguntó Amity en tono bromista—. Quizá no es lo que Bump esperaba de mí, pero funciona para hacer acto de presencia por menos de una hora.

—Te ves increíble —admitió la omega sintiendo su cara sonrojarse—. Diviértete un poco por mí, aunque no vayas para eso.

Sus propias palabras hicieron que su novia rápidamente se acercará hacia ella, jalándola con cuidado para que se levantara. Luz la miró confundida, no entendiendo que pasaba hasta que sintió como Amity colocó una mano en su cintura mientras que con la otra sostuvo su mano. Ella estaba muy cerca, tanto que no supo en qué concentrarse primero, si en su impresión o en su propio aspecto nada agraciado.

—No digas eso, —Amity la interrumpió—, yo quiero divertirme contigo.

—¿Ahora?, pero estoy en pijama. —La omega le sonrió con timidez.

—Al Grom donde fui Reina llevaste una especie de tutú y el año pasado fuiste vestida de una nutria, así que estoy muy segura de que la ropa no es algo que te moleste.

—Tienes un punto ahí, Blight. —Luz le guiñó un ojo—. ¿No te importa que no haya música?, podríamos poner algo, pero Eda está durmiendo y los vecinos podrían molestarse porque es algo tarde.

—Estoy bien. —Amity hizo una risa—. Y bueno, esos leves ronquidos que escuchó a lo lejos son de Eda, ¿no?, si usamos mucho la imaginación podemos creer que es una especie de rara melodía.

—Me acabas de comprar con eso.

Sin demora colocó su mano libre en el hombro de Amity, viéndola directamente a los ojos y disfrutando de la sensación agradable en su pecho de sentirla tan cerca, eso sin contar la sonrisa tan grande que la alfa traía por todo su rostro, como delatando lo feliz que se sentía en ese momento. Si era honesta ella estaba igual, tanto que no le sorprendería que su sonrojo llegara hasta las orejas, además de su cara que comenzaba a dolerle de tanto sonreír.

Amity amplió su expresión iniciando un primer paso calmado que Luz siguió. Al principio solo fue así, movimientos lentos donde la alfa esquivaba de manera ágil los objetos que se encontraban en el suelo, haciendo que Luz se regañara mentalmente por lo descuidada que podía ser en ocasiones. Debió haber previsto eso o sido más ordenada por una vez, sin embargo, ese pensamiento quedó hundido en algún lugar muy profundo al seguir la mirada de la chica y notar que ella ni siquiera se estaba fijando en eso, por el contrario, seguía viéndola como si fuera la única persona en el mundo.

Observarla hacia que su corazón latiera más rápido. Encima si había pensado hace unos minutos que Amity estaba más bonita de lo usual, eso se quedaba corto ahora. Ella se veía deslumbrante y encantadora a pesar de estar bajo la iluminación de su foco viejo a medio fundir. Se preguntó por qué, además de cuestionarse la razón de qué ese instante se le hiciera tan familiar.

Mientras Amity la guio para que dieran una vuelta recordó aquel Grom de hace dos años. Aquella vez bailando con ella aprovechando que era Reina experimentó una sensación muy similar a la de ahora: la misma magia, el mismo amor, incluso Amity la veía igual. En ese momento solo eran amigas que pasaban mucho tiempo juntas, pero de alguna manera en ese baile no se sentía así. Muchas cosas empezaron a cobrar sentido: el porqué Amity comenzaba a actuar rara y evasiva a su alrededor, la alegría anormal que le producía estar con ella. En esa pista supo que estaba enamorada y aquello se sintió tan valioso, mucho más al darse cuenta de que era correspondida.

Cosas como el estatus de las familias de alfas u omegas o lo complicado que podría ser estar con ella lucían tan pequeños en comparación a ese hecho. Luego Amity le confesó sus sentimientos más tarde esa noche y eso le dio la valentía extra que necesitaba para pedirle que salieran juntas, que podría ser algo apresurado, pero Luz creía que eso no importaba siendo que cargó por mucho tiempo con esas emociones de anhelo.

Cuando Amity le dijo que sí se sintió feliz y supo que todo estaría bien, aun con las advertencias de sus conocidos de que tuviera cuidado. ¿Cuidado de qué?, si la persona que quería le correspondía. Al final ella creía que no se había equivocado. Siempre había hecho lo que había querido sin importarle algo más que su propia felicidad y la de la gente que quería, tal y como le enseñó Eda. Le resultó bien, tal vez por su suerte, su convicción, o lo que fuera, y esa vez no sería diferente.

Alejando su mente del pasado se centró en disfrutar ese baile. Se sentía contenta de estar así, moviéndose sin música. Ahí en el momento no era tan raro como parecía porque ellas dos lo estaban disfrutando, aunque en su cabeza le gustaba pensar que esa canción que bailaron hace dos años estaban reproduciéndose en el fondo, aquella que le dijo a Gus que pusiera en la fiesta, a algunos kilómetros de distancia.

Estuvieron algunos minutos más bailando, andando cada vez más lento, hasta que se detuvieron y Luz se sintió nostálgica al percatarse que el tiempo se había acabado, no solo del baile, sino con Amity al menos por esa noche. Era hora de terminar lo que habían iniciado de forma implícita en aquella fiesta del Grom cuando se hicieron novias porque con o sin su hija, lidiar con los Blight era algo que tendrían que hacer.

—El bolsillo de mi vestido ha vibrado mucho, así que supongo que Edric no ha de tardar. —Amity le sonrió con una mezcla de tristeza y cariño—. Creo que tendré que irme pronto.

—Te deseo suerte. —Luz se acercó para abrazarla fuertemente. Podía ser que se sintiera tranquila y en paz por el resultado, pero eso no quitaba que el hecho de que el camino luciera tormentoso. Si era duro para ella, no quería pensar cómo sería para Amity.

—Sí todo sale bien te veré en dos días que vengas a la casa de Gus —susurró la chica, separándose con cuidado para ver a la omega a los ojos—. Pero, si pasa algo y eso no llega a ser posible, quiero que sepas que haré lo que pueda para regresar asegurando tu propia seguridad y la de nuestra hija primero.

—Tenemos el apoyo de Lilith, casi un guardarropa entero tuyo aquí y el plan de emergencia, así que no te preocupes por eso. —Luz le sonrió con un gesto más animado—. Haré lo posible para estar a salvo, así que preocúpate por ti y tus hermanos. Además, si puedo ser de ayuda solo tienes que decirlo.

—Preferiría que no te expusieras —dijo Amity con un tono mitad preocupación mitad ternura. Sin embargo, su semblante cambió a uno más ligero, soltando una risa en el proceso—. Por cierto, gracias Luz.

—No tienes que darme las gracias, no estoy haciendo gran cosa.

—No por eso, sino...bueno, por todo. —La alfa ladeó la cabeza, poniéndose nerviosa—. Ya te lo he dicho, pero siempre me ha impresionado lo valiente que eres. Te agradezco por darme valor y hacerme trabajar más duro para ser mejor.

—Solo soy una chica que le gusta dibujar, editar videos de anime y leer libros de historias fantásticas, pero tomaré el halago —dijo la omega sonrojándose de nuevo, todavía no acostumbrándose a escuchar hablar así de ella—. Confió en nosotras y en que lo lograremos por más difícil que sea.

—No sé cómo porque mis padres no están abiertos al diálogo. —Amity suspiró con desganas—. Aunque ya se nos ocurrirá algo en el camino, como siempre. De alguna forma hemos escapado de todo muy bien hasta ahora.

—¡Esa es la actitud!

La alfa la abrazó por última vez. A Luz le hubiera gustado pensar que los minutos podrían alargarse, pero el teléfono de la chica empezó a sonar justo al sentir su mejilla chocar contra la de ella, indicando que era muy posible que Edric hubiera llegado. A pesar de eso Amity lo dejó sonar, aún abrazándola fuertemente. Luz le correspondió el gesto, sin entender por qué se sentía tan triste.

—Te amo Luz. —Fue todo lo que dijo Amity. La omega apretó los labios, conteniendo las ganas de llorar y concentrándose en abrazarla.

—Yo también te amo.

Cuando se separaron se dieron cuenta que, en efecto, Edric llegó. El chico había llegado en taxi y ahora estaba esperando afuera de La Casa del Búho para irse junto con Amity para buscar a Emira. No las apresuró, pero les dio a entender que se hacía tarde, así que decidieron no hacerlo esperar más. Ambas bajaron juntas las escaleras, aunque la alfa insistió en que era mejor hacerlo sola. Poco de eso funcionó, porque Luz bajó de todas formas, así que la acompañó hasta la puerta donde aprovechó para saludar y despedirse del chico.

—¡Cuídate mucho Luz!, por mi sobrinita también —dijo el beta emotivamente en forma de despedida—. Y no te preocupes, cuidaré de Amity por ti.

—Más bien, yo te cuidaré a ti —contratacó la alfa, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a su novia para besarla, acariciando su vientre en el proceso—. Nos vemos Luz, nos vemos Azura.

—¿¡Entonces por fin estás de acuerdo en que la llamemos Azura!? —Ese comentario encendió la emoción de Luz, eliminando cualquier rastro de tristeza. Ella quería tanto ponerle Azura, pero Amity no estaba tan segura porque pensaba que su hija las odiaría en el futuro por usar el nombre de un personaje de un libro. Al final, la decisión recaía sobre Amity porque ella había ganado la apuesta sobre el género del bebé.

—Sí sobrevivimos a esta incluso te dejaría ponerle Azura Hécate —bromeó—. Pero no te lo tomes en serio...solo Azura.

Dándose un último intercambio afectuoso, los hermanos Blight se subieron al auto mientras Luz los veía desde la seguridad de su puerta. Ellos bajaron la ventana y le hicieron un gesto de despedida, algo que Luz correspondió y siguió haciendo hasta que los vio perderse a la distancia. En la soledad de su calle suspiró sintiendo como todo se quedaba en silencio de nuevo, trayéndole una paz similar a la que experimentó en su habitación.

Sonrió, volviendo a entrar a su cuarto con intención de irse a dormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que este capítulo es muy pesado, largo y hasta extraño, en especial pesado, pero considero que todas estas cosas eran importante decirlas para lo que viene, incluso las que quedan a la interpretación porque hay varias.
> 
> Entre otras cosas estoy impresionada que con este capítulo superamos las 100k palabras. Sufriré por mí, porque cuando pensé en este fic lo imaginé mucho más corto...de hecho, este capítulo fue de las primeras cosas que pensé para la historia. No le hice justicia a lo que tenía en mi cabeza, pero lo intenté.
> 
> Gracias de nuevo a las personas que se han tomado un poco de su tiempo para apoyarme con sus lecturas, kudos o comentarios; en general, de sumarse a este proyecto personal. Tienen mi gratitud eterna.
> 
> Hasta la otra.
> 
> PD: Me gusta pensar que la canción que bailaron Amity y Luz es Two Worlds Apart jaja, pero es a su libre elección.


	16. Descubrimientos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda y Lilith van a una fiesta de los Blight. Además, Luz se empeña en hacer algo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos!
> 
> Pensé que tendría esto antes, pero creo que, para mi desgracia, aún no podré estabilizar mis antiguos ritmos de publicación (si hay algún nuevo lector leyendo esto, antes no me demoraba más de la semana, o incluso hubo una vez que actualicé dos veces en una jaja). Me pondré las pilas. 
> 
> Quizá esto pronto se actualicé con el número total de capítulos que tendrá el fic.

Eda se miró con disgusto al verse en el espejo. Algo no andaba bien con su aspecto, aunque no sabía qué era. Después de pensarlo decidió desabrocharse el botón superior de su camisa y desordenarse el pelo, halagándose al ver el resultado. Ahora estaba mejor, lucía presentable y elegante, pero con un toque menos serio y que en definitiva se asemejaba más a como era ella. Contenta con su apariencia salió del baño para dirigirse a la sala, donde se encontraba Lilith hablando muy molesta con alguien por teléfono.

—No me importa cómo, solo arréglalo antes de que llegué —declaró su hermana a la persona detrás de la llamada, para enseguida colgar y recargarse en el sillón con una expresión de cansancio—. Ugh, estoy harta de esta gente que no puede hacer nada sin mí, ¿ya estás lista?

—Por supuesto. —Eda sonrió mostrando la ropa que traía puesta: un distinguido traje rojo que Lilith había seleccionado para la ocasión. Por su parte la mayor la observó entrecerrando los ojos, no pareciendo muy convencida, pero suspirando.

—Tu cabello es un desastre, pero estás dentro del límite de lo aceptable, así que está bien —respondió, regresando la vista al teléfono mientras contestaba unos mensajes—. Dame unos segundos y entonces podremos irnos.

—Sí estabas tan ocupada podría haber venido sola —se quejó Eda, sentándose en un sillón en lo que esperaba.

—Como socia de los Blight no puedo solo faltar y mandarte en mi representación, además, Odalia lleva organizando este anuncio disfrazado de fiesta desde hace meses, así que hoy pasará algo grande, estoy segura. —Lilith alzó su rostro para verla y la menor sintió un pequeño escalofrío en su espalda al percibir su voz llena de odio y desprecio—. Los Blight han estado haciendo muchas cosas a mis espaldas aprovechando nuestro acuerdo comercial, y hoy por fin voy a descubrir de que se trata.

Eda vio a su hermana volver al teléfono, así que aprovechó ese instante de silencio para mirarla fijamente y reflexionar en sus palabras. Era cierto que Lilith se había vuelto muy paranoica desde que Odalia terminó de negociar hace dos meses el trato que le ofrecieron, pero también debía reconocer que su hermana tenía un sentido muy agudo para los negocios. La verdad era que ambas tenían muchas razones para preocuparse; ella en especial se sentía inquieta, como si los Blight las pudieran apuñalar por la espalda en cualquier segundo.

—¿Crees que continúen con su fiesta como si nada?, digo, no están sus hijos —mencionó Eda, recordando que, al menos hasta donde ella sabía, los niños Blight todavía seguían escondidos en la casa del amigo de Luz, o eso le informó su hija ayer.

—Sí, estoy segura, según mis fuentes sus preparativos siguieron normal.

—Eso no tiene sentido, han pasado cinco días desde que huyeron. —Eda alzó una ceja—. Ya debieron darse cuenta de lo que sucede y pospuesto esto hasta encontrarlos.

—Lo sé, es ilógico, aunque es cierto que Odalia y Alador son de los que llevarían ese asunto con discreción, por algo que no haya noticia en los medios —reconoció Lilith, guardando su celular—. Supongo que averiguaremos que sucede una vez que entremos a esa fiesta.

Cuando la empresaria se levantó del sillón, Eda supo que el momento de partir había llegado. Con desganas la imitó y se acomodó su ropa antes de seguir a su hermana a través de la habitación de hotel, sintiéndose nerviosa por alguna extraña razón. Consideró enviarle un mensaje a Luz para tranquilizarse, verificar cómo estaba, pero sabía que estaba bien, que si algo sucedía le avisarían inmediatamente, así que respiró hondo intentando calmarse.

—Edalyn —llamó Lilith justo al llegar a la puerta—. Sé que ya lo sabes, pero quiero que te comportes y te controles.

—¿Cuándo no lo he hecho? —La mujer soltó una carcajada liviana en respuesta, esforzándose en bromear.

—Tengo un muy mal presentimiento y sé que tú también. —La CEO se volteó mostrando su mala cara, delatando lo ansiosa que se sentía—. No sé qué pasará, solo quiero que no hagas una tontería.

—No lo arruiné hace meses y no lo arruinaré ahora. —Eda rodó los ojos—. Además, entiendo que la seguridad de Luz está en juego, así que seré cuidadosa.

Lilith asintió, abriendo la puerta y comenzando a caminar aún luciendo tensa e incómoda. Eda pensó que ese discurso debería dárselo a ella misma, porque su hermana es la que parecía estar a punto de estropear algo. No obstante, decidió no decir nada mientras cerraba el cuarto y seguía a la mujer hacia el elevador, confiando en que ella recobraría la compostura cuando bajaran a ese salón.

Sus sospechas fueron correctas. Una vez que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron Lilith parecía una persona completamente diferente: decidida, sin rastros de duda, y Eda sonrió de lado disfrutando un poco de lo asustada que se veía la gente al verlas caminar una al lado de la otra. Si separadas tenían un aura alfa imponente, mucho más cuando estaban juntas. Imponían respeto, si acaso otra de las pocas cosas que extrañaba de esos eventos de alta sociedad, tanto que el encargado de la recepción ni siquiera le pidió su nombre para dejarla entrar, solo le bastó reconocer a Lilith.

—Creo que esto dará inicio pronto, así que separémonos para llamar menos la atención—comentó la CEO, observando como el lugar estaba lleno—. Iré a saludar a unos conocidos, tú busca a Odalia y Alador para darles nuestro respeto. Te veré aquí cuando alguien suba al escenario.

—Pensé que tenías miedo de que lo estropeara —respondió Eda de forma divertida, sintiendo un codazo rápido en su costado.

—Me duele, pero debo admitir que eres mejor lidiando con Odalia que yo. —Lilith soltó una risa seca, dolida—. Recuerda, solo saludamos, escuchamos lo que tengan que decir, tomamos una copa y nos iremos.

—Sí, sí —dijo Eda con desinterés, viendo como su hermana se alejaba con dirección a un grupo que la saludó al verla.

Aunque juntas se robaban los reflectores de a donde quiera que fueran, por sí sola no destacaba mucho, quizá porque su cara y nombre no eran tan reconocidos. Gente importante de negocios pasaba a su lado sin identificarla y eso era un alivio, dándole la vaga esperanza de que en un futuro pudiera volver a su antigua y tranquila vida, a pesar de que eso parecía muy difícil y poco creíble, sobre todo considerando el panorama tan complicado y que lo próximo que debía hacer era saludar a los Blight.

Suspirando, Eda se adentró en la fiesta con intención de hallarlos. Tentó el ambiente, intentando evitar a las pocas personas que la conocían, en especial a sus viejos compañeros de escuela en Hexside, pero no pudo localizar a Odalia o Alador en ningún sitio. En un inicio pensó que sería una tarea fácil, sobre todo porque eran los anfitriones del evento, mas la suerte no estaba de su parte hoy. Para empeorarlo usar sus sentidos agudos de alfa no serviría de mucho, pues el lugar estaba lleno de gente como ella. Mayoría alfas, algunos omegas y, ¿alguien beta?

—Dama Búho.

Eda se volteó al escuchar ese susurro, sin embargo, al centrar su vista no vio nada, solo invitados hablando y meseros paseándose por el lugar entregando bebidas. Permaneció quieta, reflexionando si esa cabellera verde que creyó ver de reojo fue real o solo un extraño producto de su imaginación. Además, esa voz fue tan baja, por lo cual pudo haberse equivocado. La principal razón para creerlo es que era imposible que una persona desapareciera tan rápido.

Al final decidió creerle a su sexto sentido, aquel que nunca le había fallado: que algo andaba mal. Para su pesar le prometió a Lilith que no haría ninguna tontería, así que eso haría hasta tener más pruebas. Por fortuna no tenía que esperar mucho tiempo para obtenerlas, ya que distinguió a Odalia a lo lejos. Ella estaba hablando con alguien, así que se acercó con intención de charlar con ella cuando terminara, aunque parece que Odalia se percató, porque al mirarla de reojo cortó su conversación de golpe y se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.

—Edalyn, es un gran gusto verte —mencionó la mujer, inclinándose levemente en forma de saludo—. Me alegra que hayas podido venir.

Al analizarla lo primero que notó es que lucía despreocupada y bastante feliz, en definitiva no como alguien que estuviera en aprietos o que tuviera la angustia de haber perdido a sus tres hijos y no tener idea de dónde están. Ojalá eso fuera un indicio de sus sospechas, pero Odalia era una magnífica mentirosa así que no lograría demostrar nada con su lenguaje corporal. Por lo tanto, debería averiguar si podía sacarle algo de su boca.

—El gusto es mío, Lilith y yo agradecemos toda tu hospitalidad y generosidad. —Eda contuvo una risa de lo tonto que sonó eso—. Discúlpanos, llegamos un poco tarde y emboscaron a mi hermana de camino, pero vendrá a saludarte más tarde, mientras espero que puedas conformarte conmigo.

—Que graciosa eres. —Odalia lanzó una risa jovial—. Somos socias, no digas eso.

—¿Dónde está Alador?, sería irrespetuoso no felicitarlo y presentarle mis respetos —preguntó Eda viendo a sus lados. Si Odalia estaba ahí, entonces él no tendría que estar muy lejos.

—No luces como alguien que le importen mucho las apariencias —contestó la alfa con un toque irónico—. Y está...atendiendo un asunto en otro lado y no nos acompañará hoy.

La alfa observó como Odalia aún tenía ese porte sereno. Su voz dudó por un segundo, pero la forma en que lo dijo fue casi divertida, algo que llamó profundamente su atención, así que decidió insistir por ese lado.

—¿En serio?, ¿qué puede ser más importante que el gran anuncio que han preparado por meses? —cuestionó con gran curiosidad y un toque de ingenuidad, no demasiada para que Odalia se lo creyera.

—¿Qué más que trabajo? —respondió la Blight sonriendo.

—Debes estar tan feliz de tener a un hombre así a tu lado.

Para su sorpresa ese comentario desconcertó a Odalia por un instante. Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron en grande y su expresión cambió a una de confusión, aunque pronto volvió a sonreír, mirando a Eda con gesto apenado y lleno de interés. Ella se quedó callada, abriendo la boca esforzándose por decir algo, pero viéndose incapaz, riéndose con educación de su propia torpeza, y aprovechó cuando un mesero pasó a su lado para pararlo y tomar una copa de su bandeja, tomando un sorbo ante la mirada atenta de Eda, que no comprendió por qué esa apreciación de todas provocó un efecto en ella.

—Tienes razón, soy muy afortunada. —Odalia le estiró ligeramente la copa, como si estuviera brindando con ella—. ¿Sabes una cosa Edalyn?, en los últimos días he pensado mucho en nosotras.

—¿En serio? —Eda se impresionó mucho—. ¿Sobre qué?

—En nuestro matrimonio que no pudo ser. —Ante esa respuesta la Clawthorne no pudo sentirse de otra manera más que incómoda. Se preguntó si Odalia seguiría molesta con ella por frustrar su compromiso, pero ese no parecía ser el caso. La anfitriona lucía nostálgica, no enojada, mientras miraba su bebida con atención, casi recordando algo—. Yo realmente quería casarme contigo.

—No digas esas cosas tan embarazosas —respondió la alfa soltando una risa que a pesar de sus esfuerzos no pudo sonar de otra manera más que nerviosa. Además, tocó el hombro de Odalia en un gesto amigable para esconder su inquietud—. ¡Y somos socias ahora!, no pasa nada.

—Sí —declaró Odalia dando otro sorbo. Se tomó su tiempo, sin embargo, cuando sus labios se separaron de la copa de cristal su semblante volvió al de antes: contento, casi perfecto. La miró intensamente, y Eda no supo cómo sentirse al respecto—. Estás en lo correcto, logramos lo que antes no pudimos y, además, hoy me di cuenta de que todas las cosas pasan por algo.

Eda permaneció muda, no sabiendo muy bien qué decir a continuación. No obstante, ahora tenía la certeza de algo, y es que tenía que encontrar a Lilith ya, aunque Odalia no parecía tener intenciones de dejarla ir pronto. La mujer divisó a alguien a la distancia y le hizo señas para que se acercara, dando como resultado que una chica se integrara a ellas. Eda no necesitaba las presentaciones para saber quién era.

—Permíteme presentarte a alguien —comenzó Odalia, colocando sus manos con delicadeza sobre los hombros de la recién llegada—. Ella es Boscha Banshee, omega, heredera e hija única de su familia, y prometida de mi Amity.

—Encantada de conocerla señorita Clawthorne —saludó Boscha con una voz cortés y de profundo respeto, inclinándose un poco mientras le estiraba su mano—. He escuchado mucho sobre usted.

En ese momento pasaron varias cosas por la cabeza de Eda. La primera fueron ganas de golpear a esa niña ahí mismo, siendo consciente de todo el dolor y sufrimiento que le había causado a Luz, pero la principal y la que le causó más desconcierto fue que realmente no olía a alfa, sino a omega, algo que la trastornó. ¿Cómo lo lograron los Banshee?, ¿siquiera eso era posible?

—Yo soy Edalyn Clawthorne, el gusto es mío —dijo en un tono más informal y correspondiéndole el agarre—. Espero que esas cosas que escuchaste hayan sido buenas —bromeó, pensando que eso aligeraría el ambiente por sus feromonas que se habían exaltado.

—Por supuesto —contestó Boscha divertida—. Su hija Luz habla maravillas.

Eda se congeló al escuchar eso. Cuando alzó la mirada encontró a Boscha aún sonriéndole con esa cordialidad fingida en su rostro, y dentro de sí contuvo las ganas de reírse, reflexionando que tal vez Luz y la niña Blight no exageraron al contar sus hazañas. Esa niña lucía odiosa, justo como Odalia cuando tenía esa edad. Quizá por eso ellas dos se llevaban tan bien.

—¿Tenías una hija de la edad de Boscha, Edalyn? —preguntó la Blight muy sorprendida, tono falso a los oídos de Eda.

—Sí...una chica encantadora.

Odalia y Boscha se encontraron satisfechas con esa respuesta, asintiendo mientras se miraron de reojo entre ellas solo por un segundo, pero de una forma tan sospechosa que Eda sintió que ya tenía todas las pruebas que necesitaba.

—Bueno, ojalá puedas contarme sobre ella más tarde, porque es hora de empezar. —Odalia estiró su copa a un lado y un mesero apareció rápido para llevársela. Por otra parte Boscha se encorvó en un gesto de despedida y se fue caminando a algún lado—. Te veré después, Edalyn.

La alfa ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de despedirse, porque Odalia ya se había alejado. Cuando la sintió verdaderamente lejos soltó un gemido de fastidio, muy enojada por la manera en que se habían burlado de ella, provocándola con algo tan personal como Luz. Sin esperar más comenzó a caminar al punto de encuentro que había acordado con Lilith, viendo a los alrededores por si lograba distinguirla entre la multitud. Le diría que se iría y nada de lo que le dijera podría hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Al arribar, como supuso, no vislumbró a su hermana en ningún lado, y al mirar a las cercanías tampoco consiguió lo que quería. Sabía que Lilith no revisaba su teléfono en los eventos, aun así intentó enviarle un mensaje preguntándole dónde estaba en espera de que lo viera. Al menos la hizo sentir mejor ver una nota de su hija de hace quince minutos donde le afirmaba que todo estaba en orden. Estuvo a punto de responderle, pero la voz de Odalia sonó en los altavoces.

—Quiero darles la más cordial bienvenida a todos los presentes, —La mujer parecía tan feliz ahí sola en el escenario—, además de las gracias por acompañarnos en el anuncio de los próximos proyectos de la familia Blight.

La Clawthorne se quejó en voz alta mientras comenzaba a buscar de nuevo a su hermana. Era cierto que había mucha gente, sobre todo ahora que las personas se habían conglomerado, pero era absurdo que no pudiera encontrarla, en especial porque ella también debería estarla buscando.

—Antes de comenzar con el anuncio mayor, me gustaría solicitar la presencia de ciertos individuos sin lo cual esto no sería posible.

La alfa desvió la mirada para observar como los Banshee subían al podio con una apariencia incluso más feliz que Odalia. Rodó los ojos dispuesta a ignorarlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo se quedó perpleja al ver a dos personas más aparecer por el lado opuesto del escenario.

No era un engaño de sus ojos y de su preocupación, era la niña Blight y su hermana mayor. La primera lucía nerviosa, aunque guardaba un porte seguro. Emira no corría la misma suerte, parecía tan asustada y estaba temblando, al menos hasta que su hermana colocó una mano en su espalda en un gesto amable, como si quisiera ayudarla a tranquilizarse.

Eda las vio incrédula preguntándose muchas cosas, la más importante qué había pasado, pero alejó ese pensamiento de su mente para centrar su vista en Amity, no perdiendo ninguno de sus movimientos. La atención de esta seguía centrada en su hermana mayor, aunque al observarla más calmada se separó y dirigió su interés al público, sus ojos buscando a alguien, hasta que su vista se fijó en Eda y de ahí no se movió.

La mujer contuvo la respiración sintiendo la mirada de la Blight, que no se movió ni hizo ninguna expresión por unos largos segundos que se percibieron eternos. Finalmente, Amity hizo una leve cara de preocupación mientras le asentía con la cabeza en un ademán casi imperceptible, pero que le daba la prueba que necesitaba.

—Me siento orgullosa de por fin poder mostrarles los resultados de mis acuerdos con los Banshee, simbolizados en el acuerdo matrimonial de su hija con la mía —empezó Odalia—. Después de tanto tiempo y meses de planeación pronto inauguraremos nuestra propia farmacéutica, la cual será la más importante de las Islas Hirvientes sin duda alguna.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Eda con escepticismo, ganándose algunas miradas de gente cercana.

—Para lograrlo me alegra decir que ayer firmamos un convenio con el mejor hospital de la ciudad. —La Clawthorne no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ese acuerdo siempre había sido de su familia, por generaciones—. Además, planeo involucrar activamente a mi hija Amity, la cual no me avergüenza decir que es mucho más capaz que yo.

Amity vio a su madre con desconfianza y disgusto, pero comenzó a caminar despacio hasta posicionarse a su lado. Había cierta tensión en el ambiente entre ellas aunque no se estaban mirando, algo que no solo fue observable para ella, sino para todos los presentes.

—Y no solo a ella, sino a mi otra hija, Emira.

Susurros se escucharon de forma inevitable ante esa declaración y a Eda no le resultó extraño. Jamás un beta había formado parte de un puesto directivo o siquiera colocado en negocios así de claves. Era un escándalo masivo y un comunicado que de seguro tendría más cobertura que el anuncio de la farmacéutica, prueba era que Emira, que a pesar de que hacía su mejor esfuerzo por poner una cara profesional, era un desastre y se hallaba aterrada.

Pensando que ya había escuchado suficiente, la alfa se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Había muchas cosas que pasaban por su cabeza y que la preocupaban, así que alejó las que consideraba menos esenciales, como el destino de Amity y sus hermanos, reflexionando que ellos son los que tenían que arreglársela, y se centró en su hermana y Luz. No quería imaginarse cómo se encontraba Lilith después de esas declaraciones donde Odalia se había burlado en su cara, eso sin contar que se aprovechó de ellas. Sin embargo, decidió dejarla de lado para centrarse en su prioridad, en Luz, y de asegurar su seguridad.

Al acercarse a la puerta divisó a la hija de los Banshee recargada muy cerca de esta, como si estuviera cuidándola o esperando a alguien. Al verla Boscha le alzó la mano con claras intenciones de hablarle, aunque Eda fue más veloz.

—Apártate —espetó con voz de mando.

La chica se cayó al piso por la impresión y la fuerte presencia alfa de Eda, a lo que la Clawthorne la vio con lástima. Esa niña parecía una omega, pero la realidad estaba muy alejada de eso. No podía sino observarla con tristeza a pesar de su desprecio, todo porque los Banshee la usaron como conejillo de indias, experimentando con ella para de seguro vender el resultado a los Blight. Era cruel. Además, si Lilith y su familia jamás habían incursionado en el terreno de la conversión alfa–beta–omega por medio de olor, es porque eso era ilegal gracias a lo peligroso y arriesgado que era.

Saliendo de la habitación, Eda siguió caminando con intención de alcanzar un taxi o lo que sea mientras sacaba su teléfono y le marcaba a Luz, esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde.

***

—¡Muchas gracias, doctor!

Luz cerró la puerta del consultorio una vez que el hombre le devolvió el gesto de despedida. Fuera de la vista de su médico se permitió suspirar de alivio, sintiéndose contenta de que todo había ido bien. Al principio estaba un poco preocupada porque esa era la primera vez que había permanecido tanto tiempo alejada de Amity, pero sus suposiciones habían sido correctas, la ropa de su novia había sido un amortiguador enorme junto a los medicamentos que estaba tomando, a pesar de que le bajaron las dosis por el estado semi-avanzado de su embarazo.

Caminó por los pasillos del hospital silbando alegremente. Las cosas estaban geniales en ese momento, aunque sea las referentes a ella. Era cierto, había muchas que se escapaban a su control y fue algo que le costó aceptar, pero debía comenzar haciendo lo que podía por sí misma, incluso si eran aspectos tan pequeños como estar bien de salud o contener sus ganas de ver a Amity. Al menos la consolaba pensar que ella y sus hermanos estaban a salvo, o eso parecía según un audio que le envió desde el teléfono de Gus anoche.

Con cuidado se acomodó el bolso al hombro y sacó su celular, sorprendiéndose al notar lo temprano que era. Su consulta debió durar unos veinte minutos porque era demasiado temprano. Sin embargo sonrió, entusiasmada porque la suerte estaba a su favor. Todo estaba marchando a la perfección, ahora podía ahorrarse el paso de distraer o deshacerse del chófer que le asignó Lilith. Se suponía que la promesa había sido irse al terminar de ver a su doctor, pero Luz tenía otros planes, quizá no tan agradables, pero planes.

Hoy sería el día en que hablaría con Camila y le diría la verdad.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, aunque intentó ignorarlo, armándose del extraño valor que la había acompañado desde hace días. Le diría, ya lo había decidido y no daría marcha atrás. Había preparado todo: su discurso, la forma en que lo probaría, incluso ensayó sus respuestas ante todas las posibles reacciones, incluyendo la alegría de la aceptación, y el rechazo, la probabilidad de que Camila no quisiera verla nunca más. Tenía un compromiso que formalizó en el instante que, al tomar su desayuno, le envió un mensaje a la enfermera pidiéndole hablar con ella.

Sin dudar continúo su camino hasta salir del hospital y se dirigió hacia los jardines traseros, sentándose en una banca vacía que encontró. Disfrutó de la suave brisa del mediodía mientras se quitó el bolso, tomando un momento para reunir las fuerzas que necesitaba para levantar el teléfono y teclearle a Camila que había terminado antes, y que ya se hallaba en el punto de encuentro que habían acordado. Tomó aire, haciendo lo que se ordenó sin reflexionarlo demasiado.

Cuando el mensaje se envió la respuesta no se hizo esperar. La mujer le contestó feliz que estaba libre y que no tenía demasiado trabajo hoy, ya que sus jefes se encontraban en un evento, y que las enfermeras generales y especialistas tenían todo controlado. Le afirmó que llegaría pronto, así que Luz guardó el teléfono, sacando de su bolso una carpeta que se sintió muy pesada entre sus dedos. Al abrirla contempló su nueva acta de nacimiento: Luz Noceda, además de un papel que le entregaron hace dos días en el registro civil donde se oficializaba su cambio de nombre.

Era un sentimiento confuso no tener el Clawthorne. Por algún motivo pensó en Eda y su imagen la hizo sentir profundamente triste, aun así, entendía que ese trámite había empezado hace mucho y fue una promesa que le hicieron a Lilith, así que así eran las cosas por ahora. No tenía rencor, de hecho, abrazaba su nuevo apellido y quería imaginar que era para mejor, que eso la protegería y marcaría una nueva etapa positiva en su vida.

—¡Luz!

La omega se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre a lo lejos, y al voltearse se dio cuenta que era Camila, la cual venía en su uniforme y la estaba saludando mientras se acercaba con rapidez. Luz se apuró a enviarle un mensaje a Eda diciéndole que estaba bien, además de esforzarse en corresponder el gesto lo mejor que pudo, al menos hasta que se percató que aún estaba sosteniendo la carpeta. Con el alma casi fuera del cuerpo por el susto que se llevó la guardó. Se la mostraría al final, cuando se lo dijera.

—¡Hola! —logró decir Luz una vez que la mujer se acercó. Dentro de sí la chica se preguntó si Camila podía escuchar su corazón latir, además de oler sus feromonas de omega asustada que no tenían nada que ver con su embarazo.

—¿Estás bien?, luces aterrada. —La enfermera la miró interrogantemente, acercándose al rostro de la morena para observarla mejor. Por supuesto, la cara de Luz en vez de mejorar empeoró—. También hace rato que te tomé tus signos no te veías tan bien, ¿qué te dijo el doctor hoy?

—Estoy bien, y me volvió a tomar la frecuencia y mi pulso estaba en orden, parece que solo estaba nerviosa —respondió la omega con risa inquieta, acariciándose la nuca.

—¿La razón por la cual me citaste tiene que ver? —preguntó Camila con un tono bromista, aunque calmado, como si fuera una pregunta para ella y no para Luz.

La chica le sonrió, agradeciendo que no quisiera presionarla. Esto era muy difícil y quería tomarse su tiempo, y era muy amable que Camila lo percibiera. La mujer era muy paciente, sobre todo porque no le dio alguna pista de lo que le iba a decir, solo diciéndole que había algo que la había preocupado por mucho tiempo y que quería hablar con ella al respecto, nada que fuera mentira. Eso desde luego la preocupó, pero estaba ahí, viéndola con cariño. Luz suspiró, cuestionándose por qué no encontraba el impulso que necesitaba para hablar.

Quizá esa situación sería más fácil si se lo hubiera dicho antes, haciendo el proceso por la vía normal, hablando con ella para pedirle permiso de tener su apellido de nuevo, pero Lilith insistió en que no era necesario gracias a sus contactos, aunque Luz suponía que solo intentaba ahorrarle la incomodidad de hablar con su madre biológica. De todas formas eso no importaba mucho, porque en el orfanato su madre dio su consentimiento para que conservara el Noceda en caso de que nadie la adoptara. Siempre se preguntó por qué y hoy lo sabría.

—No voy a apresurarte Luz, pero creo que quieres decirme algo.

Cuando la omega se giró para verla apreció una sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer, y lamentó que esa imagen no pudiera durar para siempre. No se refería solo a Camila y ella en aquella banca con el sol dándoles en las piernas, sino a esa tranquilidad que en cierto sentido era muy pasajera. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre hoy, esos que su lado más animal de omega le daba cuando se acercaba un peligro inminente. No sabía si era gracias a Camila o por algo más.

—Sí, como dije, es una cosa que ha estado presente en mi mente desde hace meses.

—¿Está relacionado con qué la mayoría del tiempo vengas sola a consulta? —Camila la miró con comprensión—. Y a los estudios que te hicimos hace tiempo.

Luz hizo un sonido de sorpresa, sintiéndose desorientada por el comentario. Esa era una observación extraña para ella, aunque coherente. Se quedó reflexionando acerca de eso y cayó en cuenta que, a pesar de lo cercanas que se habían vuelto en esos meses, había muchas cosas que Camila no sabía sobre ella. Luz siempre fue muy discreta con su vida para no delatar demasiado, esforzándose en guardar su secreto lo mejor que pudo, y era normal que la mujer tuviera muchas preguntas. En ese sentido se sentía un poco culpable, por decir tan poco, mientras su madre le contó casi todo sobre ella.

—No, eso no era lo que quería contarle, pero si soy sincera también estoy un poco deprimida al respecto —contestó Luz con una media sonrisa.

—Bueno, si quieres hablar de eso estoy aquí para escucharte.

Camila se acercó un poco más, con cuidado, en un gesto materno que causó un poco de dolor en su corazón, haciendo que sus palmas sudaran, pero sintiéndose emocionada ante la idea de que la enfermera la oyera con el propósito de darle ánimo. Sin embargo, también la hizo sentir temerosa, ya que la inevitable confesión de sus circunstancias con Amity llevaba a admitir aquella verdad sobre su origen que tanto pánico tenía de decir.

—Creo que ya lo sospecha, mi situación es...delicada —pronunció Luz con cuidado, buscando la forma adecuada de abordar el tema—. Tiene razón, por eso vengo sola a consulta la mayoría del tiempo, además de los estudios de laboratorio. Lamento no haberlo mencionado antes, de seguro tenía curiosidad.

—Luz, respeto tu privacidad, créeme que no tienes nada de que disculparte —mencionó Camila apenada, con un ligero sonrojo que bañaba sus mejillas.

—Hay una alfa que estudia en Hexside al igual que yo. Ella es...encantadora, muy amable, y le gusta La Bruja Buena Azura tanto como a mí, también es buena en los deportes y en los estudios —empezó la omega, sintiéndose nostálgica de pronto—. Ambas nos amamos, pero no podemos estar juntas, ya sabe, cosas de jerarquías y de clases sociales.

—Oh...Luz.

—Aunque eso no nos importó y nos hicimos pareja en secreto, acordando que después veríamos la forma de solucionar eso...pero luego resulté embarazada y, bueno, tuvimos que improvisar.

—Supongo que tu novia no es está chica que te acompaña de vez en cuando, ¿cómo se llamaba?, Viney creo, entonces, ¿es la que vino hace algunos meses? —preguntó la enfermera, recordando como el día que anunciaron el género del bebé vino una extraña persona en compañía de Luz—. Supongo que por eso venía tan reservada.

—Sí, es ella, que por cierto, le manda disculpas por lo cortante que fue cuando la saludó —respondió la omega un poco desanimada—. No pueden vernos juntas en público o todo podría volverse mucho más complicado de lo que es.

Camila asintió, demostrando que estaba escuchando, aunque su lenguaje corporal indicaba otra cosa. Luz no entendía por qué, pero ahora su madre lucía muy tensa y pensativa, casi con miedo mientras veía el horizonte en un silencio que se volvió incómodo. Era un comportamiento raro y la chica no supo a qué atribuirlo, ¿fue algo qué dijo? No obstante, Camila volvió a centrar su atención en ella antes de que pudiera preguntarse la razón.

—Lo siento, solo recordé algo sin importancia —explicó la mujer con tranquilidad, para después hacer una expresión de tristeza—. Entiendo, suena muy duro.

—Lo ha sido, he vivido algunas experiencias duras con mi novia, pero creo que lo hemos hecho bastante bien para llegar a este punto —dijo Luz, colocando una mano en el hombro de Camila. La enfermera parecía tan preocupada y era gracioso, considerando que era ella quién estaba en una situación tan apretada—. Estoy algo ansiosa porque siento que se vienen momentos más difíciles para nosotras, pero me encuentro optimista al respecto.

—Agradezco tu confianza por contarme algo tan personal y delicado como eso, prometo ser digna de guardar ese secreto —declaró Camila con una sonrisa—. Sé que no hay mucho que pueda hacer, pero si puedo ayudarte de alguna manera solo tienes que decirlo.

—¡Muchas gracias!

—Aunque no entiendo una cosa. —Camila se cruzó de brazos, ladeando la cabeza con una mueca de confusión—. Si tú eres una omega de alta categoría, y ella una alfa de bajo rango, ¿la señorita Clawthorne lo sabe? Porque ha estado ayudándote mucho desde que iniciamos tus revisiones médicas y no tiene sentido. Además, si tu pareja vino una vez, ella tuvo que haberse enterado y ya no sería un secreto.

Luz se lamió los labios y respiró hondo. Camila tenía una observación muy acertada: su historia no era lógica, al menos no sin un detalle muy importante, y es que la persona de baja categoría no era Amity, sino ella, lo cual sonaría absurdo considerando que su apellido era Clawthorne. Sin embargo, si contestaba que era adoptada, todo cambiaría.

—Por eso la cité, hay algo que necesita saber.

La enfermera la miró fijamente, asombrada, y la omega se preguntó si ya había atado los cabos sueltos, o sí lo había hecho desde hace mucho y solo había fingido frente a ella. Casi en cámara lenta Luz pudo observar como el rostro de la mujer pasó de la sorpresa a la expectación y la angustia, causando que su propio cuerpo comenzara a temblar. ¿Cómo debería interpretar eso?, ¿debería hacerse para atrás y fingir que nada había pasado? Sonaba como una buena idea, pero no podía hacer eso, no habiendo llegado tan lejos y con sus manos sosteniendo con fuerza su bolso.

—Lo que quería decir... —balbuceó Luz, sintiendo como le faltaba el aire—. Yo...

Para su mala suerte, o quizá no tanta, su celular sonó eliminando la tensión que había en el aire. En otra ocasión no tomaría la llamada siendo que estaba en un momento tan privado y personal, pero reconocía que por sus circunstancias ignorar su teléfono era necio y una pésima idea, así que le hizo a Camila un gesto de disculpa esforzándose por no verla mientras sacaba el aparato, sintiendo su corazón latir más rápido al ver que el remitente era Eda.

No había respondido, pero presentía que es lo que iba a decirle. Después de todo, solo había una explicación teniendo en cuenta que la mujer se encontraba en una fiesta de los Blight. Tragó saliva, sintiendo como su visión se volvió más borrosa a la par que esa sensación de sofoco se incrementaba hasta el punto de que era como si se estuviera ahogando. Aun así, se mantuvo lo más firme que pudo, armándose de valor para pulsar el botón de contestar.

—...¿Eda?

—¿Dónde estás?

—En el hospital, acabo de salir de mi consulta médica —replicó la chica, intentando no sonar asustada, aunque no lo consiguió—. ¿Qué pasó?, ¿está todo bien?

—¡Quiero que te marches inmediatamente!, no es seguro para ti.

—¿Qué pasó? —repitió alzando la voz, aun cuando la respuesta era bastante obvia.

—La niña Blight y su hermana mayor están aquí.

Luz se estremeció, su cara perturbada mientras escuchaba como esa frase se repetía en su cabeza, distrayéndola de la voz de Eda que cada vez se oía más lejana gracias al sonido de su propia respiración. Sin poder evitarlo bajó el teléfono en automático sintiéndose perdida, con un sentimiento de vacío y un profundo dolor, haciendo que lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos. Quizá lo vio venir, pero no entendía cómo había pasado. Ayer en la noche habló con Amity, entonces, ¿qué había pasado?, ¿la persona de los chismes estaba involucrada?

—Luz.

Cuando la omega volvió en sí se percató de que aún estaba en el hospital, en esa banca del jardín trasero. Su celular seguía prendido y a pesar de que no estaba en altavoz, Eda aún podía escucharse pidiéndole que le respondiera. También había tirado su bolso y decenas de papeles y lápices de colores se hallaban esparcidos por doquier. Sin embargo, lo más destacable no era eso, sino Camila, que ahora estaba ayudándola a recoger sus cosas porque se encontraba hincada en el suelo, aunque en ese momento estaba llorando, sosteniendo lo que le habían entregado en el registro civil.

—¿Eres mi hija? —preguntó Camila, esta vez mirándola a los ojos, con un tono tan desgarrador que la heló la sangre—. ¿Esa Luz?

Luz entró en pánico, sin poder hacer algo más que observar los papeles en las manos de la mujer. Comenzó a experimentar náuseas, que empeoraron cuando Camila hizo un intento para levantarse. No, ella no estaba lista, su madre no podía obligarla a hablar después de esa conversación con Eda, era demasiado cruel. Además, no sabía qué decir, en especial al ver a la enfermera tan afligida, sollozando desconsoladamente, viéndola con unos ojos iguales a los suyos llenos de espanto, como si fuera un fantasma o alguien que no debería estar ahí. Sintió pavor, ese miedo haciéndose realidad, el rechazo de su madre.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Luz, antes de tomar su bolso y echarse a correr.

Escuchó algunos gritos de Camila detrás de ella pidiéndole que se detuviera, pero no les hizo caso, al contrario, solo siguió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo ignorando las miradas de las pocas personas que se encontraban en los alrededores. El terror la comía por dentro, la necesidad de huir de ahí, no pudiendo tolerar un minuto más de esa escena. Se sintió bien al alejarse, aunque empezó a llorar más fuerte recordando a Eda al teléfono y las promesas que le había hecho a ella y Amity.

Limpiándose los rastros de las lágrimas y aún con esa ansiedad y falta de aire, le envió un mensaje al chófer de Lilith diciéndole que iba al estacionamiento, aparte de a Eda, disculpándose por no haber contestado, pero que ahora todo estaba bien. Luz se apretó las mejillas, centrándose en lo que tenía que hacer, continuando su camino esforzándose en no pensar en Camila. No lo hizo, y al cabo de unos minutos llegó al sitio jadeando y sumamente agotada, no sabiendo si era por la carrera, la adrenalina, las emociones tan fuertes o todas ellas.

Aún conmocionada buscó el auto y al contacto de Lilith sin resultados. El lugar donde el coche estaba aparcado se encontraba vacío, algo ilógico, ya que este le dijo que no se movería de esa ubicación. Dando una mirada a los lados y al frente no vio nada, pero justo cuando comenzó a andar con intención de tomar un taxi sintió un escalofrío en su espalda, una incapacidad de moverse. Se quedó quieta, respirando agitadamente, hasta que por fin pudo voltearse y ver como un hombre la veía con curiosidad.

—¿Tú eres Luz Clawthorne?

Luz abrió la boca sorprendida, sin creer lo que estaba viendo. El hombre por su lado continuó observándola fijamente, hasta que una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por la comisura de sus labios.

—Soy Alador Blight, creo que ya sabes el porqué estoy aquí.

El alfa le dio la oportunidad a Luz para decir algo, pero ella siguió perpleja, y no entendía si era por su asombro o por la fuerte presencia alfa de Alador, algo que nunca había experimentado. Se suponía que Amity estaba en un escalón por encima de él, y eso parecía difícil, siendo que jamás había sentido esa presión con ella. Su novia siempre era tan amable y delicada, nada parecido a eso.

—¡Luz!

Un grito de Camila la distrajo, haciendo que se volteara rápidamente hacia la dirección de ese sonido. A lo lejos, en la conexión de los jardines y el estacionamiento, estaba su madre jadeando, despeinada y sin duda hecha un desastre, mientras sostenía todos sus dibujos y papeles, viéndola asustada, pero esta vez con gesto esperanzado, un aspecto que la hizo sentir confundida.

—¿Interrumpí algo? —preguntó Alador, contemplando a la enfermera.

—Sí le digo que sí, ¿me dejaría ir? —bromeó Luz, encogiéndose de hombros. ¿De dónde había sacado las agallas para decir eso?, ni ella misma sabía, pero el hombre en respuesta soltó una risa, como si estuviera impresionado.

—Interesante —mencionó, antes de darse la vuelta—. Vámonos, sube al auto.

Aunque Alador lo dijo con un tono suave, sin duda fue una voz de mando, ya que su cuerpo se movió solo hacia uno de los coches. Durante esos segundos lo único que pudo hacer fue ver a Camila, su rostro conflictuado, una mezcla de tristeza y preocupación, incluso a través de la ventana.

Cuando se alejó, todavía esa cara seguía en su mente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juro que al pensar este fic nada de esto sonaba tan dramático y complicado...
> 
> Un poco (mentira, muy) difícil, pero llegamos hasta aquí. ¿Recuerdan hace muchos capítulos cuándo Odalia dijo los Banshee se le acercaron con una propuesta y qué la pieza que faltaba era la llamada de Lilith?, ¿o que Boscha estaba en el hospital?, ¿o esa vez que Boscha hizo un acuerdo sin presencia de Amity cuándo estuvieron en el hotel? Bueno me gustaría decir que era para este momento jaja. Ojalá pueda explicar más sobre eso después, además de mostrar quién es el traidor (o si realmente no hay uno).
> 
> Gracias por leer :)


	17. Encuentros familiares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz y Amity hablan con la familia Blight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos!
> 
> Siento mucho la tardanza. Usualmente no me tardo tanto, pero estos días fueron tan difíciles y bueno, el capítulo no ayudo mucho xd. Intenté hacerlo lo mejor posible para que no se viera tan denso, pesado y fuera claro. 
> 
> De nuevo, muchas gracias por su apoyo y amabilidad.

Luz no era tonta, a pesar de que muchas veces podía pecar de distraída o de ingenua. Ella sabía mejor que nadie que tenía que conocer a los Blight tarde o temprano y era obvio, eran los abuelos de su hija, sin contar que también eran los padres de la mujer que amaba. Le daba miedo la idea del primer encuentro, pero se preparó durante meses imaginándose muchos escenarios: ella en la mansión de la familia, quizá en un sótano de alguno de sus tantos corporativos, usando un poco más su imaginación tal vez un lugar dudoso y clandestino, pero nada parecido a eso.

—Puedes pedir lo que quieras. Los mariscos son muy buenos.

La omega volvió en sí al escuchar la voz de Alador y lentamente dejó de observarlo para dirigir su vista al menú que estaba sosteniendo. Era una carta extensa, de al menos diez páginas y letra pequeña, y Luz se había perdido en tan solo la segunda hoja no sabiendo qué pedir. Para empezar ni siquiera tenía hambre, además de que no creía que su estómago pudiera soportar comer sin vomitar. Luego estaba el hecho de que los platillos eran inalcanzables a su economía y no quería deberle dinero a su suegro, aunque esa última observación no tenía sentido.

Sin saber qué hacer fingió admirar mejor su menú. Parecía que estaban en las afueras de la ciudad porque la terraza del restaurante tenía un paisaje muy bonito de las montañas. También al asomarse pudo ver que era un sitio alto, aislado de la gente, y dentro del local la situación no era más esperanzadora. Cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre las puertas de cristal no vio a nadie, solo mesas vacías como si todo el lugar estuviera restringido o reservado. Ni siquiera había meseros viéndolos.

Se esforzó por respirar más lento y por encima de la carta retornó su mirada al hombre, que todavía seguía pensando qué pedir, ya que se veía tan concentrado en su menú sin siquiera prestarle algo de atención. ¿Podría huir?, el ambiente se prestaba para eso, pero probablemente alguien la emboscaría si lo intentaba. Para empeorarlo, la chica juraba que un auto los estaba persiguiendo, algo innecesario siendo que una voz de mando era todo lo que bastaba para detenerla. Su celular se lo habían quitado de igual forma, entonces pedir ayuda se hallaba fuera de sus límites.

Ante su incapacidad para obrar continuó observando a Alador, buscando una pista o cualquier cosa que delatara sus intenciones, pero no encontró nada. Él tenía un rostro serio, aburrido, y aquello la puso más nerviosa.

—¿Puedo tomar su orden?

No supo cuándo, pero un mesero se acercó hasta su mesa. Este tenía la mirada fija en su tableta y se notaba tenso, casi asustado, si bien se mostró aliviado cuando Alador se apresuró a dar su orden. El chico lo vio fijamente, tecleando en el aparato las instrucciones muy minuciosas para sus platillos. Cuando terminó Luz esperó que se girara para verla, pero no lo hizo, y era muy notorio su esfuerzo para no hacerlo.

—Yo...solo quiero una limonada natural —dijo, dándose cuenta de que no podía pagar nada más que eso, aun si le habían quitado su cartera.

—Deberías comer algo.

La voz de Alador se oyó pesada. ¿Ese comentario lo dijo por educación o tenía un extraño motivo detrás? Le costó adivinarlo, pero se sintió inquieta al reflexionar que tenía razón. Debía ordenar algo, en especial porque no sabía si comería algo después.

—Bueno...quiero esto —declaró, señalando un plato de su menú. Como supuso, el chico centró su vista a donde su dedo apuntó sin clavar sus ojos en ella ni por un segundo.

Cuando este se retiró volvió a predominar un silencio incómodo. Alador la ignoró, colocando sus codos en la mesa mientras apoyaba su cara en sus puños, viendo el horizonte y disfrutando del paisaje. Por su parte, Luz seguía encogida en su silla con temor, pero sobre todo enojada consigo. Primero había sido el viaje en auto en el cual no pudo hablar por el pánico y ahora estaba sucediendo lo mismo. Era justo decir que la habían secuestrado, así que tenía el derecho de preguntar una o dos cosas.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Alador de repente.

—...¿Disculpe?

—¿Qué es? —repitió, su mirada fría posándose en ella—. El bebé.

Luz tragó saliva, sintiéndose ansiosa por la mención de su hija. Intentó de nuevo buscar algo en los ojos del hombre, lo que sea que le dijera cómo él se sentía sobre la situación, pero no tuvo suerte.

—Es...una niña.

Alador asintió despacio, y por un momento su expresión pareció suavizarse en algo similar a la nostalgia. Luz lo observó impresionada, principalmente porque en esa posición era muy evidente su parecido con Amity. Ambos tenían el mismo porte, rasgos faciales, color de ojos e incluso la misma tonalidad del cabello. En las fotografías que vio en internet no lucía así, pero en persona era tan claro, y quizá eso hizo que dejara de tenerle un poco de miedo.

—Nunca pensé que sería abuelo tan pronto —afirmó el hombre con un tono serio—. Aunque no debería sorprenderme, Odalia y yo tuvimos a nuestros hijos muy jóvenes.

—Ya veo... —respondió Luz, debatiéndose cómo debería interpretar eso.

—Cuando nos casamos pensamos que era mejor así, para educarlos de la mejor manera posible en la disciplina y en los negocios familiares. —Alador se rio—. Pero quién lo diría, terminé con dos hijos betas y una hija menor rebelde e irresponsable.

—Sus hijos son los más brillantes que conozco, así que no hable así de ellos —se quejó Luz, no sabiendo de dónde sacó las fuerzas para alzarle la voz—. Edric y Emira son unos chicos tan inteligentes e ingeniosos y Amity es amable, estudiosa y muy dedicada; siempre fue tan...dulce conmigo, en todo caso me sorprende que ustedes siendo unos padres tan crueles hayan tenido unos hijos así de buenos.

Alador la vio sorprendido y Luz se sonrojó súbitamente al percatarse de las implicaciones de lo que dijo. Sí, lo había insultado, pero en vez de arrepentirse estaba segura de que lo haría otra vez si pudiera hacerlo. El hombre pareció leerle ese pensamiento porque no esperó una disculpa, sino que comenzó a reírse de una forma que Luz reconoció como Amity cuando King hacía un truco gracioso.

—¿En serio piensas eso? —preguntó el alfa—. No recuerdo la última vez que platiqué con ellos, al menos hacerlo en verdad. A estas alturas ignoró lo que hacen mis hijos mayores y llevo los últimos años hablando con Amity solo sobre consejos para nuestro corporativo.

—Por supuesto que lo creo, Ed y Em son unos genios, incluso se graduaron con las calificaciones más altas de su generación, y es una lástima que pierdan su tiempo trabajando con ustedes donde sus empleados solo los molestan. —Luz frunció el ceño—. Sobre Amity, es genial en todo lo que hace, pero en especial en la escritura. No creo que usted sea tonto, así que supongo que sabrá que a ella no le importa nada sus negocios y lo único que quería era estudiar Letras.

—Esas calificaciones son lo esperado, y no sabía que a mi hija le gustaran los libros, aunque supongo que la colección que tiene en su cuarto ahora tiene sentido. —Alador se llevó una mano a la barbilla, reflexionando—. Cierto, creo que recuerdo una charla así con ella cuando íbamos a inscribirla a la universidad, la verdad no le presté mucha atención.

Luz abrió la boca, no creyendo la osadía del señor Blight. ¿Cómo era posible que existieran padres así?, y eso que todavía no hablaba con Odalia, de quién escuchó las peores cosas.

—No puedes meterte en asuntos que no entiendes, y no espero que lo hagas, Luz —aclaró el hombre, pronunciando su nombre con un disgusto muy visible—. Hice lo que mis hijos necesitaban en ese momento. Les ofrecimos una vida más que digna a Edric y Emira, lo suficiente para que no anhelaran nada más. Además, Amity sabía desde pequeña qué era lo que tenía que hacer y solo la alenté enseñándole lo bueno.

—¿Y dónde queda lo que ellos quieren?

A pesar de las respuestas de la omega, Alador no lucía ofendido. Era extraño, pero parecía con cierta apertura a escucharla, o quizá solo estaba siendo profesional, acostumbrado a lidiar con gente como ella. Luz siguió pensando en lo que significaba ese intercambio, al menos hasta que notó como el mesero llegó con sus bebidas. El chico las depositó cordialmente en su mesa sin dignarse a verlos, y se fue en silencio por donde había venido.

—Cuando me casé con mi esposa no fue por amor ni me preguntaron si quería, solo hice lo que debía —comentó Alador con desdén, como si fuera obvio, mientras revolvía el café que le habían traído—. Soy alfa, pero tuve que ser relegado por debajo de Odalia solo porque ella tenía más influencia, y lo acepté. Ahora no tengo mucha autoridad para decidir, pero si de algo me he preocupado toda la vida es de mantener esta familia a flote y protegerla bajo cualquier circunstancia.

Feromonas se empezaron a percibir en el aire y Luz se retorció un poco en su silla, asustada. Sin embargo, el olor se fue pronto y Alador suspiró, como disculpándose por su descuido. Parecía molesto consigo mismo por enojarse con tanta facilidad, y en respuesta la omega lo miró nerviosa, captando que lo que le esperaba a ella no era algo bueno, porque por el discurso del hombre era claro que no la iban a aceptar.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó Luz señalando ese restaurante ostentoso, cansada de esas señales tan confusas.

—Tengo muy pocas oportunidades de comer fuera y esta era una buena ocasión —dijo el alfa con simpleza—. Curiosidad también, quería conocer a la persona por la que mi hija se ha vuelto tan imprudente, y bueno, has estado en nuestros radares por un tiempo. Podría haber hablado contigo con Odalia presente, aunque ella...no es tan abierta al diálogo como yo.

—¿Y qué tal? —preguntó, ignorando esa última parte.

—Me sorprende que te hayas acercado a Amity para empezar, eres todo lo que le advertimos que era malo para ella. —Alador soltó una risa—. Pero ya veo que no conozco a mis hijos tan bien como pensaba.

Luz no tenía una idea muy clara al principio, pero pensaba que ya se encontraba en camino a descubrir quién era Alador Blight. De tener conocimientos nulos de él pasó a tener pistas y que este se tomara la libertad de bromear frente a ella, lo cual era un buen presagio, incluso si la forma en que se refería hacia su persona era hostil. Tal vez con suerte podría saber que quería. Como todo buen hombre de negocios sabía que él no estaba ahí sentado con ella por algo tan mundano como el interés. Él quería algo, y esa era la razón de que aún no estuviera encerrada en algún lugar profundo y lejano.

—¿Puede contarme algo?

—Claro —contestó el hombre—. Mientras me dejes preguntarte una cosa y me respondas con la verdad.

La chica asintió estando de acuerdo, además de ver sus suposiciones confirmadas. A pesar de eso no tenía ni idea qué querría saber Alador que no pudiera enterarse por sus propios medios.

—¿Desde cuándo lo...? —Luz se detuvo, percatándose que tenía que abordar su pregunta mejor—. Lo que quería saber es...¿cómo se enteraron de mí y de Amity?

Alador la observó desganado, con su rostro apoyado en sus puños de nuevo. Él miró de reojo al interior del restaurante, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca, y al verificar que todo estaba en orden regresó su mirada a Luz ligeramente molesto, aunque no con ella, sino con alguien más. Quizá era muy audaz hacer esa afirmación, pero era la misma cara que Amity ponía cuando venía a quejarse de alguien, Boscha sobre todo.

—Mi esposa tiene...un sentido del olfato muy agudo, y hace unos seis o cinco meses me dijo que Amity olía a medicamento, que no tenía mucho sentido siendo que su celo tenía poco de haber llegado. Decidimos investigar, un padre siempre tiene que estar al pendiente de sus hijos, ¿no? —recordó, luciendo más enojado todavía—. Pero después recibimos esa llamada de los Clawthorne.

—Lilith. —repitió Luz extrañada, no entendiendo que tenía ella que ver.

—Creo que conoces la relación entre nuestras familias y cómo tu madre las empeoró, así que solo diré que el que Lilith se haya acercado a nosotros era algo muy sospechoso. Tu tía quería algo de nuestra parte, una cosa que la beneficiara más de lo que ese acuerdo podría darle al apellido Blight. —Alador sonrió, tomando café—. Y después de búsquedas y de observar a Edalyn comprendimos que todo este tiempo eras tú, tu seguridad.

—¿Desde hace tanto? —cuestionó Luz horrorizada—. ¿Por qué no...?

—Tu mamá y Lilith fueron muy inteligentes, no me sorprende —explicó Alador con una mezcla de resentimiento y envidia, aunque lo último no era muy evidente—. Objetivamente tomaron las decisiones correctas. Edalyn no fue tonta y aceptó que ella sola no podría hacer algo para ayudarte, y Lilith supo reconocer que la única forma de hacer vacilar a mi esposa para no deshacernos de ti rápidamente sería ofreciéndole un intercambio tan atractivo que no pudiera negar. —El hombre se recargó en su silla, pensando con detenimiento—. Incluso si Odalia quería encargarse de ti, parece que eso no era tan importante para ella, al menos no como vengarse de los Clawthorne.

Luz parpadeó varias veces sin saber cómo procesar toda esa información. Lo único que hizo fue asentir despacio, rememorando aspectos del pasado y sintiéndose nerviosa de lo que pudo haber pasado con ella en otras circunstancias. Le sorprendía, aunque no tanto si era realista. Los Blight habían estado demasiado pasivos para su gusto, y Eda y Lilith siempre hacían cosas a sus espaldas.

—Te diré mi postura, Luz. —Alador se inclinó sobre la mesa, sus ojos iguales a los de Amity mirándola fijamente—. Cuando nos enteramos, pensé que lo ideal era rechazar ese acuerdo. Lo correcto a mi juicio era olvidarnos de los Clawthorne y atender este problema, más esencial a mi parecer.

—¿Con atender se refiere a...?

—Sí, deshacernos del bebé —contestó el alfa con un tono tan seco y sincero—. He visto esta historia muchas veces con otras familias, demasiadas para ser preciso, y tiene que hacerse pronto, porque entre más se retrase peores son los resultados. —Alador la vio aún con sus ojos fijos en ella, esta vez examinándola—. Perder a un hijo que no ha nacido es duro, separa a las parejas fácilmente, pero ya es tarde para que hagamos eso contigo y con Amity. Son seis meses, ¿no? Es muy diferente deshacerse de algo que aún no es un ser vivo a un humano en regla. Hay diferentes implicaciones y consecuencias.

—...¿Qué va a pasar conmigo?

—No lo sé, eso es decisión de mi esposa, pero supongo que para evitar meternos en problemas, en especial porque Edalyn es tu madre, haremos el protocolo usual para esos casos. —Luz se rio al escuchar su elección de palabras. ¿Existía algo como acuerdos?, ¿lo de ella y Amity no era un caso aislado?, ¿cuántos más alfas y omegas de alta sociedad habían lidiado con lo que ella tuvo que pasar?, era increíble considerarlo.

—¿Y qué es?

—Esperar a que nazca, darlo en adopción y reubicarte...aunque Odalia no se tienta el corazón y podría tomar una decisión más dura contigo. Tendríamos que medir nuestras posibilidades y riesgos.

La declaración del señor Blight encendió una alarma en su mente. Hubo un largo silencio, que fue rellenado por el sonido del mesero sirviendo los platos en un acto que la chica no vio venir, pero que ni siquiera le importó. Ella continuó observando a Alador, ignorando esa vez si el mesero se dignó a verla. Cuando este finalmente se retiró intentó decir algo, pero el hombre fue más rápido.

—Ahora es mi turno de preguntar —comenzó en alfa—. Estás aquí, conmigo, y no creo que sea una cosa que no hayas previsto, ni Edalyn, ni Amity. Quizá no conozco tan bien a mi hija como pensaba, pero sé que ella no es ingenua. —Alador apartó su plato, más concentrado en lo que estaban hablando. Tenía esa postura característica de un señor de negocios, aquella que vio en los medios de comunicación cuando cerraba un trato importante—. Entonces, ¿qué harán?

Luz permaneció callada, hasta que con el paso de los segundos hizo una sonrisa victoriosa. No tenía motivos para hacerlo, de hecho, todo lo que él le había dicho era muy malo, pero ahora creía entender qué es lo que quería y si ella estaba en lo correcto, sus buenos presagios no se equivocaron.

—Es cierto, lo contemplamos, pero al igual que usted no sé que pasará y solo tengo certezas de algunas cosas. —Luz ensanchó más su sonrisa—. La primera es que si se deshacen de mí, mi madre no descansará hasta devolverles el favor, y no tendrían porque verla capaz en este momento, pero ella puede hacerlo en el futuro. Después esta Amity...la verdad es que la necesitan más de lo que ella a ustedes. —La omega hizo una pausa y miró de nuevo al alfa. Como esperó, él no lucía perturbado—. Si me hacen daño ya no tendrán nada con que amenazarla, e incluso si me sacan del camino, eso no quitará el hecho que ella no los obedecerá jamás.

—Mi hija es manipulable y de espíritu débil —interrumpió.

—¿Quiere asegurarse? —bromeó Luz.

Alador siguió viéndola, y esa situación persistió hasta que el hombre le sonrió en un gesto divertido, suspirando con tristeza y derrota.

—Tienes razón, el miedo no puede controlarlo todo —admitió—. Por eso sé que debíamos arreglar esto antes de que empeorara. Podríamos hacer algo, pero eso no quitará que mi hija se encariñó contigo y ahora es una irresponsable que no conoce el sentido del deber.

—Es amor —contradijo Luz, y aunque Alador se rio con burla, no lo negó.

—Diría que destruiste a mi familia de forma irreparable, o que es culpa de Amity, pero eso sería quitarle el peso de sus acciones a mi esposa. —El señor Blight volvió a tener ese porte enojado, por más que en ese instante no se molestaba en ocultarlo—. No quiso escucharme por perseguir sus deseos de venganza, y míranos, arruinó la familia que tanto me costó mantener de pie.

Alador endureció su expresión, como si quisiera decir más, pero le costará trabajo. Luz lo observó con ambivalencia, conflictuada por sentirse mal por él. El alfa le había hecho mucho daño de forma indirecta, aún podía hacerlo, mas se veía realmente mal ahí, sentado en esa silla.

—Amity no volverá a ser la misma, ni yo, incluso Odalia lastimó a Edric —mencionó despacio—. Nada volverá a ser como antes para todos nosotros.

La mención de Edric la tomó por sorpresa, y haciendo memoria de la llamada de Eda recordó que en la fiesta de los Blight solo estaban Amity y Emira. Se preocupó, su corazón apretándose al rememorar la imagen del beta sonriéndole, afirmándole que cuidaría de Amity, pero parecía que su tristeza no se comparaba a la de Alador. Luz lo vio intrigada, preguntándose si más allá de esas capas de hombre de negocios él conservaba afecto por sus hijos.

—Espere —dijo Luz de repente—. Eso significa...

—No, no estoy de tu lado —replicó Alador, con una voz tan dura que le erizó la piel—. Estoy pensando en una forma de salvar lo que queda de esta familia y del apellido Blight.

—No hablo por mi seguridad, pero sí me hace daño o a mi hija, no lo va a conseguir.

El alfa la miró como llevaba haciendo todo ese rato y Luz no se preocupó. Por fin había entendido el motivo por el cual él la trajo a ese restaurante. La comida fría que yacía en su plato era una prueba, además del rostro del hombre vacilante, como si estuviera decidiendo, dudando. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera responderle sonó un teléfono. Cuando Alador lo levantó para ver el remitente se sorprendió, notando quién llamaba. Él lucía consternado y se levantó rápidamente para contestar sin siquiera decirle algo.

Debió ser una llamada importante porque salió del restaurante. Ahora no había nadie, incluso podría irse, pero suponía que sería atrapada antes de que pudiera lograrlo y eso arruinaría sus esfuerzos con el alfa. Mirando de reojo desde la terraza divisó al mesero asomándose en su dirección por una ventana, y se preguntó si solo estaba vigilándola o si la curiosidad de ver su cara le había ganado. Estuvo unos segundos viéndolo con discreción, al menos hasta que Alador volvió trastornado y aún con el teléfono en la mano, como si le hubieran dado una mala noticia.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó Luz, preocupada.

Alador solo alzó la mirada pasmado. Pese a eso, al poco tiempo sonrió.

—Sí, creo que sé que necesito hacer.

***

Amity lanzó un gran suspiro leyendo las últimas líneas de la novela que había escrito. Con cuidado cerró el libro y colocó su palma sobre la cubierta, acariciando la textura y admirando el dibujo de portada que su novia había hecho expresamente para la obra: una chica muy parecida a Luz acompañada por una mujer bruja y un demonio-perro con un cráneo en la cabeza, todos volando sobre un bastón con forma de búho. Sonrió ante la peculiar imagen, no pudiendo evitar sentirse contenta, por más triste que se sentía horas atrás.

Después de observar el libro se levantó de su cama y lo guardó en una caja que ocultaba en su armario, aquel lugar donde ponía las cosas importantes y cercanas a su corazón. Ahora esta se encontraba vacía, principalmente porque todo se lo llevó a casa de Luz para mantenerlo a salvo. Lo único que dejó fue una copia impresa de su novela y al final fue la elección correcta. Pasar la tarde leyendo su propio trabajo le trajo tranquilidad por varios motivos, el más destacable recordar que era capaz de hacer esto.

Se recargó en su ventana, apreciando la vista desde su habitación. No pudo ver mucho por las nuevas protecciones que le colocaron y la oscuridad del exterior, solo la mansión de enfrente y la entrada de su casa vacía y sin movimiento. Hizo una mueca al notar que sus padres aún no habían llegado, además del dolor que sentía por su mejilla hinchada y su ojo golpeado. También le dolían otras partes del cuerpo, pero eso no era tan malo, al menos no en contraste a lo furiosa que estaba.

Los empleados de confianza de su madre la habían recogido, separado de sus hermanos y encerrado en su cuarto tal cual niña bloqueándole la puerta sin teléfono, computadora, televisión o alguna forma de comunicación. Se preguntó que estaría pasando allá afuera, pero por el anuncio de su madre de esa mañana tenía una hipótesis. Lo único que esperaba es que Luz estuviera bien, así como sus hermanos donde quiera que estuvieran. No había visto a Edric desde que intentó protegerlo de los alfas que lo apresaron para golpearlo, no obstante, quería pensar que estaría resguardado en otro lado seguro igual que ella. Emira también parecía estar bien, o eso lucía por lo dicho en la fiesta.

Siguió viendo su ventana, esperando que su madre hiciera aparición para por fin terminar esto de una vez por todas o tan siquiera planear cuál sería su próximo movimiento. Por supuesto que eso no podía ser así, porque en medio de su tarea escuchó cómo su puerta se abrió y para su decepción no era su madre, sino Boscha, que llegó jugando con una llave en uno de sus dedos mientras traía una sonrisa arrogante, como burlándose.

—Hey Amity, ¿cómo es...? —La alfa no pudo terminar su oración porque casi inmediatamente tiró la llave de la sorpresa, volteando a verla horrorizada. Más pronto que tarde se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, ya que se tiró al suelo para recoger el objeto, aunque no dejó de verla espantada—. Rayos, ¿qué te pasó en la cara?

—¿Te engañó el maquillaje de la estilista personal de mi madre? —Amity se mofó. Se le haría fácil derribar a Boscha y salir con la puerta abierta, pero necesitaba saber primero dónde estaban sus hermanos, además de descubrir si sus padres tenían conocimiento de Luz—. Me golpearon al intentar proteger a Ed y Em y cuando me encerraron aquí.

—Mierda —maldijo Boscha asustada—. Iré por un botiquín.

La alfa salió corriendo de su habitación cerrando la puerta y Amity la vio de reojo, sintiéndose más irritada, pero ignorándolo. No tenía tiempo para Boscha y no iba a perder lo que le quedaba de paciencia con ella. Necesitaba reservar toda su voluntad para su madre o padre, aunque sabía que la primera sería quién vendría a hablar con ella. Suspirando continuó mirando por la ventana hasta que oyó como su prometida llegó sosteniendo el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Ella se acercó con unas gasas en la mano y una mirada que la Blight detectó como preocupación. Eso hizo que se enojará mas, arrebatándole el kit a una Boscha consternada por la acción.

—¿¡Qué te pasa!? —le recriminó.

—¿A ti qué te pasa? —cuestionó Amity, no esforzándose en esconder su desprecio—. Llegas aquí para burlarte de mí, ¿y ahora te preocupas?

La Banshee se sobresaltó, no negándolo al ser consciente que tenía razón. Se quedó extrañamente tímida mientras Amity se agachaba para revisar lo que trajo. La última se atendió sus golpes y se tomó algunas pastillas para el dolor y la inflamación. Cuando se levantó notó como Boscha lucía furiosa, casi a punto de iniciar una pelea.

—¿¡Por qué te enojas conmigo!?, ¡yo te advertí que esto pasaría y no quisiste hacerme caso a pesar de las oportunidades que te di a ti y a Luz! —reclamó—. Te dije muchas veces que si algo salía mal iba a ser tu culpa. Si estás aquí y tus hermanos en peligro es por ser una egoísta que...

—¿Egoísta?, ¿en serio me llamas egoísta a mí después de todo lo que has hecho? —Amity se rio con descaro—. ¡Tú eres la que me está obligando a hacer cosas que no quiero!

—Sorpresa, ¡lo que quieres no lo puedes tener! —declaró Boscha, y la alfa no podía creer ese nivel de audacia—. Se acabó Amity, tu pequeño chiste ha lastimado a todos...a tus padres, tus amigos, a mí, y si eso no te importa, a Luz y a tus hermanos, así que ríndete antes de que alguien más salga herido. Como yo lo veo no tienes opción y nunca la tuviste.

Hace unos meses sus palabras la habrían golpeado en lo más profundo. Su prometida era excelente manipulando, pero en especial controlándola a ella. Sin embargo, algo cambió, o eso sintió porque al reflexionar en lo que dijo no experimentó una sensación de tristeza, sino más molestia. Tomando aire se acercó hasta quedar frente a la otra, sus caras tan cerca, y por primera vez vio desconcierto en su expresión.

—No sé si sabías de esto o si ayudaste a mi madre a planificar todo, pero tengo clara una cosa y te la diré. —Amity caminó hasta acorralar a Boscha contra la pared. Lucía amenazante, y quizá por eso la jugadora de rugby tembló un poco en su sitio—. Recuérdalo, pasé lo que pasé no me casaré contigo.

—Amity.

Ambas chicas se quedaron como piedras al oír la voz de la señora Blight. Amity se separó rápidamente para admirar a su madre en la puerta sonriéndoles con ternura. Boscha pese a la interrupción no lucía mejor, ella estaba nerviosa y tensa aún en la misma posición. Al ver que nadie dijo nada Odalia se acercó, caminando muy lento, tal vez apropósito, hasta quedar a centímetros de ellas. La mujer solo las miró, sus ojos posándose en Boscha al cabo de unos segundos.

—Querida, te advertí que no vinieras a ver a mi hija. —Odalia colocó una mano sobre el cabello de Boscha, acariciando algunos mechones—. Discúlpala por su ofensa, lleva encerrada todo el día en su cuarto y está...temperamental.

—Lo siento, yo... —se intentó disculpar Boscha, llena de terror.

—Por favor no, lo entiendo. Amas demasiado a mi hija y estabas preocupada, ¿no? —preguntó la señora con cariño, colocando una mano en el mentón de la Banshee con el objetivo de que la viera a los ojos. Boscha lucía más temerosa, pero asintió despacio, y Odalia sonrió satisfecha—. Bien. Ahora necesito hablar con Amity, ¿crees que podrías darnos un momento y cerrar la puerta?

Boscha no respondió, solo volvió a asentir mientras se separaba y se inclinaba cortésmente ante Odalia cumpliendo su orden sin rechistar. Amity la vio irse sintiendo un escalofrío y una presión que atribuyó al enojo de su madre. Apretó los labios, tomando el valor que necesitaba para mirarla. La Blight por su parte la estaba viendo con esa misma expresión complacida, a pesar de que su lenguaje corporal indicaba otra cosa.

—Hola madre, ¿por fin soy digna de tu tiempo?

Odalia amplió su sonrisa, lanzando una pequeña risa modesta mientras caminaba lentamente por el cuarto con dirección al armario. Ahí se detuvo, agachándose para recoger la caja de objetos importantes que estaba escondida. Pronto sacó la novela, enderezándose para hojearla y terminar cerrándola en un sonido fuerte, volviendo a encarar a su hija todavía con rostro feliz.

—Hoy fue un día maravilloso para la familia Blight, por supuesto que estuve ocupada —comenzó, mostrándole el libro—. Pensé que un tiempo sola para ti te haría reflexionar sobre tus acciones y la gravedad de tus actos, pero veo que me equivoqué.

Amity tragó saliva sintiendo como su madre se aproximó hacia ella. La mujer estaba tan cerca que podía respirar sus feromonas causándole náuseas y dolor de cabeza. Aun así se esforzó por mantener la cabeza en alto, admirando como ahora la cara de la empresaria expresaba sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—Estoy decepcionada —proclamó Odalia con una voz dura y áspera, y no dolió ni dio tanto miedo como Amity esperó que lo hiciera. Había escuchado esa frase en el pasado en incontables ocasiones, siempre causando un dolor abismal en su pecho, pero en ese instante no le causó nada—. Esperaría esto de Edric y Emira, no de ti. Sabías que no funcionaría y aun así lo hiciste, ¿por qué?

—Lo siento —respondió Amity con ironía. Odalia lo notó, porque la miró con más severidad.

—Siempre me entero de todo, tarde o temprano —advirtió—. Lo hice en el pasado, como en aquella ocasión con esa amiga omega tuya. Lo hice en la actualidad, como al descubrir que tú y tus hermanos no iban al gimnasio. Quizá esté ocupada, pero siempre averiguo todo Amity, incluso las cosas que no te imaginas.

—¿Cómo qué? —la retó, esperando que mencionara a Luz de una buena vez.

Odalia le sonrió —Como que Boscha es alfa.

La cara de Amity se deformó en horror e incredulidad, no creyendo lo que su madre había dicho. La vio boquiabierta sin saber que contestar, a lo que Odalia le sonrió de nuevo con ternura, como si Amity fuera una niña ingenua. Tal vez lo era, porque la chica no podía procesar cómo se enteró. Además, si lo hizo, ¿por qué no había hecho nada?, ella jamás aceptaría que intentaran engañarla.

—¿Cómo...? —Amity se esforzó por articular una pregunta.

—Te lo dije, no se me escapa nada, aunque solo tiene unas pocas semanas que me enteré —Odalia le guiñó el ojo, colocando sus manos en su espalda—. Estaría enojada con los Banshee, pero ellos no se burlaron de mí Amity, todo lo contrario, me han ayudado y han demostrado ser personas solidarias a mí, eso sin contar que Boscha es una chica encantadora.

—¿En serio elegiste una mujer alfa para mí?, ¿por qué? —Amity no salía de su escepticismo.

—No iba a hacerlo, es riesgoso, pero lo permití porque Boscha me recuerda tanto a mí cuando tenía tu edad. —Odalia suspiró con un gesto nostalgico—. Yo igual conocí el dolor de amar a una mujer alfa, ¿sabes?

Esa respuesta la desorientó más y su madre se percató de ello, ya que aprovechó su propio descuido para acercarse y tocar su rostro con una de sus manos. El contacto físico la hipnotizó, haciéndola sentir débil y temerosa. Ser tocada por ella siempre era difícil gracias a los fantasmas de su pasado por más que la mujer tenía la costumbre de besarla en la frente todos los días. Recuerdos de todo el daño que le hizo en entrenamientos para ser una alfa hecha y derecha llegaban, y por más que se esforzó esa ocasión no fue diferente.

—Y así como sé lo de Boscha, también descubrí lo que quisiste ocultarme.

No fue una sorpresa. Amity lo supo, lo supo desde el momento en que su mamá comenzó a emboscarla a mitad del pasillo. Quizá incluso antes, porque regresando meses atrás, cuando Luz le dio la noticia en la banca de ese parque cercano a La Casa del Búho, sintió muchas cosas: felicidad y dicha, pero también temor, el rostro de su madre pasando por su cabeza. Esa vez en su mente apareció Odalia con la misma expresión de ese momento y el pensamiento la llenó de pánico.

—Estoy muy decepcionada Amity, y no porque me hayas fallado, sino porque no corregiste ese error cuando pudiste. —Odalia acarició la cara de su hija suavemente, como si quisiera que ella se confortará en ese toque—. Mi pobre niña, pensé que ya habías aprendido la lección de cómo la gente sufre cuando te equivocas.

La chica intentó averiguar en sus ojos cómo estaba Luz y qué le había hecho, pero su madre no se lo permitió saber. Ella solo siguió sonriéndole, con claras intenciones de atormentarla y torturarla. Eso persistió hasta que Odalia se separó por voluntad propia y dejó el libro sobre la cama, sacando su celular y haciendo una llamada. Ella esperó con paciencia, luciendo encantada cuando la persona detrás del teléfono contestó.

—Emira, estoy aquí con tu hermana, ¿por qué no saludas y le dices algo? —Odalia cerró los ojos, estirándole el aparato a su hija—. Toma.

Amity sabía que no debía, pero la curiosidad le ganó.

—¿Em? —Amity no escuchó nada, solo silencio.

—Mittens —susurró Emira tan despacio. La mayor parecía fuera de sí, su voz irreconocible y profundamente herida.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó haciendo referencia a lo mal que se oía. Emira no respondió de inmediato, lo cual le causó más ansiedad e hizo que sus piernas comenzaran a temblar.

—Mamá...le hizo daño a Ed, Mittens —respondió Emira quebrada—. Dice que es su culpa que nos hayamos fugado. Por favor, ayuda-...

Odalia le quitó el teléfono antes de que Emira pudiera terminar de hablar. Amity saltó para forcejear con ella y quitárselo de nuevo, pero su madre fue más rápida, empujándola al suelo y sometiéndola con sus feromonas causando que no pudiera moverse. La alfa sintió el vómito en su garganta. Aun así intentó llamar el nombre de su hermana sin éxito.

—Como castigo por su mal comportamiento no tienen permitido hablar entre ustedes, al menos por ahora, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de tu hermano. —Odalia suspiró—. Que desgracia, mi hijo alborotador influenció a mis dos hijas a ser unas vándalas, ¿o hay algo que quieras decirme?

—No lo lastimes. —Amity comenzó a llorar aún en el piso—. Fue mi culpa, no de él ni de Emira, así que por favor no los lastimes.

—¿En serio?, pero si no he visto que te disculpes. —Odalia sonrió, agachándose para acariciar el cabello de su hija.

—Lo siento.

Mientras seguía llorando en el suelo, Amity sintió odio y desprecio de sí misma. Siempre lo había hecho y pensándolo bien, ese sentimiento había regido varios aspectos de su vida. Uno de ellos fue su incapacidad de alejar a Boscha en el pasado, además de las malas decisiones que tomó en esos momentos. Rechazar su lado alfa también era una consecuencia, y ahora por eso estaba sufriendo, siendo que sabía que tenía el poder de levantarse y vencer a su madre.

—Te falta disculparte por otra cosa, Amity.

La imagen de Luz sonriendo cruzó su mente con tanta velocidad que hizo que las lágrimas cayeran más rápido. En sus recuerdos ese gesto siempre la hizo sentir especial y única incluso cuando eran amigas, tanto que fue difícil no enamorarse. Luz jamás la vio con desprecio a pesar de que era merecedora de ello. Siempre confió en ella, aun cuando todos a su alrededor no lo hacían, ella misma incluida.

—No... —gimió Amity.

—Lo harás, y te alejarás de esa omega y no la volverás a ver.

—No —repitió—. Madre, no.

—¿Quieres que salga lastimada?, ¿no aprendiste la lección?

—No la lastimes. —Amity la vio con sus ojos aún llorosos—. Ella es...importante para mí.

—Debiste pensar eso cuando la alentaste a tener ese bebé. —Odalia se quejó—. Ahora tengo que arreglar tu desastre y es tu culpa.

Las feromonas de la mujer la adormecieron, disminuyendo el dolor y haciendo que dejara de llorar. Sin embargo, ante ese último comentario Amity respiró agitadamente, sus sentidos agudizándose e intentando hacer un esfuerzo para levantarse. No iba a ser patética y no iba a ser inútil otra vez. Había hecho promesas y si se quedaba ahí llorando en el suelo jamás se lo perdonaría.

Esa mañana se prometió que le hablaría con la verdad y eso es lo que iba a hacer. Tenía que recordar todo, incluido lo que experimentó esa mañana al ver cómo los empleados de su madre se acercaron a Edric y Emira con intención de apresarlos y dañarlos. Esa vez saltó a defenderlos, y ahora iba a hacer lo mismo.

—No hay nada que arreglar.

Fue extraño decir eso con lágrimas y náuseas. Su mamá era muy fuerte, mucho más que esos alfas con los que se enfrentó esa mañana, prueba era que no podía levantarse por más que quería. Apretó sus dientes usando toda su voluntad, pero su madre presionó su dominio. Amity oprimió los labios, rogándole a su lado alfa que apareciera de una buena vez. No lo hizo nunca porque se negó a usarlo, no obstante, si ella era realmente la persona grandiosa que todos le habían dicho que era, era la oportunidad de demostrarlo.

Siempre negó esa parte porque le repudiaba lo que representaba: su familia, su deber y sus responsabilidades, mas ahora entendía que no se trataba de eso. Ser alfa no eran esas cadenas, sino tener el poder para proteger a quienes quería.

—Lo siento madre, pero no por las razones que piensas.

Cuando dejó de temblar suspiró, permitiendo que esa sensación de poder y olor fuerte a menta con chocolate invadiera su cuerpo. Ya no tenía miedo e incluso pudo levantarse con facilidad. También se percibía ligera al contrario de esa mañana, quizá porque el efecto de los supresores ya no estaba activo. Debió haberlos tomado hace una hora, pero no lo hizo presintiendo que eso podría ayudarla.

Se limpió las lágrimas, tomando el libro de su cama y sonriendo al verlo, dejándolo con cuidado en su caja de objetos importantes. Al girarse a ver a su madre la encontró en el suelo vomitando y se sorprendió ante aquella vista, preguntándose si así se vio ella todos esos años a su merced. Era miserable, y no se extrañó de que se sintiera como basura por tanto tiempo.

—Mamá, no puedo ser la persona que quieres y nunca lo seré —comenzó, aunque sabía que su madre no la estaba escuchando. La mujer yacía en el suelo sofocada por las feromonas y lucía como si fuera a desmayarse pronto. Amity podría disminuir su dominio, pero la verdad era que no quería hacerlo y no podía arriesgarse.

—Amity —logró decir Odalia con una cara agonizante.

—Nunca me gusto esta vida, ni los negocios, quiero hacer otras cosas, aunque no lo entiendas —continuó, acercándose a la empresaria y agachándose para observarla mejor. Curioso, no sentía rencor ni lástima, quizá por su estado tan deplorable—. Quisiera que estuvieras bien con ello, pero sé que no lo harás.

Amity la miró, pero su progenitora no dio signos de mostrarse arrepentida o tan siquiera triste, solo estaba sorprendida, enojada, como si ella misma no pudiera creer que su hija pequeña hubiera salido de su encanto. Amity sonrió al darse cuenta de eso. No fue fácil, nada fácil, le tomó años hacerlo y muchos eventos difíciles en meses. Además, probablemente no lo habría hecho esa noche si hubiera tenido alternativa, pero no la tenía.

—Podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas. Me dirás dónde están Edric y Emira, y no te volverás a acercar a Luz o a mi hija.

Odalia la vio de reojo, apretando los dientes. Amity alzó una ceja, pero se rio. No estaba en su personalidad ser sádica, nunca lo fue, incluso con Boscha que era una persona que le hizo mucho daño. Sin embargo, si su madre quería que las cosas fueran por el camino difícil así sería. Sentía que iba a disfrutar mucho pelear con ella y ganar.

—¡Amity!

La alfa se distrajo por su padre de aspecto débil en el marco de la puerta. Lucía agotado, como si le hubiera tomado una eternidad llegar hasta ahí, y fue cuando la chica notó que el olor a menta y chocolate era mucho más intenso de lo que ella aspiró en un inicio. A su lado su madre dio una gran bocanada de aire, escupiendo, pero levantándose con rapidez hacia Alador.

—¿Dónde está la niña? —gritó la mujer preocupada.

—...Surgió algo.

Amity presenció impresionada como su madre abofeteó a su padre mientras lo sujetó del cuello de su camisa. Aun así, el hombre estaba imperturbable y serio, como si nada hubiera pasado. Los miró sin saber qué hacer, reflexionando si debería intervenir, al menos hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaban hablando. Se preocupó, hasta que se percató que su padre tenía razón. Luz no estaba ahí y no se sentía su presencia en ningún rincón de la casa, ni en el exterior cercano y lejano.

—Recibí una llamada —explicó Alador—. De...Belos.

—¿Belos?, ¿esperas que me crea eso? —Odalia frunció el ceño—. Si así fuera me llamaría a mí, ¿es que estás intentando traicionarme tú también ahora?

—Puedes rectificarlo si no confías en mí, pero no creo que esté muy contento si le vuelves a preguntar.

Odalia ni siquiera lo dudó y salió corriendo de la habitación con dificultad. Amity intentó correr tras de ella para mostrarle que esa discusión todavía no había acabado, pero fue detenida por su padre en el proceso. Sería fácil deshacerse de él al igual que hizo con la mujer hace unos momentos, aunque no lo hizo porque, además de la severidad con que la miraba, también divisó preocupación.

—Amity, necesito hablar contigo. —Alador habló—. Tengo...un acuerdo para ti.

La alfa lo vio con cautela. Esperó unos segundos, pero nada cambió en su expresión.

—Bien, te escucho...padre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juro que estas cosas en mi mente sonaban menos intensas. El siguiente fic que haré será más fluff, lo prometo.
> 
> Lento, pero las tramas se van uniendo.
> 
> Una parte de mi tardanza recayó en que me tomé unos días para estructurar la recta hasta el final (¿por qué ya estamos ahí?, aunque aún nos queda algo para ver eso). Ojalá con esto podamos ir más rápido.
> 
> Gracias por leer :)


	18. Revelaciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz y Eda se enteran de algunas cosas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos!
> 
> Un poco tarde porque últimamente me han surgido muchas obligaciones o compromisos, pero por fin pude actualizar esta historia. Ojalá ya no me tarde tanto porque algunos capítulos que vendrán son mis favoritos.

La vida daba vueltas muy extrañas.

Luz sabía mejor que nadie que su día sería caótico. Había muchas razones para pensarlo, pero la principal es que uno no le contaba todos los días la verdad sobre tu identidad a tu madre biológica, la cual jamás conociste porque te dejó en un orfanato hace muchos años. Sí, ella esperó cosas buenas y malas, pero cuando tomó su desayuno esa mañana viendo el noticiero matutino definitivamente no vio venir nada de eso: Amity atrapada, ella secuestrada, después esa charla rara con el señor Blight en un restaurante de lujo y ahora esa situación.

Ese día se había convertido en una odisea sin duda, algo que podría contarle a sus nietos si es que salía de ahí y los tenía, y eso que aún quedaban algunas horas para que la jornada terminara.

—Eh...¿cuánto más estaremos aquí?

La omega miró tímidamente a Alador en espera de recibir una respuesta a su pregunta. Sin embargo, el hombre a su lado solo se encogió de hombros todavía con la mirada fija en su teléfono, y la chica suspiró, sabiendo que no podría hacerlo hablar por más que quisiera. Lo aceptó y volvió a encogerse en su lado del asiento mientras veía con dirección a su ventana como llevaba haciendo desde hace rato, la cual para su desgracia tenía una vista muy aburrida y escalofriante a la vez: un almacén abandonado.

Aunque al inicio le dio miedo que el padre de Amity la hubiera llevado a ese sitio tan raro, bodegas al lado de un muelle, ahora lo que más tenía era aburrimiento. Llevaban alrededor de tres horas encerrados en ese auto y estaba comenzando a impacientarse sin nada que hacer. ¿Por qué estaban ahí?, su cabeza podría hacerse mil ideas, pero en la comida el alfa le dijo que ella estaría bien y que su hija nacería sin problemas, así que eso le daba cierta seguridad al menos.

Notando como el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse hizo un sonido de fastidio y se quedó en silencio, terminando de imaginar su cuarto fanfic de esa tarde. Cansada decidió hacer algo más interesante: ver a Alador, y al mirarlo pudo observar como seguía enfrascado en su mundo como llevaba desde hace horas. A Luz le dio curiosidad. Él se encontraba callado, extrañamente callado, en especial después de la apertura que le había mostrado en el restaurante.

Se preguntó si esa llamada que había recibido mientras comían era el motivo. No tenía motivos para creerlo, ya que tras ese suceso siguieron hablando como si nada a pesar de su peculiar declaración. Él quiso preguntarle muchas cosas de Amity y ella gustosa se las respondió, mitad porque le encantaba hablar de su novia y la otra mitad porque esperaba que eso fuera una señal de que ella iba a formar parte de su plan para "salvar a su familia", incluso si no sabía cuál era y si eso representaba sus intereses y los de su novia.

Quizá estaba siendo optimista, tonta y era todo lo contrario. Su silencio un presagio de que no estaba de su lado, o peor, de que lo estuvo y cambió de opinión. Después de todo, si estuviera de su parte ya le hubiera dicho algo. Eso era lo más lógico, pero no consideraba que fuera el caso. Sentía que podía confiar en él, que sus objetivos podían alinearse.

—¿Qué estamos esperando?

—Hablas demasiado para estar en tu posición, ¿sabes? —Alador contestó, girándose para verla mientras alzaba una ceja.

—Y usted muy poco para haberme secuestrado y tenerme encerrada en un auto.

El hombre lanzó una carcajada divertida —No sé si eres ingenua o muy valiente.

—Tal vez ambas —replicó Luz con una sonrisa.

Alador pareció feliz con esa respuesta o al menos la vio venir, porque también le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque con un gesto más presuntuoso. Él permaneció reflexivo de pronto, meditando algo con mucho cuidado hasta que finalmente guardó su teléfono en uno de los bolsillos internos de su gabardina y le dirigió una mirada llena de curiosidad e interés.

—Estamos esperando a que vengan por ti.

—Ah, bien...¿qué? —El hombre lo dijo con tanta normalidad como si le hubiera contado lo que iba a cenar más tarde. Pensó que eso que escuchó era un extraño producto de su imaginación y ansias de libertad, pero Alador solo continuó viéndola, observando con detenimiento cada una de sus reacciones—. ¿Quién vendrá?, ¿por qué?

—No sé quién vendrá, pero alguien importante me pidió que te dejara ir. —Alador se cruzó de brazos y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, riéndose—. Sobre el porqué, esperaba que tú me lo dijeras.

La chica se quedó muda. ¿Era en serio?, ¿por qué se lo dijo hasta ahora?, ¿en verdad la iban a dejar ir así como así después de los problemas que se tomaron en capturarla y todo lo que le dijo esa tarde?, además, ¿qué persona tan importante conocía que sabía su situación?, nadie. Lilith era de lejos el contacto más impresionante que tenía y ni siquiera ella y sus conocidos podrían sacarla de ese aprieto, estaba segura. Debía ser algo muy serio si Alador estaba de acuerdo en liberarla.

Luz sintió miedo hasta que reparó en que su sentido omega no le indicaba peligro, no como hace unas horas en el hospital. Iba a estar a salvo, lo sabía dentro de ella. Aun así le gustaría entender qué estaba sucediendo, pero si Alador no mentía, lo cual era lo más probable siendo que fue honesto con ella todo el tiempo, entonces alguien la iba a rescatar. Esa misteriosa persona que no conocía quería su seguridad, no había otra razón, o no se le ocurría ninguna.

—¿Quién eres, Luz? —preguntó el alfa mirando al techo, aunque la pregunta era más para sí mismo.

Antes de que la omega pudiera decir algo, notó como un carro mucho más pequeño y austero que el de los Blight ingresó a la zona vacía donde estaban estacionados. Alador se asomó por la ventana quizá más intrigado que ella y de nuevo se rio, negando con la cabeza, tal vez al hacer la misma observación. Ambos vieron con atención como el auto aparcó a una distancia considerable de ellos, todavía con los faros encendidos. Lo observaron por algunos minutos, pero el carro seguía parado ahí, sin que nadie se bajara.

—Supongo que es tu transporte, llegó media hora tarde —mencionó Alador, sacando su celular para verificar la información—. En fin, puedes irte.

Luz lanzó un sonido afirmativo que se escuchó torpe. Abrió y cerró los ojos repetidamente viendo el coche, aún sin procesar lo que estaba pasando. Se giró para ver a Alador, esperando que él le dijera que era un chiste de mal gusto donde ella fingiría reírse de su sentido del humor tan retorcido, pero por supuesto no era el caso.

—Bien, entonces me iré... —dijo, colocando una mano en la manija. Esperó que él la detuviera, pero no lo hizo. Ni una voz de mando, ni una queja, nada, incluso cuando levantó el seguro—. ¿Es...habla en serio?

—Claro.

—Eh... —Luz entró en pánico. Desde luego que quería irse y era evidente que estaba más segura con cualquier persona que no fueran los Blight, pero todavía no había terminado de hablar con él. ¿Estaba de su lado o no? La incertidumbre la estaba volviendo loca. Quería preguntarle, además de otras cosas, si bien al final solo atinó a decir algo tonto—. Disculpe...¿me dará mis pertenencias?, bueno, no las necesito, aunque agradecería que me dieran mis identificaciones al menos. Será laborioso tramitarlas de nuevo en mi estado y...

Alador sonrió como si confiara en que ella iba a decir eso. Chasqueó los dedos y el conductor de la camioneta, persona de la cual Luz recién recordó su existencia por lo callado que estaba, le estiró sus cosas sin voltear a verla. La chica miró dudosa su bolso, tomandolo y sintiéndolo casi vacío, algo normal siendo que lo que más traía eran papeles y lápices de colores que dejó en el hospital. Sentía algo pequeño, suponía que su cartera y con suerte su celular.

—No pensé que diría esto, pero fue un placer conocerte, Luz. —Alador la admiró con una mano en su mentón—. Creo que en nuestro corto tiempo juntos entendí qué es lo que mi hija vio en ti.

—Gracias, creo...¿lo mismo digo?, usted es...diferente a como pensé que sería. —Luz se colgó su bolso y abrió la puerta. Nada pasó—. Ah, sobre la comida de la tarde, no sé cuándo, pero tenga por seguro que se la pagaré en algún momento.

—Sin prisas.

Al ver que no dijo nada más, Luz tragó saliva y se aventuró a salir del carro, conteniendo la respiración y temblando al sentir el aire frío del anochecer. Asimismo, suspiró al darse cuenta de que estaba fuera, que era libre, o al menos parcialmente viendo el otro coche a la distancia.

—Recuerda esto: diez, cero, uno, veinte, veinte. —Alador la despidió con un gesto con la cabeza—. Nos volveremos a ver muy pronto, estoy esperando hablar contigo y con Edalyn en breve.

Luz no pudo responder porque la puerta se cerró en automático antes de que las palabras llegaran a su boca. Alzó una mano para decir algo, pero el vehículo prendió sus luces y arrancó dando una vuelta y alejándose con rapidez.

Su día solo se volvía más extraño y en efecto, todavía no acababa.

Resignada a que su oportunidad de hablar había pasado dio un vistazo al otro auto que aún estaba en la misma posición de hace unos minutos. Nadie bajó a pesar de que el alfa se había ido, lo cual era sospechoso, tanto que Luz consideró si no le convenía más correr a la calle, aunque esta se encontraba algo lejana y no llegaría sin que el carro se moviera. Hizo un gemido de fastidio y se rascó la nuca, pensando. Concluyó que lo mejor era acercarse, dar las gracias por la intervención e irse. Daría el beneficio de la duda solo por sus sentidos omegas que no le habían fallado hasta ahora.

Tímidamente caminó hacia el automóvil. Se aproximó hasta estar a pocos metros, donde cerró los ojos porque los faros le lastimaron los ojos y anduvo hasta la puerta del copiloto. No pudo ver nada gracias a los vidrios polarizados, y con su mano en la manija volvió a reflexionar si era una buena idea lo que estaba haciendo, pero se rio ante lo absurdo de ese pensamiento ya que ya estaba ahí. Despacio abrió la puerta, sobresaltándose al ver a la persona en el asiento del conductor.

—¿¡Mamá!?

Nerviosa, Camila le hizo una señal para que se callara, pero todo lo que quería hacer Luz era gritar. Se quedó eufórica y no lo pensó dos veces para meterse dentro y cerrar con seguro. Casi de inmediato se volteó para ver a la mujer, queriendo decir tantas cosas, aunque no sabiendo cómo empezar. Al final eso no fue necesario porque Camila tomó la iniciativa abrazándola.

—Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien —declaró Camila al borde de las lágrimas, separándose un poco para sostener con gentileza su rostro entre sus manos—. ¿Lo estás?, ¿no te hicieron daño?

—Estoy bien —dijo Luz con dificultad, sintiéndose rara por la situación y percibiendo como también estaba a punto de llorar por esa mirada tan cariñosa que la enfermera le daba, algo inesperado.

La mujer volvió a abrazarla, esta vez con más calma, y Luz suspiró reconfortándose en ese toque y correspondiéndole el gesto después de la sorpresa. De forma inevitable comenzó a llorar, quizá gracias a lo aterrador que había sido su tarde o que por fin aquel momento que tanto esperó desde hace años había llegado. Su madre la quería, la recordaba, y solo eso era suficiente para que su corazón se llenara de felicidad. Camila parece que lo entendió, ya que le acarició la espalda y la dejó llorar en sus brazos hasta que Luz se calmó e intentó hablar.

—Luz, prometo que responderé todas tus dudas, pero debemos irnos ahora. —Camila se separó hablándole firme y con un poco de temor, volteando a ver a sus lados antes de darle una última mirada cariñosa y centrar su vista en el camino y arrancar.

La omega pudo haber hecho muchas cosas en el trayecto, comprobar su bolso por ejemplo, tal vez pedirle prender la radio para enterarse de las últimas noticias y con suerte atrapar una de Lilith y la familia Blight, pedirle su teléfono para hablarle a Eda, decir algo, lo que sea, pero no, solo permaneció perpleja en su asiento, viendo como su madre conducía asustada por las calles, alejándose hacia una zona donde recordó que le dijo que vivía, casi en los suburbios. Sin embargo, no fueron a su casa, sino que se metieron al estacionamiento de una plaza comercial, lugar en el cual su mamá se estacionó.

—Mi casa no es un buen lugar, creo que estamos seguras aquí —comentó Camila, viendo sus espejos retrovisores con espanto, tanto que Luz comenzó a preocuparse.

—¿Pasa algo, mamá? —interrogó, aunque ante su pregunta la mujer solo se acostó sobre el volante inquieta.

—Lo arruiné, Luz —afirmó la enfermera, alzando la cabeza para verla con tristeza—. Hay tantas cosas que tengo que decirte y no sé cómo iniciar, pero lo haré rápido porque tenemos que irnos.

—¿Irnos?, ¿a dónde? —Luz preguntó extrañada.

—No sé, pero no es seguro aquí para nosotras. —A pesar de su declaración Camila apagó el carro, su semblante deprimido, solo distinguible por la escasa iluminación de los focos del techo—. Hice lo único que me advirtieron que no hiciera, fui tonta...y de alguna forma funcionó y gracias a eso pude rescatarte de los Blight. ¿Estabas en peligro?

—Ah...sí. —Ir a comer a un restaurante de lujo no sonaba a peligro, no obstante, por Odalia y las ambiguas intenciones de Alador decidió que sí, lo estaba—. Yo me hallaba en un aprieto supongo, no lo sé, todavía sigo procesando lo que ha pasado. Este día ha sido difícil y...

—Lo entiendo, créeme que lo hago.

Cuando Luz observó a su madre notó comprensión en ella. Podía atribuirlo a esa amistad que construyeron en los meses pasados o a alguna especie de instinto maternal, aunque el motivo lucía ser otro. Camila parecía hablar desde una posición muy personal, o esa sinceridad en su voz era algo nuevo.

—No puedo creer que estés aquí, Luz. —Camila le sonrió algo afligida—. Siempre pensé en ti, ¿sabes?, todos estos años antes de dormir me preguntaba cómo estabas, en quién te habías convertido, si habías comido, dormido bien, si habías tenido una buena educación, y mírate.

—¿Nunca sospechaste que era yo? —Luz le devolvió la sonrisa triste.

—Lo hice una vez y me regañé. —Camila se rio incrédula—. ¿Qué probabilidades había de eso?, pensé que era una mala jugada de mi mente, sobre todo porque no había forma de que una familia tan influyente como los Clawthorne adoptara a alguien.

—¿No estás enojada?, digo, sabía todo el tiempo que eras tú y jamás dije nada, aunque en mi defensa no sabía si reaccionarías bien por el hecho de que me dejaste en un orfanato...

—Por supuesto que no estoy enojada —interrumpió la mujer con un rostro de dolor—. Digo, tengo muchas preguntas también, en especial cómo te enteraste y por qué tienes mi apellido sí estoy segura de que tus identificaciones tenían el Clawthorne hasta hace unas semanas, pero no estoy enojada. Siempre quise conocerte y me hubiera gustado que las cosas no hubieran terminado de la forma en que lo hicieron.

—Entonces, ¿por qué?

Por más que Luz no uso un tono de reproche, Camila lucía culpable. Se mostró tímida y arrepentida, de nuevo como si fuera a llorar, pero Luz solo esperó, colocando una mano en su hombro para hacerle ver que no le recriminaba nada y que estaba a su lado. La amaba, y la iba a amar incluso si le decía cosas crueles. Lo único que quería era saber, y esperaba que ella lo entendiera.

—Cuando era una adolescente recién iniciando mis prácticas de enfermería, conocí a un hombre maravilloso en una fiesta del hospital por la inauguración de una nueva zona —recordó con pesar y nostalgia—. Era un alfa que me pidió mi número y yo se lo di. Salimos algunas veces por mi casa, hablábamos todos los días por teléfono. Yo estaba enamorada de él, aunque no sé a la fecha si él sentía lo mismo por mí.

—Mamá... —susurró Luz con pena.

—Él era muy importante, así que pensé que se iría pronto, pero no lo hizo, y después llegaste tú, Luz. —Camila le acarició el cabello, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa—. Creí que había una posibilidad de que la historia terminara bien para nosotros, mas no fue así. Él se enteró y al ver que quería seguir me dijo que me ayudaría, pero que después no quería volver a verme o escuchar de mí nunca más.

—Oh. —Luz no necesitaba oír más para saber a dónde iba esa confesión. Era exactamente lo que mencionó Alador en el restaurante. Al final, los Blight querían hacerle a Azura lo mismo que le pasó a ella.

—No funcionó tampoco, sus padres se enteraron, tarde, pero lo hicieron. —Camila suspiró, aclarándose su garganta—. Me ayudó al menos, abogó por mí, así que pude tenerte, aunque tuve que dejarte en un orfanato sin posibilidad de retomar el contacto contigo para no causarles problemas.

—Gracias por contarme, mamá, sé que esto es muy doloroso para ti —agradeció Luz, inclinándose para darle un leve abrazo.

—Pensé que sería triste no poder verte, así que le dije al personal del orfanato que no quería conocer actualizaciones tuyas, algo inútil porque siempre estuviste en mi mente. Aun así, permití que pudieras conservar mi apellido si nadie te adoptaba, dejando una pista para que me encontraras. No puedo creer que dio resultados, o es la única forma que se me ocurre para que estés aquí.

—Sí, gracias a ese rastro pude encontrarte, aunque como me adoptaron y me dieron un apellido necesité la ayuda de un amigo para sacarles la información. —Luz se rio, separándose mientras la miraba con anhelo—. Supongo que no puedes decirme quién es mi padre.

—Tendrás que conformarte con saber que es alguien importante porque no puedo decirte.

—Entiendo —lamentó Luz—. Supongo que él me ayudó a escapar de los Blight...¿verdad?

La omega vio preocupada como su madre se llevó las manos a la cara con angustia, permaneciendo en silencio hasta que se giró para ver a Luz.

—Cuando me enteré de que estabas pasando por lo mismo que yo no pude soportarlo y busqué la forma de hablarle para que te ayudara, aún con sus amenazas hace años de que no lo hiciera y con los problemas que podríamos tener, ya sabes, por el hecho de que tuvimos contacto siendo que él me lo impidió. —Camila se llevó una mano a la boca un poco perturbada—. Él...no se molestó, reaccionó bien diría yo, le expliqué todo y me dijo que lo único que haría por ti sería una llamada, pero que después de eso no volviera a buscarlo, incluso si no conseguía sacarte de ahí.

—¿Eso no es bueno?, digo, parece que no estamos en aprietos. —Luz intentó consolarla—. No le importa, me ayudó y ahora estoy a salvo.

—¿No lo entiendes Luz?, es terrible. —Camila la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió levemente—. Tu padre es alguien muy influyente y puede que esté bien con eso por el momento, pero pronto se dará cuenta de lo que hizo y no dudará en buscarnos para tomar represalias, además, eso no impide que los Blight están detrás de ti todavía.

Luz intentó contradecirla, pero tenía razón, o al menos parcialmente. Así era, mas su conversación con Alador seguía fresca en su cabeza y aunque no entendía a que se refirió con esos números que le dio, decidió pensar que él iba a ayudarla y Amity, por más que no fuera por las razones que ella quería. Él no tenía opción, y sobre su padre, si él era alguien así de importante para sacarla de ahí, ¿por qué tomarse la molestia de ayudarla si más tarde iba a cambiar de opinión?, no tenía sentido. Quizá solo quiso brindarle su apoyo de buena gana o como un favor pagado por hacerles la vida un infierno.

—Mamá, entiendo de que estás hablando, pero estoy solucionando lo de los Blight, y si padre cambia de opinión veré-...

—Luz, tenemos que irnos de la ciudad y escondernos un tiempo —dijo la mujer de repente, volviendo a prender el coche a lo que la omega se sobresaltó.

—¿Qué?, ¡no, mamá! —Luz se lanzó sobre el volante, apagando el auto y quitándole de alguna forma extraña las llaves—. ¡Escúchame primero!

—Mija, ¿no lo comprendes?, no sé que excusa le dio tu padre a los Blight, pero si se esfuerzan un poco podrían hacer una conexión entre él, tú y yo, y si eso pasa estamos acabados. —Camila se inclinó enojada sobre ella, buscando las llaves—. Sé que no tengo derecho a regañarte porque no estuve presente en tu vida, ¡pero dame eso!

—¡Pues llámale y dile que eso no va a pasar! —replicó enojada, sorprendiéndose de su propia audacia—. ¡Yo y Amity vamos a arreglar las cosas con los Blight y no será necesario desenmascarar a nadie!

—Luz... —advirtió Camila, dejando de poner resistencia mientras la veía con una mezcla de tristeza y lástima—. Te entiendo, en mis días pensé lo mismo que tú, pero yo que tú no confiaría tanto en esa niña y-...

—No te atrevas mamá, no la conoces —interrumpió la omega, sintiéndose enojada—. Estoy segura de que ella está esforzándose por mí ahora, y mira, sé que nuestras situaciones son parecidas, pero no me va a pasar lo mismo que a ti. —Fue hiriente decirle eso, lo vio en su rostro, sin embargo, aún con su propio dolor no se iba a disculpar—. Además, aquí está mi otra mamá: Eda, y tía Lilith, y mis amigos, Hooty, King, ¡todo!, no puedo irme sin más.

—Luz, ya te perdí una vez y no volveré a hacerlo otra. —Camila la tomó de las manos, como esperando que entendiera—. Quiero que estés a salvo y sé que también me extrañas tanto como yo a ti.

—Lo siento —respondió con pesar, lamentando como la cara de la otra se tornaba en desilusión—. Mamá, conocerte fue como un sueño hecho realidad, eres una persona mejor de la que imaginé y me alegra por fin descubrir la razón detrás de que me hayas abandonado. Ahora sé que no fue tu culpa, y entiendo mejor que nadie porque lo hiciste. —A pesar de sus propias palabras se separó, sonriéndole—. Pero por eso mismo deberías entender porque no puedo hacer lo que quieres.

—Luz...

—Está bien si tú quieres esconderte porque tienes miedo de padre, solo que yo no lo haré. —Luz le devolvió las llaves, ahora tomando las manos de la enfermera entre las suyas—. No te culpó tampoco, esta es tu forma de ayudarme y lo respeto, aunque bueno...gracias a ti es que estoy aquí, lejos de los Blight, solo con eso ya hiciste mucho por mí.

—Mija, por favor —le rogó Camila, pero la omega negó con la cabeza.

—Solucionaré esto con Amity y te lo demostraré. —Luz se acomodó su bolso al hombro y le sonrió—. Espero que cuando eso pase podamos comenzar de nuevo si quieres.

Luz salió del coche ante la mirada desolada de Camila. No hubo forcejeo o palabras de despedida, solo la expresión de tristeza de la mujer. Luz sintió su garganta apretarse, si bien se tragó las lágrimas y dejó de verla para correr directo hacia la base de taxis del centro comercial.

No volteó atrás y Camila tampoco la persiguió. Aquello le representó un alivio, incluso al llegar a su destino en la entrada del recinto. Ver la gente y los taxis la hizo sentir segura en verdad y parecía una eternidad, aunque solo habían pasado unas horas. Se rio ante el pensamiento y miró el cielo nocturno, percibiendo el frío y preguntándose que estaría haciendo Amity ahora. No lo sabía, pero tenía que hacer lo que a ella le tocaba. Su día tormentoso todavía no había acabado.

Subiendo a un taxi, le pidió que la llevara a La Casa del Búho.

***

Eda conocía mejor que nadie lo que era estar en problemas. Toda su vida lo estuvo: peleas cuando era niña, su largo historial de detención en Hexside, luego se alejó de su familia, más tarde buscar la forma de que la dejaran adoptar a una niña siendo que no tenía un trabajo estable, armar su cafetería, criar a un niño, pagar las colegiaturas insufribles de Bump, posteriormente Luz y su embarazo, sin mencionar a su hermana y lo que representó su presencia en su vida de nuevo. Todo eso eran retos que enfrentó por gusto, pero jamás se había sentido así de presionada como ahora.

La mujer vio con indecisión la casa frente a sus ojos debatiéndose si entrar. La respuesta era obvia, debía hacerlo, en especial porque ya era noche, el tiempo se le acababa y no había llegado tan lejos para quedarse ahí parada como tonta. Solo alguien cobarde retrocedería en ese momento y ella era todo menos eso, así que se armó de valor y tocó el timbre, además de la puerta.

Para su dicha o decepción nada ocurrió. Volvió a hacerlo, nada todavía. Se quejó en voz alta y golpeó la puerta más fuerte.

—¡Lilith, sé que estás ahí metida, así que abre esa maldita puerta ahora!

En realidad no tenía conocimiento de eso, pero tenía que ser verdad. Después de buscar a Luz hasta el cansancio y escuchar su teléfono marcar apagado se resignó a que ya debía estar en las garras de Odalia y Alador. Confiando en que la niña Blight se aseguraría de su bienestar intentó hacer lo segundo en su lista de prioridades: buscar a Lilith.

La buscó en todos lados: en el hotel de hoy, su casa habitual, su casa al lado de la playa, el corporativo, sucursales menores, el hotel donde comúnmente se hospedaba, La Casa del Búho, incluso en la casa deshabitada de sus padres, dentro de la zona residencial donde vivían los Blight y los Banshee. Indagó en todos lados y nada, así que por eliminación esa, la casa de su abuela, era el único lugar donde podía estar. No pudo ir lejos ya que tenía responsabilidades como CEO, sobre todo por el anuncio de esa tarde de Odalia.

Estuvo a punto de volver a gritarle que saliera, pero una de las vecinas de al lado se asomó por su ventana tomándola por sorpresa. Esa persona tenía un teléfono en la mano y Eda no necesitó pensar demasiado para darse cuenta de que si seguía insistiendo llamaría a la policía. Maldijo por lo bajo, desistiendo y fingiendo marcharse. Cuando se alejó unos metros volteó y vio que la mujer ya no estaba ahí, así que corrió lo más silenciosamente que pudo hacia la casa de nuevo, aunque en esa ocasión saltando con agilidad la barda para entrar a la fuerza.

Una vez dentro caminó hacia su verdadero rival, la segunda puerta, aquella que daba directo a la casa. Forzosamente tenía que entrar por ahí ya que no había forma de trepar hasta una ventana del segundo piso y no tenía llave, algo que Lilith sabía a la perfección. Sin embargo, faltaban algo más que seguros para detenerla. Con un pasador de su cabello logró fácilmente desbloquearla, mañas que tuvo que aprender para sobrevivir en el pasado.

Al entrar notó que el interior de la casa olía bien a pesar de los muebles viejos, una señal de que su hermana había cuidado de ese lugar aún con el paso de los años, algo no raro. Ambas amaban a su abuela y ella en especial tenía buenos recuerdos de esa casa. Lo rememoraba como un ambiente seguro, un espacio donde siempre podría refugiarse si es que algo malo le pasaba, como cuando se fue de su casa. Su abuela la dejó estar unos días hasta que decidió a dónde ir. Suponía que Lilith tenía un sentimiento similar a ella sobre ese sitio y por eso estaba ahí.

Subió las escaleras con cuidado y con el corazón en la garganta fue abriendo habitaciones sin obtener resultados, al menos hasta que llegó al dormitorio de visitas donde vislumbró un bulto rodeado de sabanas que lanzaba pequeños gemidos de tristeza. Sin duda era Lilith. No necesitaba destaparla para saberlo, el déjà vu que estaba experimentado era suficiente. Además, quiso reírse al observar que su hermana no había cambiado en nada en comparación a sus años más jóvenes, pero la sensación de culpa fue más grande.

Intentó llamarla, aunque su voz se cortó a la mitad. Se esforzó por articular otra palabra, inútil. Le enojó reconocer eso, así que caminó hasta la orilla de la cama, en la cual se sentó sin pensarlo demasiado.

—Lilith, ¿por qué diablos no contestas el teléfono?, ¿sabes lo difícil que fue encontrarte? —Eda le dirigió una mirada severa a su hermana. Sin embargo, ella solo se envolvió más entre las sabanas.

—...¿Por qué estás aquí?

—¿Cómo que por qué?, ¿acaso no viste lo que sucedió con Odalia allá atrás? —le recriminó Eda molesta.

Ante su respuesta Lilith hizo otro gemido de fastidio y se acomodó para pegarse a la pared, seguramente dándole la espalda. Eso colmó la paciencia de la alfa, que tomó las mantas y se las quitó de encima con brusquedad. Cuando la vio se sorprendió de lo horrible que lucía, como si hubiera llorado por horas. Aquello la hizo suspirar, sintiéndose peor. Ahora no solo tenía que lidiar con Luz, sino con el hecho de haberle arruinado la vida a su hermana.

—¿Cómo está Luz? —Lilith habló con desganas, pero con un deje de preocupación.

—No sé. —Eda fue honesta—. No la encuentro por ningún lado y no responde su celular, al igual que tu contacto. De lo único que me enteré es que tomó su consulta y bueno, sus amigos no saben nada, así que es casi seguro decir que la tienen los Blight.

La mayor asintió lentamente, para al cabo de los segundos volver a taparse con las sabanas y Eda se lo permitió, siendo consciente que no tenía derecho de quitarle nada más. La tensión se respiraba en el aire gracias a las feromonas de las dos, las cuales reflejaban que estaban hechas un desastre. Eda sobre todo se sentía mal, pero se esforzó por disimularlo mientras se llevaba una mano a su cuello.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Edalyn? —volvió a preguntar Lilith, esta vez con una mezcla de reserva y dolor—. ¿Vienes a recriminarme y echarme en cara lo que ya sé?

—¿Recriminarte? —repitió Eda extrañada—. ¿Por qué haría eso?

—Todo esto es mi culpa. —Lilith se sentó sobre la cama muy enojada y tomó las mantas con sus puños. Se notaba que traía mucho enojo guardado, pero no encontraba la forma de sacarlo—. Pensé que estaba tomando las decisiones correctas y que podía con todo, pero no, fui ingenua, y ahora Luz está fuera de nuestro alcance y el legado de nuestra familia arruinado, y yo soy la causante de eso.

—Wow, más despacio, eso no es tu culpa —la interrumpió Eda molesta, otra vez con esa incomodidad en la boca del estómago—. Es...mía.

—¿Tuya?, no seas tonta, yo me equivoqué. —Lilith frunció el ceño—. Debí ser más inteligente y suponer que Odalia no iba tras las fórmulas de mis medicamentos, sino tras lo demás. Fallé, y sobre Luz, tú solo buscaste mi ayuda y yo como tu familia me ofrecí a dártela. Perdí, y eso me hace un fracaso.

La menor se rio involuntariamente. Fue insensible, pero es que nada de lo que escuchó tenía sentido. Se suponía que la que iba a disculparse por sus errores, debilidad y malas decisiones era ella y Lilith lo estaba haciendo, lo cual la hacía sentir más avergonzada.

—Eso no es cierto, la responsabilidad es mía —dijo Eda con una seguridad y tristeza repentina—. Estás en problemas porque accediste a ayudarme y-...

—Te ayudé porque quería. —La empresaria suspiró cansada—. Cuando apareciste ese día en mi oficina estaba enojada, pero también feliz. Te extrañé Edalyn, y eres la única familia que me queda después de que nuestra abuela y padres se fueron. Quería...quería que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes para nosotras.

—No volverán a serlo. —Eda le sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros con decepción—. Por más que lo intentemos no volveremos a esos días.

Aunque esa escena era familiar para Eda, ambas en la casa de su abuela con Lilith recostada en la cama y ella intentando consolarla, nada regresaría. Ya no eran esas niñas del pasado donde su única preocupación era rendirles cuentas a sus padres. Ahora ambas habían crecido, con vidas tan distintas, tanto que durante mucho tiempo buscaron una forma de hacer compaginar a la otra en su rutina, pero era un error.

—Cuando vine iba a disculparme por meterme en tu vida de nuevo, ya sabes, estás en problemas porque accediste a ayudarme. —Eda la abrazó por los hombros, sacudiéndola un poco—. Me brindaste tu apoyo a pesar de que no tenías nada que ganar y de que fui cruel contigo cortando el contacto hace años. Seamos honestas, lo del cambio de apellido de Luz me molestó, pero no era un pago para todo lo que hiciste por nosotras.

—Me das demasiado crédito, te las hubieras ingeniado sin mí —admitió Lilith, limpiando los rastros de humedad de su cara.

—No niego que se me hubiera ocurrido algo, pero gracias, Lily. —Ante las palabras de Eda, la mayor se conmovió—. Me alegra que estés aquí y sé que estamos en una situación terrible, digo, secuestraron a mi hija y estás en peligro de perder todo...pero estamos juntas en esto. Salvaremos a Luz y el legado de mamá y papá, lo prometo.

—Edalyn...

—Quizá no podamos regresar a esos días donde nos llevábamos de maravilla, pero podemos comenzar de nuevo. —Eda se aclaró la garganta—. Y para que eso pasé, cuando esto terminé nada de fiestas, ¡ni negocios!, volveré a mi vida tranquila, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Planeaste todo esto desde el principio? —Lilith alzó una ceja, exhalando aire y dándole la mano como si hicieran un trato silencioso—. Bien, de todas formas solo me hiciste pasar vergüenzas.

—Pues Odalia no opinaba lo mismo —reprochó Eda, correspondiéndole el agarre.

—Por lo que le hiciste a Odalia es que estamos en este aprieto —contratacó, a lo que la alfa desvió la mirada con una risa.

Esa conversación no resultó del todo como Eda esperó en lo absoluto, aunque no lamentaba el desenlace. En ese instante se sentía como si fueran un equipo real, algo que no sintió en mucho tiempo, ni siquiera en esa fiesta que organizó Luz en La Casa del Búho. Lo peor había sucedido, y no hay mejor manera de conocer a las personas que en momentos así. Era confortante saber que Lilith se encontraba de su lado y lo iba a necesitar, porque el problema en que estaban metidas era tan inmenso que no sabía cómo lo iba a arreglar.

—Sé que subestimamos a Odalia y sus objetivos, pero no creo que todo esté mal —analizó Eda, llevándose una mano a la barbilla—. Conseguimos el tiempo que necesitábamos para Luz, así que quiero pensar que estará bien...o que la niña Blight me va a asegurar eso. Por lo tanto, tenemos que seguir con el plan de los gemelos. Si hundimos a Odalia y Alador, entonces rescataremos a Luz y a la vez los exhibiremos y recuperaremos tus contratos.

—¿Y cómo se supone que lo vamos a hacer? —Lilith gimió, quitándose las mantas de encima mientras se sentaba a su lado—. No tenemos nada Edalyn, nada.

—No creo que eso sea cierto. —Eda ladeó la cabeza, no estando muy segura de lo que iba a decir—. Hay una oportunidad.

Lilith la miró intrigada, a lo que Eda solo hizo peor cara —Te escucho.

—Sé que confiar en esto es arriesgado, pero antes de irse la niña Blight habló conmigo y me dijo que tenía una idea en caso de que las cosas resultarán de esta manera. Si soy honesta, al oírla pensé que era una locura, pero entre más lo considero creo que es...bueno, tal vez la única forma de resolver esto. Podemos colgarnos de ahí y ayudar, aunque eso depende de que lo logré.

—¿Me estás diciendo que pongamos nuestro futuro en alguien con quien no podemos comunicarnos? —Lilith lanzó una risa irónica.

—Estoy diciendo que debemos cooperar entre todos —corrigió—. Mira, podemos-...

Eda no pudo terminar de hablar gracias a que el timbre de la casa la interrumpió. Al escuchar ese sonido se quedó en blanco, desconcertada mientras volteaba a ver a su hermana con gesto de duda, pero Lilith solo hizo un movimiento negativo indicando que no sabía quién podría ser. Al mirar su celular se dio cuenta de que estaba descargado, así que volteó a ver su reloj de mano y frunció el ceño al ver lo tarde que era, las diez de la noche. ¿Quién tocaba una puerta a esa hora?

—Déjalo, debe ser una broma —respondió Lilith, cruzándose de brazos.

Estuvo dispuesta a hacerlo, pero el timbre volvió a sonar otra vez. Eda sintió que había algo extraño ahí, así que se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta con su hermana siguiéndola por detrás. A mitad del camino el timbre volvió a sonar, lo que la hizo apresurar el paso. Cuando salió por la primera puerta que daba al patio exterior y las cercas le hizo una señal a su hermana para que se quedara ahí en lo que ella revisaba la segunda puerta.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó, usando una voz más grave acentuando su lado alfa.

—Hola...busco a la señorita Edalyn y Lilith Clawthorne, eh...¿me dijeron que tal vez se encontrarían aquí?, ¡ah!, yo soy...

No fue necesario escuchar nada, el solo olor que llegó a su nariz fue suficiente para que la mujer abriera la puerta sobresaltada, aún sin poder creer a la persona que estaba frente a sus ojos. Era Luz, su niña, parada en una pieza. A la omega se le iluminó la mirada al verla y corrió a abrazarla fuertemente, a lo que Eda le correspondió el gesto sintiéndose débil y emocional.

—¡Mamá!

Ser llamada mamá la tomó por la guardia baja, dispersando su enojo y el regaño que estaba a punto de darle por aparecer de esa manera tan repentina, además de las miles de preguntas para ella referentes a su desaparición de esa tarde. No pudo evitar sonreír, acariciándole la cabeza mientras sentía como la chica se recargaba en su hombro. Se preguntó si así era la maternidad deseada, o solo era muy sensible en verdad.

—Luz, ¿dónde rayos estuviste hoy? —preguntó cuando sintió que por fin podía hablar, separándose para observándola mejor—. ¿Cómo...?

—Primero, no me desaparecí por ser irresponsable, lo juro —aclaró la omega rápidamente mostrándose preocupada—. Yo...vaya, no sé por dónde empezar. Hoy ha sido un día tan extraño, pero te marqué en cuanto pude, aunque tu teléfono decía que no tenías batería y no estabas en La Casa del Búho, así que le pregunté a Hooty si sabía dónde estabas y me dijo que planeabas venir aquí. Pensé que sería bueno buscarte y...

—Eso fue irresponsable, Luz —intervino Lilith, acercándose a ellas todavía con esa cara de no entender que estaba pasando.

—¡Tía Lily!

La chica la abrazó, a lo que Lilith le correspondió el gesto más aturdida que antes, aunque más tranquila y relajada, como si estuviera feliz de que estuviera bien. Eda las vio confundida una vez acabada la magia del reencuentro, y rápidamente se asomó por la puerta para buscar algo sospechoso, mas no encontró nada. Solo había algunos autos pasando por las calles, escena común de esa hora entre semana. Con prisa cerró la puerta y jaló a su hija y a su hermana al interior de la casa, donde las sentó en el sillón.

—Luz, sé que acabas de llegar, pero quiero que me digas todo lo que...

—¿Quieres la versión corta o la versión larga? —cuestionó la omega, riéndose con inquietud mientras le daba un escalofrío—. Veamos, estaba en el hospital cuando Alador apareció y me secuestró, después me llevó a un restaurante, ¿puedes creerlo? Él habló conmigo y es muy diferente a como lo imaginé. Me dijo que supieron lo mío desde hace mucho, pero que no hicieron nada porque Odalia quería vengarse de ti y-...

—Te lo dije —le dijo Lilith a Eda en forma de reproche, a lo que la mujer solo rodó los ojos.

—Ella también te engañó a ti —le recriminó, volviendo a centrar su vista en Luz—. Espera, si estabas con él, ¿cómo es que estás...?

—Esa es una historia aún más larga —dijo Luz con voz pequeña y encogiéndose en su asiento, como si estuviera recordando algo muy incómodo—. De todas formas, él se vio forzado a dejarme ir, aunque sospecho que eso es lo que él quería. —Luz se quedó callada, pensando en algo mientras se mordía los labios—. Mira, sé que lo que voy a decir va a sonar como una locura, pero cuando él charló conmigo me di cuenta de que le preocupa Edric, Emira, Amity y...sus negocios. Creo que quiere trabajar con nosotras para llegar a un acuerdo.

Eda se quedó boquiabierta, mirando a Lilith que tenía una reacción igual a la de ella.

—...Niña, sé que ves la bondad en todos, pero esto es... —Eda se llevó una mano a la frente.

—¡No, hablo en serio! —Luz buscó algo en su bolso, sacando un celular—. Cuando me devolvió mis cosas me dio el celular de Edric e incluso me dio su contraseña, ¡aquí están todas las cosas que él estaba investigando!, ¿por qué me daría algo así si estuviera bromeando?, deberías hablarle, me dijo que quería hablar contigo.

—Luz... —Eda no sabía por donde empezar a decir todas las cosas malas que había en eso—. Escucha, sé que no estuve ahí, y me alegra que estés a salvo y que te haya dejado ir por las razones que sea, pero no voy a ponernos más en riesgo...

—Bueno...sabía que dirías eso, así que ya le hablé. —Luz hizo una risa nerviosa.

—¿¡Tú hiciste qué!?

—¿No me dijiste que siempre había que tomar riesgos? —La omega le sonrió con timidez mientras le mostraba los dientes—. ¿Por favor?, ¿solo una llamada para escuchar que tiene qué decir?

Eda pestañeó y en automático se giró para ver a su hermana, que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, seguramente más perdida que ella. Era cierto que muchas cosas no tenían sentido y olía a trampa, mas tampoco las acciones de Alador eran normales. Al juicio de Eda pudo ahorrarse ese circo, pero no, tenía a Luz frente a ella, sana, con el celular del gemelo Blight. Se preguntó si ese dolor de cabeza que tenía era lo que sentían sus padres cuando ella hizo travesuras en el pasado.

—¿Qué opinas? —le preguntó Eda a Lilith, que pareció despertar, ya que se sobresaltó y movió los ojos para dirigirle la mirada.

—Se supone que yo soy la de las decisiones racionales y tú la impulsiva —bromeó, a lo que Eda alzó una ceja.

—Bien, ya entendí —suspiró, estirando la mano para tomar el teléfono de mala gana—. Le daré una oportunidad, ¿qué podemos perder?

—¡Gracias, mamá! —agradeció Luz, volviendo a abrazarla.

¿Qué clase de madre aburrida era si no tomaba riesgos e ignoraba los deseos impulsivos de su hija, que muy rara vez tenía? Sonrió, sintiendo otra vez la calidez de Luz y viendo como su hermana las veía con una sonrisa.

Lo que dijo era cierto, las iba a ayudar a las dos, y con suerte si la omega dijo la verdad, quizá ese era el primer paso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escribir esto fue muy extraño.
> 
> Creo que este y el próximo capítulo me hicieron darme cuenta de lo enorme que es la historia (considerando que cuando se me ocurrió esta idea solo fue bajo el concepto de Luz embarazada de Amity con Boscha arruinándoles la existencia jaja). Qué puedo decir, me encanta escribir sobre la familia y las hermanas Clawthorne. Ojalá no les haya aburrido.
> 
> Estoy muy feliz porque recuerdo a Luz en el capítulo 2 buscando a Camila y por fin pude hacer las revelaciones de esa trama, vaya, como hemos avanzado. Hablando de eso, ¿sigues aquí, Key?, recuerdo que hiciste esa teoría hace mucho y pues, acertaste jaja.
> 
> Gracias por leer este omegaverse tan poco convencional.


End file.
